Basket Case
by lilgirl
Summary: Fruits Basket/Ouran Host Club crossover Ch19: Now that summer is over, it's back to school and time for the Cultural Festival. As the Host Club and school begin to make preparations and plans, emotion and tension take the drama up a notch.
1. It's for the Rich!

Author's note: Right… so, who's watched both Host Club and Furuba and hasn't seen the similarities between them? I mean you can't stand there and tell me that you haven't noticed the similar personalities the main characters from each series share. I've already seen one fiction with this crossover, and I wouldn't be surprised if there are more. You shouldn't be surprised by another one either. So let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: It's for the rich!

"He's so pretty!", "He looks like a girl. How adorable!", "He's like a prince!"

These were only a few comments Haruhi caught as she pushed her way through the crowd of girls clogging up the classroom door. "Why are there so many?" she wondered. She knew all of these girls couldn't be in her class, and especially since some of them were upper classmen.

"Haruhi!" smashed between two girls who were trying to shove to the front of the group, Haruhi was glad to hear Hikaru's voice over all the squealing voices of the girls.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked the twins as she pushed her way between two girls at the edge of the crowd, freeing herself from the sea of swooning young ladies. "Why are all these girls here?" she added, glancing back at them. She'd seen them mob like this before in the host club, but obviously, the only two (three) hosts in the room weren't their focus of attention.

"New student," the brother's replied simultaneously. They pointed a finger across the classroom to a desk. Haruhi couldn't see whoever was seated at it for all the girls crowded around. "He transferred from some public high school," Kaoru explained with a shrug. "Despite that, he's apparently from a wealthy family," Hikaru added. "Wealthy enough to get in class 1-A at least," they commented together.

Haruhi, able to reach her desk now, set her book bag down and chose to ignore the somewhat condescending tone and content in their words. "Apparently he's—popular," she said, glancing again at the back of the crowd.

"If you ask me, he looks frail," Hikaru criticized, sitting on the edge of Haruhi's desk.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, giving him a stern glance.

"Have you seen him though? He's thin and scrawny," Kaoru agreed. "If he weren't wearing a boy's uniform he could be taken for a girl."

"Of course, as Haruhi has proven, wearing a boy's uniform doesn't make you a man," Hikaru snickered, a wry smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"For all we know, he could be a gender confused girl," Kaoru suggested with a matching smile of his own.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, saying their names to get their attention but not sure what to scold them for first; their over criticism of the new student or odd way of teasing her. "What's his name?" she asked, deciding against berating them for anything at the moment.

"Sohma Yuki," the twins recited together. Their voices were in perfect harmony as always. "Like we said, apparently his family is rich. Actually, I have heard a little about the Sohma's, but as to who they are and what they do," Hikaru began, then he and Kaoru finished with a shrug, "we don't know."

"Maybe Kyoya knows more about him," Kaoru added. "He seems to know something about _everybody_."

Haruhi almost cringed as she pictured Kyoya with his manipulative, cenacle smirk. The things he found out was frightening, but the only thing more frightening was the mystery of how he discovered what he knew. Somehow, Haruhi knew she didn't want to know that secret.

"All right!" The teachers voice barely got above the flock of squealing girls from where he stood in the door, veiled by the mob. "Everyone back to your classrooms. I have a lesson to teach! As for the rest of you, take your seats!"

The girls mumbled complaints as they begrudgingly left the room single file. Haruhi did as she had been told, and was finally able to glimpse the transfer student as she did. He was exactly as Hikaru and Kaoru had described—thin, feminine, and frail in appearance. Despite this, however, he was very handsome and—elegant, Haruhi thought for lack of a better word. The first thing she noticed about him was the unusual shade of gray hair he had.

One of the female students in the desk next to his whispered something to him to get his attention. As he looked over at her, Haruhi was able to see his gray eyes, which matched his hair in color, were like large orbs, and quite gorgeous to say the least. The female student handed him a note, leaning over to whisper something to him. As she spoke, what she said Haruhi couldn't hear, he watched her with a curious, attentive expression. Smiling warmly, he took the note from her and mouthed 'thank you.'

The girl blushed slightly before quickly turning forward facing in her desk again. Haruhi watched Yuki as he held the carefully folded note in his hand, staring at it as if it would tell him its contents. He placed it in his pocket without even opening it. Haruhi first thought it rude, but then considered that maybe he wanted to read it later when he had more time or wouldn't get into trouble. But she couldn't help but think of his smile as fake.

Haruhi noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hikaru was watching her. Realizing she'd been caught starring at the new comer, she quickly dropped her gaze to her open notebook and pretended to write something down.

"Haruhi," Hikaru whispered as he leaned slightly toward her. She gave him a sideways glance that conveyed the messages 'what', and 'shut up' at the same time. "See? I told you he was frail. What do you think?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "Frail, maybe, but all the girls seem to love him," Kaoru whispered, leaning in on her other side, "What about you?"

"Shh!" she told both of them firmly yet quietly. She turned her attention back to the lesson at hand. Throughout the class though, she couldn't help glancing over at Yuki every once in a while if only to satisfy her own curiosity about him. Within the fifty minute time frame, he received at least four other notes, two of which had lip shapes kissed onto them and one with a large heart scrawled on it. Haruhi had even been asked to pass one of the notes up to him as it had come from the back of the class room. Not only was she amazed at how popular he was on his first day, but how oblivious the teacher was to the goings on of his own class.

The bell rang promptly at twelve, signaling the lunch hour. As the students filed out the door, though, Yuki remained in his seat. Haruhi pulled her bento box from her bag and noticed Yuki retrieve a small, carefully wrapped lunch box from inside his bag and place it on his desk.

"You're not going to eat in the cafeteria then?" she asked him from where she sat.

Yuki glanced back towards her, looking slightly surprised that he'd been spoken to. "Ah, no, my friend packed me a lunch," he replied.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed, leaning in the door. _They've come back for me_ she thought, her right eye twitching at the sound of their voices calling her name.

"Come eat lunch in the cafeteria," Hikaru demanded as he approached her desk.

"But I have my lunch here," she said, pointing to the box.

"Eat it in the cafeteria!" Kaoru ordered.

Before she could object they had seized her and her bento box and drug them from the desk. "Hey!" she growled. "I don't want to eat in the cafeteria!"

"To bad!" the twins chimed. She went limp in their tight grasp, allowing herself to be drug helplessly from the classroom and down the hallway, knowing that resistance was useless. She glanced back at Yuki just before clearing the doorway to find a quizzical expression on his face. Sighing, she made a mental note to apologize to him later for being so inadvertently rude, if and when she got the chance. Even though it wasn't her fault she left the room in the middle of a conversation, she still wanted to express her regret—for not being able to speak with him further and for being towed away so uncouthly by her friends—rather abductors.

As the morning gave way to noon, the cafeteria slowly started to fill up. Several of Haruhi's regular designators paused briefly as they passed her table to tell her how surprised and delighted they were to see her in the cafeteria eating. And they weren't the only ones thrilled about the thought.

"Haru-chan!" the high, child-like voice of her upper classmate reached her ears. "You're eating with us today?"

"Yes, Hani-sempai, I am," she replied with a smile. _But not by choice_ she thought, casting a dull look towards the twins as they stood in line to get their food trays.

"Can Takashi and I sit with you then?" he inquired, smiling from ear to ear as he usually did.

"Of course," Haruhi replied.

"I'll sit next to you," Hani suggested.

"Sorry, but the seats next to Haruhi are taken," Hikaru informed as he approached the table, tray in hand. He sat his tray down to her left.

"Then we can sit across from you. Come on Takashi, let's get our food!" Hani said. He grabbed the tall, quiet Host by the sleeve and towed him away. All Mori said in response was "Uh."

"So what did you think of the transfer? You wouldn't answer us in class," Kaoru wondered as he sat down on Haruhi's right.

"That's because I could get in trouble for talking during class," Haruhi replied flatly. "You're supposed to pay attention to the lesson."

"We were listening, but it was just review at that point," Hikaru pointed out. "Now answer our question, we're not in class anymore."

Haruhi picked at the contents of her bento box thoughtfully for a moment. "He seems very—"

"Frail? Skinny?" Kaoru interjected.

"No, I was thinking more in terms of his personality," Haruhi corrected. Being interrupted by either of the two Hitachiin twins no longer annoyed her; it was just something they did and she'd learned to ignore it.

"Self-absorbed? Proud?" Hikaru suggested. It was easy to guess the opinions they had formed about him already.

"Actually, he seemed reserved. Like he doesn't really want to speak to anybody, but he's not going to be rude by ignoring them or impolite in any way," Haruhi explained. The twins stared at her blankly. "You know?"

"Hah, Haruhi!" they chimed, identical bored looks plastered on their faces.

"That doesn't make sense," Hikaru criticized.

"It does to me," Haruhi shrugged, taking a bite of her lunch.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi almost choked having been surprised by the sudden and loud yelling of her name. She recognized the voice belonged to a certain blonde upper classman.

"Sempai," she coughed, reaching for the glass of water Kaoru had fetched her while he was in line.

"What are you doing here in the cafeteria?" Tamaki questioned in surprise. "I mean, I'm glad to see you but you normally don't come to the cafeteria to eat!"

"We persuaded her to come," Hikaru and Kaoru responded.

_More like forced me_ Haruhi thought, narrowing her eyes. "I don't mind eating here every once in a while," she explained dryly.

"Well, to mark this special occasion I must sit with you!" Tamaki declared. Since he already had his tray he hurriedly sat down directly across from Haruhi.

"What's special about it?" Haruhi wonder aloud.

"Milord, have you seen the transfer student?" Hikaru and Kaoru inquired.

"Transfer student?" Tamaki repeated.

"Yah! He's in our class. Transferred in from a public high school," the twins explained in unison.

"There's a new student? How exciting! Don't you think so Takashi?" Hani exclaimed as he returned to the table.

"Yeah," Mori responded. He took the seat next to Hani as the two seniors sat down beside Tamaki.

"That's interesting. How could a public high school student get into Ouran?" Tamaki wondered.

"Its not impossible," Haruhi muttered under her breathe, glancing off to the side in annoyance.

"Ah! I mean, of course its not surprising that you got in, you're so smart Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked, having forgotten that Haruhi had come from a public middle school. "I didn't mean to insult you. Daddy's sorry!"

"Forget it," Haruhi sighed.

"Smooth, milord," Hikaru teased. "Very fastidious," Kaoru added.

"So, who's the new student?" Hani asked cheerfully.

"Sohma Yuki-kun," Haruhi replied. "I didn't speak with him, or rather, all I got to say were a few words." She paused and glanced between the twins. They shrugged, completely unaware that they'd interrupted her conversation with the new student. "Anyway, Hikaru and Kaoru don't know anything about him accept where he came from and that the Sohma's are wealthy.

"Wealthy is an understatement," Kyoya stated as he took the available seat on Tamaki's other side. "The Sohma family is quite large, and they specialize in more businesses than the Ootoris do. They own hospitals, large companies, dojos, and a variety of industries. Then there are the individual family members who have careers of their own, like writing or running shops and hot spring resorts. They own a lot of vacation homes that they rent out seasonally as well."

"Told you Kyoya would know," Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out as if to prove something.

"That's amazing! This Sohma person sounds like he's filthy rich," Tamaki marveled.

"Then why did he go to a public school?" Haruhi wondered. In her past experience with rich people, they never went the cheap route, so someone from such a prestigiously wealthy family attending anything less than an expensive private academy was strange to her.

"Apparently, that's where he wanted to go," Kyoya replied, spreading his napkin in his lap. "Sohma Yuki, high school freshman, attended Kaibara High instead of the all boys private school his family had chosen for him. He was the first of his family to go against the family's wish for him to go to private school and attend a public, co-ed school."

"So why is he coming here?" Hikaru questioned.

"The head of the Sohma estate transferred him here. He's not the only one either," Kyoya explained. "Hani-sempai, correct me if I'm wrong, but was there not a transfer student in your class this morning?"

"Ah, that's right! She sat in the back though and was so quiet I forgot about her," Hani confirmed. "Takashi, what was her name again?"

"Sohma Kagura," Takashi replied, pausing from eating only long enough to respond.

"Sohma Kagura, former student of a private all girls high school. Top of her class," Kyoya began. He pushed his glasses up with one finger causing the light to glint menacingly off of them and continued. "She was transferred here as well by the head of the estate. There are also two in the elementary and two in the middle school, all transferred in from various private academies. They're all from the Sohma family. I do believe they're some form of cousin to each other as well. Then there's a second year who was transferred, so she should have been in our class, but she has a history of skipping out on school, so she wasn't there today. There should be another first year in your class, Haruhi, but he's been known to skip school as well."

Haruhi felt a chill run up her spin as all the information sank in. She couldn't help but ask, "Kyoya, how do you know so much about them?"

Kyoya smirked, tilting his head just right so that the light glared off his glasses and hid his eyes. "The Sohmas are big business rivals of the Ootori family. I make it my business to know there's," he replied.

"That doesn't explain why you know so much about these kids," Hikaru observed, an intimidated look on his face that matched his brother and Haruhi's expressions.

"I did a background check on them," Kyoya stated so plainly it was as if such a habit were normal. "I always do."

"Kyoya-sempai, you said you did a background check on all of our customers. You never mentioned anything about new students," Haruhi pointed out.

"Not new students, no," Kyoya corrected. "However, transfer students are a different story. I like to know who they are and where they've been. When I found out all of the new transfers were Sohma's, I dug a little deeper than normal."

"Just a little?" Hikaru and Kaoru dared to ask.

"Yuki-kun seems to be adjusting well to the academy after having come from a public school," Haruhi said, changing the subject slightly. "It took me a while to get used to this institute when I was accepted here from middle school."

"Yes, but you attended public schools your whole life, Haruhi. He went to private boys' schools up until he enrolled at Kaibara," Kyoya bluntly said. Haruhi could feel the ice in his voice.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani chanted. "What was Yuki-chan like?"

"He was thin," Hikaru replied. "And girlish," Kaoru added.

"He was reserved, but extremely popular," Haruhi summarized. "He was extremely feminine in looks, but he was very pretty."

"Haruhi! Daddy doesn't like to hear you talk like that! Shame on you, Shame!" Tamaki scolded.

"I'm just saying, he looks like the kind of guy some of our customers would like," Haruhi mumbled solemnly.

"Oh? That's not what it sounded like to us!" Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"At Kaibara there was a club made up entirely of girls who adored him. It was called 'The Yuki Fan Club' and he was known as 'Prince Yuki'," Kyoya explained. "Apparently, they had rules regarding how and when to speak to him. So his popularity here is assured, only I must admit it's surprising how quickly he's accumulated fans."

Tamaki paused a moment in thought. "You really think he'd be popular with our customers?" he wondered.

"He _is_ popular with our customers, milord," Hikaru corrected. "Haruhi's customers all ignored her today because they were too busy passing him notes."

"Even our customers were distracted by him," Kaoru continued.

"It appears he's earned the favor of quiet a few ladies," Kyoya observed. He smirked, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "And it's only his first day here. Interesting."

Haruhi could almost see the money that was on Kyoya's mind. She could only imagine what he was thinking, but there was no doubt in her mind that it had something to do with making money.

Hani, who had left without being noticed returned with a large piece of cake, topped with whip cream and a strawberry. Making a big announcement and deal over the sweets he distracted the other hosts from all other matters.

Haruhi was able to finish her lunch more-or-less in peace. Teasing Tamaki preoccupied the twins, and for once, she wasn't the object of their teasing. She was able to sneak away from the group and head back to the classroom early in the hopes that she could get some studying in before the next class.

As she approached the classroom door she heard a female student's muffled voice inside the room. As she got closer she could hear what she was saying.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the school!" the girl exclaimed. Haruhi paused just around the corner by the door. She didn't usually spy on people, but spying was a bad habit she'd picked up from the hosts.

"That's ok, I mean, thank you, but—" she heard Yuki reply. His voice sounded somewhat nervous.

"I don't understand," the girl said, voice shaking with emotion. Her tone sounded confused and hurt. "I didn't think a hug was too forward. Am I that offensive?"

"Its not that you're offensive in anyway," Yuki explained. "Its just—I'm extremely shy."

"Shy? Then why didn't you say so?" the girl said. She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll help you come out of your shell."

Haruhi peeked in the door in time to see the girl step forward, throwing herself at him with her arms held out to embrace him. Gasping, Yuki staggered backwards and as if by instinct gracefully stepped out of the way. Haruhi stepped around the corner, reaching out in a vain attempt to catch the girl, but the young lady tripped on her own feet and went crashing to the floor.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" the girl blubbered, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I—" Yuki stuttered, struggling to find his words.

"How could you!" the girl wailed. Scrambling to her feet she dashed off in Haruhi's direction.

Yuki reached out to catch her before she ran from the room but missed grabbing her arm. "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" the girl sobbed. She shoved passed Haruhi and ran down the hallway. Haruhi heard her sobbing fade away as she turned to face Yuki. When he saw her standing there he averted his gaze in shame.

"Ah, Yuki-kun," Haruhi said. She didn't know what to say though.

He turned halfway around. "Yes?" he asked. He avoided making eye contact as she approached him.

"Um, I uh—" Haruhi dropped her gaze to the floor. She wasn't sure why she'd said anything to him; accept that she wanted to know why he'd avoided the girl's embrace. But asking that would be rude. Then she remembered what she'd promised herself to do earlier. "About this morning," she continued. "I just wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly. I didn't want to go."

"Ah, that's all right," Yuki said with a smile. "You didn't really have a choice."

"That's true," Haruhi laughed uneasily. They fell into awkward silence, staring at opposite walls. "Um, I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she said introducing herself. It seemed like the only thing left to say that would break the silence.

"I'm Sohma Yuki," he replied, giving a polite bow. "Its nice to meet you."

"Did you enjoy your lunch then?" she asked for lack of something better to say.

"Yes, I did, thank you," he said with another smile. The room fell silent again. The only questions she could think of were about what she'd just witnessed.

"Haruhi!" She was glad to hear the twins' voices for once. It was rare that she did, but she turned around to face them eagerly.

"You disappeared," Hikaru whined. "Don't sneak off like that. Milord was still ranting when we left."

"Ah, sorry," Haruhi apologized. "I wanted to study a little before class."

Yuki took advantage of the distraction and returned to his desk.

"Haruhi," the twins chimed. "Are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

"Of course, I studied hard so I would be ready," she replied, glancing curiously back at the withdrawn Sohma. Taking her seat, she pulled out her notebook to study, pushing the mystery that surrounded the multiple transfers to the back of her mind for the time being.

Classes began again for the day, and Haruhi continued to count the number of letters and notes Yuki received. By mid afternoon he'd received a total of twenty-six notes, which he pocketed, and just about every girl on the floor had spoken to him at some point or another. He pocketed all the notes and letters, and avoided any contact that some of the girls attempted, though a little more gracefully than he had earlier.

The day came to an end, and classes were over. Later that afternoon, Haruhi was in the third music room to assume her position as a host. She was forced to push any further curiosity about Sohma Yuki aside, as well as the pile of homework she needed to start on, and switch into 'hosting' mode.

It took the customers a few minutes longer than usual to arrive, but when they finally did, Haruhi's regulars were some of the first among them.

Haruhi-kun!" Momoka chirped. "I gave that recipe you told me about to my head chef to make for dinner last night, and my parents loved it!"

Haruhi smiled. "I'm glad," she said, letting her eyes close with her widening smile. _I wonder what it tastes like made by a professional chef? _she thought, her mouth almost watering at the thought.

"Haruhi-kun!" one of the other girls said excitedly, bouncing forward to get the host's attention. "Did you see the new student in our class? Isn't he gorgeous?"

"How could you say that to Haruhi-kun, Miku?" the third customer scolded.

Miku gasped, cupping her hands over her gaping mouth. "I'm so sorry Haruhi-kun! I didn't mean that you weren't-- I mean, I'm not saying I prefer him over you-- rather, that is to say--"

Haruhi raised a hand to silence the girl. "Its ok, I'm not offended," she laughed. She couldn't help but find the flustered girl amusing. "I noticed him, too. He is very elegant looking, eh?"

"Who was good looking?" Tamaki demanded, inviting himself to join the conversation as he often did.

_I should have known better than to say that here,_ Haruhi thought glumly. _His ears could pick up my voice miles away if I were mentioning a boy._

"The transfer student!" Momoka replied to the host king.

"Haruhi, are you still going on about him?" Tamaki demanded, seizing his 'daughter' by the shoulders. He looked serious, but with such a grave expression on his face that was over such a small thing Haruhi found him comical. It was hard for her to take him seriously.

"I'm not 'going on' about anybody," she spat, turning her head away from him.

"Don't speak to your father like that!" Tamaki shouted, his face turning red with anger.

Again, Haruhi couldn't take him seriously; but such an occasion where she could was rare. Shrugging herself free of his grasp she turned back to her customers.

"It seems Sohma Yuki is becoming popular with the ladies," Kyoya observed, raising a slender finger to push his glasses up. "This could be a problem for the host club."

"Problem?" Tamaki gasped. He rushed to his vice president's side, forgetting Haruhi's previous offense of back talking in an instant. "Kyoya, what do you mean 'problem'?"

Kyoya glanced at him from behind his spectacles, but the glare of light reflecting off of them concealed his eyes from view. "Just that if he's handsome enough to get the attention of Haruhi's most loyal customers, as well as Hikaru and Kaoru's customers, who's to say he won't steal the affections of other customers?"

"Do you really think this will affect the club?" Tamaki wondered, taking a moment to consider it. "I mean, we have many designators, he can't possibly gain the attention of _all of them_."

"I believe I told you about the Yuki Fan Club earlier. The club of his dedicated admirers?" Kyoya pointed out. He paused from writing in his notebook to cast a sideways glance at the host king. "A _club_, Tamaki. Not attendees of a club, but a whole club in and of itself. Dedicated _solely_ to admiring him."

"Can any one person really be that popular?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

As if in response to her question, a loud scream came from the hallway, echoing off the high, vaulted ceiling and wide walls.

"Yuki-kun! We love you!" the scream cried. And it wasn't just one voice, but a unity of several voices shouting together. The loud exclamation was then followed by fan girlish screams of joy.

Suddenly, the door to the music room flung open. The person responsible for bursting in unannounced was none other than Sohma Yuki himself. Not even noticing anyone else in the room he quickly shut the door behind him. The small group of screaming girls could be heard as they passed and went on down the hallway.

Sighing with relief, Yuki turned around to see what room he had just dashed into for cover, only then noticing the large group of googly-eyed girls that composed the host club's customers. He gulped, taking a step back only to back into the door. He looked intimidated as he glanced around the room and the girls starred on with love-struck expressions.

Haruhi blinked at the frightened boy a few times before turning to inquire, "Where those girls... chasing you?"

It was clear Yuki recognized her from earlier as his eyes fell upon her. "I-I was trying to h-hide," he explained. "I didn't mean to interrupt--" he paused, glancing around the room again. "Whatever this is," he muttered.

Kyoya gave Tamaki a look that seemed to say, "See what I mean?" before turning his back on their unexpected guest. Tamaki whipped around on his heels to face Yuki. "You just stumbled upon the Host Club!" he exclaimed.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "The what?" he asked curiously.

Tamaki straightened his back so he was standing tall. Extending his hand in a gesture to the room and inhabitants of the room he took a deep breath and recited dramatically, "Ouran Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving, hospitality to these lovely ladies, who also have time, and profit off of them. Its an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

When Yuki only stared dumbfounded at the Host Club's president Haruhi took it upon herself to explain. She thought about it a moment, then deciding on the best way to describe the circus act she was a part of, she smiled, stepped forward and spoke.

"Its for the rich!" she stated, matter of fact. She hadn't meant it in a belittling way, but Tamaki took it that way, and went to pout in the corner in a cloud of gloom.

"I see," Yuki said uneasily. "Well, I-I better go."

He turned to leave, but heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Freezing, he sucked in his breath as if it would be heard in the hall.

"Yuki-kun?" a girl called from the other side of the door, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Yuki-kun, where are you?"

The doorknob started to turn and Yuki looked petrified. He took a step back, glancing around for a place to hide.

Haruhi felt compelled to help when she saw the look of horror on his face. She faced mobbing fan girls almost daily and knew how he felt. She could sympathize, especially since it was only his first day. She didn't have to put up with squealing girls until later on, but he was getting all the attention right away.

Quickly, Haruhi moved to the other side of the room. Opening the door to the back room where the hosts changed frequently, she called out to get Yuki's attention. "Yuki-kun! Quick, in here," she said.

Yuki's head snapped around in response to his name. He saw the open door and bolted for it. He'd barely gotten through and Haruhi had started to close the door behind him when the main door opened to reveal an expectant young lady.

"Oh, not here either," she said disappointedly, after visually searching the room.

"But my lovely rose, since you're here, you might as well enjoy the services of the Host Club," Tamaki, not missing a beat, coaxed as he came to her side and took her hand gently in his.

The girl, with her free hand on her blushing cheek, gasped in excitement as she stared at Tamaki's handsome visage. "Oh!" she squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tamaki said with a smile. He pulled her in and began introducing her to the different types of hosts in the club.

Haruhi watched with a dull gaze from the back of the room. _It's like his sales pitch_ she thought. _He sees a new face to the club and jumps at the chance to invite her to designate someone._

The door, which she still stood by, cracked slightly. She glanced over to see Yuki barely peeking out. He wasn't looking about the room to see if the cost was clear, however, he was looking at her.

"Ah, Fujioka-san, is it?" he inquired, his wide eyes sparkling as the light from the main room hit them.

"Yes," she said quietly, giving a faint smile as she turned towards him.

"Thank you," he said with a slight smile. Though it was small, Haruhi could tell it was real this time, much different from the smiles he'd given countless girls throughout the day. And it conveyed the sincerity of his appreciation.

Haruhi's smile widened. "No problem," she said. Pushing the door shut she muttered through it, "stay in here until everyone has left. I'll let you know when it's safe to come out."

"Haruhi-kun!" came Momoka's voice. Haruhi couldn't see her or any of her other customers from where she stood. The crowd of other host club guests blocked them from view.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Haruhi called, rushing back to her designees' presence. Before long, she was so caught up in hosting that she forgot to check on Yuki to make sure he didn't need anything. It seemed like in the blink of an eye it was time for the Host Club to close their doors until the next day.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up from wiping the smudges off of a silver tray to find herself faced by the twins. "What?" she asked, setting the tray on a nearby table.

"Why'd you help that guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Guy?" Haruhi questioned. Then it dawned on her. "Yuki-kun!" she gasped. Shoving past the twins she hurried over to the back room door.

"Yuki-kun!" she exclaimed as she yanked the door open.

Yuki was sitting in the window seal, head resting on his arms, which were folded across his knees, sleeping.

Haruhi approached him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "Yuki-kun," she said softly, giving a slight shake.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. He sat up with a start, as if suddenly remembering where he was. Confused, he looked up at her with an innocent expression of inquiry.

Haruhi smiled. "The coast is clear," she informed him.

Rising to his feet, Yuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ah, thank you," he said. Checking his watch he sighed. "I'm late for dinner," he lamented.

"How far do you live from the school?" Haruhi wondered.

"About fifteen or twenty minutes, actually," he replied.

"Then it won't take you long at all to get home," she said, turning to leave the room. "You took a car here, right?"

"No," Yuki replied, following her back out into the main music room. "I walked to school. I don't have a car or anyone to drive me in it for that matter."

"But—" Haruhi stopped so abruptly to turn around and face him that he almost ran into her. "You're family doesn't provide you with a ride?" It baffled her that someone rich would walk anywhere. After all, didn't all rich people ride around in fancy sports cars and limousines?

"The Sohma estate is exactly forty miles into the country," Kyoya explained from where he sat typing at his laptop. "That's a lot further than twenty minutes from here, Haruhi."

Haruhi glanced toward the Shadow king's corner. "Then you don't live at the estate?" Haruhi asked.

"He lives with is cousin, Sohma Shigure, here in the city," Kyoya informed, not once looking up from his work.

Yuki looked alarmed that a stranger would know that about him. Seeing Haruhi's curious gaze he nodded. "No, I haven't lived at the estate since I was little," he confirmed. He stared intently at Kyoya's profile, looking like he wanted to ask him how he knew that about him.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he approached her. He'd been putting away some teacups and had just noticed her conversing with Yuki. "Aren't you going home?" he asked.

"Yes, sempai," she replied. "I was just letting Yuki-kun know it was safe to go home himself."

"You're quite popular with the ladies," Hikaru pointed out, leaning on his brother's shoulder with his elbow.

"Even if you are scrawny," Kaoru finished, arms folded critically in front of him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Haruhi scolded.

Yuki stared at them a moment. "Ah, I don't attract so many girls because I want to," he sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. "But it's getting late. I need to go home now."

Yuki turned to leave. Haruhi reached her hand out towards him. "Wait," she said, with intentions to make the twins apologize for their rude comment. As she stepped forward she tripped on her un-tied shoelaces and crashed into him, just as he had started to turn around. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his waist in attempt to catch herself from falling, but crashed to the floor anyway. A puff of smoke encircled her head as she passed through where Yuki had been standing seconds ago, and it lingered above where she now laid, face down.

Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, she blinked in bewilderment at Yuki's uniform that lay underneath her.

"Yuki-kun?" she asked in shock. The other hosts gathered around her, peering over her shoulders at the pile of garments on the floor.

"Wah, where'd Yuki-chan go!?" Hani exclaimed, leaping into Takashi's arms in alarm.

Then, something under the shirt and blue jacket moved. Haruhi sat back on the heels of her feet, tilting her head with curiosity. The twins leaned in closer.

From the neck of the shirt, a small, gray rat popped his head out. Looking around, he spotted the hosts all stooping over him and sighed. Turning around he looked up at Haruhi with large, gray orb like eyes.

Haruhi blinked, leaning back in disbelief. "Yuki-kun?" she gasped.

The rat, to everyone surprised, bowed slightly. And even more surprising, he spoke. "Yes, Fujioka-san. It's me."

Everyone drew back in shock as they shouted and gasped almost in horror; everyone except Haruhi, who sat on her knees in front of the gray rat, which was apparently Yuki, searching her mind for a logical answer, and Kyoya, who smiled mincingly, pushed his glasses up so the glare concealed his eyes, and said, "Interesting!"


	2. Nothing Like Incentive

Author's Note: You guys are so nice! I'm glad you like my writing style, and I'm flattered, too. I must admit I worry that my style is a little odd at times. And I'm also glad you think I got everyone in character. I try hard to keep them in character and not over do it, but I get nervous, especially with characters such as Hani and Tamaki. They're so free spirited and outgoing, I'm not sure how to portray them, except as I see them in the show and manga. As for Haruhi and Yuki, they are more calm, cool, collected individuals, which I can relate to. It's easy to put myself in their shoes and ask, "How would they act in this situation/react to this?" Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Oh, and getting reviews helps motivate me to write the next chapter sooner and inspires me. So lots of reviews, please! I want to write this thing, it's been in my head for so long now, its time it was put onto paper (er, computer screen).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.

Chapter II: Nothing Like Incentive

The leaves had finally budded on the trees and were fully grown now, even though the flowers hadn't yet bloomed. It was too early in the spring for flowers yet, but Yuki appreciated the shade that those leaves provided as he walked down the familiar path to home. Glancing up at the glaring sunlight spying through the trees' foliage, he sighed indignantly. Shaking the events of his school day from his mind, he quickened his pace so he could get home, the place he truly wanted to be at the moment.

Yuki buried himself in his thoughts, and before long the Japanese style house that he called home appeared through the trees. It looked inviting, and what made it even more so was the sight of Tohru, who was hanging laundry out to dry on the clothesline. She looked so serene he couldn't help but sigh, and he knew then that she was the reason he felt at home in this place.

As she lifted a blanket from the basket she spotted him coming down the path. Smiling warmly she paused in her chore and waved. "Welcome home, Yuki-kun!" she called, waving her arm high above her head to ensure he saw her greeting.

"Yes, thank you," he said as he reached her. Sighing he added, "and it's so good to be back."

"How was your first day at the new school?" she asked.

She showed such genuine interest that he was compelled to answer. But the truth was too horrible to trouble her with. He'd had a fairly awful day, first being swooned over by so many girls, and the girls at Ouran were much worse than the girls at Kaibara ever had been. Secondly, the girl that had tried to hug him fell flat on her face before him and there was nothing he could do for fear of revealing his curse. Not to mention, someone had witnessed the whole ordeal. And finally, what he'd been trying to avoid all day by running from the mob of girls that chased him around, happened: he was hugged by someone of the opposite gender and transformed in front of people. And of all people, one called Ootori Kyoya, a devilish person in Yuki's eyes that he'd wished he'd never been cursed to meet.

So instead of telling Tohru how horrible his day was, for he knew, being the person that she was, she would worry over it for days, and unable to lie to her, he improvised. "My day was—eventful!" he said, forcing a smile.

"That's good! Was the school nice?" Tohru inquired.

"Eh, it was what it was," Yuki replied, glancing away before her cute smile and large innocent eyes convinced him to break down and share his sorrows with her. He knew he could confide such information in her and what made it worse was he knew she would let him without a complaint. That is who she was. That is what made it so hard not to do exactly that. Removing his shoes before stepping up onto the porch to head inside, he said, "I had a long day, I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down a while."

Tohru smiled softly. "Ok. Oh, and Yuki-kun," she said.

"Yes?" he wondered, glancing back to look at her.

"I saved you some dinner to eat. When you're rested, come down and I'll warm it up for you to eat," she explained.

Yuki smiled warmly. "Thank you, Honda-san," he said. Entering the house he breezed past Shigure's office without a word.

"Welcome home!" Shigure greeted as usual. "How was scho—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuki replied shortly. He trudged up the stairs, ignoring Shigure's whiny objection to his rudeness. Opening his bedroom door he stepped inside, immediately shutting it tightly behind him. Sighing, he rested his head against the door a moment and his mood seemed to darken with the dimness of the surrounding room. Collapsing onto his bed, he groaned inwardly as well as outwardly as he recalled the end of his day.

'Everyone drew back in shock as they shouted and gasped almost in horror; everyone except Haruhi, who sat on her knees in front of the gray rat, which was apparently Yuki, searching her mind for a logical answer, and Kyoya, who smiled mincingly, pushed his glasses up so the glare concealed his eyes, and said, "Interesting!"

Yuki glanced down at his blue sports jacket, which he was currently sitting on. Should he run and hide somewhere until they left? Or would they even go away at all? What was he to do now? These seven young men—or rather six young men and obviously one young woman as she had transformed him when she fell into him; though why she was masquerading as a boy he didn't know—had just witnessed him transform and inadvertently discovered his curse. What if they told people? Given, it would probably be hard to convince someone you'd witnessed a young man changed into a rat without them thinking you were crazy, but being the rich folk they were, at least one of them was bound to be resourceful enough to convince someone it was true.

Haruhi bent forward from the waist down, still sitting on her knees. "Yuki-kun!" she exclaimed. "You're a rat!" Apparently she was in shock, because it was rather obvious to all present that he was a rat.

"Yes, I know," Yuki replied. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to startle you."

"How is that possible?" Hikaru demanded, squatting down next to Haruhi.

"Nobody can change into a rat!" Kaoru objected, squatting on Haruhi's other side.

"He's a rat!" Tamaki gasped in shock.

"Takashi, is this possible? Do you believe what you're seeing?" Hani wondered in bewilderment.

"Uh!" was the tall seniors reply. What that meant exactly, only Hani could interpret.

"Yes, I am a rat," Yuki sighed, rather aware of his current state without their help. "Fujioka-san," he said, at the time he only knew her name. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I mean it wouldn't have happened if you really were a boy."

This time the hosts gasped not in shock but surprise. "He figured out Haruhi is a girl!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ah! That's not good!" The twins chimed. They exchanged a glance over Haruhi's head and shrugged. "If this gets out, how will Haruhi pay off her debt then?"

Ignoring them, Haruhi leaned forward, gently scooping Yuki up into her hands and standing. "Yuki-kun, I don't understand," she said, not caring at that moment that her true gender identity had been uncovered. "How can this be possible? I mean, I've had weird dreams before, but not like this."

"I hate to tell you, but this isn't a dream," Yuki explained, holding on to her fingers with his little rat paws. "If anything it's a living nightmare."

"What did you mean 'wouldn't have happened if Haruhi had been a boy'?" Kyoya enquired. He stepped over and stood to Haruhi's right, looking down on the rat Yuki that she held in her upturned hands.

"I was afraid of this all day," Yuki groaned, letting his eyes shut in frustration. "This is my curse." He saw no choice but to explain to them now. After all, he could have Hatori erase their memories later. That is, if they let him go. For all he knew, they were rich and greedy, and would thus try to make money off of the strange phenomenon that was the Sohma family curse.

"Curse?" Haruhi repeated.

Yuki nodded. "I've been cursed to change into the zodiac rat ever since I was born," he explained. Since it was just him that had been found out, he decided to make it seem like he was the only one cursed as opposed to revealing the whole family. "I'm possessed by the rat's vengeful spirit, so whenever I'm hugged by the opposite gender, I transform."

"Fascinating," Kyoya commented. "Why just the rat? And why just you? Are there others like you that are possessed by other zodiac signs?"

"Um, I suppose maybe there are. None that I know of," Yuki lied.

"How do you get back," Hikaru began, "To normal?" Kaoru finished. He then added, "Do you have to be hugged again?"

"No, I change back on my own after a while," Yuki replied. "Its random though. I don't know when it'll happen or how long it will take. But I should probably warn you…"

"Warn me about wha—" Hikaru asked, but was cut off, for at that moment Yuki transformed, causing Haruhi to drop him. And there he stood before them all, in nothing more than his birthday suit.'

Yuki woke up to the rhythmic drumming of rainfall on his window outside, realizing then that he'd dozed off and had been dreaming. Even in his sleep he couldn't escape the day's turn of events for they haunted even his dreams as well as his waking hours. Sitting up on his bed he rubbed his eyes. It was already dark outside. _How long was I asleep?_ He thought, taking note that it was now dark outside.

Standing, Yuki opened the door, squinting as the hallway light shown brightly in his eyes, as he had been used to the darkness inside his room. He could hear Tohru's muffled voice downstairs as he stepped out of his room. Shigure's voice followed immediately with a reply to whatever it was the young lady had asked him. Sliding his door shut, he descended the stairs only to meet Tohru at the foot of them.

"You're awake, Yuk-kun," Tohru observed. She smiled warmly at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very," Yuki replied, rubbing his eyes drowsily, for he still felt half asleep. Following Tohru into the kitchen, he stood to the side as he watched her remove the leftovers she'd saved for him from the fridge. Before she shut the door though, he noticed a second plate, wrapped up, inside.

"There were leftovers other than mine?" Yuki wondered, thinking it unlikely even as his mouth formed the words.

"No, that's for Kyo-kun," Tohru replied, realizing he meant the second plate. She carefully unwrapped his and placed them on an oven safe dish, then turned the oven on low to warm up.

"He's still not back?" Yuki sighed, recalling that the rash young Sohma had run away that morning before breakfast in order to avoid having to attend a new school.

Tohru nodded. "Shigure-san says he hasn't been home since he left this morning," she explained. "I'm worried about him. He hasn't eaten anything all day. So I made sure to cook extra and save it for him."

Yuki sighed again, leaning against the counter next to the stove as Tohru placed the food in the oven. It annoyed him that Kyo was immature enough to skip his first day at a new school merely on the bases that Akito had wished it of them. But it made him mad that he was dumb enough to hide all day and cause Tohru to worry because of it.

"So, how was your school today?" he asked, deciding to distract himself before he became too angry over his cousins foolhardy actions.

"It was good, but I missed you and Kyo-kun," she replied. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan even said it wasn't the same without you."

"Well, I didn't leave by choice," Yuki muttered, staring intently at the floor.

"But I think it's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. "Ouran academy offers a much better education then Kaibara. You'll have so many more opportunities in life."

"I doubt that, but you are right about the one thing," Yuki laughed. "It is an amazing opportunity to learn at Ouran Academy. They are a highly ranked school. My only regret is I don't get to go to school with you anymore, Honda-san."

Tohru blushed, throwing her hands up almost in defense. "No! You can't regret changing schools because of me!" she gasped, waving her hands back and forth.

"And why not?" Yuki asked, smiling playfully.

"B-because!" Tohru exclaimed. Thinking a moment about how poor a reason that was, she sighed, and then sweat dropped. "Eh, well, please don't worry over me. I miss you, too, Yuki-kun, but I want you to enjoy your high school years as much as you can, you and Kyo-kun both. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."

"No, I think I understand what you're trying to say," Yuki assured. "You asked about my day earlier and I was kind of vague. Truthfully, I didn't have a very good day at all. It felt like all the girls enrolled at Ouran were chasing after me and swooning over me; its worse that it was at Kaibara. And I really missed you, Honda-san. But I promise tomorrow I'll try hard to enjoy school."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day," Tohru empathized. She smiled warmly as she always did when giving her valued pep talks. "I'm sure if you try hard you'll find something you like about Ouran, and then it won't be so bad anymore!"

Yuki pondered her words for a moment. "Like what?" he said with a slight shrug, unable to think of anything good about the academy.

"Eh, well, what about today? Wasn't there anything you liked?" she asked.

Yuki thought for a moment trying to think of an event that day that he considered 'good'. Nothing came to mind. He started to say something when the back door slid open quietly, but not unheard by him. Apparently Tohru had heard it as well, for she went immediately into the hallway.

"Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed. Yuki left the counter he was leaned on and went to the doorway into the hall. There he saw Kyo standing, removing his shoes.

"Welcome home, Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted with a relieved smile. "Are you hungry? I saved you some—"

"I'm not hungry," Kyo replied shortly, turning his head away. He set his shoes next to the door and headed upstairs, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is that Kyo-kun I hear?" Shigure called from his study. Seconds later the dark haired Sohma appeared in the hallway. "Kyo!" he called up the stairs, catching the young man halfway up them.

"What?" Kyo growled, glaring back at his cousin.

"Tohru worked hard to fix that meal! The least you could do is eat it, especially since you ran away and made her worry about you all day long," Shigure mock scolded.

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all! I'll just save it for you tomorrow," Tohru explained.

Kyo huffed, his gaze lingering on Tohru's smiling face before he resumed his stair ascension. Yuki stared after him, sighed once he was out of sight.

The timer Tohru had set went off, signaling that Yuki's food was reheated. She immediately returned to the kitchen to remove the food before it burned.

Yuki fixed his eyes on Shigure, staring at him while he thought. He didn't understand fully why Akito had transferred him and Kyo to a new school, but he could guess that one of the main reasons was to keep them away from Tohru as much as possible. Akito should have realized that it was impossible to keep the Sohmas away from Tohru completely. But apparently he was selfish enough to think that separating them from her even for a little while was enough, or at least better than spending all day with her. As for transferring the rest of the school age Sohmas, that was most likely a cover up to hide the real reason he'd transferred them to begin with.

"Tell me why Akito really sent us to Ouran," Yuki said, his gaze steady on Shigure's features. He decided it was time to confirm his suspicions, which he had all along.

Shigure gave him a sideways glance. "I don't know what you mean," he replied, turning his back. "I told you, Akito said he wanted all of you to have a better education than you were getting at your other schools. So he transferred all of you to Ouran Academy."

"You know that's a lie," Yuki retorted. He glared at the back of Shigure's head when the older man remained silent. Finally, he sighed, looking back over his shoulder.

"Yuki, you can't fight Akito-san's will, no matter how hard you try," he said. He added as he retreated into his study, "Just go to school and give him the delusion that you're obeying him for once. Let me worry about Tohru, ok?"

Yuki's eyes widened a bit. "What does that mean?" he wondered. He started for the study door to get more answers. "Hey—"

"Yuki-kun," Tohru inadvertently interrupted as she stepped around the corner. She smiled and said, "Its ready."

Yuki sighed, giving a weak smile. "Thank you, Honda-san," he said. He glanced back at the study door before retiring to the dinning table.

After eating, Yuki helped wash the few dishes that he'd dirtied and went to bed. As he lay there he wondered what he was going to do about his curse being found out. He had been so glad to be home and was so tired upon his return that he hadn't thought about calling Hatori to ask if he could erase some memories. Of course, he could always do so the next day.

Drifting off into a light sleep, he dreaded the following morning. And he'd probably have to face it alone again as Kyo would most likely disappear until the day's end. Not that having Kyo with him was a comfort or an aid.

Ouran Academy was so different from Kaibara Public High—the campus, the students, the teachers—everything about it was different. The one thing that hadn't changed when Yuki transferred, though, was the amount of attention he received from the ladies. As a matter of fact, if anything, that had doubled. So in a way, it had changed—for the worse.

_I never though I'd miss the Yuki fan club_ Yuki thought as he graciously declined a 'good morning hug' from a female classmate. He placed his things in his desk and sank into the chair before any other female could attempt to hug him, though sitting wouldn't prevent that entirely. He glanced back over his shoulder towards the desks the three hosts occupied to notice the one of the twins whispering something to the other while glancing his direction. Immediately he turned back facing forward.

Sighing, he could feel his nerves tensing as his mind reeled about what was going to happen. He'd phoned Hatori earlier that morning, but the line was busy. Having their memories erased would have to wait until the next day. Until then he would have to be at their mercy and hope they didn't try to 'prove' his curse was real to anyone else by way of demonstration.

Haruhi entered the classroom next and immediately spotted him hunkered down in his desk. She looked as if she were going to approach him, or at the very least say something, but didn't get the chance.

"Haruhi!" the twins called to her as they closed in on her from either side. Yuki couldn't hear what they were saying to her over the chatter around the room. Pulling out his notes from the day before he began to review them before class, deciding it best to act as if the previous day hadn't happened at all.

"Sohma Yuki-kun!" looking up at the brown-headed European girl standing over his desk, Yuki blinked.

"You're adorable! So moe, too!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together at the side of her face.

"Renge-chan!" Haruhi gasped, rushing to the girl's side. "Uh, come here and tell me about the new anime coming out."

"But, but," Renge objected, but Haruhi drug her away from him anyway. Yuki was relieved, yet surprised. He glanced back at Haruhi with a confused look and she smiled as if to say 'you're welcome.' Before he could give it anymore thought the teacher had entered and started the lesson.

The morning drug by as the teacher covered lesson after lesson. When the lunch hour finally came he thought he would get some piece a quiet alone in the classroom as he watched all the other students file out the door headed for the cafeteria. But just when he was sure he was alone, two identical shadows overcast him and his desk from either side.

"Yuki!" the Hitachiin twins, owners of the shadows, chimed together, wearing identical strangely dark, mischievous smirks. "Why don't you join us in the cafeteria today?"

"Ah, well, I have my lunch with me," Yuki replied, clutching his bag, which contained his lunch, to him as if they were their to seize it from him. He glimpsed Haruhi standing behind the twins, looking sympathetic.

Lifting him out of the chair by the arms, the twins began to 'escort' him to the door. "No, no, we insist!" one of them said. He didn't know which one was which, nor did he remember their names even though he'd been introduced to them briefly the day before. "You must eat in the cafeteria!"

Haruhi followed behind them, apparently unable to assist. "Its no use," she muttered. "Just do what they say, its impossible to tell them no."

Yuki sighed. He wasn't going to have a peaceful lunch after all. Dragging his feet long enough to free himself from the twins' grasp, he said, "Fine, but I can walk there on my own!"

"Fine, but don't try anything," the twins agreed, walking ahead of him. "If you run, we will catch you. And there's nowhere you can hide. Remember that!"

"Sorry about them," Haruhi apologized, matching Yuki's pace as she moved to walk next to him. "After you're around them a while, you'll get used to them. That's just the way they are. They can be obnoxious, so just ignore it."

"Hah, Haruhi, we can hear you!"

But she ignored their protest and continued. "I'm not sure why they want you to come to the cafeteria, but you better be on your guard. There's bound to be an ulterior motive behind it."

Yuki nodded, averting his gaze from hers. "Thank you," he said quietly. He had to be honest with himself: the day before was embarrassing, among other things. And talking to these people was the last thing he wanted to do. He felt awkward.

"Um, about yesterday," he muttered, turning his head away from her slightly.

"I have to admit, I went home yesterday thinking it was all a dream," Haruhi explained with a slight smile. "But if it is a dream, then it hasn't ended, apparently."

"I wish it were a dream," Yuki admitted. "It would make life here and everywhere else a lot easier."

Haruhi looked at him intently for a moment. She smiled, giggling lightly. "But now I understand why you avoided that girl's hug yesterday. It actually explains a lot of your behavior."

Yuki smiled despite himself. "I felt terrible about that," he admitted remorsefully. "I didn't mean for her to fall down. But I couldn't let her hug me or catch her without revealing… and then someone found out anyway."

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "What do you do when people find out, though?" she asked. "That's an awfully big secret to keep hidden for this long. Someone has to have discovered it before us."

"Well, there are certain measures taken," Yuki replied, wondering if he should even tell her. "I'll worry about them later, though," he added hoping to deter her from the subject. What would he tell her? Somehow, he got the felling saying 'I'm going to have my cousin erase all of your memories later today, so don't worry about it,' wouldn't go over very well with anybody.

They reached the cafeteria and fell into silence as the double doors were opened to reveal the dinning hall. Yuki followed the twins, as he assumed he was supposed to continue doing until told otherwise, over to a table where Kyoya and Tamaki were already sitting.

"Mission complete," the twins reported, saluting in a mocking fashion.

Kyoya closed the notebook he was writing in and looked up. "Ah, good. Have a seat," he instructed, motioning with a nod of his head to the chairs opposite him. The twins stood by as if on guard duty as Yuki sat down. Haruhi joined him, perhaps for moral support.

Tamaki leaned forward with such a grave expression Yuki would have thought someone had died or committed a serious crime. "Yuki, it has come to the host club's attention that you are highly popular with the ladies of this institution," he stated, matter of fact.

"Well, I can't help it," Yuki tried in his own defense.

"No, but nonetheless, it is true," Kyoya retorted. He pushed his glasses up with a finger. "As you discovered yesterday, the Host Club was formed to serve the very same girls that have taken to adoring you."

"But without those girls there is no Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed. He spoke so loudly several of the other students in the cafeteria looked over at them and began to chatter amongst themselves.

Kyoya held up a hand to calm his friend. "I'll get to the point," he said, observing Yuki's confused look. "If those girls get too obsessed with you, we're afraid they might stop coming to the host club as often, or even at all for that matter."

"This sounds like a trial," Haruhi muttered. "What are you telling him for? He's not part of the host club, this is your problem, not his."

Kyoya smirked, leaned back in his chair with his arms folded casually across his chest. "Haruhi, you'll recall what happened when you broke that vase?" he said.

The color drained from her face. "You made me the host clubs slave until you found out I could pass as a host," she replied. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Yuki-kun, I'm afraid your draw of females is a problem for the Host Club," Kyoya explained. "You see, the Host Club makes an exceptional amount of its funds from our customers. Without them, we have no money and no purpose."

"Just what are you getting at?" Yuki wondered, now suspicious of the vice president's intentions.

"Unfortunately, we can't allow you to distract our customers, whether its intentional or not," Tamaki informed him. His attitude had changed completely from the day before. The day prior, he had been charming, gentle, and kind. At least that's what Yuki had observed as he peeked through the cracked door of the back room. Now he was serious and demanding, almost like a king over his lesser subjects.

"Sohma Yuki, if you're going to be so popular with the ladies, namely our loyal customers, then you must be a member of the Host Club!" Tamaki decreed whipping is finger out to point it at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki and Haruhi gasped simultaneously.

"What is this?" Yuki demanded.

"This is how it's going to be," Kyoya replied, bowing his head enough so the light glinted menacingly from his glasses. "Having you as a Host would increase the number of customers as well as increase the funds of the Host Club's bank account. You're sudden and unprompted rise to popularity among the female students here at Ouran is surprising, but we can benefit from it immensely."

Haruhi stared at her upper classman with disbelief. "I don't believe it," she muttered. "I knew he'd do anything to make money, but this is ridiculous!"

"What if I don't want to be a host?" Yuki wondered, taking a moment to consider his options. He wasn't about to let them boss him around just because they wanted more money for their club.

Kyoya smirked. "I'm glad you asked," he said, once again pushing his glasses up. "If you don't comply to our terms, we won't hesitate to reveal your 'secret' to the rest of the school. And by 'reveal' I don't mean by word of mouth, but by a demonstration."

Yuki gasped, his eyes widening with shock. He knew it wasn't good when they'd discovered the truth but he hadn't imagined it could amount to anything like this!

"As a matter of fact," Kyoya added, leaning forward in his chair. He motioned to the full cafeteria. "If you don't agree to be a Host now, we can go through with that demonstration here." He tilted his head enough so his eyes could be seen behind his glasses and revealed a sinister gleam in them. "All it would take is another 'accidental' hug from Haruhi, right?"

Yuki tried to stand up, but the twins clamped their hands down on his shoulders, pushing him back down into the chair. They did the same to Haruhi when she tried to stand as well.

"Hikaru, let me go!" she objected, struggling under his grasp. "I won't be part of this scheme!" Slamming her fist on the table she glared across it at Tamaki. "Sempai, how can you let him do this?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Tamaki apologized with a look of sympathy. "I don't want the Host Club to fall apart because one exceptionally handsome student. I want the club to live on as a legacy among the generations at Ouran long after I've graduated. And besides," he added with a shrug, "its not like we're hurting anybody."

Yuki dropped his gaze to the table, letting his eyes shut with frustration. It was clear to him that he needed to call Hatori as soon as he got home. "Its ok, Fujioka-san," he said. Lifting his head he smiled at her. "Thank you for speaking on my behalf, but I really don't have a choice."

"So you agree then?" Kyoya inquired.

Yuki nodded, turning his attention back to the dark haired shadow king. "Yes, I'll become a host in your club," he confirmed reluctantly.

Kyoya smirked. "Good. You'll start your duties this afternoon during club hours," he instructed. Rising he added, "I think we're done here."

The twins released their captives and retired to the lunch line. Tamaki stood, leaning over the table toward Haruhi. "You're not mad at Daddy are you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi glared up at him from her chair. Without speaking, she stood and stormed off. "Ah! Haruhi! Daddy's sorry!" Tamaki cried after her. He started to chase her but the Hitachiins stepped in his way and distracted him.

Yuki sighed, rose from his chair and left the cafeteria, figuring he still had time to eat in the classroom in peace. He needed to be alone though, because apparently that afternoon he would be entertaining ladies during club hours. _I wonder if it will be difficult for Hatori to erase their memories, seeing as how they're so rich,_ he thought as he wondered down the hallway. Shrugging to himself, he continued on without another thought of it. He had the feeling it was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: I apologize for the obvious lack of editing/proof reading on the last chapter. I wanted to get it up before my weekend trip to D.C. so I only proofread certain sections of it. After reading it, I kind of regret not taking the time to edit, but I don't regret posting it sooner rather than later. However, there are some (very few mind you) things I probably would have added in and some things that would have been a tad different had I of edited it. But oh well. The story can still progress from what I wrote, so let's press forward! I'm not worried about any of that anyway. Also, you probably already noticed that chapter two switched from Haruhi's POV to Yuki's POV. In this chapter and future chapters I'm going to be 'flip-flopping' between Host Club characters and Furuba characters. I'll most likely write from Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru's POV if I'm using Furuba characters and I'll probably write mainly from Haruhi's POV if I'm using Host Club characters. I might use other characters from each, but that's what I'll be doing. And if I changed from Haruhi's POV to say, Yuki's POV in the middle of a chapter, the sections will be separated with a line, and could backtrack a little and repeat what was mentioned in the other's POV.

So, if that makes any sense to you, that's how it's going to be! And if doesn't make sense, just nod and figure it out as you read, because that's still how it's going to be… obviously…. Right? Anyway, I'll be playing around with this since it's the first time I've really tried to keep to one person's POV consistently throughout a chapter. But it won't affect the story whatsoever. Let's begin, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.


	3. The Prince Type

Author's Note: You guys are so nice

Author's Note: I apologize for the obvious lack of editing/proof reading on the last chapter. I wanted to get it up before my weekend trip to D.C. so I only proofread certain sections of it. After reading it, I kind of regret not taking the time to edit, but I don't regret posting it sooner rather than later. However, there are some (very few mind you) things I probably would have added in and some things that would have been a tad different had I of edited it. But oh well. The story can still progress from what I wrote, so let's press forward! I'm not worried about any of that anyway. Also, you probably already noticed that chapter two switched from Haruhi's POV to Yuki's POV. In this chapter and future chapters I'm going to be 'flip-flopping' between Host Club characters and Furuba characters. I'll most likely write from Yuki, Kyo, or Tohru's POV if I'm using Furuba characters and I'll probably write mainly from Haruhi's POV if I'm using Host Club characters. I might use other characters from each, but that's what I'll be doing. And if I changed from Haruhi's POV to say, Yuki's POV in the middle of a chapter, the sections will be separated with a line, and could backtrack a little and repeat what was mentioned in the other's POV.

So, if that makes any sense to you, that's how it's going to be! And if doesn't make sense, just nod and figure it out as you read, because that's still how it's going to be… obviously…. Right? Anyway, I'll be playing around with this since it's the first time I've really tried to keep to one person's POV consistently throughout a chapter. But it won't affect the story whatsoever. Let's begin, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.

Chapter III: The Prince Type

The afternoon sun glared through the large paneled windows, which splattered on the walls in a checkered pattern, slightly distorted by doorways and molding. As she walked down the sunlit hallways Haruhi replayed the events that had taken place during lunch over in her head. Though she had calmed down during the remaining classes, she still felt her temper flare slightly at the injustice of the whole matter. Of course expecting anything less than blackmail from Kyoya, especially when it meant more money, was foolish, but the fact that he had suckered another hapless student into hosting by the underhanded method was what was so antagonizing. And the other thing she found herself so flustered about was that Tamaki, the one who had the authority (in the club) to say 'no' to such devilishness, had allowed it.

Now headed down the hallway toward the music room, Haruhi tried to push the matter aside and forget it, if only to get through the afternoon in a relatively good mood for her customers. Once inside the room, however, she saw Kyoya and Tamaki and was unable to feel indifferent.

"Haruhi," the twins called to her as they approached from the far side of the room. None of the customers were there yet because for once Haruhi was early. "You got really mad earlier. What's the problem?" Hikaru inquired.

Haruhi sighed with exasperation. In her opinion, they shouldn't have to ask that. "Why?" she spat, closing her eyes in frustration. "Because, it's not right to blackmail people so you can bend them to your will!"

"Don't yell at us," Hikaru wined. "It wasn't our idea," Kaoru added.

"But the two of you were the one who brought him to Kyoya-sempai," she retorted, glaring at them. She poked her finger into Kaoru's chest. "And you kept him from running when he was threatened!" In turn, she jabbed the same finger into Hikaru's chest, finishing with, "And you kept _me_ from doing anything to prevent this from happening!"

Haruhi ignored the twins' excuses and stomped away from them before she got too angry. She hadn't forgotten they'd played their part in the devious plot. She realized that she probably was powerless to stop Kyoya from blackmailing anybody, considering she couldn't even save herself from being blackmailed by him; but that wasn't any excuse for Hikaru and Kaoru's actions in her mind.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hani chanted, bobbing up beside of her.

Haruhi paused and let out a sigh of frustration. Looking down at the senior she noted Mori's tall, lingering figure behind him. They were the only two members of the Host Club that she could tolerate the sight of at the moment. "What is it, Hani-sempai?" she asked.

"Takashi and I heard what happened today!" he exclaimed. His large, child-like eyes exuded curiosity. "Is it true? Is Yuki-chan really going to be a host?"

"I'm afraid so," Haruhi replied.

"I'm not sure how to act around him after yesterday," Hani commented thoughtfully. "Takashi, I know we shouldn't treat him differently because we know his secret, but how should we act?"

"…Normally," Takashi replied with a shrug.

"That sounds good! What do you think?" Hani questioned, turning back to Haruhi.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Uh, sure," she said skeptically. "If you can," she muttered, turning away as she heard the door open. 'Normal' in reference to any of the hosts was a laugh to her. Not a one of them knew what normal was; let alone how to act normal.

When she focused on the door Haruhi saw Yuki timidly stepping in. She started across the room towards him, but Tamaki reached him first.

"Welcome to the club!" he greeted with a broad gesture to the room behind him.

"Um, thank you?" Yuki courteously replied, though his expression conveyed his true feelings about being there and his desire to be anywhere else. Haruhi could relate.

Tamaki ushered him in, shutting the door behind him as he did, thus sealing his fate to that room for the afternoon. Upon hearing the heavy 'click' of the door as it was closed, Yuki looked, no pun intended, like a scared rat. Haruhi couldn't help but smile inwardly at how literal that could be, given a simple hug from an over zealous female.

Yuki looked around with his big eyes, taking in the glamour that composed any one given room in the sprawling institute. He glanced sheepishly at Tamaki. "Ah, what am I supposed to do?" he quietly inquired.

"I'm so glad you asked! Hosting is a delicate process, which, if done right, can be a beautiful, artistic expression of a man's devotion and zealous emotions towards a lovely young woman!" Tamaki declared dramatically, as always.

Haruhi felt sorry for Yuki. She briefly recalled the time she had received a lesson on 'how to set down a glass quietly' from him when she was still a lowly slave for the club. It had been pointless, but that was how Tamaki usually acted—pointlessly. And she had learned to deal with that somehow.

"Once you have learned to truly express your adoration to a young lady, you will be able to make her heart flutter in such a way that she will never forget you," Tamaki continued, oblivious to the odd stare Yuki was giving him.

Haruhi hadn't heard this spill before, but she couldn't bear it—and she wasn't even the one being preached at for once. So she decided to cut in. But she'd have to be delicate about it, for Tamaki was one so emotional that he was easily unbalanced to the point of depression by one simple comment.

"Um, sempai, I don't think a lecture will benefit Yuki-kun very much," Haruhi interjected. She spoke from experience. "I found it a lot easier to learn the 'ways of hosting' by experiencing it myself. None of your lessons helped at all."

Of course, she saw nothing wrong with what she said, and she hadn't had any ill intentions whatsoever. Yet the host president still withdrew like a wounded pup and crouched gloomily in a corner.

"I'm sorry about this," Haruhi said in a hushed tone as she approached Yuki. "I had no idea they were going to blackmail you, otherwise I would stepped in while we were still in the classroom."

"You knew something was going to happen, didn't you?" Yuki wondered.

Haruhi nodded. "I didn't think it was this though. I knew Kyoya-sempai had mentioned wanting to talk to you about yesterday and that alone made me suspicious, but apparently I hadn't grasp the full connotation of it."

"That's why you looked so apologetic right before I was drug to the cafeteria," Yuki observed, casting his gaze aside.

"I'm sorry though," Haruhi apologized again. For some reason, though she knew she was powerless to do anything, she felt partly at fault for the current situation.

"It's not your fault," Yuki replied. With that he seemed to dismiss the matter. Glancing around awkwardly, he asked, "So what do you do in this club?"

"Idly chitchat with all the ladies while serving them tea and sweets," Haruhi explained. "Sometimes we have themes, and we have to dress in costume. Those are the tiring days."

"Costume?" Yuki repeated, sounding like the word left a bad taste in his mouth as he said it.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Haruhi wondered.

Yuki shook his head, withdrawing the question. "No reason," he said quietly. "I've had some bad experiences with being made to dress in a costume that is all."

Before Haruhi could even consider asking what he meant, the door opened to reveal the first of the customers. Tamaki snapped immediately into character as he rushed to greet the individual, abandoning gloom and sulking corner as he did. Yuki looked nervously at the three girls who entered.

"Don't worry," Haruhi reassured with a smile. "Hosting isn't hard. You'll get the hang of it. And there's little to no physical contact of any form!"

Yuki smiled weakly. "Thank you he said." His tone and expression were still nervous, but Haruhi could tell he appreciated the promise.

The customers soon began to flood through the door and the room became crowded with yellow dresses. There were many new faces to the club, all wanting to designate Yuki. Apparently the host members had been spreading the word of the newly recruited host up until club hours. Haruhi felt sorry for Yuki as he was swarmed. Excusing herself from her customers, she casually carried a tray across the room to retrieve some more tea, strategically plotting her course so she passed near enough to listen in on Yuki's conversation. She was curious to see how he was doing.

"Yuki-kun! You're hair is such an unusual color," one of the girls swooned, looking as if she wanted to reach out and touch his hair. "Whom do you get it from, your mother or your father?"

"It _is_ a family trait," Yuki replied, absentmindedly brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear, earning sighs of adoration and quiet squeaks from his accumulated fans. "I didn't get it from either of my parents, though. I guess you could say I inherited it from distant relatives."

Haruhi smiled. From what she had gathered from his explanation the curse had been passed down through his family until it found him, and because of being cursed by the rat he had acquired his unusual hair color. So his answer was quite literal; he had gotten his hair from a distant relative. Yet his answer was vague enough to be taken however the ladies wished to take it and required no further rationalization from him.

"What are your parents like? Do you have any siblings?" another young lady inquired enthusiastically. Haruhi could tell she wanted to ask more questions, but was trying to be reserved.

"My parents are—unique," Yuki hesitated, pausing a moment to think of an appropriate word. "And I do have an older brother…"

"Do you spend a lot of time together?" a girl asked.

"What's he like?" another added.

"Do you look up to him?" came yet another question.

"I don't see him much actually. There's a significant gap in our ages, so we didn't really grow up together. We're not that close," Yuki explained. "I don't really acknowledge that he's my brother either."

The group of ladies gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" a girl exclaimed. "Does it hurt to talk about it?" another added. "Is he mean? Is that why you don't think of him as a brother?" "Have you ever longed to be closer to him?"

Yuki looked as if he wanted to gag, even vomit. He cast a dry glance Haruhi's way and she smiled in attempt to offer some form of moral support.

"He seems to be getting along fine." Haruhi hadn't even noticed Kyoya standing not but five feet from her, so his comment caught her off guard. Notebook held faithfully at his side and a dependable pen in the opposite hand, he stood by observing the new comer.

"Kyoya, do you think he's a natural type, like Haruhi?" Tamaki wondered. Apparently he'd also been standing nearby without Haruhi noticing.

"Actually, I'd say he had plenty of experience dealing with the adoring young ladies, considering he used to put up with a whole club of devoted fans," Kyoya pointed out. "I think his former nickname suits him still. 'Prince Yuki' is very fitting to his appearance, don't you think?"

"Wouldn't that make him a prince type?" Hikaru wondered, joining the conversation as he approached their group.

"Just like you, milord," Kaoru observed, naturally following his brother over to the group. Haruhi wondered how the hosts could excuse themselves from their guests so abruptly and frequently at times and not be missed. Did they all use the excuse of getting more refreshments?

Kaoru smiled wryly, turning his attention from Yuki to Tamaki. "Better be careful. He might steal your title, milord!" he teased.

"What? You think he could?" Tamaki questioned, his eyes growing wide with alarm.

"Yeah, just look how smooth he is with the ladies," Hikaru observed. He slung his arm casually around Kaoru's shoulders in order to lean lazily upon him. "He could be better than you."

"No! Kyoya, do you think—" Tamaki began. A sharp gaze from Kyoya silenced him however.

"I think," Kyoya began, closing his eyes momentarily only to reopen them as he focused on his opened notebook, "that he will only compliment you. Since you consider yourself the 'king' of the host club, its only natural that someone else be the prince type, don't you agree?"

Tamaki blinked, blankly staring at Kyoya a moment. Then, with sudden revelation, his eyes glimmered with a newfound zeal. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I hadn't thought of that before! Brilliant, Kyoya!"

Tamaki gently pushed his way through the crowd of females surrounding the newest host until he reached the gray haired Sohma's side. "Yuki!" he declared, clamping his hands down on both of Yuki's shoulders. "From this day forward, you will be known as the Prince type!"

"Prince type?" Yuki repeated, starring at the senior with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes, all of the hosts here in the Host Club have a type," Tamaki explained, placing one hand on his hip and holding a single finger on the other hand up as he made his point. "For instance, Mori is the wild type, Hani the loli-shota, Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type, Kyoya is the cool type, and Haruhi the natural rookie!"

Yuki blinked. "I see," he muttered glancing at the other hosts. His gaze fell on Haruhi for a logical answer, but she had none to offer him. Long and hard had she thought trying to rationalize the Host Club and its tendencies, and many of time it only left her with a headache. Rationalization with the Host Club was impossible!

"Every young lady has a different preference, so it's good that each host have a different type," Tamaki continued, turning his attention to the crowd around him, and just not Yuki alone.

"But Tamaki-san," one of the host club regulars said as she approached him. "Aren't you the prince type?"

"How touched I am by your concern, my lovely rose," Tamaki cooed, catching the girl under the chin, he drew her closer to him as he tilted her face up toward his. "But you see, I am more suited as the king of this club, being the president and all, so its far better that someone else fill the shoes of the prince, don't you think?"

"Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said, casting a sideways glance his way. "Does it bother you that he steals your words to make himself look that intellectually deep in his thoughts?"

Kyoya closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. His signature smirk was plastered across his face. "Well, Haruhi, if you recall, I suggest themes and ideas for the host club that I think we will benefit from by what I say and show to him. However, if he thought they were my ideas, he might not be as likely to accept them, even though he trusts my opinions. So by making him believe it's his idea, I can insure that he'll carry through with my plans," he informed her. Pushing his glasses up he looked at her. "So, no, it doesn't bother me."

_In other words, he can manipulate Sempai to do his will by allowing Sempai to believe he thought of these things. And he's so gullible it's probably easy!_ Haruhi thought as she cringed.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was oblivious to all speaking but himself. "Besides, there are many different kinds of Princes!" he explained. "Therefore there's plenty of room for another prince type in this club!"

The girls, for some reason unknown to Haruhi, all gasped in awe and clapped as if Tamaki had just made some revolutionary statement. Of course, to these rich girls that had nothing better to do than swoon over handsome young men who fawned over them, it probably was revolutionary.

"Yuki is like my companion," Tamaki stated, wrapping his arm casually around Yuki's shoulders and pulling him halfway into a headlock.

"I'm your what?" Yuki questioned, warily glancing at his upper classman's arm.

Haruhi's expression brightened as she thought of an analogy. "So he's an accessory, like Hani-sempai is to Mori-sempai?" she wondered.

"Exactly!" Tamaki replied proudly.

"Am I really just an accessory?" Hani wondered, gaping up at Mori with large, watery eyes. Mori immediately began to shake his head profusely. Haruhi had assumed the two of them had already resolved that issue, but apparently it took rich people a while to get around to resolving issues.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment," Haruhi explained to Yuki when she noticed his confused and somewhat offended look. "I think…"

"Yuki-kun, Tamaki-sempai is right," one of the young ladies observed, stepping closer to the young man she was addressing.

Yuki took an uneasy step back. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, cautiously watching to insure the girl didn't get _too_ close.

Closing her eyes, the girl hid her smile behind loosely fisted hands as she giggled. "You really are like a prince!" she said, blushing.

Yuki smiled, but Haruhi noted that it wasn't a genuine smile, rather a polite one. "Thank you, I'm flattered," he replied, tilting his head slightly. "Not to be rude, but I hope you won't mind my saying that I've heard it before, however."

"I'd be shocked if you hadn't," the girl swooned, raising her hand to her forehead in a faint-hearted manner, muttering something about how handsome he looked. Two of the girls behind her had to catch her because she had fallen off balance a bit.

"Not bad," the twins commented, their gaze lingering steadily on Yuki. "You're pretty good at hosting. For a scrawny guy, that is."

Haruhi shot a glare over her shoulder at them. She didn't understand why they seemed to dislike Yuki, but she assumed it had something to do with them living in their own little world. She'd learned they hadn't opened up to anybody outside the two of them before her, and now was one of these circumstances, apparently, where they weren't going to open their lives to an outsider.

The main door opened slowly. How Tamaki heard the faint creak of the large brass hinges over the dozens of chattering female voice, Haruhi would never know. All she knew is that he heard every time the door opened and was quick to welcome whatever guest wondered through.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki greeted, assuming his greeting stance. He blinked curiously when the door didn't open any further than a crack. Peeking through that crack was a timid, cute young lady with brown hair.

"Don't be shy, princess," Tamaki coaxed, leaning forward slightly. "Come in! You're very welcome here."

The young lady stared at him unblinking. She didn't raise her head, but looked up at him with her large chestnut eyes. Her hands, though resting on the door, where held close to her mouth, and she stood awkwardly in a vulnerable manner. Scanning the sea of yellow dresses, with the occasional blue sports jacket dashed among them, she gasped when she came to Yuki.

"Yun-chan!" the girl cried, tears of what seemed like joy welling up in her eyes. Dashing past Tamaki she began shoving her way through the blockade of girls between her and the Sohma.

"Kagura," Yuki said upon seeing the brown haired young lady that had called out to him. "What are you doing here? I mean, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Kyo-kun--" Kagura began, continuing to search the room. Her hopeful facial expression dropped when the only men she saw were the hosts. "Kyo-kun didn't come again today, I see."

Yuki shook his head. "No, he left the house after breakfast, and his uniform is still in his room," he replied.

"Kyo-kun?" Haruhi wondered.

"Ah, yes, my cousin," Yuki explained. He motioned to Kagura. "Kagura here is _fond_ of him, thus why she's looking for him. But he skipped school--again."

"Not just fond, I love Kyo-kun!" Kagura declared.

"Sohma Kyo is the one I mentioned yesterday, who has a habit of skipping school," Kyoya informed, jotting something in his notebook. "And this is Sohma Kagura-chan—right?" he added with a smile, looking to the girl for conformation. Haruhi doubted he needed it, suspecting he was merely verifying his statement with the girl to seem polite or nice in some odd way.

"Y-yes," Kagura replied, withdrawing herself again. She was very shy, and soft-spoken. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at this, finding the girl and her behavior to be very cute.

"Yun-chan, is it ok if I come home with you today?" Kagura wondered, turning her attention back to Yuki. "I really want to see Kyo-kun. And I would like to see Tohru-kun as well."

Yuki nodded. "I'm sure that's fine. Shigure probably won't mind your company. And Honda-san will be delighted to see you, I'm sure." He thought for a moment, checking the clock on the wall. "I'm going to be here a while longer though. Why don't you go ahead and go? I'll see you there later."

Kagura's expression brightened. "Ok! I'll see you later then!" she exclaimed. Clasping her hands together in front of her, her smile utterly beamed and she giggled. "Thank you so much!" She looked about to burst with joy and in her excitement she threw her arms around Yuki and hugged him.

Yuki paled, gently prying Kagura's arms from around his neck. "Ah, you're welcome," he muttered, nervously glancing Kyoya's direction. The eyeglass-wearing junior was staring right at them.

Haruhi found herself staring at the two Sohma's. Not in menacing intrigue like Kyoya, but rather in utter surprise that he hadn't transformed when he a female embraced him. There had to be a reason for it, but she couldn't think of what!

Tamaki's mouth was agape as he pointed, baffled, at Yuki. Realizing the inelegance of his facial expression, he clamped his mouth shut and lowered his hand. Now wasn't the time to ask whatever questions he had on his mind.

"Wah! Yuki-chan!" Hani exclaimed. Gasping, he realized he shouldn't have brought attention to Yuki's embrace. Glancing around he sought a false reason for speaking, unable to say the real reason. "Um, do you want some cake?"

Yuki pushed the pastry that had been shoved at him aside. "No, thank you, Hani-sempai," he replied, letting his eyes close uneasily. He caught Haruhi's gaze before he did, but looked away immediately.

Kagura turned back once she reached the door. "Bye, Yun-chan!" she said, waving. "See you at the house."

After their unexpected guest had departed, the host club activities resumed, though all of the hosts held what they had witnessed in the back of their minds for later questioning. The afternoon wore on and turned to early evening. As the last few customers cleared the room, Yuki looked pale and uneasy again.

"Yuki-kun," Haruhi began, coming to stand next to him where he stood putting away china like he'd been instructed to do. "About earlier—"

"You didn't transform," Hikaru stated matter of fact, appearing, what seemed like out of nowhere to her, behind Haruhi.

"When Kagura hugged you," Kaoru added, appearing on Haruhi's other side. "Why is that?" the twins inquired together.

"Ah, well, you see—" Yuki began, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Is it because you're related to her?" Kyoya suggested, coming to loom of Yuki, no doubt to be intimidating. "Do Sohma women not affect you when you embrace?"

"Its sort of something like that," Yuki replied. He looked like he was searching for an excuse to give—or a lie to tell.

"Or did we just imagine the whole thing, somehow?" Kaoru wondered.

"Yeah, did you trick us somehow?" Hikaru added. "Will you transform if I do—_this!"_ and with that, he gave Haruhi a hard shove, pushing her into Yuki.

Haruhi fell into Yuki much in the manner she had the previous day—arms wrapping around him as she tried to catch herself from falling, yet falling anyway as a puff of smoke billowed up around and then past her head as she collapsed to the ground.

"Hikaru!" she shouted as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Looking at the pile of clothes beneath her she scowled, wondering if she'd crushed Yuki's small rat body. "Yuki-kun?"

A small lump in the uniform's shirt wriggled to the neck hole, revealing itself to be Yuki in rat form when it emerged. "Yes, I'm here," he sighed, putting one paw to his forehead.

"So you did transform again!" Hikaru and Kaoru observed, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Of course he did! Why wouldn't he?" Haruhi demanded curtly. "He told us yesterday it was his curse! Why'd you push me?"

Kyoya walked over to the pile of clothes Yuki now sat in, glowering down on him as he now literally towered above the afflicted young man. "Yuki, either you're lying to us now, or you lied about something yesterday," he accused, shoving his glasses up for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "Now which is it?"

Yuki's rat ears tilted backwards slightly as he hunkered down in his shirt. "Ah, w-well," he stuttered. He glanced around as if looking for an escape. All the hosts had gathered in a full circle around him now, so even though he was small, an escape wouldn't be easy.

"Yuki-kun, why didn't you transform when Kagura-chan hugged you?" Haruhi asked, hoping a kinder tone would coax an answer from him. Though she really didn't want to give Kyoya any more ammunition to blackmail Yuki with, she also didn't want Yuki to suffer the consequences of not answering the Shadow King's question.

"What I told you is true; the females in my family don't change me when they hug me," Yuki explained. He scampered over to Haruhi's leg and put his front paws on her knee as he looked pleadingly up at her. His eyes seemed to say 'pick me up', so Haruhi obliged. Once in the security of Haruhi's gentle hands, he looked a little more at ease and continued. "Sohma women don't transform me when we embrace, but this only applies to certain ones."

"Why is that?" Tamaki wondered. He looked curiously intrigued, to say the least.

Yuki glanced up at Kyoya's scowling gaze and shrunk back into Haruhi's cupped hands. "Because—those females who are also possessed by a spirit of the Chinese zodiac, for some reason, don't transform me when they hug me."

Kyoya's mouth contorted into a malicious smirk. "So you lied to us when you said you didn't know anyone else cursed with a zodiac spirit?"

Yuki scrunched into a ball, cowering away from Kyoya's surly glare while in his small rat form. "It really isn't any of your concern!" he retorted, muttering to himself after, "and I especially wasn't going to tell you after you blackmailed me. Not with so many cursed Sohma attending Ouran."

"Then you do know others that are cursed. Are they in your family as well?" Kyoya asked. "You said 'females who were also possessed', does that mean there are other girls in the Sohma family that are cursed other than Kagura?"

"Why do you want to know, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi wondered suspiciously, holding Yuki close to her body to guard him.

Kyoya smirked. Turning away he returned to his laptop. "It doesn't matter I suppose," he said, speaking more to himself than anyone else in the room. "But just for future reference," he added glancing back at Yuki, "don't lye to me to me, Yuki. I don't like it when people lye to me."

Yuki sighed, lightly scratching Haruhi's fingers with his small claws as he turned around to face her. "Thank you, Fujioka-san," he said. "You have no idea how stressful it is to be this small and have someone so malevolent standing over you."

Haruhi smiled. "I can imagine," she commented. _Sometimes Kyoya-sempai makes me feel small, like a rat,_ she thought. "I'm glad I could provide some sense of security."

"Haruhi!" the twins chimed. "I know its Yuki and all," Hikaru began, "But doesn't it bother you to hold a rat?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi pondered the question a moment before looking down at Yuki who was nestled soundly in the palm of her hands. "Bother me?" she wondered, blinking at his gray, fuzzy figure. "No, not at all! Why?"

The twins sweat dropped. "No reason," they mumbled. "Hah, Haruhi, you're not normal for a girl!" they exclaimed together, poking an accusing finger at her.

"What's not normal?" Haruhi asked, turning her back to them. She gathered Yuki's uniform in her arms. "Yuki-kun, I'm going to put you in the back room until you turn back to normal. I'll leave your clothes with you."

"Thank you, Fujioka-san," he said gratefully.

"You know, you can call me Haruhi," she suggested with a smile.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, thank you, but that's ok," he replied. "I feel more comfortable calling you Fujioka-san since I haven't known you very long."

"Then would you rather me call you Sohma-kun?" she inquired. She hadn't considered that using his first name was rude, especially having only met him the day before. Everyone else was calling him Yuki though, so she had picked it up herself.

"No, no, that's fine," Yuki replied, shaking his head. Haruhi gently set him on the window seat in the back room. "I don't mind."

Haruhi nodded, laying his uniform out neatly beside of him. "Alright then, Yuki-kun it is," she said with a smile. "I'm going to finish cleaning up. When you're dressed, go ahead and go home. You've had a stressful day I'd imagine. I can do your cleaning duty for you."

"You don't have to—"

"No, but I will," Haruhi interrupted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki-kun!"

As she pulled the door shut, Haruhi barely heard Yuki's 'thank you'. No sooner than the door had latched shut there came a 'poof' sound, signaling that Yuki had returned to his normal shape and size. Haruhi picked up a broom and began to sweep. She wondered how much grief Kyoya was going to give Yuki in the future. The second year was the cause of much of her stress, so she knew he wouldn't go any easier on Yuki. What she was really worried about now, though, was the rest of Yuki's family. How many of them were cursed? And how many would Kyoya try to manipulate through blackmail or some other conniving method?

Sighing, Haruhi couldn't help but feel sorry for the Sohmas. To have Ootori Kyoya as a business rival must be horrible. He was nothing more than her upper classman and she was harassed by his evil moneymaking tactics. She couldn't imagine having to compete with him in the business world. Once she was finished she picked up her bag and left for home. She had a lot of homework to do, not to mention cooking a cleaning.


	4. Another Transfer

Author's Note: I successfully filled a whole chapter with nothing but the host club activities! And yet, it was so boring compared to the first two chapters, I'm sorry! I still think Ch. 1 is the best, but Ch. 3 is so boring. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you don't find it as boring as I do. But I promise, the future chapters are going to be more interesting. The other zodiac members will be showing up at school, and yes, Isuzu will be in it (and of course Haru). I find this the prime opportunity to tell you—

**Note**: I will be using characters from the mangas of both of these series! These are manga only characters. So, if there is a character that you don't know because you've only seen the anime, it's safe to assume that they were from the manga. However, if one of the Host Club customers has a name, either I've used one that was given a name in the manga, or I just made up a name for her, because I do get bored with always saying, "a/the girl said, the young lady thought, one of the girls said, etc, etc, etc!" Admit it, you don't like seeing that over and over again either! So naming a customer isn't creating an original character… its just saving you from having to read 'girl' so much. I wonder how many people actually read my babble?

**Please review! **I don't mean to beg or anything, and I'm not, but if you like this story enough to favorite it or add it to story alerts, can't you at least say how much you like it in a comment? Author's like seeing that sort of thing… plus **it helps motivate me to write**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.

Chapter IV: Another Transfer

Yuki straightened his tie using his reflection in the window in the back room. He could hear the other hosts muffled voices as they chattered about something in the other room. Whether it was paranoia or not he couldn't help but imagine they were talking about him. Buttoning up his sports jacket he retrieved his book bag from the corner of the room he'd placed it in earlier. As he passed through the main music room, no one spoke to him. The twins were giving him a critical look, but Yuki had figured out that was normal for them. Closing the door once in the hallway he sighed with relief.

All he could hear were the sound of his shoes on the marble tile floors and his thoughts as he walked down the hallway, leaving his second nightmarish day at Ouran behind him. His mind was reeling about his current situation. The day before he had thought he could simply call Hatori and have the Host Club member's memories erased. But now that was starting to seem more difficult to accomplish as time passed on. Now not only would Hatori have to erase the hosts' memories, but those of all the customers as well. As far as Yuki knew that was over half the student body. Erasing that many memories would be next to impossible, not to mention strenuous. Could Hatori really manage it?

Yuki welcomed the warmth of the sun as it shown upon him once he was clear of the buildings shadowing ceilings. As he gazed up at the sky though, his head seemed to fill with even more thoughts. It wasn't just that erasing so many memories would be next to impossible. Did he really want everyone's memories erased? True, he'd had a bad first day, and if everyone forgot about it he could start anew. But then there were certain people whose memories he didn't want erased; one person in particular.

Fujioka Haruhi reminded him of Tohru, in a way. She was kind, helpful, and accepted him. That was something he'd rarely experienced in his lifetime—acceptance. She really had been truly sorry about his being blackmailed by a certain Shadow king, as he was known among the club. She really wanted to help him. The first day, she had shown him that back room in which he could hide from the mob of screaming fan girls. And even after she'd discovered his curse, she still sought to help him through his ordeals. Also, she didn't pry into his life, but seemed like she would listen if he wished to share his troubles with her. For these reasons she reminded him of Tohru and for these reasons he felt like she was a friend.

And though the other hosts weren't as kind to Haruhi, in a way they had accepted his curse, as well. They'd been surprised, even shocked, but didn't seem to be appalled by his transforming. If anything they were all intrigued by it for various personal or mischievous reasons. Now he was beginning to wonder if he still wanted to call Hatori. If their memories were erased—if Haruhi's memories were erased—would he have the courage to befriend her again? Would they accept him again?

Yuki was so lost in thought he almost missed the road Shigure's house was down. He had doubts about calling Hatori that hadn't been there that morning, and they were all mostly due to Haruhi's kindness. He couldn't help but recall the time as a child when all of his friends' memories were erased because they'd discovered the curse. He could still remember how lonely that feeling was like it was yesterday; and he didn't want to feel that way again. But did he know Haruhi enough to consider her friend, and what's more, care if she forgot him? He was starting to think that didn't matter, for he'd already begun to care if she forgot him.

The path wound down through the foliage of trees until it came to Shigure's house. Yuki pushed these thoughts and all others that dealt with memory erasing aside for further contemplation later when he was alone. As he approached the porch he could smell Tohru's cooking as the delicious aroma wafted through the open kitchen window. Yuki could hear Kagura's voice before he even opened the door. After removing his shoes in stepped in the door. "I'm home," he announced."

"Ah, Yuki-kun!" Shigure greeted, poking his head out of his study door. "Welcome home. Tohru-kun is in the kitchen."

"Yun-chan!" Kagura cried, bursting out into the hallway. She buried her teary-eyed face against his arm sobbing. "Kyo-kun isn't home!"

"Kyo-kun came back around lunch, but when he heard Kagura coming in he bolted and disappeared again," Shigure explained.

"Ah, welcome home, Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted as she emerged from the kitchen. "How was school today?"

"Well, it was better, I guess," Yuki said. He actually considered it just as bad or worse than the previous day. And again, he didn't want to trouble Tohru with it. So he quickly changed the subject. "Honda-san, something smells delicious! What's for dinner?"

"Miso soup!" Tohru replied. "Kagura-san is helping me with it. She's a very good assistant!"

"But Kyo-kun isn't here to taste it," Kagura wailed. Producing a bowl of the soup from nowhere she held it in front of her sorrowfully. "I made it just for him. How can he see how good a wife I'll make if he doesn't eat my cooking?"

Tohru sweat dropped. "Eh, Yuki-kun. Uo-chan sends her regards," she said, suddenly remembering to deliver the message. "She said that you must miss Kaibara, being surrounded with all of those rich, snobby people."

"She said that?" Yuki wondered.

"Well, yes. She used a few more colorful words when describing the students at Ouran, but she wishes you well," Tohru replied with a small sweat drop. "Hana-chan says hello, as well!"

Yuki smiled. "Ah, give her my regards tomorrow then," he said with a smile. He had to admit, it was nice to know Uotani and Hanajima genuinely missed him.

"Oh, that might be a little difficult," Shigure commented, balancing a pen precariously on the tip of his nose.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Well, considering Tohru is going to be transferring to Ouran, she won't get to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan as much," Shigure explained with a rueful expression.

"What!?" Tohru and Yuki exclaimed. The statement had even caught Kagura's attention.

"Tohru-kun! Are you really going to be attending Ouran from now on?" Kagura gasped in wonderment. "That's wonderful. Then I can see you every day!"

Tohru stared blankly as Kagura embraced her. "B-b-but I'm not transferring!" she gasped, eyes still wide in unbelief.

"Of course you are, Tohru-kun!" Shigure laughed, waving his hand at her as he did. "Silly girl. Oh, but that's right! I haven't told you yet. Ha ha, silly _me_!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki demanded stepping authoritatively up beside his cousin. "What's the meaning of this?"

Shigure leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, Yuki-kun! Must there always be a meaning with you?" he sighed. "Well, you see, the other day when you and Kyo-kun were transferred Tohru mentioned how much she missed you," he explained, giving a mischievous grin. "She's been so gloomy around the house until you come home, that I decided to provide a solution for this heartache of hers by transferring her to Ouran." Patting Tohru on the head he added, "Now you can to go school with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun again!"

"I can't afford that kind of school!" Tohru shouted. She began counting up the amount on her fingers, her hands shaking the whole while. "Th-that's so much more than Kaibara. Let's see—how much yen is that?"

"Shigure, that was very inconsiderate of you," Yuki scolded, scowling at him angrily. "You shouldn't have transferred Honda-san without her consent. You know she doesn't make enough money to attend such an expensive institute."

"Yuki-kun, how could you doubt me? That's why I'm paying her tuition of course!" Shigure corrected smiling all the while.

"_WHAT!?_" Tohru shouted. "N-n-no, Shigure-san! I can't p-possibly let you—I mean that's too much!"

"Toh-ru-kun!" Shigure cooed, bringing his face so close to hers she could almost feel his breath. "Being such a well liked novelist, you don't think I can afford it? Besides, you've done so much for us since you moved here; it's the least I can do to repay you. Just think of it as my way of saying 'thank you'!"

"B-b-but—" Tohru protested blushing profusely. Shigure's finger gently touching the tip of her nose silenced her.

"Tohru-kun, I won't hear any buts," he said firmly, yet his voice was still kind. "Since Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were transferred you've been acting the same way you did when you had to leave for your grandfathers. I don't like seeing you so down. Just go to Ouran, if not for yourself for me, ok?"

The teakettle began to whistle in the kitchen. "I'll get it!" Kagura offered as she dashed from the room.

"I-its too much trouble—I don't deserve it," Tohru relented, folding her hands in front of her.

"If anyone deserves it, its you, Tohru-kun!" Shigure replied. He disappeared into his study, returning a moment later with Ouran Academy's yellow female uniform in hand. "By the way, this is your uniform! I wasn't sure your size, so I just guessed. Go try it on and make sure it fits. If not you can return it tomorrow and request the right size when you go to school."

Tohru stared at the yellow dress as she received it from Shigure. "Ah," she said. Before she could protest Shigure had turned her around and was shooing her upstairs.

"Go on now! Hurry and change! I can't have you wearing a uniform that's too large or too small, now can we?" he encouraged, shoving her up the first few stairs.

Tohru hurried up the stairs, flustered slightly from the news. Yuki caught Shigure's eye as he turned around from the stairs. "What are you trying to do?" he demanded. "Do you want Akito to be furious? You know he transferred us to keep us away from her."

Shigure feigned surprise. "Did he really? You really think Akito capable of such a hateful decision? I never would have guessed," he mused mockingly.

"Stop playing ignorant and answer me straight!" Yuki shouted slamming his fist against the wall.

Shigure turned a wry look to Yuki. "Yuki-kun, didn't I tell you to let me worry about Tohru-kun?" he asked tilting his head.

Yuki gasped, recalling the conversation they'd had the night before. "You've been planning this—for how long?" he wondered. It had suddently dawned on him that this couldn't a spur of the moment thing. He had to have been plotting this for a while for Tohru to be attending Ouran the very next day and to already have the uniform.

Shigure shrugged and turned away into his study. "I don't know what you're talking about! I just couldn't stand to see Tohru so sad when you were away. Even though she doesn't get home too soon before you, its enough to see she's missing you both all day at school," he explained. Sitting behind his desk and reclining back he continued, casting a sideways glance in Yuki's direction. "You don't want her to be sad? Besides, don't you miss seeing her throughout the day?"

"That's not the point!" Yuki exclaimed in frustration. "Honda-san—she's the kind of person that doesn't like to accept charity. She'll only trouble herself over the money if you pay. This won't help at all."

"Don't fret over that," Shigure chuckled. "Tohru's joy will overwhelm her concern for being a burden, I'm sure. She may dwell on it a while, but after she's gone to school a few times with you and Kyo-kun, not to mention the other Sohmas, she'll have long forgotten her debt to me."

"Shigure-san!" Tohru exclaimed, descending the stairs unexpectedly. She was clad in the yellow uniform and Yuki couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. "About paying for my tuition—"

"Ah! Tohru-kun!" Shigure chimed, cutting her off in mid sentence. "You look so cute!"

Tohru blushed, absentmindedly smoothing the dress's skirt with her hands. "Eh, yes, but about paying for my tuition," she repeated.

"I'm covering all of the expenses, so don't worry about it," Shigure replied, waving it off with a hand.

"B-but, I'm grateful for you transferring me so I can go to school with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun again, but I can help pay!" she offered, loosely clenching her fists in determination. "I can't afford it all, but I want to help pay for my tuition!"

"You do enough by cooking and cleaning," Shigure replied.

"But that's so I can live here!" Tohru countered.

"Its more than enough. And you do so much more for the Sohmas that you don't even realize. Tohru-kun, you don't have to worry about paying for school!"

"I'll pay you back then!"

Shigure sighed, letting his head drop into the palm of his upturned hand. "That's not what I meant either," he said, snickering despite himself. "But if you promise me not to worry about paying your tuition off before you've graduated, then I'll _consider_ letting you pay me back!"

"Yes!" Tohru agreed nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Honda-san, but won't you miss Uotani-san and Hanajima-san?" Yuki wondered.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, but I can still see them. There's no way they'll let attending two different schools separate us," she replied with a smile.

"That's right, and they can visit anytime they want," Shigure piped in.

Tohru's eyes sparkled as she bowed in thanks. "Thank you so much, Shigure-san!" she said. Her eyes looked a bit teary. "Mom would have been so happy that I was going to attend such a prestigious school."

Shigure couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad. Now hurry along before supper burns. Kagura may be watching it, but somehow that makes me uneasy."

"Yes, of course! But first I have to change!" Tohru giggled, hurrying back upstairs to put her every day clothes on before returning to the kitchen to mind her duty.

Yuki let his gaze fall to the floor. He couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of joy that had welled up in his heart at the thought of walking with Tohru to school again. For her sake he'd been trying not to show how much he missed her. Even though he got to see her every night, he'd grown so accustomed to seeing her at school that it left a void in his life when she suddenly wasn't there anymore.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Shigure was plotting something. But for once he didn't care. That plot had gotten himself and Tohru back at the same high school, and that alone was something to be happy about.

"I'll be in my room," Yuki informed Shigure with a smile. Ascending the stairs he was quick to get to his room and shut the door. Dropping his bag to the floor, he leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. He was glad Tohru was going to be with him the following day. He was curious as to how long Shigure had been arranging her transfer since she was going to be attending Ouran so soon, but the decision about whether or not to call Hatori out weighed any curiosity he had at the moment.

Sitting on his bed he considered the consequences of having everyone's memories erased. He didn't want Haruhi to forget her, but he could befriend her again. But with Tohru coming, would he even bother trying to be Haruhi's friend again? He wanted to, but would it matter if Tohru were there? Sighing he removed his sports jacket and proceeded to change out of his uniform. He'd think about it that evening. Right now he wanted to be downstairs in the kitchen with Tohru. Quickly he finished changing and went to be at Tohru's side.

* * *

Tohru was up early as ever, dressed in her uniform, and downstairs fixing breakfast before Yuki even thought about getting up. Seeing her in the kitchen though, humming so happily brought great joy to his heart.

"Honda-san, if you cook in that dress you could get grease stains on it," he warned, eyeing the perfect yellow dress warily. _Even if you do wear an apron_ he thought in addition.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun!" Tohru greeted as she turned to smile at him. She laughed. "I see you're good and awake this morning!"

Yuki returned her smile. He'd taken his time in his room getting ready, still debating whether he should call Hatori or not, so he'd had plenty of time to wake up. "Mm, yeah," he replied, laughing to himself. He noticed Tohru had tied her hair back with yellow ribbons, the ones he'd given her; his smile widened.

They heard one of the steps creak and it was as if Tohru knew exactly who it was. "Kyo-kun!" she called, brushing by Yuki as she exited the kitchen into the hall. Yuki followed her, and sure enough Kyo was standing at the foot of the stares looking away shamefully like the cat that had been caught with his paw in the fish bowl.

"Ah, aren't you going to school today?" Tohru inquired, noting his plain, everyday attire.

"No," he replied shortly. He eyed her uniform oddly. "What are you wearing?" he wondered curiously.

"Oh, this?" Tohru exclaimed glancing down at her uniform. "That's right, you weren't here last night when Shigure-san told me. I've been transferred to Ouran Academy!"

Kyo's eyes widened almost as much as Yuki and Tohru's had upon hearing the announcement the night before. "What? Why?" he demanded.

"Ah, Shigure-san transferred me so I could go to school with you and Yuki-kun," she explained brightly.

"What's that scoundrel planning this time?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Ah, um, I don't know that he's planning anything," Tohru replied with sweat drop. "But, I'm glad to be going to school with Yuki-kun. I was hoping you would come as well…"

Kyo dropped his gaze to the floor. "Why bother? Its not like Akito really cares if I have an education, so why go to a school I don't like? It doesn't matter anyway," he muttered.

"But Kyo-kun, your education is still important," Tohru protested. "Think of what Shishou-san would say if he knew you were skipping school!"

"Shishou—it doesn't matter," Kyo repeated, unable to think of an objection for that comment.

Tohru dropped her gaze a moment in thought. Her face brightening she spoke again. "Kyo-kun, you could walk with me to school today, and if you don't like it after first period you can leave," she suggested. "I was looking forward to going to school with you—and Yuki-kun, of course! If you could just walk with me, I'd be happy. Then you can leave…"

Kyo stared at her quietly for what seemed like the longest time. Tohru blushed under his gaze, ducking her head to hide it. "Ah, that sounds so selfish, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, its not selfish," Kyo replied. Heaving a sigh he let his shoulders slump as he turned around to go back upstairs. "I think I'll go to school today."

Tohru smiled. "Yes, that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"But it's not for you! So don't think it is!" Kyo shot back, stopping halfway up the stairs.

Tohru smiled despite herself. "Yes, of course not!"

"I'm going because I want to. Just get that in your head., ok?" Kyo added.

"Yes, I understand," Tohru giggled, nodding.

Kyo's gaze wavered on her a moment before he turned away with a snort. "Whatever!" he snapped, resuming his climb up the stairs.

Yuki watched his figure until it disappeared around the corner. "Honda-san," he said, straightening his necktie self-consciously. "I think I'm going to go check on my base before we leave for school. I'll skip breakfast today. Sorry to tell you so suddenly."

Tohru nodded, turning as she returned to the kitchen. "No, that's ok," she said. "I'll just save yours in the fridge and maybe Shigure-san will eat it."

Yuki gave a weak smile, then headed for the door. "I'll be back before time to leave, though," he called back, and shut the door just as Tohru was acknowledging his words with a reply. Outside in the warmth of early fall, his uniform was almost smothering. Tugging at his shirt collar he started towards his garden. Truthfully he'd just needed an excuse to leave the house and think a while. He'd been putting off calling Hatori all this time, but it was getting to the point where he'd have to make a decision. Once the other Sohma's attending Ouran found out he was in the Host Club he'd have to give them some reason as to why. But if he had everyone's memories erased before then, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Yuki sighed as he glanced up at the clear sky. He felt so indecisive about the matter he wished there were someone to tell him what to do. He walked around for a while longer before returning to the house. His mind wasn't clear for some reason and he couldn't think straight. Giving up for the time being, he pushed the matter aside once more.

* * *

For most of the walk to school the three of them remained in silence. It wasn't until they were almost at the school that Yuki spoke.

"Honda-san," he said, glancing over at her as they walked alongside each other. "I haven't really told you much about school, so I wanted to tell you something before—"

"Is that the school?" Tohru gasped as the bell tower of Ouran came into view over the tree line. As they rounded the corner the rest of the institute was revealed to them. Tohru stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. "It's so big! And beautiful!"

It wasn't like Tohru to interrupt, but Yuki smiled anyway, unable to be offended by her. He should have guessed that Tohru would admire the architecture and sheer magnitude of the school. Compared to Kaibara, Ouran was a castle. "Yes, it is big," he agreed with a laugh. He noted Kyo's agitated expression as the orange haired Sohma gawked irritably at the large buildings. Suddenly he felt antagonistic. "Oh, and by the way, Kyo, there are a lot of girls here who are attracted to the Sohma's handsome looks. So don't be stupid and let them get too close to you."

"Don't tell me what to do, sissy-boy!" Kyo growled, shooting a glare towards his cousin. "What about you? You've been here two days already. Have you done anything stupid to reveal yourself?"

"Let's go inside before we're late, Honda-san," Yuki said, ignoring Kyo completely as he turned and walked away. For some reason he hadn't been able to call Hatori, even though just last night he'd decided it was the best thing to do. Just before he went to be e'd even picked up the phone several times to call, and dialed the number once, but when someone answered he'd hung up without a word. And now this morning he was unsure he should contact anybody about the matter at all. He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want Hatori to erase everyone's memories, but he wasn't about to tell Kyo his secret had been found out; not until absolutely necessary at least.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Kyo shouted furiously. "I'll—"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's sweet voice dripped with concern. Even with his back turned Yuki knew the expression she wore on her face—it was the same expression she always had when they fought; she didn't like it when the two cousins fought, even if she'd learned it was who they were. "Let's walk into class together, ok?" Yuki could tell Tohru was smiling ever so warmly by the tone in her voice.

Kyo's words stuck in his throat as he gazed upon her. "Yeah, whatever," he relented, giving up the fight he was previously about to start. The three of them fell into silence again as they entered and wondered down the hallways. Because of his 'head start', Yuki was the first of the three to enter the classroom. Haruhi, and the twins, who the sight of was to his dismay, were already there.

"Good morning!" Haruhi greeted, spotting him as she looked up from her desk.

"Ah. Good morning," Yuki replied. He mentally shrugged the condescending looks the twins gave him off as he put his bag on his desk.

Ladies and young men alike in the room began to chatter excitedly. Yuki realized it was because of Tohru and Kyo's arrival when he saw them stepping through the doorway.

"Who is he?" Yuki heard a young lady swoon as she gawked starry-eyed at the orange haired boy. He had to fight the urge to cringe with disgust.

"Honda-san," Yuki called out to get her attention. She was looking around the room at all the new faces looking slightly intimidated. Yuki couldn't help but notice how close she was standing to Kyo because of this. Apparently Kyo had noticed as well for his face was flushed and he was glancing off to the side awkwardly.

"Yuki-kun, this place is so elaborate!" Tohru observed nervously. "I feel like if I do something wrong then I'll be punished severely for it."

Yuki smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you won't do anything wrong, I'm sure," he encouraged. _And the only person you have to worry about giving severe punishments is Ootori-sempai _he thought glumly. Just then, Haruhi approached them.

"Yuki-kun, how are you this morning?" she asked politely.

"I'm well," he replied. Gesturing to Tohru he added, "This is Honda Tohru-san. She's a friend of mine who transferred from Kaibara also."

Haruhi bowed in the traditional Japanese fashion. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

Tohru returned Haruhi's bow with one of her own. "Ah, I'm please to meet you, too," she replied immediately.

"Fujioka-san was kind enough to 'befriend' me on my first day," Yuki explained, noting the question in Tohru's eyes and realizing he hadn't told her a thing about the people he'd met at Ouran.

"Ah! That was very nice of you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It was nothing," Haruhi objected, placing one hand behind her head embarrassedly. "Truthfully, I hadn't planned on making friends. It just kind of happened. I just wish I could helped him yesterday more."

"Helped him?" Tohru repeated glancing from Haruhi to Yuki with a quizzical look.

"Ah, Honda-san, I was trying to tell you earlier," Yuki said, hoping to be able to explain yesterdays events without revealing that anyone knew his secret. He didn't want to tell anybody else about his 'accident' until he'd made up his mind about having the Hosts' memories erased.

"Haruhi!" the twins interrupted, coming to stand on either side of her and prop themselves up by leaning on her shoulders. "Class is about to start, shouldn't you sit down?" Hikaru asked dryly. "Instead of talking to these people, that is. Who are they, by the way?" Kaoru added.

"Don't be rude," Haruhi lightly scolded, giving the eldest of the two twins an irritated look. "This is Yuki-kun's friend, Honda Tohru-chan," she then introduced. "She was recently transferred."

"And he is?" the twins inquired simultaneously, pointing towards Kyo.

"My cousin, Kyo," Yuki replied shortly. "He was transferred along with me, but you haven't met him because he's been skipping out."

At that moment the teacher entered the room. Looking annoyed that none of his students were seated he said firmly, "Everybody sit down! It's time to get started!"

As the students took their seats, Tohru approached the teacher. "Um, where should I sit, sensei?" she asked.

"Ah, you're another transfer, aren't you?" he asked, but didn't wait for conformation. Motioning towards the class he said, "Why don't you take the seat behind Fujioka-san."

Tohru bowed. "Yes, thank you," she said. She moved quickly to the empty desk behind Haruhi and sat down. The teacher glanced at Kyo.

"You take whatever seat is available," he said with a shrug. Turning, he began to write on the board. "Now class, turn to page thirty-three in your text…"

Yuki glanced around, realizing the only empty desk was next to him on his left. He met Kyo's gaze, who had also realized this fact, and his eyes narrowed defiantly. The two snorted, turning their heads away from the other sharply in opposite directions.

"Hurry up and take a seat!" the teacher demanded when he noticed Kyo hadn't moved. "You're distracting the rest of the class standing there like that!"

Kyo gave the teacher a loathsome glare before begrudgingly taking the seat next to Yuki, who didn't so much as glance at his cousin. They both sat quietly through class, though obviously annoyed to have the others presence so close by. Though Yuki ignored Kyo the rest of the morning, him merely being there was a distraction.

Soon, it was lunchtime and Yuki gladly abandoned his desk moving back to where Tohru sat. "Honda-san, we can sit in here and eat our lunches together," he said with a smile.

Tohru nodded, returning his smile with one of her own. "Kyo-kun, do you want to join us?" she asked, leaning around Yuki so she could see the orange head.

Kyo glanced back over his shoulder at the two. Standing he retreated from the room, barely speaking loud enough to be heard as he exited to the hallway. "I'm going to the restroom," he said as he left. "I'll eat somewhere else."

Tohru watched him go with somewhat of a forlorn expression. "I wonder if he likes it here?" she wondered aloud.

"He seems disagreeable," Haruhi commented, still sitting in her desk with her bento box. "Does he get along with other people much?"

"Not usually," Yuki replied, letting his eyes close in frustration over his cousin.

"But he does get along with people once he's known them a while," Tohru added, "and once he's comfortable. Its just the new places that he has a hard time with."

Haruhi turned halfway around in her chair so she could see both Tohru, who was still seated, and Yuki, who was standing beside Tohru's desk. "I know some people sort of like that," she commented. "Only, they don't like to socialize with others at all, but once they do they have fun… I guess."

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi noticeably cringed at the sound of her name. She glanced back at the door and saw the twins mirroring one another as they leaned in the doorway.

"Come to lunch with us today!" they demanded.

"I've eaten in the cafeteria for the past two days," Haruhi replied with a sigh. "I want to sit here so I can study in peace while I eat."

"You're not studying though," Hikaru observed. "Or eating," Kaoru pointed out.

"No, but I'm going to," she replied, scowling at them. "Now go on and leave me alone!"

The twins cast an odd look at Yuki. They almost looked—jealous? Yuki's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Could it be the reason they didn't like him was because they were jealous of the attention he received from Haruhi? He knew it was childish, but he wasn't about to put _them_ above being childish.

"Fine! I guess we'll see you after lunch then," Hikaru snorted, reluctantly moving away from the doorframe to leave.

"Don't be late for the club today. Milord has a big costume event planned, so you need time to change," Kaoru informed as he followed his brother. "That goes for you too, Yuki!"

Yuki could hear the malice in his voice as the Hitachiin said his name. Sighing, he wondered just what kind of costume awaited him.

"Yuki-kun, what did he mean by, 'you too'?" Tohru asked, cocking her head curiously to the side. "And what club is he talking about?"

Yuki cringed. He hadn't really wanted to tell her he was in the host club for several reasons; one being that he'd been blackmailed into it. The main reason though, was he was afraid what she would think of him once she found out the nature of the club. He obviously didn't want to tell her the real reason he'd ended up joining such a frivolous club, but couldn't think of a good excuse as to why he would otherwise.

"The Host Club," Haruhi replied before Yuki could find the words he wanted to use. "It's a club designed to serving young ladies… I think that's right."

"Really? How so?" Tohru wondered.

"We talk to them, basically telling them sweet nothings and serve them refreshments," Haruhi explained. "Its kind of stupid, I know, but it actually can be fun sometimes, surprisingly!"

"I see. But why did he tell you not to be late, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, turning her attention back to him.

Yuki sweat dropped, a feeling of embarrassment washing over him at the mere thought of telling her he was a member. "Well, Honda-san, I actually wanted to tell you about this earlier, before we even arrived here at school," he began, glancing to the side to avoid eye contact with her. "I kept getting interrupted, however. But, Honda-san…"

Tohru blinked at him expectantly. "Yes?" she encouraged when he didn't continue.

"Honda-san, I joined the Host Club." He had to force the words from his mouth as if he were forcing himself to drink poison.

"Eh?" was her only response, followed by a confused look.

"In other words," Haruhi interjected, "he's a host along with myself."

Tohru blinked at Yuki in bewilderment. Her expression resembled the one she'd had when she'd first learned of Hatsuharu's age. Was it really that surprising?

"Yuki-kun is in a host club?" Tohru exclaimed. She looked up at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. She tried saying something more, but what it was he could only guess, for all she got out was:

"_EH_!?"


	5. Observation is the Downfall

Author's Note: Finally! I'm finished with this chapter. It took a lot longer to write then I expected, and required a lot of revision. There were so many characters to work with it was unbelievably difficult! But I'm done. I can't say as I'm extremely happy with it, but it'll do. I meant for the previous chapter to have Haru and Momiji in it… as well as Kagura again. But I suppose its better to see the Host Club's reaction to those two characters from Haruhi's POV instead of Yuki's POV. I'm looking to get Renge in one of the near future chapters. That should be interesting! So anyway, I hope chapter four wasn't boring. I tried to make it exciting and entertaining, but I feel like I'm starting to fail at keeping the characters… in character—especially when it comes to Furuba characters!

_**And as a response to a certain reviewer who's screen name I have decided not to mention**_: Tohru being in class 1-A with Haruhi has nothing to do with her intelligence. In Japanese schools (and yes, I researched this thoroughly) students are placed in classes by their grade, which has a letter after it. Though the letter may not have a particular meaning in real life (as I wasn't able to get any information that stated a purpose for it), in animes/mangas often times the letter after the grade number is used to state social standing. Like in Host Club, 1-A means those students are wealthier or have a higher social status than the ones in 1-D (which explains the thug looking students that compose that class). Haruhi was probably placed in 1-A because of her scholarship. As for Tohru being placed there, since Shigure, a wealthy novelist and Sohma, is paying for her tuition, there is no financial reason for her to be placed any lower. So without further adieu, let us continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to own them or any of the characters.

Chapter V: Observation is the Downfall

"We can walk home together afterwards," was the promise Tohru'd given that swayed Kyo to accompany her and Yuki to the Host Club. After an explanation as to what the Host Club was and a few excuses for why he was part of one on Yuki's part, Tohru had decided she wanted to accompany him to the host club that afternoon to 'see what it was like.' At first, Yuki had been absolute in his refusal to take Tohru to the Host Club, but after some coaxing and a smile or two from her, the Sohma young man agreed reluctantly to letting her come with him, primarily on the basis that she only stay a few minutes. As soon as they'd gotten through the doors though, he looked as if he regretted every agreeing all the more.

Haruhi noted Kyo's obvious scowl, which denoted a desire to go home sooner rather than later. When they entered the third music room and saw the sea of yellow dresses, Kyo paled almost as much as Yuki had the first time he'd stumbled across the club. Yuki, however, had been slightly pale before they opened the door. Haruhi could only guess it had something to do with bringing Tohru with them. Of course, bringing such a cute young lady to the Host Club was almost as bad as throwing a lamb to the lions.

"Yuki, Haruhi, you're late!" Tamaki exclaimed exasperatedly as he came to greet them. Haruhi briefly noted the frivolous costume he was wearing. Apparently they were dressing in European renaissance attire, for he was clad in a red velvet tunic with gold trim, stockings and knee high, polished boots to match. He even had a cap with a large, fluffy feather jutting out on the right side. Haruhi wondered what the theme was, and it was at that moment Tamaki noticed Tohru behind them. He immediately went into hosting mode as he approached her.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" he greeted in a soothing tone, clasping her hand delicately in his. "Such a beautiful princess. What might your name be?"

"E-eh?! Honda T-Tohru," she replied, blushing profusely at the close proximity between their faces as Tamaki leaned in.

"Sempai, she's not here as a guest!" Yuki snapped, defensively tugging Tohru away from the upper classman's grasp. "She just wanted to wish me luck before she went home."

"Tohru-chan is Yuki-kun's friend from Kaibara," Haruhi explained. "She was transferred as well."

"Are they going to transfer the whole school here?" Hikaru wondered, having over heard the conversation from where he and his brother sat. Haruhi couldn't help but associate them with some English princes when she saw their matching costumes.

"Three people are hardly considered the whole school," Haruhi corrected dryly.

"And who is that?" Tamaki asked with a gesture towards Kyo, just then noticing his brooding figure in the doorway.

"My _cousin_," Yuki spat in reply, looking disdainfully over at the young man.

"Are you interested in the Host Club's services?" Tamaki inquired curiously, drawing too close to the young man for comfort.

"Get the heck away from me, faggot!" Kyo yelled, sneering in disgust as he reeled backwards. He'd returned to the classroom when Haruhi was explaining to Tohru what the Host Club did, and apparently 'their services' were something utterly undesired by him.

Tamaki, with a crushed ego, shrank away, but the twins grinned rottenly. "Accurately termed," they sniggered with matching grins.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she watched the twins retreat from an enraged Tamaki. "He's the transfer who skipped the past two days," she said, despite the fact no one was really listening to her.

"Ah, I see Sohma Kyo decided to attend classes today," Kyoya observed as he approached the group. He too, was dressed in renaissance garments. He turned an interrogating eye to Yuki. "Is there anything we should know about him?"

Yuki's expression hardened. "I don't know what you mean," he replied evasively, shutting his eyes and turning his head in a clear gesture that he wouldn't let his dark upper classmen pursue the matter any further. He heaved a heavy sigh and muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea." He turned his attention to Tohru. "This is really stupid, Honda-san. I didn't want you to even know I was part of this."

"No, I don't think its stupid," Tohru replied kindly. She smiled to reassure him. "As a matter of fact, its rather interesting. Do you mind if I stay a little longer to watch?"

"Why?" Yuki couldn't help but wonder.

"Well, before now, I'd only ever heard of a Host Club," she explained, glancing at the various hosts observantly. "I've never actually seen one. I think it's fascinating! And I'm sure Uo-chan and Hana-chan would like to hear about it, so I'd like to stay and see what its like."

"I'd rather you not," Yuki muttered.

"Let her stay," Haruhi said. She smiled despite the sharp, objecting glance Yuki gave her. "She can designate you, that way you won't have to worry about the other Hosts. And you can keep your eye on her."

Yuki blinked at her with a blank expression as if he hadn't even thought of that. "Ah, that's a good idea," he said with a look of revelation.

"I'm not staying here any longer," Kyo growled, glaring at the room as a whole. "I'm going ho—"

"Tohru!" a childlike voice called, interrupting Kyo. Haruhi looked immediately to Hani, wondering why he was calling so familiarly to the girl, but was surprised to see he was sitting contently sharing a piece of cake with one of his customers.

"Tohru, I didn't expect to see you here!" the voice called again. "When did you start coming to Ouran?"

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru gasped as the owner of the voice approached her. He was a short blonde dressed in the middle school uniform. Haruhi couldn't believe his resemblance to Hani. "What are you doing here?"

"I was transferred, too!" Momiji replied, waving his arms at his sides as he smiled happily up at her.

"I know that, but this is the high school section," Tohru pointed out.

"I know, I know, but I heard Yuki had joined a club! I had to come see which one!" Momiji explained. "I didn't think I'd find you here though. And Kyo's here, too. Did you join the club, Kyo?"

"Heck no!" Kyo growled. "What are you doing here you little brat?"

"Weren't you listening? I came to see Yuki," Momiji replied. He whirled around to face Tohru again, his face still utterly beaming. "But Tohru, what are you doing here? How did you get into Ouran?"

"Ah, Shigure-san transferred me here. He's offered to pay my tuition so I can continue attending the same school as Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun," Tohru explained.

"Momiji?" Yuki exclaimed, just then noticing the middle schooler since he'd been preoccupied with his designators of the day. "Why are you—"

"Yuki." Haruhi couldn't help but gawk at the rather tall middle school young man that stepped up behind Yuki and touched his sleeve to get his attention. His two-toned hair was certainly attention grabbing, but his over accessorizing was what really caught her eye. There was nothing particular about his expression though, as it was rather plain.

"Haru, you, too," Yuki observed as glanced back at the young man.

"We heard you joined this club, Yuki," Haru explained dully.

"Ah, yes," Yuki replied narrowing his eyes in distaste.

"Who are they?", "I don't know, but they're awfully cute!", "He's adorable. How old is he?", "He doesn't look young enough to be in middle school!", "Look at that hair! How wild." were only some of the comments the club's customers were making as they gradually took notice of the unusual visitors.

"Yuki-kun, you know them?" Haruhi inquired curiously.

"Yes, they're my cousins," Yuki replied.

"You have a lot of cousins," Haruhi said with a smile. "Kagura-chan and now these two."

Yuki sighed. "Yes, too many I think." Gesturing to them respectively he added, "This is Sohma Momiji and Hatsuharu."

"Sie kennen zu lernen!" Momiji said with a wide grin, bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you," Haru said with a bow of his own.

"Ah, nice to meet you as well. I'm Haruhi," she replied, returning their bows with her own. It was then that it dawned on her: Hatsuharu was tall, quiet, and unexpressive, very similar to Mori. And Momiji's bubbly personality made it easy to compare his demeanor to Hani. "They're like younger versions of Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai!" she exclaimed.

By this point, the twins had escaped Tamaki's wrath and returned. "Hah, Haruhi! You're right," Hikaru observed as he came up behind her. "They even act like Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai!" Kaoru pointed out.

Yuki looked at his cousins a moment, then over at Hani and Mori. After a few moments of watching his upper classmen he gasped in surprise. "They do have their similarities. I hadn't even noticed," he said with a sweat drop.

"Who acts like us?" Hani wondered, bobbing up next to Yuki.

"You're doppelgangers," Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison, each pointing a finger at the middle schoolers.

"Eh? They're exactly alike!" Tohru gasped when she compared Hani and Mori with Momiji and Haru. "

"Not exactly," Haruhi muttered with a laugh.

Tamaki, no longer sulking and calmed down from chasing the twins, wondered back over as well. "What's going on over here? You're neglecting your customers!" he demanded.

"Sohma Momiji and Sohma Hatsuharu are from the middle school," Kyoya explained, following Tamaki over to the accumulating, large group. "They're Yuki's cousins. They're the two middle school transfers that I told you about the other day, Tamaki."

"And they're younger versions of Mori-sempai," Hikaru began, "And Hani-sempai, milord," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki glanced between the two pairs of individuals, and then back reeled in shock. "They're clones!" he exclaimed.

"They're not clones," Kyoya corrected with annoyance, adjusting his glasses. "There are many people in the world who resemble someone else, I'm sure. That doesn't mean the person they look like was cloned, idiot."

"Takashi, he does remind me of you!" Hani laughed, pointing Haru out to his friend.

"Uh," was all Mori said. Haruhi wondered what that meant. Was it agreement or objection? Apparently Hani was the only one who knew the answer.

"Tohru, do you like it here at Ouran?" Momiji asked, ignoring the group conversation and turning back to Tohru.

"Its very different," Tohru replied, still visually comparing the similarities between the Sohma's and her upper classmen. "But I like it."

"Good! I like it too, although it's a lot bigger than our old school," Momiji commented. He glanced down at the sleeve of his uniform, which was slightly too big and covered most of his hand. "And the uniforms are a lot nicer. I like them though, I guess."

"Eh, Momiji, you're wearing the boys uniform," Tohru realized.

"Ja, I am, but I don't want to," Momiji replied. "The rules are so much more strict than at Kaibara, so the teachers and president said I can't wear anything but this."

"But they allow him to wear all that jewelry?" Yuki wondered aloud, glancing over at Haru. _He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'subtle'_ Haruhi thought. _I guess the strange part is, it goes with his uniform._

"Ah, b-but you look so adorable in it!" Tohru exclaimed. "I mean, its very suiting. You look so grown up!"

"He does look adorable!" one of Hani's customers cooed. "Like a child wearing too large of clothes! Precious!" another added. "So cute!" several of them exclaimed together.

"Really? You think so?" Momiji asked curiously.

"Momiji-kun, that's your name right?" a girl asked. "Yes, you really are adorable!" another squealed.

"Ah, vielen dank!" Momiji laughed.

"You're cousins are pretty popular with our customers," Haruhi observed. She laughed uneasily. "All three of them it seems."

Aside from noticing his exotic appearance, Haruhi hadn't really noticed Haru that much, but when a cluster of girls had started gathering around him she couldn't help but take note of it. Even Kyo, who'd withdrawn to a corner to escape the crowd, had attracted his own cluster of girls.

"Kyoya, do you think this will effect the host club?" Tamaki wondered nervously.

Kyoya stared at the three Sohmas, his lips pressing into a fine line as he thought. Letting his eyes shut resolutely he pushed his glasses up. "I don't think so," he replied. "After all, they're in the middle school. All of our customers are from the high school. Its much easier to come here to the Host Club to see handsome young men than to have to walk all the way to the middle school and find that they might have already gone home. So, no, it won't affect us."

"But what happens when they move to the high school?" Hikaru wondered.

Kyoya smiled maliciously. "We can worry about that then," he replied, returning to his customers. Haruhi could hear the malevolence in his tone and wondered if he already had plans as what to do when they did come to high school.

"Get away from me!" Kyo bellowed as he backed away from one of the girls who'd taken a liking to him. Glaring at Yuki he snapped, "How can you stand this place? I'm going home!"

"Eh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru called after him as he ran for the door.

Kyo froze in the doorway as he reached it. Turning back around his face was relatively paler and he looked somewhat terrified.

"Kyo-kun!" came the melodic sound of a female's voice.

"Ah, Kagura-san," Tohru said with a smile, recognizing the voice.

"Kyo-kun," Kagura repeated from the hall. Kyo went to move away from the door but before he could take a single step Kagura suddenly came barreling in the room in a mad dash and pounced on the object of her affections. "_HOW COULD YOU SKIP SCHOOL WITHOUT TELLING ME_!? _I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU!_" she bellowed in rage.

"Ah, Kagura-san!" Tohru gasped, watching helplessly as Kagura pounded her fist repeatedly into the side of Kyo's head.

The whole room gaped in shock at the spectacle. Yuki looked away half embarrassed and half ashamed. "Kagura, you don't have to get so excited, do you?"

"Ja, but that's Kagura's personality!" Momiji chuckled.

"Um, excuse me," Haruhi said sweat dropping. She somehow managed to get the words out despite her shock at the display. Kagura ceased the beating and looked at her inquisitively. "Uh, I don't think beating him is going to help."

"Hm? Beating him?" Kagura asked. Glancing down at Kyo's limp body she gasped. "Oh, Kyo-kun, what happened!" she exclaimed, cradling his head in her arms.

Haruhi sweat dropped, looking to Yuki for an explanation. Yuki breathed a frustrated sigh. "That's how Kagura is," he explained. "She gets excited whenever she sees Kyo and this is generally how she expresses her feelings."

"Talk about tough love," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered in unison.

"Haru-chan, aren't you going to change?" Hani wondered, bobbing up beside of her. He was finished comparing Mori to Haru and had noticed Haruhi was still in her school uniform.

Haruhi smiled when she saw Hani's costume up close. She'd noticed it earlier but wasn't able to see any of the costume's detail from a distance. "Hani-sempai, you're so cute!" she laughed, touching the tip of his cap. It had a bunny pin on the side, and his tunic had a rabbit embroidered on it.

Hani's eyes lit up. "Really? You think so?" he exclaimed.

"That's right. Yuki! Haruhi! Hurry up and change! You're customers are waiting!" Tamaki demanded, thrusting equally elaborate tunics at them.

Yuki eyed the costume indignantly. "Yes, of course," he said, taking the costume reluctantly. He glanced over his shoulder at Tohru as he began to head for the backroom and change. "Honda-san, wait here, I'll be only a minute."

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I'll wait," she replied.

Haruhi gave the four Sohma's a final glance before heading into the backroom. Kagura was nearly choking Kyo because of how tightly she was squeezing him as she apologized repeatedly. Once inside the backroom, she stepped behind the changing curtain the hosts had put up especially for her, so she didn't have to wait for them all to change before she could use the room.

"You really care about her," she observed, peeking out from behind the curtain at Yuki.

"Eh? Who?" Yuki wondered, slightly surprised by her sudden comment.

"Tohru-chan I mean," Haruhi replied as she let the curtain fall back shut. "I could tell she means a lot to you because of how protective you were of her from sempai. Not to mention the attention you gave her in between classes."

"Ah, I see," Yuki muttered.

Haruhi smiled as she struggled to get the tunic on over her head. "You must be very close."

"Not 'very' close," Yuki replied. "I've only known her a few months, but we know each other fairly well. She's very kind to me."

"She seems like a very generous and giving person," Haruhi commented. "On another note, you have some interesting relatives it seems."

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use for it, but yes, I suppose I do," Yuki chuckled.

"They're certainly a lively bunch, and so full of energy," she added. Yuki grunted his agreement. Once she was dressed she exited her 'dressing room'. Laughing at her costume in the full-length mirror that the twins had installed. She turned to face Yuki. "What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the tunic with a downward sweep of her arms.

"I think they're very difficult to put on," Yuki replied, scowling at the unique buttons on the front of his tunic as he struggled to button them.

Haruhi laughed. "They are troublesome," she agreed as she moved to give him assistance. Carefully she helped him figure out the unusual buttons. "They don't work the way normal buttons do."

"No, they don't," Yuki said with a sigh. Once she was done Haruhi stepped back so they could both be seen in the mirror. Yuki glanced at her reflection. "Thank you, Fujioka-san."

"Don't mention it," Haruhi replied with a smile. She couldn't help but smile more at their renaissance clothed reflections. "These clothes are so strange." Yuki nodded in agreement. "Well, we better get back out there before sempai has cow," she sighed.

When they were back in the main room, the other Hosts had resumed their hosting duties. Several customers who'd taken an interest in the fiery orange haired young man had swarmed Kyo, and Kagura was standing faithfully by him to 'protect' him from the mobbing crowd of females, keeping Kyo from going home in the process. Tohru looked sympathetic towards him as she stood patiently waiting for Yuki's return. And Momiji and Haru were standing patiently by her side.

"Ah, welcome back," Tohru greeted. Her smile widened with excitement when she saw how they were dressed. "Yuki-kun, you're so handsome!"

Yuki gave a faint smile. It was a genuine, heart felt smile Haruhi noted. "Thank you, Honda-san," he said. "Its terribly uncomfortable though."

"Fujioka-san, you're handsome also," Tohru added as she smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed, finding it amusing that she would be called 'handsome'. She was used to being called 'cute' by various members of the club and by her father, but never had she been referred to as 'handsome'. Of course, Tohru was unaware that she was female so for her to call her anything else would have been odd. "Thank you, Tohru-chan," she replied. "You can call me Haruhi."

"Ah, Haruhi-san," Tohru said to test the sound on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, that's right," Haruhi replied with a nod.

"Haru, look at Yuki!" Momiji exclaimed when he saw him.

"You look 'cute'," Haru complemented dully.

"Don't say things like that!" Yuki scolded, flushing with aggravation. "Especially in front of people."

"But its true," one of Yuki's customers piped in. She, along with several other young ladies, had gathered around after Yuki'd returned from the dressing room. "Those clothes are very fitting on you."

"Ah, thank you," Yuki sighed.

"Look at them, do you think they're together?" a nearby girl asked. She was looking straight at Haru and Yuki. Haruhi recognized her as one of the twins' fans.

"I don't know, maybe they have a history," another of the twins' fans exclaimed in sheer excitement.

"What? 'Together'?" Yuki gasped. "Why would you say that?"

Yuki looked so distraught Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "They're Hikaru and Kaoru's customers," she explained, holding back a chuckle. "They like that sort of thing. Don't take any offense."

Yuki blinked at her in confusion. "What sort of thing?"

"You don't know?" the girl who'd spoken about the two Sohma's to begin with gasped.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are so passionate for one another, its almost more than I can stand!" another Hitachiin groupie sighed dramatically.

"Passionate!" Yuki gasped, eyes widening in shock. He glanced over at the twins who were sitting side-by-side on a couch, watching the current antics with looks of disinterest.

"I suppose you have been overwhelmed with customers of your own in the past," Kyoya observed. He smirked as he met Yuki's 'concerned' gaze. "Hikaru and Kaoru are well known in the club for their brotherly love."

As if on cue Hikaru slinked his arm around Kaoru's shoulders and pulled him into a tight, intimate embrace. Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Kaoru leaned into the hug and tilted his head to rest against Hikaru's head. They both caught Yuki's eye and smirked.

"Kaoru, you were moving so much last night I had a hard time getting to sleep," Hikaru cooed into his brother's ear.

Kaoru turned his head away shyly. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I couldn't get close enough to you. I can't stand for there to be space between us while we sleep," he sighed solemnly.

"I'm the one who should be sorry then," Hikaru exclaimed, catching Kaoru under the chin and turning his face towards his own. "I'll hold you close to me from now on when we sleep. I promise."

"Hikaru," Kaoru gasped, letting his eyes close with mock satisfaction.

Their customers went crazy, squealing and shouting at the scene. Yuki on the other hand turned away in appall.

"That's disgusting," he mumbled, still in shock.

Haruhi laughed at his expression. She couldn't help herself, even though she agreed with him. While it was none of her business how the twins wished to be known in the club, she never saw the sense or appeal of their 'brotherly love' act.

"Eh? They're lovers?" Tohru gasped, gawking at the twins display in disbelief. "I-I mean, that's ok, isn't it? I mean, but—they're brothers!"

"Oh, incest!" Momiji observed smiling a little too much in Haruhi's opinion.

"And they think we're like that?" Yuki demanded, pointing back at the two girls who were busy fantasizing about him and Haru.

"Don't deny it, Yuki," Haru said calmly. His face betrayed no emotions though, and his tone was expressionless, so it was hard to tell if he was serious or joking.

"I told you, don't say things like that!" Yuki scolded sharply.

Haruhi laughed. "Don't worry about them, Yuki-kun," she assured. "They like the twins for that, and they tend to fantasize about that sort of thing when it comes to other men." She recalled the time Renge had gotten the whole lot of them riled up over her and Kasanoda. They definitely went for that sort of thing.

"So they are lovers?" Tohru wondered in distress.

Haruhi smiled at her expression. It was a cross between curiosity and dismay. Obviously the girl didn't know what to think of such a concept—two brothers in love—it was scandalous and completely unacceptable to all social standings. Apparently Tohru'd never encountered it before. Little did she know, she hadn't yet. "Well, not really. Its just an act," Haruhi explained in a hushed tone. "But the girls who think they are love it."

Yuki sighed heavily. "This is too much," he groaned, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose.

"Ah! Well, if it's ok with you, maybe Kyo-kun and I should go now," Tohru suggested.

"I thought you wanted to stay?" Yuki asked.

Tohru smiled. "I've gotten to stay a little while though. So I don't mind going home," she replied. Glancing over at Momiji, Haru, Kyo, and Kagura she sweat dropped. "Besides, I think they're being here is causing a lot of trouble."

"Tohru, if you're leaving can I come too?" Momiji inquired energetically, taking her hand between his at her side.

"Of course you can," Tohru replied with a wide smile. "Hatsuharu-san can come also."

Haru nodded. "I'll see you at the house then, Yuki."

Yuki narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped. "Ah," was all he said. He looked exhausted at the thought of putting up with the two any further.

"It's about time," Kyo growled.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Kagura said threateningly.

Tohru smiled at her, holding up a hand in attempt to keep the peace. "You're welcome to come with us," she said. "We'll all have dinner together tonight. It'll be fun!"

Kagura's eyes lit up. "Yes, that will be fun!" she exclaimed. Cuddling up to Kyo's arm she sighed contently. "I'll cook yours, Kyo-kun. I'll put all my heart and soul into it and then you'll see what a good wife I'll be!"

Kyo tugged away from her in vein, but she held on tightly. "Get off!" he snapped, dragging her out as he left the room. Tohru bowed to everyone politely as she excused herself, saying a final farewell to Yuki before she went.

Haruhi stepped up beside Yuki as he watched his four cousins leave with Tohru. Various customers that had taken a liking to them were bidding them farewell with remorse, but were quick to go back to their designees after they were gone.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," Yuki sighed with relief.

Haruhi laughed. "Sorry, Yuki-kun," she apologized, hiding a smile behind her closed hand. "I can sympathize though. The way you felt just now is how I often feel about the Host Club."

"I understand that feeling also," Yuki concurred. Glancing back at the hosts he added, "I can see what grief you're talking about."

"Haruhi-kun!" Momoka called, approaching the three. Miku and two of Haruhi's other regulars followed her.

"Ah, sorry I'm late," Haruhi apologized.

"That's ok, you're here now," Miku cooed, her eyes sparkling as she spoke.

"Haruhi-kun! You're so handsome in your outfit!" one of her customers gasped.

Haruhi smiled warmly. "Thank you. You're cute no matter what you wear, I'm sure," she flattered. She looked back at Yuki. "I guess its time to get back to work, huh?"

Yuki nodded. They parted ways, him going to his customers and Haruhi joining Momoka and the rest of her customers on a couch. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful compared to what had just happened, but it passed quickly despite the lack of excitement. Once the last of the customers had left, Haruhi joined Yuki as he swept the floor. Picking up the dustpan she squatted down and held it for him to sweep the dirt into.

"Thank you," Yuki said. Haruhi smiled up at him.

"Your relatives caused quite the commotion this afternoon," Kyoya commented vindictively. His tone held a hint of ill intent.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you up to now?" Haruhi asked, rightfully suspicious.

Kyoya's lips curled into an untrustworthy smirk. "Nothing, I assure you," he responded with a grunt. "I was merely going to point out their popularity. Especially Kyo. He even had a fan among the family. Kagura likes him a lot, doesn't she?"

"Kagura has had feelings for Kyo ever since they were little," Yuki explained cautiously. "She's been determined to marry him for as long as I can recall. But what does that have to do anything?"

"I was only curious. You don't have to be so defensive," Kyoya guaranteed. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, peering at Yuki from behind the glare that glinted across the lenses. "Didn't you say she was cursed as well?"

"Not willingly," Yuki snorted errantly.

"Kyoya, what are you getting at?" Tamaki questioned. He'd be silent until now, which was surprising to Haruhi. He had book bag in hand and was waiting to walk out with Kyoya.

"Kagura is possessed by a spirit of the zodiac, which we discovered the other day when she hugged you and you didn't transform," Kyoya pointed out. He pushed one hand into his pocket, letting the other relax at his side, and tilted his head back slightly. The glare on his glasses was gone enough to reveal the sinister look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he'd first blackmailed Yuki into joining the club.

"What's your point?" Yuki demanded. He looked Kyoya straight in the eye, but his eyes betrayed the apprehension he was feeling at the moment.

Kyoya smirked, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Kagura hugged Kyo today and she didn't transform," he stated calmly.

Haruhi gasped. She hadn't realized it earlier, but Kagura had hugged Kyo a lot. Yet she didn't transform. Now standing, she looked at Yuki questioningly.

Yuki took a step back, turning halfway around so he wasn't facing Kyoya. Instead he was facing Haruhi. He gave her an ashamed look before averting his gaze from her face. He obviously had many secrets that he was hiding. Did it bother him not to tell her? Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if he felt guilty for hiding so much from her.

"Hey, an embrace from the opposite sex is what makes you transform, isn't it?" Hikaru and Kaoru recalled pryingly.

"Y-yes, that's true," Yuki admitted, ducking his head so that his bangs concealed his eyes from them.

"We saw it with our own eyes; Haruhi hugged you and you transformed, which means you're not lying about that," Kyoya continued, his smirk widening a bit. "Hugging a female makes you transform into the rat. So hugging a male who isn't cursed should make Kagura transform into her zodiac animal."

"But she didn't," Hikaru declared mischievously.

"Which means that Kyo is either a cross dressing female and Kagura is lesbian," Kaoru suggested, "Or Kyo is also cursed!" Hikaru concluded.

_They catch on quickly unfortunately_ Haruhi thought. She tilted her head in attempt to catch Yuki's eye, but he refused to make eye contact. "Yuki-kun, is Kyo-kun possessed?" she enquired. She was curious to know herself.

"Do you really need my answer?" Yuki wondered, realizing his defeat. He glanced over at Kyoya submissively, with a look of surrender. "You've figured it out on your own."

"Are you going to force Kyo-kun to join the Host Club also?" Haruhi demanded angrily. "Was he popular enough with our customers to increase your profit?"

Kyoya smirked and made a noise that resembled a chuckle. "That's not necessary at all. The Host Club is popular enough _for now_, we don't need any more hosts," he replied casually. "Besides, he's much too ill tempered to be a good host."

"Then why bother bringing it up?" Haruhi asked puzzled.

"I was merely curious," Kyoya smirked. Settling his gaze on Yuki once again he added, "It makes me wonder though. Just how many of the Sohma's at this school are cursed?"

Yuki looked away without a word. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder the same thing. If Kagura and Kyo were cursed, what if Momiji and Hatsuharu were as well? For that matter, what if zodiac spirits possessed all the remaining Sohma's that had been transferred to Ouran? It was a question that beckoned for an answer, but Haruhi dismissed it.

Kyoya turned to walk away. "I guess it doesn't matter," he said nonchalantly. "I only wanted to know about Kyo. Now that my curiosity has been satisfied, I suppose there's no need to pursue the issue any further." Casting a glance over his shoulder just before he left the room he added, "Yet."

Yuki sighed so heavily Haruhi thought he was going to collapse like a deflating inflatable. She couldn't help but feel badly for him. She wasn't sure what Kyoya was planning or what he was trying to prove by learning all of Yuki's secrets, but she knew it couldn't spell good news for Yuki's future as a host.

"I tried so hard to hide it," Yuki sighed miserably. "What was Akito thinking transferring us here?"

"Who's Akito?" Haruhi asked.

Yuki shook his head. "The head of the Sohma estate. He transferred me here. I didn't think it was a good idea but now I know it wasn't," he relented.

"Kyoya's keen observations are the Sohma's downfall," Hikaru surmised.

"You can't win going up against the Shadow King," Kaoru offered with a shrug.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their attempt to sympathize—or at least what she thought was an attempt to sympathize. "That's not very supportive," she muttered. The twins shrugged with disinterest. "Anyway, what they're trying to say is that you didn't expect to meet someone like Kyoya-sempai. He looks for things he can use to manipulate people. Unfortunately, I think he just found something else to manipulate you with," she explained, giving her attention to Yuki again.

"Unfortunately I think you're right," Yuki agreed with another heavy sigh. "Ether he's going to manipulate me or someone in the Sohma family. Who knew any one person could be so dark?"

Haruhi smiled in sympathy. "Well, the evening is getting late," she observed with a glance out the window. "Perhaps its better not to dwell on it for now. I have laundry waiting for me at home. Shall we go?"

Yuki nodded. They retrieved their book bags from the back room and left, turning out the lights to the music room. The twins got in their limousine while Yuki and Haruhi continued walking together until they parted and went their separate ways.


	6. The Sign of a Good Friend

Author's Note: I'm wanting to get away from the school setting soon and outside of the music room. I'm looking into some ideas for club trips and trying to think of ways I can have Haruhi and Yuki meet outside of school while including other members of the Host Club. I have some ideas already, but a lot of them I won't be able to use until later. One of those plans definitely involves Ayame though! And I'd like to eventually get Hatori in the story (other than just mentioning his name). Renge and Kasanoda will be making appearances also, so look forward to that! But it's going to take time to get there, so be patient. I don't want to rush anything and end up making a mistake, after all. BTW, this is the first chapter that manga only characters will appear. Not until the end though.

**Kupid**: what does "Hikaru/Kaoru type thing" mean exactly? (I'm referring to your review of course)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter VI: The Sign of a Good Friend

"Perhaps its better not to dwell on it for now."

That's what Haruhi had told him, and he agreed, but it seemed that the one called Kyoya continued to haunt Yuki's thoughts even through the night, keeping him awake into the early hours of the morning. He couldn't help but worry though—what was Kyoya going to do next?

Yuki was up and dressed for school even before Tohru. It wasn't because he was eager to attend class; Ouran was the last place he wanted to be after the previous days events. The only reason he wanted to go to school was because this was the last day of school before the weekend. And that meant he could escape Ootori Kyoya for a while.

After breakfast, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked to school together as they always had in the past. Yuki was a little surprised to see Kyo willingly returning to school, especially since that meant he'd most likely have to see Kagura again. But apparently it didn't matter as long as Tohru was there with him. The only thing he seemed displeased about that morning was the fact he had to sit next to Yuki through classes. That was something even Yuki dissented.

Haruhi approached him as he took his seat. "Good morning," she greeted warmly, as usual. The Hitachiins followed her over like twin shadows. "I'm kind of surprised to see Kyo-kun here today."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyo groused, sitting in his desk resentfully.

"For the same reason Yuki-kun would rather not be here," Haruhi replied. "Because Kyoya—"

"Because you've skipped so much already, it seems kind of pointless to start caring now," Yuki interrupted. He looked over at Kyo in such a fashion he knew it would rile him up.

"D-- Rat!" Kyo spat. "I'll come to school if I want to! It's none of your business. Are you afraid I'll be more popular than you or something?"

"That thought hardly crossed my mind, seeing as how it's not likely," Yuki retorted with a bored sigh.

Kyo slammed his fist on the desk, standing up as he did. "Screw you, girly boy!" he snapped. Storming out of the room he muttered something about waiting elsewhere for class to start. Tohru pursued him, her expression wrought with concern and confusion. She hadn't been close enough to hear the conversation and merely caught Kyo's out burst.

Yuki sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. "That was close," he muttered.

"What was that about?" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in chorus. They shrugged at one another.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude and cut you off, Fujioka-san," Yuki apologized with a weak smile.

"That's ok. But why'd you interrupt? Didn't you tell Kyo-kun Kyoya-sempai figured out his secret, too?" Haruhi asked perplexed.

Yuki shook his head. "No, I didn't tell him," he muttered almost shamefully. He knew he'd be in trouble if someone found out his curse had been discovered and he hadn't told anyone in the family. He'd come to a decision about the matter though; he wasn't going to call Hatori. Haruhi's kindness towards him meant something to him. How could he so coldly have her memories erased? Though it wouldn't hurt her, no one would want to be forced to forget something by hypnosis. And he wasn't about to lose any more friends because they found out about the curse, especially if she wasn't bothered by it and wouldn't tell anyone else. Besides, he could call Hatori later if the need arose—right?

"Why not?"

Yuki looked up at Haruhi, the sound of her voice breaking his thoughts. "I saw no need to," he replied with a shrug. "Actually, he doesn't even know Ootori-sempai knows about our curse to begin with."

Haruhi's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, you said there were measures to be taken if someone found out. What measures? Aren't there consequences for finding out when your not supposed to know?" she inquired.

"Yes, and there usually are consequences," Yuki replied lowering his gaze to his desk. "But I didn't tell Akito that you know. I could get in trouble if someone were to find out, so please don't say anything to Kyo or Honda-san."

"Tohru knows?" Hikaru wondered.

"Yes, she does. She's the only outsider who's discovered the secret and was allowed to go on knowing," Yuki explained. "But only if she keeps the secret as her own. If she tells anyone, she'll be punished."

"I won't say anything then," Haruhi promised. She smiled to add reassurance to her words. "Not to Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan and certainly not to anyone else. I haven't yet."

Yuki gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you, Fujioka-san!"

"If it's such a big family secret, why don't you want to tell the Sohma household head?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"And what 'punishment' would we face if you were to tell this Akito?" Kaoru added inquisitively.

"Memory erasing," Yuki replied bluntly. He glanced up at them when they gave him uneasy looks as a reply. "Well, its really hypnosis, but it would 'remove' all recollection you have of ever discovering my curse."

"That's not so severe," Hikaru scoffed. He exchanged a weary glance with Kaoru. "Though… I can't say as I'd want my memories erased."

"Who would? But that's part of the reason I haven't told anyone," Yuki said. "At first I was going to tell my cousin right away—you haven't met this cousin. He's the one responsible for erasing memories."

"You _do_ have a lot of cousins," the twins muttered.

"Anyway, I started to have second thoughts about calling him," Yuki continued, ignoring the Hitachiins comment. He looked at Haruhi. "Once I started to get to know you, I didn't want you to forget me. And though I'd prefer Ootori-sempai to forget everything, I knew if I called Hatori to erase his memories he'd erase everyone else's as well. Including yours."

Haruhi smiled, unsure what to say. "I'm glad you don't want my memories erased," she said with an uneasy chuckle. "Truthfully, I'm rather fond of my memories—all of them. I hope I prove myself worthy to go on knowing and keeping your secret though."

Yuki smiled. "You will. I'm sure," he said. _With as much as she reminds me of Tohru, how could she not?_ He thought. She'd already proven to be trustworthy. And she stood up for him, unlike anyone else had at this school. That was something he admired about her—she was kind and caring. Like Tohru.

The teacher entered the classroom and asked everyone to take his or her seats. Tohru and Kyo followed him in, returning to their respective desks. The teacher began lecturing, but Yuki was barely paying attention. Instead, he found himself worrying about Kyoya again. Just what was he planning to do with his new found information? And what lengths would he go to to find out if the other Sohma's at Ouran were cursed? The only reason Yuki was concerned about it to begin with was because they were cursed. What Kyoya would do if he found out troubled Yuki's thoughts.

Yuki dreaded having to go to the Host Club that afternoon. He wondered if he could skip without any penalties but upon further consideration thought it best if he not try his luck. For all he knew, Kyoya would use it as an excuse to blackmail him more. His thoughts continued to reel about the matter and before he knew it, it was time for lunch break.

"Shall we eat together?" he asked Haruhi as he came to join Tohru at her desk.

Haruhi nodded. "Thank you, I'd like to," she said retrieving her lunch box from her bag.

"Kyo-kun, will you be eating with us today?" Tohru asked. But even as she spoke he was already on his way out the door.

"No, I'd rather eat outside," he replied shortly.

Tohru looked disappointed as she watched him leave but smiled anyway. "Okay, see you next class," she said.

"We're going to the cafeteria now," Hikaru announced as he and Kaoru paused in the doorway.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Kaoru wondered.

"No thanks," Haruhi replied disinterestedly. Muttering she added, "I'm not in the mood to se sempai yet."

"Suit yourself," the twins chimed, shrugging. They gave Yuki an envious look before they left. Sighing, Yuki was still unable to understand why they'd be jealous of him, but it didn't really bother him anyway so he dismissed the matter without a second thought.

"What did you bring for lunch, Haruhi-san?" Tohru inquired curiously, setting her own box out on her desk.

Haruhi turned her desk chair around so she could use Tohru's desk as a table. "Leftovers," she replied frankly, opening the box to reveal the contents.

"They look like very good leftovers," Yuki commented. He took a chair from one of the other desks and pulled it up beside Tohru's to join them.

"Not really. Its just something I threw together last night," Haruhi admitted with a shrug, breaking apart her chop sticks. "My dad wasn't home from work yet, so I only had to fix something for myself last night. I didn't feel like anything special, so its kind of simple."

"It still looks good," Tohru assured. She opened her box and started eating.

"Even so, yours looks much better," Haruhi laughed.

"Would you like some? We can share," Tohru offered.

"What? No, I didn't mean—" Haruhi gasped, holding her hands up.

"No, its ok," Tohru assured, sliding her lunch box over towards her. "I don't mind. I'd like to try some of yours as well, if you don't mind."

Haruhi smiled. "Well, thank you," she said. "It does look delicious. I suppose I could take a bite or two."

"Yes, help yourself!" Tohru encouraged. "Mind if I taste yours?"

Haruhi nodded as she took a bite. "I'm afraid its not very good," she apologized.

"No, its very good!" Tohru replied, having just swallowed a bite. "I didn't know you could cook, Haruhi-san."

"Yes, my mother passed away a few years ago, so I've been cooking and cleaning for my dad and me ever since," Haruhi explained.

"I didn't know—I'm sorry," Tohru said sadly.

"Its ok," Haruhi assured.

"I didn't know your mother had passed away," Yuki commented. He never would have guessed she'd lost a parent. She seemed so happy he had no idea. Of course, she'd said it was a few years ago, so perhaps it wasn't such a sore subject anymore. Nonetheless, it made him realize he didn't know much about Haruhi at all. Over the past few days she'd come to know several things about him, including his biggest secret, yet he knew little more than her name and gender.

"I suppose its not obvious since you've never been to my home," Haruhi pondered. She shrugged. "And I don't talk about her much."

"I see," Yuki muttered, glancing down at the desk. It was then he noticed something about Tohru's lunch box, something different from his own. "No rice balls in yours, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"No, I only had enough rice to make yours and Kyo-kun's," Tohru explained. "Ah! That reminds me!" she said suddenly. "That's another thing I have to buy at the store this afternoon."

"You're going to the store after school then?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded her reply with a quick yet polite 'yes'. "Don't you have to work today though?"

"Well, yes, but I get off earlier than usual tonight, so I was going to go afterwards," Tohru replied.

"You have a job?" Haruhi enquired.

"Yes, I got a job so I could pay for school—only… I don't have to pay for school anymore," Tohru said. She looked sheepishly over at Yuki. "I was going to keep my job though. So I could pay for things I might need to buy for myself. That way I wouldn't have to bother Shigure-san for any more money!"

Yuki smiled. He figured she was thinking about Valentine's Day when she bought them presents. She wasn't one to borrow money or ask for someone else's money to spend, so she was probably planning on saving up her money for just such an occasion. "Of course, that's a good idea," he said. "But since you have to work, I can go to the store."

"No, its okay," Tohru said quickly. "Its not a big list, its no trouble. I don't want to bother you with it."

"Its not a bother," Yuki laughed. He found her frantic reaction amusing. "And besides, if it's a little list, then it won't take me long at all. So I don't mind. Let me go."

Tohru sighed relenting. "Yes, thank you, Yuki-kun," she said gratefully. She fished the list from her bag and handed it to him. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Yuki replied, tucking the list in his jacket pocket. "I'll go right after club duties." He considered using the errand as an excuse to skip club, but decided against it. If he got in trouble despite having a reason, and Tohru found out he'd gotten in trouble for running to the store for her, she'd only be burdened. And that was a burden he wouldn't dream of putting on her.

After lunch they talked as the other students began to file in the door. Soon after, the teacher entered and began lecturing. Several hours later the bell rang to signal the end of the school year. But for Yuki and the rest of the Host Club, it wasn't the weekend quiet yet.

"You're assignment for the weekend is to do some research on a historical character of your choice," the teacher said as the students packed up to leave. "Then I want you to write a paper on that person. It'll be due two weeks from now."

There were several complaints and groans from some of the students, but most of them were eager to get out and start their weekend. Yuki said goodbye to Tohru and walked with Haruhi to the third music room. Yuki was relieved to see there were no costumes for the day, but Kyoya's ever-watchful eye kept him from feeling relaxed and at ease. The dark eyeglass wearing upper classmen said nothing to him about his curse, which surprised Yuki—in a good way.

Club hours ended, Yuki finished cleaning up, retrieved his bag from the back room, and headed for the door, list in hand. His weekend had finally begun. Haruhi came to walk along side of him as they exited the school building and walked towards the gate. "Going to the store now?" she asked.

"Yes," he verified with a nod.

Haruhi produced a list from her pocket. "Me, too," she said smiling. "Mind some company? I have a few things to get myself; I thought we could go together. There's a store not too far from my house that has meat on sale."

"Ah, I'd like that," Yuki replied. He smiled. "Truthfully, I'm at a loss when it comes to shopping as far as bargains and cheap prices go. I usually go with Honda-san and she knows what sales there are."

Haruhi laughed. "I can help with that. I wouldn't be able to afford groceries if I didn't keep up with all the sales," she said. She gave him a curious glance before asking, "Tohru-chan does your shopping?"

"I suppose that does sound odd," Yuki laughed, realizing that Haruhi didn't know Tohru lived with him. That was something she didn't know about him yet. "Its kind of a long story."

Haruhi smiled. "I have the time," she offered. Gesturing in the direction the store was she added, "You can summarize if you want."

"Well, let's see," Yuki said thoughtfully. He took a moment to decide where he should start. "Honda-san's mother passed away in May, and her grandfather is her guardian. He was living with some relatives of his own, and they were remodeling their house. During the renovations, they asked if Honda-san could stay with her friends. But being the person that she is, Honda-san didn't want to trouble her friends, so she decided to stay in a tent until the remodeling was done."

"That's adventurous," Haruhi laughed. "She's quite the interesting girl. But very kind."

Yuki nodded, smiling fondly. "Yes, she is," he agreed. He continued. "Where she was camping out was on our property—rather my cousin's property, the cousin I'm staying with. Long story short, we let her stay with us until the remodeling was done, but in the end she liked staying with us better. So now she lives with us. I guess that's weird."

"Not really," Haruhi shrugged. "I'm sure there are lots of teenagers who live with friends instead of their family. I guess it's not so weird."

Yuki nodded. He hadn't thought about it before, but people lived with friends all the time. Perhaps Tohru's choice of dwelling wasn't as odd as other might think. "Ah, well, there's something else you know about me," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi wondered quizzically.

"Before this afternoon at lunch when I learned about your mother, I didn't know anything about you other than your name," he explained. "This week you've discovered a lot about me, even some of my secrets, but I hardly know you at all.

"I guess that's true," she said thoughtfully. She smiled. "I hadn't really thought about it. Well, I won't hide anything from you. What would you like to know?"

Yuki was caught off guard by her willingness to open up to him. "I-I didn't mean—"

Haruhi shook her head, saying, "No, you're right. If we're going to be friends, we should get to know each other better, right?"

Yuki thought a brief moment, and then smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right," he said.

"So what would you like to know?" Haruhi repeated with a smile.

Yuki had to think for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure what to ask first. After a moment he decided on his first question. "Why'd you join the host club?" he asked. "And why are you attending as a male student?"

"Those are good questions," Haruhi replied solemnly. "It's a long story as well, so I'll sum it up so I won't bore you. When I first came here, I stumbled across the host club by accident. In the process of trying to escape their sticky clutches I ended braking an expensive vase, so sempai declared I be the hosts dog until my debt was paid off."

"So you were forced to join, like me," Yuki realized. "That explains a few things. I wondered why you'd be part of a club that causes you such grief."

Haruhi laughed. "Yes, well, I wasn't a host yet," she pointed out. Thoughtfully touching her finger to her mouth she continued. "I suppose I should mention that I wasn't able to afford a uniform, even with my scholarship."

"You're a scholarship student then?" Yuki inquired. Haruhi nodded. "Ah, I assumed you were rich like everyone else here. I had no idea."

Haruhi laughed at his expression. "I'm no where near rich. The scholarship is the only way I could afford such a high class institution," she explained. "But uniforms weren't covered by the scholarship, and I couldn't pay that kind of money out of my pocket," she continued. "Needless to say, I've never really been mindful about gender, so I was dressed rather plainly and boyishly, I suppose, because sempai took me for a boy at first. When he discovered my looks he thought I'd make a good host. So instead of being the host dog and doing menial chores to pay off my debt, I was made a host and told once I got one hundred designees my debt would be considered void." She glanced off to the side with a dry look. "Of course, later it was raised to one thousand designees, but nonetheless, that's how I became a host."

"Are you close to your goal?" Yuki wondered.

"No, no where near a thousand yet," she replied. "I suppose it will take until graduation to pay it off, especially since Kyoya-sempai is the one in charge of keeping up with my debt payment."

"That's a cruel fate," Yuki sighed heavily. He felt badly for her, for Kyoya had been his constant pain ever since he'd arrived at Ouran. And from the sounds of it, the case was the same for Haruhi.

"So what else would you like to know?" Haruhi asked as they rounded a corner.

Yuki thought for a moment longer. It took him a while before he thought to ask, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, its just me and my dad," she replied.

"Ah, that's right, you said that before," he recalled, dropping his gaze to the ground. A grocery store came into view as they crossed the street.

"Here we are!" Haruhi said. It was a fairly sized store, but nothing spectacular. There were a lot of sales, and the items on the shelves were low priced. Yuki noted the name of the store and the street that it was on, making a mental note to tell Tohru about it later. He was sure she could get some good deals here.

"So, Yuki-kun, you mentioned having an older brother before," Haruhi pointed out picking up a shopping basket.

"I did?" Yuki asked baffled. He took the shopping basket that Haruhi offered to him, trying to recall at any one point having mentioned Ayame.

"Yes, in the host club. You were talking with your customers," she explained. She pointed in the direction she needed to go and he followed her.

"Ah, yes, I remember," he said, glumly glancing away from her as an image of his hyper brother popped into his mind.

"What's he like? Is he good to you?" Haruhi asked. Realizing herself, she paused. She remembered how annoyed he'd been at those kinds of questions when his designees had asked them. "Eh, sorry, I sound like your customers."

"That's okay. Hearing them from you is different," he explained, shrugging it off. "I know you're interested in hearing the answer when you ask them."

Haruhi smiled. "But still—if you don't want to talk about him, then don't. Instead, what's the rest of your family like?"

"As you know I have a lot of cousins," Yuki began, scanning over the list to verify if the aisle he was standing at was the one he needed before heading down it. "Other than that, my brother, mother, and father are all that compose my immediate family. I don't really know my father, and my mother doesn't seem to care to know me, so I can't say exactly what they're 'like'."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Haruhi apologized. "My mother and father have been nothing but loving and kind to me from the day I was born. My father still is. I can't imagine what its like not being close to your parents."

Yuki shrugged. "I've known nothing else. I suppose that is part of the curse in a way. Not having a loving family that is," he explained. He looked at her a moment, wondering why he was saying this to her. After all, he barely knew her. Yet he felt comfortable talking to her as he did with Tohru. Tohru had helped him with opening up to others, but he hadn't thought he'd be comfortable opening up to someone he'd known for a mere week. Sighing, he turned away from her as she took an item from the shelf and placed it in her basket.

"Is something wrong?" she wondered when she saw his expression.

Yuki shook his head. "No, nothing," he replied with a smile. Motioning with his hand for her to walk with him he said, "Let's continue shopping."

After that the conversation turned to small talk more than anything. They discussed a few of the members in the host club when they were in the checkout line, but Yuki was careful not to mention anything personal. He decided he needed to be a little more reserved with what he shared with her, even if he was comfortable telling her.

* * *

Yuki was surprised how few bags he had to carry home. The list had been small, but he was expecting at least one or two more bags when he gathered the items together to be purchased. But, apparently what he'd bought all fit nicely into three bags. So that's what he carried home after he and Haruhi parted ways.

As Shigure's house came into view he could see three familiar figures standing on the porch, but only one of them was an inhabitant of the home.

"Hey! It's the prince!" Uotani Arisa shouted when she spotted him coming down the road toward the house. He knew it was her even before she said anything; he could pick her blonde hair out of any crowd.

"Ah, Uotani-san," Yuki said surprised, stopping just in front of the porch.

"Welcome home," Hanijima Saki said solemnly. Her dark figure, though not unpleasant like Kyoya's, stood out to him even from a distance. He smiled.

"Thank you. But what are the two of you doing here?" he wondered curiously.

Tohru, who was the third person he'd seen, chimed in. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan came to see me," she explained. "When they heard yesterday that I'd been transferred, they made plans to hurry over today as soon as they could and investigate."

"Investigate?" Yuki repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, darn right we're gonna investigate!" Arisa snapped, pounding her fist down into her up-turned palm. "I don't know who that old man (Shigure) thinks he is, but he had no right transferring Tohru without consulter her or us first!"

"Arisa, the matter has already been sorted. Tohru is happy," Saki soothed in her usually dull tone.

"Already sorted? So you're leaving?" Yuki asked.

"They were here waiting for me when I returned," Tohru informed him. "They were just about to leave."

"And dumb old orange head's been on the roof ever since. But I was hoping I'd see you before we left though," Arisa confessed, crossing her arms. She tilted her head back to look down at Yuki, giving him a crooked grin as her blonde hair hid her left eye like a curtain. "I didn't think I would, but I've missed you. And I'm not the only one either!"

"Ah, Honda-san mentioned it before," Yuki said.

"But not about your fan club, right?" Arisa corrected. She bent forward slightly, letting out a howl of laughter and slapped her knees a couple times. "Boy were they ever pissed when they found out you'd been transferred!"

Yuki sweat dropped, laughing uneasily. He knew their tendencies to overreact when it came to him. He could only imagine how they were behaving in his absence. To be completely honest with himself he had to admit it kind of frightened him to think about his former fan club's reaction to his leaving Kaibara.

"They aren't the only ones who miss Prince Yuki," Saki added. Her eyes were closed, revealing none of her emotions. Not that her eyes would betray her feelings even if they were open.

"Hey, that's right!" Arisa exclaimed, suddenly remembering. She jabbed a finger at Yuki's nose but didn't actually come in contact with his face. "Some guy called Kakeru said to tell you hello… and something about the rangers not being complete with their red one?"

Yuki's expression dulled, and he glanced away with distaste. "Manabe," he muttered almost distastefully.

"And Kimi says she misses you more than the Prince Yuki fan club," Saki added with a small smirk. Yuki wondered if she enjoyed other women's over infatuation with him or merely found it amusing.

"Man were those two ever energetic," Arisa sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "I had no idea such people were in the student council."

"Yes, they are 'interesting' if anything," Yuki admitted dryly. He removed his shoes before stepping onto the porch. "I suppose then, tell them hello from me. I didn't expect them to miss me."

"Why wouldn't they? They're your friends, right?" Arisa asked bluntly. It wasn't what she was asking that was blunt; it was her tone that made it sound blunt. But that was Arisa.

"I suppose. I didn't really think we were friends," Yuki explained thoughtfully. He shrugged, adding, "We worked together on the student council, I didn't think it went beyond that."

"That's the sign of a good friend; one who keeps in touch even when they don't see you as often," Saki surmised. "Kakeru is Yuki's friend, whether you realized it or not."

"Perhaps you're right," Yuki said. He hadn't really thought about it before. Did he consider Kakeru a friend? He talked with him, and though he found him exasperating and didn't always get along well with him, he didn't mind his company. Now that he thought about it, he kind of missed their conversations, even as wacky and pointless as they were most of the time. He was definitely a friend.

"Oh, hey!" Arisa shouted so spontaneously that she caused Yuki to jump, catching him off guard. She gave him a stern look and put her fists on her hips threateningly. "Tohru told us about this 'Host Club' that you're a part of. If you don't protect her from the buffoons that compose that club, you'll have to answer to me!"

"Yes, it will be very unpleasant to do, but nonetheless, I will have no regrets," Saki agreed. A dark wave loomed behind her and an eerie gleam glinted in her eyes as her face darkened.

Yuki shifted uneasily under their glares and Tohru sweat dropped. "Yuki-kun is very good to watch after me," she assured, holding up her hands to keep the peace. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Arisa pulled Tohru into a warm embrace. "He better not!" she gasped sentimentally. "You're far too innocent and precious to be spoiled by some stuck up, womanizing rich brat!"

Yuki sweat dropped. Though he agreed, he wasn't going to voice it to them. Uotani could be a little too violent sometimes in his opinion. He could only imagine with she'd do to Tamaki if she ever met him.

"Still here?" Shigure asked, poking his head out the door. "Toh-ru-kun! I'm hungry, when are you going to fix dinner?"

"Ah, I'll get on it right away! Just let me finish saying goodbye," Tohru quickly replied.

"I guess we should go then," Arisa sighed reluctantly. "Gramps might waste away if he doesn't eat on time."

"How rude! Whatever happened to 'respect your elders'?" Shigure cried in mock hurt. "Disrespectful kids."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "It was good to see you again," he said, turning back to Tohru's two friends. "Maybe next time I'll get to talk to you longer."

"Yeah, that'd be nice! The four of us should go out sometime," Arisa suggested, throwing her arm around Tohru's shoulders. "We could go out to eat or something. Orange head could come too, if he's not too busy sulking on the roof like today."

"Yes, I'd like that!" Tohru laughed happily.

"It would be fun," Saki added.

With that they made a promise to get together later, said their goodbyes, and Tohru and Yuki waved as they left. Yuki turned to Tohru with a smile.

"They're good friends to you," he said.

Tohru smiled. "Yes, they are!" she agreed with a giggle.

"Tohru-kun! I'm hungry!" Shigure whined from inside.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Tohru replied, hurrying to the kitchen.

Yuki picked up his shoes and set them just inside the door. He headed upstairs to change out of his uniform and put away his book bag. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about what Hanajima had said. "The sign of a good friend," he said, shrugging his sports jacket off. Upon reflection, he had several people whom he could call a good friend. Kakeru, he'd discovered, was one of them. He made a mental note to call him later, if only to say 'hi' and nothing else. Tohru was another good friend, but he'd known that for a while now. And Fujioka Haruhi was starting to prove herself a good friend. And that made him smile again.

Still smiling, he went downstairs to help Tohru with dinner.


	7. Of Storms and Brothers

Author's Note: I was worried I wouldn't get Arisa and Saki in character, but it turns out I had a lot of fun using them in my story! They will definitely be in a later chapter, and they'll have to meet the Host Club. At the least I want Arisa to meet Tamaki! THAT I'll have fun with!

**To all those who are concerned about Tohru's being in class 1-A:** Even if placement is because of intelligence, it doesn't mean that every school does it that way. And besides, this is fanfiction. But just because you don't care for Tohru (and I'm thinking of the person who originally brought up the matter), or don't like her, or whatever your reason for thinking her dense, it doesn't mean she's not smart enough to be in the same class as Haruhi. She was in Yuki's class at Kaibara and he's pretty smart. But anyway, please don't submit anymore reviews just to say something on this matter. If you want to say what you like about the story and mention the issue, that's fine. I like hearing your input and all y'all's thoughts, but its getting a little annoying to see comments only about Tohru's level of intelligence or how Japanese students are placed in classes. Just read the story and enjoy it for what it is. If it bothers you so much that Tohru is in Haruhi's class, try to over look it. But don't leave any more reviews solely about this issue. I only say this because apparently it's a bigger concern than I originally thought it was. Ok, thanks. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter VII: Of Storms and Brothers

Haruhi woke up no later than usual, despite the fact that it was the weekend. She obviously didn't have school so of course it wasn't necessary to get up so early, but sleeping in was such a waste of time to her, so she got up anyway. Her dad, having been out late with his job, was still sleeping, so she let him alone and wondered into the kitchen.

Fixing herself a light breakfast—simple, yet nutritious—Haruhi took it to the table and sat down. Pulling out her textbooks, she decided to get started on the history paper she'd been assigned the previous day as she ate. After all, it never hurt to get a jump-start on things, and what else could she do on a weekend? Surely nothing productive at any rate.

Just as she had gotten submerged into her studies, making notes on what she needed to research further, a loud ringing noise interrupted. Startled, Haruhi scrambled to the phone only to realize it wasn't the phone. It wasn't the door. Concerned that the noise would wake up her father she worked quickly to find the source. As her scanning eyes came across her book bag it dawned on her—the cell phone the twins had given her was what was ringing.

Digging it out of the bottom of her bag, for it was something she rarely (if ever) used, she looked at it aggravated, taking a moment to remember how to answer it in her panic. When she opened it the ringing stopped, and she nervously glanced towards her father's room, expecting to hear him stirring. When all remained silent she sighed in relief and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she inquired.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru bellowed into her hear. She jumped and pulled the phone away, wincing as his loud voice continued ringing in her years a moment after.

"What are you doing up this early on a weekend morning?" she asked bluntly, checking the clock. Seven twenty-one—it was definitely too early for them to be up without having some reason. The next question was what did they want?

"Morning! Up already I see," Hikaru chuckled. She could hear the grin in his voice. "Kaoru and I were wondering if you want to go to the mall with us."

"No," Haruhi spat dryly. She didn't care for the mall, and certainly didn't care to waste good study time in one on the weekend. The weekend was one of the few times when she could get away from the Host Club and get some work done without having them distracting her. She didn't spend her weekend with them knowing she'd get no work done if she did.

"Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes!" Hikaru replied.

"What?" Haruhi gasped. "Wait, not I said—"

"Don't worry about it, just be ready when we get there," Hikaru told her. "Ok, see you then. Bye!"

"No, Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, but her protest was met by a click. Sighing, she shut the cell phone. She chewed on her lower lip in thought, trying desperately to think of a way to avoid the twins. She could just not answer the door when they got there and let them knock. Perhaps they'd go away. But knowing the twins they would persist until their knocking woke up her father and they'd be let in anyway. But if she weren't there, she wouldn't have to answer the door. And if she didn't tell her father where she was going exactly, they couldn't find her.

Smiling she got up to dress. Quickly she pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a quarter length sleeve, button up shirt. With the nice weather outside, she could take her homework to the park to work on it there and avoid Hikaru and Kaoru's uninvited visit. Cramming her books into her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. She took a brief moment to jot down a note informing her father that she was going out, and left if on the table. Slipping on a pair of sandals, she moved to the door. To her surprise and dismay, when she opened the door there stood the twins, arms thrown around the other's shoulders, grinning like the little devils they were.

"Going somewhere?" they asked rottenly, their grins widening.

"What are you doing on my door step!?" Haruhi demanded in shock.

"We came to pick you up!" Hikaru replied.

"It hasn't been ten minutes!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing at the clock on the wall behind her to help make her point.

"No, we've been here at least five already, though," Kaoru retorted.

Haruhi gawked at them in disbelief. "We knew you wouldn't want to go out with us," Hikaru explained with a nonchalant shrug. "It was easy enough to guess you'd try to run if we called ahead of time."

"So we decided to call you from your porch and wait for you to come out," Kaoru continued with a triumphant grin. "That way, you'd be dressed and ready to go when we got here."

Haruhi's eye twitched involuntarily. _I've been HAD __again__! _She thought. Before she could speak or even move they reached in and ceased her, each of them grabbing one of her arms.

"Come on, Haruhi!" they said, voices harmonizing. Pulling her outside they added, "We brought the limo, so we can ride to the mall!"

"But—I-I don't want to go to the mall!" Haruhi objected. She reached for the door in vain as they slammed it shut behind them. "I have homework and studying! Don't you need to do research for that assignment?"

"We can research next week," Hikaru replied with a disinterested shrug.

"Yeah, we have all of next week before it's due," Kaoru pointed out as the drug her down the stairs towards the limousine. "We're not going to waste time doing homework on the weekend!"

"Some people don't like to wait until last minute to do their work, though," Haruhi growled in frustration.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped next to the limousine, dragging Haruhi around to stand in front of and face them. "Its only one day," Hikaru said. "You can study tomorrow," Kaoru added. Hikaru and Kaoru's driver opened the back door behind her. "Spend the day with us!" they finished in unison, shoving her in the car. Climbing in behind her, they yanked the door shut and said to the driver, "Drive!"

* * *

Haruhi checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time within the past hour. _Twelve o'clock and I've gotten no research done,_ she thought with a heavy sigh. She placed her hand absent mindedly on her bag, wondering if she'd get to do even a little of the homework inside it before the day was over. She had managed to convince Hikaru and Kaoru not to take her to the mall, however. It was such a nice day she didn't want to spend it inside an artificially lit shopping complex. Instead they went downtown and hit the shopping plazas and outlet malls.

Now they were sitting on a street side bench. After having been drug all over the city, it seemed, Haruhi had gotten them to sit down and let her rest; yet they were still overflowing with energy. She had to wonder how they kept going for so long, but credited it to their excitement of seeing what they'd dubbed 'commoner shops' for the first time.

"Where do you want to go next?" Kaoru asked, looking Haruhi square in the eye.

She was surprised he'd asked. All morning long they'd been leading her around, she didn't expect them to ask her where she wanted to go. "Home," she replied hopefully.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru scoffed. "We should go to a clothing store. I'm sure Haruhi could use a new wardrobe, considering what she's wearing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Haruhi muttered, glancing down at her outfit curiously.

"We could help you pick out some outfits," Kaoru offered. "If you're worried about the money, we could pay for it."

Haruhi took a moment to consider the offer. It couldn't hurt to have some new clothes. Then she realized what kind of clothing they'd pick out for her. Picturing the impractical, frilly, girly dresses and skirts they'd no doubt try to get her to wear was enough for her to decide against the idea. "No thanks," she said. She glanced up at the clear skies. "So, why'd you guys kidnap me anyway?" she wondered.

"We didn't kidnap you, we took you out," Hikaru corrected, matter of fact.

"But I didn't want to go out," she pointed out.

"You were going out when we found you," Kaoru retorted.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed in frustration. "That was because I was trying to get away from you," she muttered.

"We wanted to spend some time with you," Hikaru confessed, leaning back on the bench. "It's been a while since we've done something together."

"Usually we wait and do something with the club," Haruhi observed.

"True, but isn't it less of a hassle this way?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi questioned, confused.

"When we go out with the club, there's a lot of commotion," Hikaru explained. "But with just the three of us, there aren't as many of us to handle. Its easier on you, right?"

Haruhi thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure what they meant but she shrugged anyway. "I guess," she replied. "If you wanted to spend time with me, you should have asked. We could have set up a time to do it, I'd just rather of had today and tomorrow to study."

"When though? You won't go anywhere on a school night," Hikaru pointed out.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "I guess that's true," she said sheepishly. She didn't like going places on weeknights, unless it was to the store to buy something for dinner. Smiling she turned to Hikaru. "All right, where do you want to go—"

Haruhi's stomach growled rather loudly, interrupting her before she could finish her question. Placing her hand on her abdomen she glanced idly down at it. "I'm kind of hungry, though. I didn't get to eat finish my breakfast because of you two," she explained.

"Don't pin that on us!" Hikaru scolded lightly.

"Well, we can buy you something to eat then. I'm getting hungry, also, where shall we eat?" Kaoru offered.

"That's not necessary, I don't need any favors, I can pay for mine," Haruhi declined. _Do they think I can't afford it? I'm not a charity case,_ she thought. Pointing across the street to a street side diner she added, "Let's eat over there. They have good food, but reasonable prices."

They stood up and headed for the nearest crosswalk. As they stood there waiting for the 'walk' signal to change, Haruhi spotted a familiar face walking down the street towards them.

"Yuki-kun?" she wondered in surprise.

Yuki looked up equally surprised to see her. "Ah, Fujioka-san! And Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, smiling. Taking note of Tohru standing beside of him she added, "And Tohru-chan, too. What brings you out?"

Tohru held up a small stack of books. "We went to the town library to check out a few books for our research project!" she explained.

"See, I'm not the only one who studies on the weekend," Haruhi mumbled, glancing back at the twins.

"We don't care!" they retorted, shrugging indifferently.

"What are you—" Yuki began.

"Shopping," Hikaru replied.

"More like browsing. They haven't bought a single thing," Haruhi corrected. She smiled. "We were about to have lunch though, would you like to join us? If you're not busy, that is."

"I don't mind," Yuki replied. He turned to Tohru with a smile. "Would you like to?"

"I'd like that, thank you!" Tohru replied.

The light turned red and the walk signal came on. Haruhi motioned across the street. "We're going to eat here," she explained as the five of them began to cross.

"Ah, that's fine," Yuki replied.

The diner had tables set up outside with umbrellas to shield from the sun. Haruhi sat down at one of those tables, the twins on either side of her with Yuki and Tohru opposite the three of them. They ordered some drinks, their meals, and waited while the waiter went to turn it in.

"So, um, Haruhi-san," Tohru began with a pleasant smile. "Have you and um, uh, ah! Um, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced, I don't know your names," she apologized to the twins with the realization she'd only seen Hikaru and Kaoru at school, but hadn't actually met them properly.

"That's right, you weren't were you?" Haruhi realized.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru and that's my brother," Hikaru introduced.

"Hitachiin Kaoru. But don't worry, we already know who you are," Kaoru finished. "Be careful you don't get us confused!"

"Don't be rude," Haruhi admonished, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I wasn't," Kaoru objected with a shrug.

"Ah, its ok," Tohru exclaimed quickly. She smiled at the Hitachiin brothers. "I've never met twins before. I'll do my best to tell the two of you apart!"

"I can't tell them apart, and I've known them a while longer than you," Yuki admitted. He looked uneasily at them. "Just now, before they introduced themselves to Honda-san, I couldn't remember which one was which."

"That's nothing out of the ordinary for us," Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much," Kaoru added indifferently. "Haruhi's the first one who can tell us apart."

"Hah! That's amazing!" Tohru exclaimed with excitement. "You must be honored to be the first who can know such a thing!"

Haruhi laughed. "Well, not really," she admitted. She hadn't thought of knowing the difference between the twins as an honor. "I suppose though, it is 'special', in a way."

"Its miraculous," Yuki commented with a smile. "I don't see how you do it."

Haruhi shrugged. "Its easy though," she said nonchalantly. "At first they seem the same, but they're different once you get to know them. It's mostly the little things that differentiate them, but there are some main aspects as well."

"Like what?" Hikaru and Kaoru wondered simultaneously.

"Haven't I told you before?" Haruhi asked curiously. She knew she'd mentioned some of their differences to them before, like the time they staged a fight just to get her to agree to let them come to her house. Perhaps they were pretending not to remember to play with her? "Oh well, anyway, here comes our food!"

The waiter served them, and attended them well throughout the meal. The five of them chatted about various things, but when Haruhi and Yuki turned the conversation to school subjects, Hikaru and Kaoru got bored. To Haruhi's relief though, they didn't cause any mischief like they usually did when they were bored. They ate their food and sat there looking uninterested until everyone was finished.

Haruhi had made sure her bill was separate from Hikaru and Kaoru's. Yuki paid for his and Tohru's and the twins plopped their mother's credit card, which was given to them by her, on the tray. But when Haruhi reached in her bag for her wallet it wasn't there.

"Ah, I don't have my wallet with me," she said. She looked remorsefully at the bill. "I guess I left it at home. I didn't plan on spending any money."

"We'll pay for it, don't worry about it," Hikaru offered.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru chuckled with a wide grin on his face. "Of course we're sure! Its not like it's anything for us," he replied.

"I guess its ok then," she agreed, placing the bill with theirs. _I suppose I'll just save the money I would have spent for groceries_ she thought with a grateful smile. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Hikaru said as he sent the bill off with the waiter.

Haruhi noticed Yuki giving her an odd look. It was almost a realizing gaze as if he'd just discovered something about her. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Yuki shook his head to rid himself of the thought for the moment. Smiling, he said, "Oh, its nothing. Shall we go?"

Once the bills were paid and the twins got their credit card back they left the diner and headed down the sidewalk.

"I suppose we should get back home then," Yuki said.

"Yes, I need to go home myself," Haruhi said, giving a firm look to the twins. They ignored it and she figured out then that they weren't planning on taking her home any time soon.

"It was nice having lunch with you, Haruhi-san," Tohru said, bowing politely.

"Yes, I enjoyed it myself," Haruhi replied with a smile. "And you don't have to be so formal with me as to say '-san'."

"Haruhi-kun then?" Tohru wondered cautiously.

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, that's fine!" she approved with a nod.

"Hikaru, where'd we leave the car?" Kaoru wondered, glancing up at the street name.

Hikaru shrugged. "Somewhere downtown in a parking lot with the driver," he replied.

"That was several blocks back, wasn't it?" Haruhi asked. She pointed at the street corner to a bus stop. "Why don't we take the bus then? This one runs near my apartment, and you can call your limo to pick you up there."

"You're going home already?" Hikaru and Kaoru objected.

"I spent all morning with you! Besides, I didn't tell Dad where I was going, he's probably worried I need to at least stop by and tell him what I'm doing," she explained.

"I guess that's ok then," Hikaru sighed. He matched Haruhi's pace and walked along side of her as they headed for the bus stop. "Can we stay and hang out a while though?"

"If you don't distract me from my studies," Haruhi stipulated. She paused, looking back at Yuki and Tohru. "Are you coming? This bus should get you closer to home as well. My home isn't far from where we part ways when we walk home from school."

"Ah, that would be faster then," Yuki agreed. He glanced up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain soon. It'd be better not to walk anyway. You can tell us how to get to the right street from there?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course! Come on then, the bus is arriving just now."

They reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up to it. There was a crowd of people waiting to get on and Yuki looked uneasily at them. Haruhi deduced he was probably worried about coming in too close of contact with a female while trying to get on the bus. Smiling at him she said, "Don't worry, you can wait and get on last. I can go ahead and save you a seat."

Yuki smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

"Yuki-kun, I'll go, too," Tohru offered, stepping up to the bus's doors. "I'll reserve your seat with our books until you've gotten on."

"Thank you, Honda-san," she said with a smile.

Haruhi and Tohru were the first two of the group to get on the bus. They found a few seats about halfway back and sat down, Tohru sitting directly behind Haruhi and placing her books in the seat next to her. Hikaru managed to worm his way into the crowd and get on, quickly sitting next to Haruhi and making sure to keep a seat available for Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't get past some of the passengers because of their girth and got separated from his brother in the process. So he decided to wait until everyone else had gotten on before he boarded and went to stand next to Yuki by the bus stop's bench.

Haruhi glanced out the window as she watched the remaining passengers file onto the bus. "How many people can fit on this at a time?" she wondered aloud.

"Hopefully at least two more after everyone else gets on," Hikaru added anxiously, noticing his brother standing at the back of the group, waiting semi patiently for his turn to get on.

Haruhi turned her attention to the front of the bus, watching as the various people entered and dispersed throughout the public transportation vehicle. As the last of the strangers got on, Yuki and Kaoru moved to board also, but the driver shut the doors.

Hikaru stood up in alarm, realizing Kaoru wasn't on yet. When the bus started moving he panicked. "Hey! Stop the bus, everyone isn't on yet!" he demanded to the driver.

The driver barely glanced back at him in his rearview mirror. "I know, but they'll have to wait for the next bus, this ones full," he said, motioning back at the full seats. There were even people standing in the aisle, holding on to the poles that were designed for such an occasion.

"But my brother's still back there!" Hikaru objected.

"Not my problem! He has to wait for the next bus," the driver barked.

Hikaru leaned over Haruhi to look out the window, watching helplessly as his brother was left behind. "Kaoru!" he called.

"Hikaru, calm down, you're making a scene," Haruhi said attempting to sooth him.

"Kaouru!" Hikaru called again, rushing to the back of the bus. Beating on the back window he called again, "Kaoru!"

Kaoru was running down the sidewalk along side the bus, shouting out to the driver in vain. Haruhi rushed back to Hikaru. "Hikaru, come sit down!" she coaxed, pulling on his arm.

Kaoru stopped following the bus at a street corner when it picked up speed and he could no longer keep up with it. Haruhi noticed Yuki trailing up behind him.

Haruhi pulled Hikaru away from the window. "Hikaru, there's nothing we can do!" she exclaimed. "Sit down. We'll get off at the next stop and catch the next bus back. Kaoru will probably have the sense to wait for you."

Hikaru reluctantly took his seat, but sat uneasily, biting his nails and drumming his fingers on the window seal as he stared anxiously out of the window.

"Yuki-kun was left behind also," Tohru observed worriedly. She glanced outside, up at the darkening sky. "I hope he'll find shelter from the storm in time."

Haruhi flinched when she heard the distant roll of thunder. She glanced at Hikaru wondering if he'd heard it too, but he was too busy worrying about being separated from Kaoru to have noticed. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Haruhi replied, telling herself the same thing. The only thing she heard of the storm though were raindrops as they sporadically hit the window. It didn't take them long before they arrived at the next bus stop, but with Hikaru's fidgeting and fretting it seemed longer than it actually was.

The three of them quickly got off and it was all Haruhi could do to convince Hikaru it wouldn't be faster to run back to the previous bus stop on foot.

"The busses run frequently, the next one will be here within a few minutes," she explained. Heading to the bench she motion for him to follow her. "Come sit down, and we'll wait for it. Kaoru will—"

A loud clap of thunder cut her off and she startled. Screaming she flipped around and looked pleadingly at Hikaru. "O-or maybe we should wait inside with the storm and all?" she suggested hopefully.

Tohru placed her hand on Haruhi's shoulder in concern. "What's wrong, Haruhi-kun?" she asked.

"Ah, Haruhi, I almost forgot, you're scared of thunder," he said, pushing his worry over Kaoru to the side for the moment.

Another crash of thunder made Haruhi jump and she leapt into Hikaru's arms, burying her face in his chest. Hikaru placed his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. He glanced up at the sky as the rain started to fall faster. "We need shelter," he observed.

"Here, this bench has a cover," Tohru pointed out, drawing his eye to the bench as she pointed at it. "It's the closest. I don't see anywhere else we can seek refuge."

Hikaru tugged Haruhi with him under the shelter. Sitting on the bench next to her he held her as close to his body as he could. "Haruhi, you're shaking," he sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to block the sound this time."

"I-its ok, I'll just—" Haruhi began, but was silenced as more thunder rolled ominously overhead. She clamped her hands over her head and drew closer to Hikaru.

Tohru sat down on her other side. "Haruhi-kun, this might not help, but when I was little and I got scared, my mother always told me not to think about it," she said. Haruhi peeked at her curiously so Tohru smiled and continued. "Mom said if she wasn't there to comfort me, the best way to deal with my fear was not to focus on it. She told me to imagine myself somewhere safe, where I was happy or to recall a nice memory, and focus on that. She said that would make me feel better." Tohru paused long enough to put her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "So, even though you have someone to comfort you, you're still scared. So close your eyes cover your ears and think of something happy. Before you know it the storm will be over and we can go find Yuki-kun and Kaoru-san!"

Haruhi buried her head against Hikaru's neck as thunder continued to boom above her. The rain was pouring down now and the wind had picked up a bit. Haruhi closed her eyes tightly and clamped her hands over her hears as hard as she could to block out the sound. She searched her mind for something cheerful to think of or a fond memory that she had. She recalled the times she'd spent with her mother as a little child. Though few they were, she dwelt on them and replayed all the happy moments they'd shared together and with her dad. Somehow the storm seemed to fade into the background, and though Haruhi could still hear the thunder she felt a little more at ease.

Relaxing in Hikaru's strong, comforting arms, Haruhi let the memory of her mother flood her mind and surprisingly she wasn't as afraid anymore.

* * *

Yuki was surprised when the bus doors shut practically in his face. He was even more shocked when the bus started moving. Hikaru, who'd gotten on before Yuki and Kaoru, was shouting for his brother at the window.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called back. He watched in what appeared to be horror as the bus started to drive off without him. Breaking out into a mad dash he chased after the bus. "Hikaru! Hey, stop the bus!" he cried after it, running along side it. "Stop! Stop the bus! Hikaru!"

Yuki chased after Kaoru, not wanting to let him run off by himself. They ran until they reached the street corner. Kaoru gave up on his chase when the bus accelerated, leaving him with no hope of catching up. The Hitachiin paused and stared after the vehicle in despair. Yuki came up behind him a little while later, out of breath from the sudden and unexpected dash down the street. Bending over he leaned his right hand on his kneed, grasping at his chest with his other hand. He could feel a tightening pressure in his chest, which made him realize it wasn't a good idea to run in the cool air with his condition.

Kaoru turned away as the bus drove out of sight. He gasped when he saw Yuki's doubled over figure and noticed he was holding his chest and panting excessively. "Are you ok?" he wondered with concern.

Yuki nodded, trying desperately to catch his breath. Kaoru took his arm and pulled him over to the curb where he helped him to sit down. "Catch your breath," he said, sitting next to him.

After a few more minutes of gasping and panting Yuki had calmed his breathing enough to speak, though he was still out of breath. "I'm ok," he said panting. "I just have a problem with my bronchial tubes. Its nothing, I lose my breath sometimes, especially if I run in cool weather like today."

"You're not going to have an attack or anything like that? Do you need medicine or a shot or something?" Kaoru exclaimed in panic.

"No, nothing like that," Yuki said, waving his hand to calm Kaoru. He laughed at his overreaction but the laughing made him cough.

Kaoru patted Yuki on the back until he stopped coughing. Glancing off down the street in the direction the bus had gone he sighed heavily. "I guess we'll have to wait for the next bus. I hope Hikaru doesn't try coming back for me. Maybe we should wait for them?"

"You're Kaoru-san then," Yuki confirmed.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, that's right," he said. He sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly. "Its easier to tell us apart when we're separated. If who your with is freaking out because we're not together then its Hikaru! I'm the calmer one when we're not together—especially when we've been separated in this manner. At least, that's what Haruhi told us."

Yuki held his hand out, palm up, when he felt a raindrop hit his brow. Gazing up at the sky, which had grown rather dark with gray cloud cover, he sighed. "I guess now its going to rain," he said, observing as the rainfall steadily increased.

Kaoru stood. "I guess we should find shelter then, and wait until the storm passes before we go looking for them," he sighed. A clap of thunder had an expression of concern washing over his face. "Haruhi…"

"Fujioka-san? What about her?" Yuki wondered, standing up and dusting the back of his pants off.

"Ah, well, its kind of her weakness, but I guess she wouldn't care if I told you," Kaoru explained. He turned his gaze on Yuki. "Haruhi is afraid of thunder storms. I doubt they'll be going anywhere for a while. At least not until this storm is passed."

"Well, I guess its better we wait it out ourselves somewhere," Yuki concluded. He looked around but didn't see any stores or business buildings they could seek refuge in. Noticing the street name for the first time he realized where he was.

"Where should we go then?" Kaoru wondered, looking around only to find the same situation Yuki had.

Yuki felt his stomach knot up at the thought. "Well, I know this part of town," he confessed, a glum look over taking his expression.

"Why the face? What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. He cocked an eyebrow, crossed his arms and added, "Something you ate not sit well with you?"

"No, well, something like that," Yuki replied. He heaved a heavy sigh. The rain was starting to come down faster and harder. They needed to get out of it or they'd catch colds or pneumonia. He had no choice. Sighing again he pointed in a particular direction. "Let's go this way. Just down this street there's a store we can wait in."

"A store? How do you know the owner won't mind us waiting there?" Kaoru asked, following Yuki down the street.

"Because," Yuki replied dryly, "he's my older brother."

Kaoru sweat dropped, increasing his pace to match Yuki's as they hurried to get out of the rain. "You don't sound too happy about that," he observed.

Yuki felt absolutely disgusted. The last thing he wanted was to have to take someone from Ouran to Ayame's shop. With the way his brother had behaved around Kakeru, he could only dread and imagine how he'd act around someone rich. He didn't want to go there, but he saw no other option. They needed to get out of the rain—unfortunately, Ayame would provide that shelter, whether Yuki wanted it or not.

By the time they reached the shop they'd had to increase their speed to a jog, but despite their efforts were already soaked. Kaoru read the sign out front and gave the building a skeptical look. "What is this place?" he asked.

"Never mind that, let's get inside where it's dry," Yuki said, opening the door. He shut it once he and Kaoru were in and turned around to survey the inside. It was how he'd remembered it, but Ayame nor Mine were anywhere to be seen. Shivering as the cool store air met his wet clothes, he had hope for a brief moment that they weren't there. But that hope was crushed immediately.

"Welcome!" came Mine's voice from the back. She came around the corner already smiling, most likely expecting to greet a potential customer, but her expression brightened all the more when she saw Yuki. "Otouto-kun! I'm so glad to see you! It's been a while," she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Oh, your all wet! Come in, come in. I'll get Boss."

"No, if he's busy don't—" Yuki attempted, but she had already disappeared into the back room calling for Ayame. Yuki sighed, wrapping his arms around his torso, his teeth chattering a bit. There was no way he was going to avoid having to see his brother.

"You hate your brother that much?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh? No, I don't—" he paused, glancing away thoughtfully. Had he really given the impression he hated Ayame just by the little he'd said already? Yuki ducked his head and added solemnly, "It's complicated."

"Yuki! It's been so long!" Ayame's hyper voice caused Yuki to wince. As he immerged from the back room, thankfully he wasn't dressed in one of his absurd costumes. "Welcome, please, come in. You're soaked! That simply won't do, I'll give you something to change int—"

Yuki grabbed hold of his sleeve before he could leave to find him something to wear. "That's not necessary," he insisted strongly. He knew what kinds of clothing Ayame made and wasn't about to wear one, no matter how wet he was.

"But you'll catch a cold!" Ayame objected worriedly.

"I said its fine!" Yuki snapped, forcing a tight smile.

"Ah, but you've brought a friend!" Ayame just then noticed. Yuki was amazed at the tunnel vision he had; when he was focused on something or someone he tended not to see other things and people around him. Perhaps it was selective.

"Nii-san, this is Hitachiin Kaoru-san. He's from the school I was transferred to. We're in the same class," Yuki explained with a sigh. He could already feel a headache coming on due to his brother's energetic personality.

Ayame smile brightened with excitement. "Ah, Hitachiin! You wouldn't happen to be related to the famous Hitachiin Yuzuha?" he inquired.

"She's my mother, actually," Kaoru replied with a somewhat condescending look.

"Just as I presumed! She told me she had two sons, but I never expected to meet one of them so suddenly, and in my own shop, no doubt!" Ayame explained.

"You know his mother?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Of course, dear Yuki! I know many fashion designers. After all, I am a locally known designer myself," Ayame replied with a hardy laugh, placing his hand to his chest proudly. He quickly wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulders and pulled him close. "Does that make you proud? I'm sure it does, how could you not be proud of such a magnificent brother?"

"Get off!" Yuki growled in warning, his eyes closing in aggravation. His hands involuntarily clenched at his sides and he felt his cheeks flush in irritation.

"Did I hear you mention Hitachiin Yuzuha-sensei?" Mine asked excitedly, rushing in the room once again. She had two towels in hand and quickly dispersed them to the two young men.

"Yes, this is her son, Kaoru-kun," Ayame replied with a hand gesture to the aforementioned.

"How did _you_ meet my mother?" Kaoru demanded skeptically as he received the towel. "When?"

"How? I went to one of her fashion shows," Ayame replied. He winked at Kaoru. "I've always admired your mother's taste. And Mine is one of her biggest fans. She adores the elegance and feminine charm of Yuzuha-san's clothing line. As a matter of fact, we use her clothes as inspiration for our own."

"Yes, I absolutely adore your mother! I love trying on her latest fashions," Mine giggled.

"Really? Mom never mentioned any wacky shop owners before," Kaoru mused curiously. He shrugged with an awkward grin. "Then again, Mom doesn't really talk to us about work much. Unless she wants our help on her clothing line."

Mine's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands on front of her chest. "You help your mother design? How exciting! I can't imagine, what's it like?" she enthused.

"I should have known your mother would pass her genes on to her children," Ayame said knowledgably. "Has she told you about her current line? Mine and I had a few questions about it, but are unable to ask her."

"You could ask me. Hikaru and I talk to her about fashion all the time," Kaoru offered. He had an eager gleam in his eye that expressed his interest in the topic. It was actually the first time Yuki had seen the younger Hitachiin express interest in anything. Usually he looked bored, but apparently he too grew excited over things. Yuki couldn't help but smile.

Yuki sighed as the three of them began discussing Yuzuha's various clothing lines. Drying his hair with the towel Mine had given him, he found a chair by the window to sit in. Deciding not to even try to understand, much less join, the conversation, he settled for gazing out the window at the storm. A crash of thunder caught him off guard and startled him, which made him think about Haruhi. She was afraid of thunder as Kaoru had said. He never would have guessed that about her. She seemed like such a strong young woman, he almost couldn't imagine her having such an irrational fear. Yet she did, for why would Kaoru lie about the matter? She was similar to Tohru perhaps, but he was noticing some differences between them. The fear of thunder was one of them. The other instance when he'd noticed a difference was earlier that day at lunch when Haruhi was unable to pay for her own meal. She accepted the twins' offer to buy her lunch without even offering to pay them back. Tohru, on the other hand, wouldn't have so easily agreed to it and would have promised she'd pay them back when she got her wallet. Now that he thought about it though, it was logical; she was a completely different person. He'd been somewhat foolish to assume she was so much like Tohru as to not have any individuality of her own.

With her individuality from Tohru though, she didn't seem to have the same 'effect' on him. Before he'd seen these differences she was someone he felt comfortable around and someone he felt like he could talk to without being judged. Most likely she was still that kind of person, but had the only reason he liked her so been because those aspects of hers were so similar to Tohru? Is that why he detested the idea of her memories being erased so much?

The storm had died down and passed without Yuki even noticing. Kaoru's cell phone rang, pulling Yuki from his thoughts. "It's Hikaru," Kaoru said, his face brightening as he checked the phone's caller I.D. before answering it. He quickly opened the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hikaru!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

Haruhi stepped off of the bus last, Hikaru and Tohru having gone before her. She was glad the storm was over, but appreciated the clean, refreshing smell the rain had left behind. Avoiding a puddle so her feet wouldn't get wet as she was wearing sandals, she stepped up next to Hikaru.

"He's not here, where is he?" Hikaru asked, panic ringing in his voice. As soon as the storm had passed and Haruhi wasn't scared anymore he'd gone back to fretting about Kaoru.

"They probably took shelter somewhere," Haruhi said. She glanced at the sky a moment in thought. Smiling as an idea came to her, she turned to face Hikaru. "You have your cell phone right? Does Kaoru have his as well?"

"Well, yeah, we always have them with us," Hikaru replied.

"Then call him," Haruhi suggested. She laughed at Hikaru's dumbfounded expression. He obviously hadn't even thought of that. But it was just like him to forget something so simple when he was worrying over his brother.

"I hadn't thought of that," he muttered in confession, averting his gaze in embarrassment as he dug his phone from his pocket. Kaoru's number was on speed dial 2. A few seconds passed before Hikaru's expression brightened. "Kaoru!" he cried into the phone upon hearing his brother's voice. "Are you ok?"

Haruhi turned to Tohru. "Tohru-chan, I wanted to thank you," she said.

"Eh?" Tohru replied with a confused look.

"For earlier, during the storm," Haruhi clarified with a smile. "What you said was sweet. And it helped; so thank you."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "You're welcome!"

Hikaru shut his phone and turned to them again. "Kaoru said he's in a shop down the street," he explained. He looked at Tohru. "He said Yuki told him you'd know where it is. He says its Ayame's shop?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I thought I recognized this street earlier," she said. She motioned in the direction they needed to go and headed that way. "Follow me, I'll show you. It isn't far from here."

And it wasn't. Haruhi gawked at the sign when they arrived. _What kind of place is this?_ She wondered. As they entered she wasn't sure what to expect, but she was relieved when the inside wasn't abnormal.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed when he spotted his brother.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called back joyfully. They embraced warmly, in a genuine family love towards one another, unlike the way they hugged while hosting.

"Ah! Twins!" Mine exclaimed. She turned to Ayame enthusiastically. "Look, Boss! Yuzuha-sensei's son's are twins! Identical at that."

"Why are you surprised?" Yuki wondered dryly.

"Yuzuha-san never mentioned that her sons were twins!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Eh? Who are these people and why are they saying Mom's name?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, Ayame is Yuki's brother," Kaoru explained, smiling with excitement. "Mine works for him. They've met Mom and apparently know her pretty well. They're huge fans of my Mom's clothing lines."

"Really?" Hikaru said with a hint of interest.

"You're mother inspires my designs with her own," Ayame informed him.

"Yuzuha-sensei is so fashionable. I love her designs!" Mine cooed.

Haruhi tuned the four fusionists out as she walked over to Yuki. "You're wet. I guess you got caught in the rain after all," she observed.

"Yuki-kun, are you ok? You'll catch a cold," Tohru said.

"I'm fine, Honda-san," Yuki replied with a smile. He held up the towel. "I have this. I won't catch cold." He turned to Haruhi. "Are you ok? Kaoru-san said you were afraid of thunder."

Haruhi sweat dropped and looked over at the younger Hitachiin sheepishly. "Ah, that—he told you about that?" she asked. She shrugged, deciding to forget about it. There was no use worrying over it since he'd already been told. "I'm ok. Tohru-chan helped me not to think about it and Hikaru was there. So it was ok."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Yuki sighed with relief.

"So, that's your brother?" Haruhi wondered, glancing over at Ayame. She smiled. "He's very energetic. He kind of reminds me of sempai in that way. I wondered how you seem to deal with him so easily; you're used to it with your brother I guess."

"I suppose. He is _like_ Suoh-sempai, but I think Nii-san is worse when it comes to enthusiasm," Yuki admitted. He looked over at Ayame, observing how arrogant and proud he was being as he talked to the twins. He quickly looked away in disgust, muttering, "Nii-san is far more annoying in my opinion."

Haruhi smiled, holding back a chuckle. "He seems nice," she said.

"Yuki, you must introduce me to your other friend! Does he go to Ouran as well?" Ayame insisted, suddenly coming up behind Yuki and putting his arm around his shoulders once again.

It took a moment for Haruhi to realize he meant her. Apparently it took Yuki a moment as well, because he didn't reply immediately. "A-ah, this is Fujioka Haruhi-san," Yuki introduced. "Sh—I mean he's also in my class."

"He's very feminine," Mine observed thoughtfully.

"In an elegant way," Ayame assessed. He placed his hand under his chin and stepped back to look at Haruhi. "Yes, very elegant. Haruhi, would you mind trying on my newest design?"

"You mean that one?" Mine gasped in excitement. She gave Haruhi a once over. "Yes, with his feminine features he would look good in _that._"

"Not with the _that one_ thing again," Yuki groaned. "Nii-san, really, Fujioka-san won't be interested in—"

"What do you say, Haruhi?" Ayame asked boldly, cutting Yuki off before he could finish.

"Wait, what is _that_?" Hikaru demanded protectively.

"Eh? I really don't want to try anything on," Haruhi said nervously. She took a step back.

"I'll run get it, Boss!" Mine exclaimed, rushing to the back immediatly.

"It won't take long at all! Come now, imagine it!" Ayame persisted. He stepped up next to Haruhi and reached to slink his arm around her shoulders in the same fashion he did Yuki.

Yuki gasped, reaching out in objection. "Wait, Nii-san, don't—" Before he could say anything more Ayame had already wrapped his arm around Haruhi and pulled her up against him. Hikaru and Kaoru started to protest but before anyone could say anything else a 'poof' sound followed by a cloud of smoke surrounded Ayame.

Haruhi's eyes widened. What had just happened? The cloud of smoke that encircled her was similar to the puff of smoke that surrounded Yuki when he transformed, but she was starring right at him. She felt something still draped around her shoulder. Slowly, still in shock and confused about what had just happened, she looked down. There, on her shoulder, was a long, thin, white snake.

Blinking at it a moment Haruhi's eyes widened a bit more in utter confusion. "Eh?" she gasped.


	8. Time to Confess

Author's Note: I hadn't ended in a cliffhanger in a while, so I decided to end the last chapter with one. Sorry. So I don't think I have Ayame's character down. But he's a hard one to grasp for me. Like Tamaki, he's far too energetic! And I've already mentioned before that I have a hard time getting those types of characters in character. Anyway, at 8434 words, Chapter seven is definitely the longest one I've written so far for this story. I didn't intend for it to be that long, but it ended up that I couldn't stop it until I did, and I couldn't make it any shorter. It was eleven pages long. I usually only aim for about seven pages at tops, but like I said it needed to be that long. I suppose as a result, this chapter is one page shorter (only 6 pages this time). I hope you enjoy it regardless though. It's just, if I wrote more in this chapter, it'd end up being way too long. So look forward to next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up sooner rather than later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter VIII: Time to Confess

_Haruhi's eyes widened. What had just happened? The cloud of smoke that encircled her was similar to the puff of smoke that surrounded Yuki when he transformed, but she was starring right at him. She felt something still draped around her shoulder. Slowly, still in shock and confused about what had just happened, she looked down. There, on her shoulder, was a long, thin, white snake._

_Blinking at it a moment Haruhi's eyes widened a bit more in utter confusion. "Eh?" she gasped._

Yuki snatched Ayame from Haruhi's shoulder by his neck and glared at him. "Idiot!" he spat angrily.

"Yuki-kun! Ayame-san—h-he transformed!" Tohru gasped. She panicked. "A-ah, that is—he transformed! This isn't normal, um, ah—"

"Its ok Honda-san," Yuki sighed, realizing she was trying to think of a way to cover or explain this to Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "They know."

"Eh?" Tohru gasped in shock.

"Boss, did you want the pink or blue?" Mine called from the back room.

Yuki held Ayame up, his hand still clamped tightly around his brother's snake neck. "Does Mine-san know about _this_?" he demanded.

"That's a good question!" Ayame praised. Even in his reptile form he still managed to smile. "And better yet, why is it your school mates know?"

"Is that a yes or no?" Yuki shouted in frustration. He heard Mine's footsteps as she neared the main room.

"Boss, pink or blue?" she repeated.

Yuki, unsure if Mine new about the curse, looked at Haruhi and Tohru. "Stall her," he said as he scraped up Ayame's clothes in his arms and headed for the main entrance door. "Tell her we--went for a walk or something!"

He'd barely gotten outside and out of view of the store's windows when Mine entered the room again. Ducking into an alley before anyone off the street could see them, he sighed with relief that they hadn't been seen by Mine. He refocused his attention on Ayame. "You never listen to me," he sighed, loosening his grip so Ayame could move, and most likely breath easier. "You get overly excited about things. Why must you be so hyper?"

"Perhaps you're right," Ayame relinquished. He slithered up Yuki's arm, wrapping his body around it enough so he wouldn't fall. "But I would like to know how three other outsiders of the family other than Tohru know about our curse."

Yuki slumped onto an old crate that was sitting in the alleyway, laying Ayame's clothes across his lap for when he turned back. Ayame slithered off of his arm onto a box and coiled up halfway before turning his gaze back to his little brother. "Fujioka-san found out one day at school when she accidentally tripped and fell on me," Yuki explained. "As you found out, 'he' is actually a woman. Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san were there at the time and witnessed my transformation also."

"And Akito-san allowed them to keep their memories?" Ayame wondered in surprise.

Yuki averted his gaze to the street outside of the alley and said nothing. Ayame transformed, his face expressing worry and shock. "Yuki, you did _tell_ Akito-san about this--right?" he reworded.

Yuki grimaced involuntarily. He knew someone would find out eventually that he hadn't told Akito about this issue, but he hadn't expected Ayame to be the first. He shrugged, seeing no way to avoid admitting to it. "No," he confessed finally. He shoved Ayame's clothes at him and turned his head the other way. "And put your clothes on!"

Ayame took the clothes and began to get dressed. "Yuki, you realize the consequences if—"

"I know," Yuki replied, cutting him off.

"Then you've thought about it—but if Akito-san were to find out—" Ayame added.

"I know that, also."

"If this were to get out to the wrong person in the Sohma estate—"

"I know!"

"Then why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't know that," Yuki cried in frustration. He sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. "I just—Fujioka-san. She showed me kindness that only Honda-san has shown me before. It meant something to me. And although I've realized Fujioka-san isn't Honda-san, I couldn't bare the idea of her memories being erased."

"I see," Ayame said thoughtfully, placing his hand to his chin.

"She's kept my secret so far, and I don't think she'll tell anyone about it," Yuki explained, trying desperately to justify himself. "Nii-san, you won't tell Akito will you?"

Ayame glanced away sheepishly. "Yuki, you know as well as I do that Akito is to be told every time someone finds out about the curse," he replied. "Especially when its more than one person."

"No, don't tell!" Yuki demanded. He paused to considered the tone of his voice. Softening his expression he looked Ayame in the eye pleadingly. "Please, Nii-san. Don't tell Akito. Fujioka-san is trustworthy. I've thought about this a lot already, and I've learned I can trust her with this!"

"But what about the Hitachiins?" Ayame inquired skeptically. "Fashionable boys, but will they keep your secret?"

"They have no reason to tell anybody," Yuki retorted. When Ayame's doubtful expression deepened he rethought his reply. "They're Fujioka-san's friends—they wouldn't do anything to make her mad. They won't tell because she'd hate them for it."

Ayame sighed, crossing his arms. "Yuki, I'd very much like to comply, but you know the rules of the Sohma household," he said remorsefully.

Yuki shook his head in unbelief of what he was hearing. What more could he say to convince him? If he'd known Ayame was going to tell Akito he never would have admitted to anything to start with! Desperately he grabbed hold of Ayame's sleeve to get his full attention. Looking into his eyes pleadingly once again he said, "Please don't tell him, Nii-san. Don't let him erase my friends memories—not again, not like back then."

Ayame gazed at Yuki a moment with an expression of wonder. After a moment his eyes glimmered with a look of recognition. Closing his eyes he bowed his head. "Very well," he said with a sigh. Throwing his hands out to the side in a gesture of defeat he added, "I think you have good enough judgment in the matter. I won't say a word to Akito—for now." Pausing he gave Yuki a side-ways glance. His face grew serious and his tone stern. "But if something comes of this, I will tell Akito everything. And you won't be able to talk your way out of the consequences when you're facing Akito. So be careful."

Yuki sighed with relief. Smiling gratefully he said, "Thank you, Nii-san!"

Ayame put his arm around Yuki's shoulders, waving the matter off with his free hand. "Never mind that though, let's go back inside before everyone misses us too much!" he exclaimed, adopting his dramatic tone and manner of speaking once again. "I'll send Mine on an errand and we can clear up any confusion among your friends." He motioned towards the street. "Shall we?"

Yuki shook his head, wondering briefly how Ayame shrugged one topic off and slipped so seamlessly into another as if the prior one hadn't even existed. Exiting the alley the two of them returned to the shop. Upon entering it once again they found Haruhi looking uneasy, the twins looking uncomfortable, and Tohru looking flustered. Mine was seemingly clueless as she went on about two extravagantly frilly outfits, one pink and the other blue, while she waited for Ayame's return.

"Mine, take those and put them away," Ayame instructed, 'shooing' her with his hands. "I want you to run get a few things for me. I'll give you a list, now hurry along!"

"Yes, Boss! Right away!" Mine replied as he 'shooed' her into the back. She glanced back at him with a questioning look, then turned to obey as he winked at her.

"W-we told her you went outside for some fresh air," Tohru explained anxiously. She was frazzled from the confusion of the matter and having to stall Mine while Ayame turned back to his normal self. "Yuki-kun, I don't understand. Why did Ayame-san transform? I thought Haruhi-kun—that is, he's not a male?"

"No, Tohru-chan, I'm not a guy," Haruhi replied with a smile. "Its complicated—but due to certain matters at school, I must go dressed as a boy. So its important that everyone outside of the Host Club continue thinking I'm a guy. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Tohru threw her hands up and waved them frantically about, shaking her head 'no' profusely. "Eh!? N-no, of course not!" she gasped. "I don't think its right going around spreading other people's secrets! I'd never tell anyone!"

Haruhi smiled. "No wonder you're trusted with the Sohma family secret," she said.

"Ah, yes, about that," Ayame said, coming up to stand behind Haruhi. He placed his hand carefully on her shoulder, bringing the other out in front of them to make a gesture. "I must apologize about my forwardness. Had I of known you were a lady, I wouldn't have been so friendly."

"I don't mind," Haruhi assured with a sheepish smile.

"Despite any regrets over my actions, Yuki has explained to me the situation in which you discovered our little family secret," Ayame continued. Yuki observed his serious tone and the less extravagant manner of talking that he was using. It worried him momentarily, but he decided to trust his brother for once. He'd come through for him once before, he could do it again and most likely was about to. "As I'm sure Yuki has already told the three of you," Ayame said, cutting his eyes over at the twins, "this is a very serious secret and must not be uttered to anyone. Yuki trusts you not to tell, so therefore, I must trust you myself. But I stress the importance of keeping the secret."

Haruhi nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "Yes, I understand," she said. "I have my own secret at school. Not as big as the Sohma's, but if someone were to find out that I wasn't a guy at school, it could spell trouble for me. I trust him to keep my secret and he trusts me to keep his, which I take very seriously."

Ayame smiled. "Glad you understand!" he exclaimed energetically.

At that moment Mine returned from the back. Ayame handed her a list like he'd promised and stepped outside with her a moment to give her some last minute shopping instructions before sending her on her way.

Yuki turned to Tohru, whom he was more concerned for at the moment than he was for Haruhi. Out of the two of them, Tohru was obviously the most confused. Whereas Haruhi had known various members of Yuki's family were cursed, Tohru hadn't even suspected that Haruhi knew about the Sohma curse, much less that she was a female!

"Honda-san, are you ok? Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"I think so," Tohru replied. She glanced over at Haruhi quizzically. "Haruhi-kun discovered your secret at school then?"

"Actually, it was the first day," Yuki explained. He gave her an apologetic look. "That's why I'd had such a bad day. Not only does Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-san, and Kaoru-san know, but Suoh-sempai and the rest of the Host Club know as well. That's why I joined—to keep them quiet about my secret."

"I see, that makes sense," Tohru said with a thoughtful look. "Then, its ok for them to know?"

"I haven't told any of the Sohma's until just now, when I explained the situation to Ayame," Yuki replied with a sigh. "I don't intend to tell them either. I don't want Fujioka-san's memories erased."

Tohru smiled. "You wanted the same for me," she said. Her smile brightened almost knowingly. "Yuki-kun, if you think its better not to tell any of the Sohma's, then I won't either! Haruhi-kun is a good friend of yours, I'd hate for you to lose her over the matter."

Yuki returned her smile with his own smile. "Yes, thank you," he said gratefully.

Ayame returned at that moment, having sent Mine off to do her shopping. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, I was just about to explain to you that I am, obviously, the snake," he said. "I'm sure that's not as confusing to you as it is shocking."

The twins, who'd been strangely quiet as of yet, piped up. "So you're the snake of the Chinese zodiac," Hikaru pointed out.

"So for every zodiac animal there's a possessed Sohma?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Yuki wondered, trying to recall what he'd explained about the curse to them. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned it—it's a family curse, so only Sohma's are possessed. And yes, there are twelve Sohma's possessed by the twelve zodiac animals."

"Then which one is Kagura?" Kaoru wondered.

"And Kyo?" Hikaru added.

"They know of them as well?" Ayame asked with a somewhat scolding look at Yuki.

"Ah, well, they figured out that they were cursed because of what I told them," Yuki explained, suddenly feeling ashamed that he'd let so many of the cursed Sohma's be discovered so easily—and without their knowing at that!

"How much did you tell them exactly?" Ayame wondered, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I had planned to have their memories erased at first," Yuki replied, being careful not to let Ayame know more people than just these three knew. He didn't know how Ayame would react to the fact or if he'd change his mind about telling Akito if he discovered so many knew. "So I told them that it was the families curse and how we transform."

"And from that we figured out that Kagura-san was cursed when she hugged Yuki," Haruhi finished explaining. She sweat dropped. "And then, after knowing Kagura-san was cursed, she hugged Kyo-kun and we realized he was cursed as well."

"Yeah, but which of the animals are they?" Hikaru and Kaoru demanded in unison.

"He's the snake," Hikaru began, "You're the rat," Kaoru continued, "So which are they?" they finished together.

"Do you think it would hurt to tell them?" Yuki asked, looking at Ayame for council.

Ayame made a broad gesture. "It won't hurt anything telling them which animals posses them," he said with a grin. "They already know we're cursed, that knowledge won't give anything more away."

"All right then," Yuki said. He turned to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Kagura is the boar and Kyo is the cat—oh, wait!"

"Cat?" Hikaru and Kaoru repeated, each with a raised eyebrow.

"Cats aren't part of the Chinese zodiac," Haruhi pointed out.

Yuki smiled, laughing awkwardly. "That's right, they're not," he said, a bit embarrassed. "But according to the old legend, they were left out."

"The one were the rat tricks the cat into missing the banquet?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah! You know about that legend?" Tohru exclaimed with a glimmer of excitement in her eye.

"I've heard it," Haruhi replied with a shrug. "My dad liked telling me bed time stories when I was little. I think that was one of them. They were usually dumb though, so I never gave my full attention."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked dryly.

Haruhi held a finger up in front of his face. "Shush, I'll tell you later," she said firmly. Turning back to Yuki she asked, "Does that have anything to do with the hostility between you and your cousin?"

"A bit yes," Yuki replied.

"A bit? That is an understatement!" Ayame scoffed merrily. "Kyo has hated Yuki ever since they were little boys. Because of his being cursed by the cat, Kyo has always been shunned by the other members of the zodiac. He's always blamed Yuki for that, and was promised a spot in the zodiac if he could defeat Yuki."

"Now I think you've told too much," Yuki warned, closing his eyes for emphasis.

"That's kind of mean. Why treat him differently because he's cursed by the cat?" Haruhi asked, her brow furrowing a bit with agitation.

"That's the nature of the curse. We shun him for the same reason he blames Yuki," Ayame replied. When Haruhi gave him a confused look he shrugged. "It's a complex matter," he said, and left it at that.

Yuki sighed, looking up at the clock on the wall. "Never mind all that. Honda-san, the afternoon is getting late," he said, quickly changing the subject. "We should be getting home."

"Yes, I need to fix dinner for Shigure-san, Kyo-kun, and you," Tohru realized. "I should get started on that soon."

"Well then, if you must go, good bye!" Ayame said dramatically. He bowed to Haruhi and the twins. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and discussing your mother's fashions."

Haruhi returned the bow awkwardly. "Ah, yes, nice to meet you!" she replied. Hikaru and Kaoru merely waved goodbye.

"And Yuki! Feel free to stop by anytime to see your loving brother!" Ayame added as the young adults exited the shop.

"No thanks," Yuki replied bluntly. The Hitachiin brothers snickered, and Yuki looked at them curiously with a blank expression. "What?" he wondered.

"You really do remind us of milord and Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Your brother is like milord, calling himself a loving brother. Only milord's case, he's under the delusion he's Haruhi's loving father," Hikaru explained.

"And you're like Haruhi, so bluntly rejecting his affection!" Kaoru chuckled. "The similarities are uncanny!"

"Yes, well, they're only similarities. That doesn't make us the same," Yuki replied solemnly. He glanced over at Haruhi and Tohru, who were discussing a recipe for some reason. "We're still individual people with our differences. But differences can be good."

Yuki caught Hikaru and Kaoru's confused expressions as they exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sorry, just thinking out loud I guess," he apologized as he realized they had no idea he'd made the mistake of taking to Haruhi because of her similarities to Tohru. Dismissing the matter he continued walking. "Fujioka-san, you said that bus would get us closer to home? I'd like to attempt riding it again since it won't be as crowded this time of day."

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, of course. Hikaru, Kaoru, you two go on home," she instructed.

"You said we could hang out at your house, though," Hikaru protested.

"Yes, but that was before," she replied. She gave them a stern look. "I spent the day with you, so go home. I have cooking and cleaning to do when I get home, not to mention homework! If your there, I'll get distracted. I'll see you at school."

Reluctantly the twins said their goodbyes. Haruhi waited with Yuki and Tohru for the bus. They waited in silence, but once they were seated on the bus Haruhi started a conversation.

"May I see which books you checked out from the library?" Haruhi asked, motioning to Tohru's stack of books.

"Of course!" Tohru replied, happily handing her the stack.

"Did you decide who you're going to write about yet?" Haruhi wondered as she glanced at the titles of each book. Turning them over, she set them in her lap, picked one up and started to skim through it.

"Not yet," Yuki replied.

"We checked out a few books on different people, so we could go through and decide then," Tohru explained.

"I was going to decide today who I'd write about, but I was abducted—oh, rather, 'picked up' and 'taken out'," Haruhi replied, rolling her eyes as she recited the twins' terminology for their kidnapping. "I guess I'll pick my subject tonight."

"Choosing who to write it on won't be that hard. I'm more worried about all the research we'll have to do," Yuki sighed. "Sensei wasn't very specific on what he wanted."

"It sounded like a pretty open topic," Haruhi admitted, handing the books back to Tohru. "Usually he assigns who or what he wants us to write on. Since he didn't do that this time, I assume he's leaving it up to us."

"Its easier for me to write when I'm allowed to choose my own topic," Tohru said with a smile. "However, the research is a daunting task."

"We could do our research together," Yuki suggested. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "We should probably choose different people, but doing the research together would be better than alone. And if we need suggestions when writing our outlines we could help each other."

Tohru smiled. "That's a good idea. I'd like to do that," she said excitedly. "Studying with somebody is better than being alone. I get lonely when I'm by myself."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "Keeping company will hopefully help the time pass, or at least prevent it from dragging by," he said.

"Haruhi-kun—ah, rather, should I call you Haruhi-chan?" Tohru wondered.

"No, if you call me '-chan' at school, people would wonder," Haruhi replied. She laughed lightly. "Hani-sempai is the only one who calls us '-chan'. Just call me Haruhi-kun. I'm used to it."

"All right, Haruhi-kun," Tohru repeated. "Would you like to do your research with us? That is if you have the time to take from your housework."

"A group research would be nice," Haruhi confessed with a sigh. "No one in our class has ever wanted to have one though. Even if we are researching different historic characters, it could be fun."

"You're welcome to join us," Yuki offered.

"When and where would we have it though?" Haruhi asked.

"Tomorrow?" Yuki suggested.

Haruhi nodded. "That would work for me. It's the best time, too. I won't be busy with other schoolwork either. Where at?"

"Could we meet at the school?" Tohru wondered.

"It'll be closed tomorrow," Yuki explained. "We wouldn't be able to get in."

"How about my house?" Haruhi wondered. She sweat dropped after a moment of consideration. "On second thought, my dad is off tomorrow, and will be sleeping in. Not to mention, I live in a pretty small apartment, so it'd get kind of crowded with four people."

"Do you think Shigure-san would mind us having her over?" Tohru asked Yuki.

Yuki shook his head. "Probably not," he said with a sigh. "He never seems to mind company. It gives him an excuse to put off work."

"Is that your cousin? He works from home then?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, the cousin I'm living with," Yuki explained. "He's a novelist, so he never has to leave accept by his choice. He could be distracting though."

"He wouldn't bother us too much," Tohru corrected. "Not since we'd be studying."

"You're right," Yuki laughed. "He'll get bored with our research and wonder off soon after we started."

"Yes, and we have plenty of room!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Your place sounds like the best option," Haruhi said with a shrug. "Can I get directions then?"

Haruhi found a piece of scrap paper in her bag and a pen. Yuki wrote down the directions, remembering that the directions Tohru had given them to her grandfather's house hadn't been very clear. By the time he was done jotting them down, the bus had arrived at their stop.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Haruhi said as she got off the bus. She pointed down a street. "Go down this road, and when you reach the corner turn left. You'll find the road we spilt up at soon after."

"Thank you," Yuki said with a grateful smile. He held out his arms, offering without words to carry Tohru's books along with his. She at first refused, but he insisted. "Good bye then. See you tomorrow."

Haruhi held up the piece of paper. "Thanks for the directions. Bye," she added.

Tohru bowed graciously. "Good bye, see you tomorrow!"

Parting ways, Yuki and Tohru headed the direction they'd been told and Haruhi headed home.


	9. Insight Among Friends

Author's Note: So, I wrote three full chapters with the characters outside of school, which is what I wanted! Go me! But unfortunately, the weekend isn't long at all, so they have to get back to school, which means it'll be longer before the whole host club meets Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori. So for those of you who have been waiting for that to happen, I'm sorry. But I would like for it to happen some day, I just have to figure out how! I'm actually back to school in the story and real life! I've missed the school setting for the story's sake, and I've definitely missed everyone at school. Now that I've started school back, however, updates will be fewer and farther apart. I was aiming to get three more chapters before I had to move back, but obviously I didn't make that. I couldn't get motivated and had no inspiration, and I'm so sorry its been so long between updates! As the semester progresses I will have more homework to do, so finding time to write will be scarce. Not to mention spending time with my friends and getting to know the really cool new people I've met better. I'll still be writing, but not as much, and for good reasons, so please be patient and supportive during this time!

Someone commented my chapters are long… these chapters are relatively short compared to other stories I've written. I like to give ya'll something worth while reading since you have to wait for each chapter, especially since it can be a while before I finish the next chapter. What's 'long' are my author's notes. Eventually I'll run out of pointless things to mention and they won't be so long anymore! XD Alright, I'll shut up now. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter IX: Insight Among Friends

Haruhi had followed the directions Yuki had given her the previous day exactly. She found herself standing in front of a traditional Japanese style house, rather large in size by her standards. And the surrounding property was beautiful. She was far more impressed with this home than she was with the Hitachiin mansion, even though it was significantly smaller.

Tucking the paper with the directions written on it in her bag she walked up to the house. Reaching the front door, she knocked. She waited a few moments, but no one answered. She was about to knock again when she heard someone approach her from behind. Turning around she was greeted by the sight of Yuki.

"Fujioka-san!" Yuki gasped, a look of surprise on his face when he looked up from the small bowel of strawberries he was carrying and saw her.

"Good afternoon," Haruhi said with a smile. "We didn't discuss a time I should arrive, so I decided to drop by after I checked out some books from the library I needed for research. Sorry if I'm early."

"No, that's ok," Yuki said quickly. He glanced down at her clothes and looked all the more surprised, almost as if he didn't recognize her.

Haruhi glanced down at what she was wearing; she had on a white, floral print baby doll dress, which had thin spaghetti straps. Only underneath she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of khaki Capri pants, cut off just below the knee. "Ah, this," she said absentmindedly pulling at the hem of the dress, which only came to the middle of her thighs. "My dad picked it out for me. When I told him I was going to a friend's house from school, he insisted I wear it. Since you and Tohru-chan know I'm a girl, I figured it wouldn't hurt. Although, I put on the pants in addition," she explained. She glanced up at him. "Sorry, its weird, I know."

"No, not weird," he said. He laughed uneasily. "Its just, this is the first time I've seen you dressed this way. Looking like a girl that is."

Haruhi smiled. "True," she said. Pointing to the bowl she added, "What's that?"

"Ah, strawberries," Yuki replied, glancing down at the bowl. He looked at the dirt on his hands and clothes. "I went to my garden to tend it. Honda-san wanted to make strawberry shortcake, so I told her I'd bring her some back."

"You have a garden?" Haruhi asked. Yuki nodded his reply, reaching over to open the front door. She hadn't pegged him for the gardening sort "What do you grow in it?" she added.

"Various vegetables as well as strawberries, obviously," Yuki replied stepping inside once he'd opened the door. Removing his shoes he opened the second door and headed inside, motioning for Haruhi to follow. "Honda-san is in the kitchen. You can wait there with her if you'd like, I'm going to go change out of these dirty clothes." Handing her the bowl he added, "Will you take these in to Honda-san for me?"

Haruhi, having already removed her shoes and stepped inside, took the bowl from him. "Yes, these look delicious," she said with a smile.

Yuki returned the smile. "Thank you," he said. Pointing down the short hallway to a door he said, "The kitchen is just through there. I'll be down in a little bit."

Nodding, Haruhi headed into the kitchen. When she entered she saw Tohru busily washing dishes, which she assumed were left over from breakfast. "Hello, Tohru-chan!" she greeted warmly.

Tohru jumped and whirled around with a gasp. Her startled expression relaxed into a look of relief when she saw Haruhi. Laughing uneasily she bowed in apology. "Ah, Haruhi-kun! I didn't know you'd arrived! You startled me."

"Sorry, sorry," Haruhi apologized sympathetically, feeling badly for having inadvertently snuck up on the young lady. "Yuki-kun let me in. He'd just gotten back from his garden and went upstairs to change." She handed her the bowl of strawberries. "He brought these back."

Tohru smiled, her expression brightening as she received the bowl. "Ah, yes!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly. She took note of Haruhi's outfit and gasped. "Eh!? You're wearing a dress—I-I mean, you look nice. Its very lovely!"

"Ah, yes, thank you," Haruhi replied, sweat dropping uneasily. She wondered briefly how the twins would react to her dress, and for that matter, Tamaki. Cringing at the overreactions they'd most likely make she sought to change the subject. "Ah, so, Yuki-kun mentioned you were baking a strawberry short cake. When might you start on that?"

"Later today. After I've done some research I'll probably take a break to bake it," Tohru replied, laying a towel out carefully on the counter so she'd have a place to put the strawberries as she washed the dirt off of them. "While it cools I can continue with the research."

Haruhi set her bag down on the floor against the cabinets. "Can I help you with anything?" she offered. "I could finish washing the dishes."

"No, that's not necessary!" Tohru quickly declined in a polite tone. She dumped the strawberries into a strainer and placed it in the sink, turning on the faucet. "I only have a plate or two left to wash. I can do that in a moment."

"Let me wash these then," Haruhi insisted, taking the strainer from her.

Tohru smiled gratefully. "Yes, thank you," she said with a slight bow. She returned to washing the dishes, which consisted of two plates and a small rice bowl. Letting the water out she dried her hands and was about to help Haruhi lay the strawberries out on the towel when someone called to her from the other room.

"Tohru-kun!" a man's voice said, his footsteps drawing nearer to the kitchen. A dark haired man poked his head in the doorway seconds later. "Tohru-kun, I heard voices? Has your friend arrived?"

Haruhi glanced back over her shoulder towards the door. "Yes, she's right here!" Tohru replied, gesturing to Haruhi.

Quickly Haruhi set the strainer down on the counter, dropping what few strawberries she had in her hand on the towel. Turning around she wiped her wet hands on her pants and bowed politely. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she introduced herself. "You must be Yuki-kun's cousin."

"Ah, it is a girl! I knew it and she's cute, too!" Shigure exclaimed with excitement gleaming in his eye. He rushed over to the two young ladies, giving his full attention to Haruhi. "Yes, I'm Shigure, Yuki's cousin. And this is my house! Welcome!"

"Thank you," Haruhi said. "I won't be any trouble. I'll be as quiet as possible and try not to bother you while you're working."

"You're not a bother at all! You can disturb me all you like," Shigure replied with a foolhardy laugh. A hand came seemingly from nowhere, slapping a newspaper in his face.

"Take your newspaper and go back to your study, pervert," Yuki, who'd been the one to shove the paper in his cousin's face, said. He finished buttoning the top button of his shirt before smiling at Haruhi. "Are you ready to begin researching?"

"Yuki, you're soo mean!" Shigure whined, cradling the paper tightly. Yuki ignored him.

"We can do our research in here," Yuki explained. Stepping between Haruhi and Shigure he gestured towards a doorway. "There's a table, so it'll be easier to spread our books out."

Haruhi picked up her bag. "Ok, Tohru-chan, are you coming?" she asked.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, as soon as I've finished laying the strawberries out to dry," she said, turning back to her previous task.

It was a small room, with a table in the center, a small table against the wall with some papers on it, and a television in the corner. Haruhi assumed it was their living room, a very traditional Japanese living room at that. Yuki already had gathered his and Tohru's books and placed them on the table.

"Shall we begin?" Yuki asked again, taking a seat as Haruhi took hers.

Haruhi nodded, digging several books out of her bag. "I think I've narrowed my choices down to two possible topics," she explained, passing two books to him.

Yuki skimmed through the first few pages of each book. "They sound like very interesting topics. I'm sure you won't have any trouble writing about either," he said as he handed them back.

"Ah, well, truthfully I was hoping you could suggest which one I should write the paper on," she admitted uneasily. "I'm having a bit of difficulty deciding on my own."

"I'm afraid I have the same problem," Yuki admitted with a forlorn sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'm the one to ask for help on that matter."

At that moment the door to the hallway slid open. Haruhi looked over with a smile expecting Torhu, but instead Kyo was the one who stood in the door, bearing a lazy expression. When he saw the two of them sitting he froze in the door, staring at them a moment. Obviously he hadn't expected anyone to be in the room.

"Hi, sorry to surprise you," Haruhi said with another smile. "I came over to research with Yuki-kun and Tohru-chan for the paper we were assigned the other day. Do you want to join us?"

His gaze settled on Haruhi and her feminine appearance. Taking note of her small chest, which wasn't obvious at school, his expression tightened as a look of wariness washed over him. After a few awkward seconds passed, he sucked in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Haruhi wondered, turning back to Yuki.

Yuki sighed, lowering his forehead a bit to meet his hand as he raised it in frustration. "I forgot, we didn't tell Kyo you were coming over," he said with a groan. Meeting Haruhi's gaze he smiled apologetically. "He isn't aware that you're a girl, either."

Haruhi sweat dropped as her eyes narrowed. "Ah, that would explain his behavior," she muttered solemnly. With a sigh she pushed herself to her feet. "Well, I guess I better go and explain things to him. For his benefit and mine."

"How so?" Yuki wondered curiously, standing up to go with her.

"Well, if he knows why I'm attending Ouran as a guy it might put his mind at ease and he won't have worry that I'm some sort of weirdo," she began, opening the door. "And if he knows, he's more likely to keep my secret at school."

"Who knows where he went though," Yuki surmised as he stepped out into the hallway. But mere moments after he'd spoken they heard Tohru talking with him in the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun, I'm going to make short cake with those later, but if you'd like some I can set some out for you," Tohru explained as she offered him a small handful of strawberries.

"No, I'll just eat something else," Kyo declined, the uneasy look still on his face.

"Kyo-kun, you look pale. Are you getting sick?" Tohru wondered. She placed her hand to his forehead. "Do you feel all right?"

Kyo's cheeks almost turned as red as the strawberries lying on the counter. He shoved Tohru's hand away quickly, yet gently. "No! I'm fine, now leave me alone!" he growled.

"Kyo-kun," Haruhi said, having stood there a while in the door unnoticed.

Tohru and Kyo both jumped, startled by her sudden words. Haruhi smiled, barely holding in a chuckle. They were both so jumpy and easily startled she found it amusing. She wondered if that was because she'd been around the twins for so long.

"Kyo-kun, sorry to alarm you," she continued with an apologetic bow. "You see, I attend Ouran as a boy for—financial reasons. Its really complicated, but I hope I didn't freak you out or anything."

Kyo turned his head away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Forget it! I don't care what you do with your personal life," he spat grumpily. "Girl or not, it doesn't make a difference."

"Ah, just don't go blurting it out at school," Yuki warned dully. "If word gets out that she's not really a guy, she'll be in trouble. And I'll know who told."

"Are you threatening me?" Kyo spat, whirling around to face Yuki, ready for a fight. "Stop trying to insinuate that I'm a gossip! I said it didn't matter!"

"I'm not trying, I _am_ insinuating you're a gossip," Yuki retorted calmly. He met his cousin's fiery gaze with a cold stare. "And yes, I was threatening you. Tell anyone and I'll beat you."

"Like I would tell! I said I don't care!" Kyo bellowed. He swung his hand out in front of him, lashing out at the open air in frustration. "Stop saying things you don't know anything about, I'm not a gossip!"

"Fine, tattle-tail," Yuki complied with a shrug.

"Stop it, d--it!" Kyo screamed, grabbing Yuki by the collar.

Yuki looked him right in the eye, unfazed by the act of violence towards him and obviously unimpressed by it. "You have diarrhea of the mouth. No secret is safe with you," he taunted.

Kyo gritted his teeth in outrage. Clenching his fist he reared back and threw a punch at Yuki's head. Yuki easily caught his fist and deflected it to the side, delivering a hard but quick blow to Kyo's stomach with his knee.

Haruhi stood in shock at the display. She glanced over at Tohru, who was standing by watching with a sweat drop. "Do they fight like this often?" Haruhi asked, sidling up along side of Tohru to watch. Tohru nodded. "And you're not worried about it?" Haruhi asked, confused. Tohru shook her head no.

Smiling, she turned to Haruhi. "I realized a while back, its good for them to fight sometimes," Tohru explained.

Kyo, who hadn't given up on trying to hit Yuki, swung another punch at the young man. Yuki ducked under it, caught him by the arm, and tossed him over his shoulder across the room. Kyo landed on his back and skidded across the floor, stopping by the door at Shigure's feet.

"What's going on in here? I heard a shouting and figured you two were fighting again. I guess I was right," Shigure stated, his eyes open wide with curiosity. Noticing Kyo, he glanced down at him with a smirk. "Beaten again, I see."

Kyo glared fiercely up at his cousin, a wounded look flashing behind his fiery eyes. Jumping up he shoved past Yuki and the two girls, rushing out the back door in a rage.

"Ah well, don't worry about him," Shigure said, shrugging it off. "He's gone off to lick his wounds and sulk again. Anyway, how's the research coming along?"

"Eh, we haven't gotten a chance to start," Haruhi explained.

"She hasn't been here long enough for us to do any research!" Yuki growled in annoyance.

Tohru untied the apron around her waist and placed it on the counter, neatly folded. "Well, I'm done in the kitchen for now, shall we start researching now?" she suggested.

Haruhi nodded in agreement. Yuki agreed as well, so the three of them retired to the living room and began to research their topics of choice.

The three sat in relative silence; the only sound they made was the turning of a page, the scribbling sound of their pencils as they took notes, and the flutter of clothing and shuffling sounds they made whenever they shifted where they sat. After a little over an hour had passed, Haruhi sat back from her books and stretched, stiff from hunching over the table for so long. Yuki pushed his book back and sighed, arching his back in attempt to stretch the cramp out of it.

"Time for a break?" Tohru asked, locking her fingers together and stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Yuki agreed.

"I can start the cake then," Tohru said, standing up.

"Do you need any help, Honda-san?" Yuki offered. Tohru shook her head in refusal.

"No, I can take care of it myself," she assured. With a quick bow she excused herself to the kitchen.

Haruhi stretched her legs out, propping herself up on her hands as she leaned back. She'd gathered quite a bit of information and had finally picked her topic. That alone set her at ease and made the task of writing the paper all the easier. Looking around the room she observed some of the Japanese décor.

"Your cousin has a lovely home," she said with a smile. "I should probably tell him that, though," she added with a sweat drop. "Where is he? I could tell him now."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Yuki said sheepishly. "He wonders in and out of rooms as he pleases, even if we're trying to study. You're bound to see him again before you leave."

No sooner had he finished speaking did the door opened to reveal the very subject of their topic. "Are you taking a break? Perhaps now would be the time for me to get to know our guest better," he suggested enthusiastically. Without waiting for a response, he sat down at the table with the two of them. "Yuki-kun, I was on the phone with Aya-san earlier. He told me you and Tohru-kun were at his shop yesterday, and had Haruhi-kun with you," he explained. Assuming a fake look of sincerity he added, "How could you introduce him to her before me? You owe it to me to at least let me meet your new friends first!"

Yuki sighed heavily, shutting his eyes in agitation. "It wasn't a planned visit," he explained. "And I don't owe you anything."

"Aya-san?" Haruhi wondered, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Ah, my brother," Yuki explained.

"Ayame-san, then. You speak so familiarly of him, does that mean you're friends?" Haruhi enquired, turning her attention to Shigure.

"Friends' is an understatement!" Shigure exclaimed, placing his hand thoughtfully to his chin and cutting his gaze over at her with a side-glance. "We were known as the Mabudachi Trio in high school!"

"Trio? There's only the two of you," Haruhi observed with confusion.

"Ah, yes, you haven't met him yet, but Hatori also attended high school with us. And complete with the two of us, we composed the Mabudachi Trio!" Shigure explained. "The three of us were extremely popular in school. Especially Aya-san! The ladies adored him considering he was so good looking. You might not know this, but Yuki looks exactly as Aya-san did at his age."

"I can believe that, I saw the family resemblance yesterday," Haruhi replied. She glanced over at Yuki. "Hatori-san—you mentioned him before, haven't you?"

"Eh? Telling your friends about Hatori-san? Were you bragging about your family's various talents?" Shigure questioned excitedly.

"Hardly, I'm not you," Yuki retorted bluntly. He added in reply to Haruhi, "Yes, he's one of my cousins that I mentioned before."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. Hatori was the man he'd said was responsible for the memory suppression. Seeing as how Ayame was the only Sohma he'd told about the Host Club knowing their curse, she knew it best to let it go and not pursue the matter any further in front of Shigure.

"So the three of you were popular, then? That sounds a little like the Host Club," she commented, smoothly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Ah! I've only heard the Host Club mentioned once, but that was when Tohru was telling her old school mates about it," Shigure observed, expressing interest in his tone. "And it was from Momiji-kun that I heard Yuki-kun had even joined the club!"

"Well, he's not the only one who doesn't speak of it outside of school," Haruhi commented with a sigh.

Yuki gave her a curious look but looked away before she could feel inclined to ask what the look was for. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd go straight to Akito with the information," Yuki said with a glare of warning. "You haven't, have you?"

"I was going to, but if you're so against it, I suppose I won't," Shigure said. He sighed disappointedly. "However, it disappoints me, I was looking forward to seeing the look on Akito-san's face when I told him that _you_ were in a host club. Its so tempting!"

"Don't you dare!" Yuki warned.

"Why don't you want the head of the Sohma's to know?" Haruhi wondered. It was true, she didn't really talk to her father about the Host Club, but she hadn't wanted to hide her being a part of it from her.

"I—" Yuki began, quick to explain himself, but he paused, averting his gaze with an uneasy look. "It's complicated," he resolved.

"I've heard that a lot since I met you," Haruhi pointed out. She gave him a kind smile though. "I understand. If you don't want to tell me."

"Ah, its true," Shigure said, nodding his head as if to verify something. "Yuki-kun doesn't want to tell Akito-san of his joining the club for fear of embarrassment. You see, Yuki-kun has had a crush on Akito ever since they were little…"

Yuki picked up his book and in one swift motion hit Shigure over the head with it hard enough to jolt his upper body and placed it on the table where it had been. "Don't tell such falsehoods!" he scolded harshly, his eyes shut in agitated anger.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, that hurt!" Shigure whined.

"Then don't make up those kinds of stories and you won't get hurt," Yuki warned turning his head away with a slight grunt.

Haruhi sweat dropped, reminded of the Host Clubs antics slightly by the interaction between the two. To be honest, it made her feel at ease with herself. She'd been a little concerned with going to Yuki's house, not having met his cousin before hand, but after seeing how laid back and easy-going the man was, and how he responded to his younger cousin, she was rather comfortable, much like she was with the Host Club.

"So, what is the club like? What kind of things do you do?" Shigure wondered, completely recovered from his chastisement.

Haruhi placed a finger thoughtfully to her lips, glancing up at the ceiling as she thought. "Well, let's see. We serve lots of sweets and tea while we talk about nothing with a bunch of girls," she summarized. Looking up, her expression totally serious, she added, "Sometimes we have themes, but they're just frivolous and a waste of money if you ask me."

Shigure and Yuki sweat dropped, both looking somewhat in a state of awe. "She explained it better to me," Yuki offered in her defense.

"Eh, well, yes, it sounds rather drab and tedious when you put it like that," Shigure muttered uneasily.

Haruhi wondered what they could mean by what they said, but shrugged it off. "Its what we do, is it not?" she asked looking at Yuki.

"Well, yes, but that's the description of someone who isn't interested in it," Yuki said with a sweat drop.

"Is it?" Haruhi wondered. She stared up at the ceiling a moment as she pondered it. She'd wanted to explain it as briefly and to the point as possible, and so she had. Perhaps it had sounded a little disinterested, but it got the point across. She shrugged. "Oh well," she said, looking back at the two of them.

Shigure and Yuki sweat dropped and sighed hopelessly.

"Perhaps I can help explain it better!" A dramatic voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. Yuki stiffened when he heard it. Haruhi recognized it as Ayame's voice.

The door thrust open suddenly to reveal the man himself, clad as ornately as he had been the previous day in deep blue fabrics. "Gure-san! It's been a while," he said tenderly, giving an alluring gaze to his old friend.

Shigure met Ayame's gaze with a somewhat seductive look of his own. "Yes, it has, Aya-san," he replied almost flirtatiously.

Yuki stiffened all the more and his cheeks flushed –whether it was out of anger or embarrassment Haruhi couldn't tell, but she guessed it was a little of both. Haruhi was merely reminded of the twins 'Brotherly Love' act by the scene and easily dismissed it.

"At any rate, the Host Club, fashioned after all those other similar clubs before, is somewhat of a cousin to my business!" Ayame explained, placing his spread fingertips to his chest and gesturing over his shoulder with his other hand, palm up. "They merely carry out their daily duties in order to make young ladies fantasies come true!"

"Ah, so that's what you do!" Shigure said, grinning at Yuki with a teasing sparkle in his eye.

"No, its not how he makes it sound!" Yuki protested angrily.

"Yuki!" Ayame gasped, rushing to kneel next to his brother. He leaned one elbow on the table in front of Yuki and placed his arm affectionately around Yuki's shoulders while looking him in the eye. "The fact that you're in that kind of club makes me proud. I always knew someday you'd follow in my footsteps somehow, but never to such a satisfying degree!"

"I'm not following in your footsteps!" Yuki shouted, slamming both fists on the table. He pushed Ayame away. "Get off me!"

"Now, now, Yuki-kun," Shigure soothed with his index finger extended like he were about to make a point. "Don't get so enraged in front of our guest."

"You asked him over, didn't you?" Yuki accused in a low growl. He glared severely at his cousin, eyes narrowed to slats.

Shigure held up his hands in defense, sweat dropping nervously under the glare. "I had nothing to do with this. I only called him earlier to ask about Haruhi-kun, here," he explained.

"Yuki, don't be cross," Ayame pleaded. He looked so pleadingly and innocent Haruhi couldn't help but smile. In away, the sad puppy dog eyes he was giving Yuki reminded her of how Tamaki looked at her when he'd said something stupid to offend her.

"What are you doing here? I saw you yesterday, wasn't that enough?" Yuki asked, heaving a sigh of absolute exasperation as he turned his face away from his brother. He rolled his eyes before letting them shut as he simmered.

"Well, we Gure-san called and mentioned you had your friend over, I decided I'd come to see the both of you again!" Ayame explained excitedly. He patted Yuki on the back as he turned to look at Haruhi. "I thought about coming by to spend more time later this week, but realized you'd have school. So since you aren't busy today I thought I'd take the opportunity, especially when I learned Haruhi would be here as well! She's such a charming young lady, and so cute! Not very stimulating in conversation, but she listens well enough! And besides--"

Yuki glanced over at Haruhi apologetically as Ayame continued to ramble on, patting his little brother on the back ever few words. Sighing he stood up to leave, unnoticed by Ayame, who was still running his mouth, or Shigure, who for some reason was enthralled in Ayame's wordy explanation.

Haruhi quickly rose to her feet and followed him out of the open door. He went to the kitchen and released a sigh or relief because he was in a different room than his brother.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Ayame-san is here," Haruhi explained.

"I thought I heard his voice," Tohru commented thoughtfully. "Well, if you need refuge from him a bit, would you mind helping me set the table? Lunch is almost ready."

"Ah, sure, I'd be glad to help, Honda-san," Yuki said energetically. He retrieved the plates from the cabinet and went to the dinning room.

"Is there anything I can help you with then?" Haruhi offered.

"You can help me put things on serving plates," Tohru replied. She proceeded to inform Haruhi where the serving plates were kept and the two of them put the various food items on them and took them into the dinning room. Tohru called Ayame and Shigure in and they sat down to eat. None of them really knew where Kyo had gone, much less where he was at the time, so Tohru set him aside a plate to save for him when he returned.

The mill was far from quiet, but Yuki refrained from raising his voice to Ayame anymore. He seemed to tolerate his older brother fairly well throughout the meal, even though he was obviously still annoyed by him. After they'd finished eating, Shigure and Ayame returned to the living room to continue chatting, and Yuki and Haruhi set about the task of washing the dishes after Tohru had put away the leftovers. Excusing herself, Tohru went to hang up some laundry, leaving Yuki and Haruhi to their task.

"You really seem annoyed with your brother," Haruhi observed as she finished scrubbing a dish and handed it to Yuki to dry.

"Annoyed? Yeah, I guess its true. He does get on my nerves," Yuki admitted thoughtfully.

"Only on your nerves? It kind of seems like you can't stand to be around him. What has he done that's so bad?" Haruhi wondered curiously.

"No, its not that I can't stand him. I don't mind that he wants to be closer, it's just—"

"You better not say 'it's complicated', either," Haruhi warned, cutting a glance at him out of the corner of her eyes. She smiled at his surprised look.

"Right. Well then, I'll have to explain this time," Yuki said, smiling in return. Adding a plate to the stack of dried ones he began again. "When we were little, Nii-san never really had anything to do with me. It was like I didn't exist. Since then, I guess he's realized how cruel that was and has sought to rectify his former misdeeds. The manner in which he goes about it is a little annoying though, its like he has difficulty expressing himself to me, so he acts like he does instead."

Haruhi nodded to assure him she was listening to him, but thinking at the moment. "I guess… I kind of understand how you feel," she said after a while. She smiled again at him. "Tamaki-sempai is really annoying most of the time, but I guess he's like your brother. He wants to be closer to me, and the rest of the host club, but he has an odd way of doing it." She paused briefly to choose the right words, pausing her dishwashing as well. After a moment of silence she continued with both. "I get annoyed when Tamaki-sempai acts like he's my father, or a father figure to me. But he's never really had a well-structured family of his own. I guess the Host Club is that family to him, so he wants to do all he can to bring us together more and be close with us. When I look at it like that, it's a lot easier to tolerate Tamaki-sempai's hyper personality, and I find I even enjoy spending time with him. I think the situation with your brother is similar in a way. You just have to try and see things how he does."

Yuki smiled after a while. He looked at her kindly, thankfully. "You know, you're right," he said with another smile. He chuckled a bit. "Its kind of odd, but there seems to be a lot people you know that have similar traits to people I know."

Haruhi laughed, handing him another washed plate. "There are, aren't there," she chuckled. Smiling to herself she recalled the events of the day that reminded her of the Host Club. Even when she wasn't with them it seemed she couldn't escape them. To be honest with herself, she had to admit she was glad of that though.

"You've never really seemed to like the Host Club much," Yuki observed. He wasn't looking at her as he spoke, instead focusing intently on the dish he was drying. "You seemed annoyed to be a part of it, and you talk as if its horrible. But you seem to have fun when you're there."

Haruhi glanced at him, slightly in surprise. She hadn't been aware she was giving the impression she disliked being in the Host Club. It was true that sometimes she'd rather be doing homework or home doing chores than working to pay her debt off in the Host Club, but she was glad to be a part of them. She'd experienced so much since she'd met them, and had gained six very close, unique friends from them all.

"I don't think it's horrible," Haruhi said. "I didn't think it seemed that way. I do like being a host, otherwise I'd find another way to pay off my debt to them. I had an offer to leave once and go to a different school even, but I turned it down because of how happy I was at Ouran—and as a host."

"I only said it to tell you this," Yuki said, stopping her from defending herself any further. He gave her look of apology, as if to say sorry for making her feel as if he were calling her out for it, considering she'd just pointed out something similar about him. "You don't always seem like you like the Host Club, even though you do; but if I watch you during hosting hours and with the other hosts, you always have fun and look content, at the least." He laid the towel on the counter and turned to face her. "I may not seem pleased with my brother, but secretly I do admire him in a way, and I find I enjoy the time we share."

Haruhi gawked at him a moment. "I see," she said, smiling. "I'm glad then to hear it."

"But he often ruins a touching moment between us with his stupidity," Yuki pointed out with a sigh.

Haruhi sweat dropped, but said nothing. She could think of several times where Tamaki had ruined a true bonding moment between the two of them with his stupidity, so she silently sympathized with Yuki.

Tohru returned from doing the laundry just as Haruhi had finished washing all the dishes and drained the sink. Tohru had to finish making the strawberry short cake, but promised to join them as soon as she was finished to resume their research. Yuki and Haruhi returned to the living room and started researching again. Ayame and Shigure had retired to a different room of the house, so they were left in peace the rest of the afternoon.

Before Haruhi realized it, it was early evening and time to leave. She thanked Shigure for his hospitality, expressed her gratitude to Tohru for the delicious lunch, and then said her goodbyes. Heading home, books in arm and proud of the research she'd gotten done, she looked back on the day. Smiling fondly at the memories she'd made and the friendships she'd strengthened between herself, Tohru, and Yuki, she turned her thoughts to what she'd prepare for dinner that night when she got home.


	10. It's Elementary, Dear Host Club!

Author's Note: I recently watched all of Fruits Basket with one of my college friends (we had a three night marathon, it was great!) and that inspired me as well as put me in the mood to work on the story, which is when I finished the last chapter! Well, I've had her to talk to about Fruits Basket (which I've never had anyone to talk to about it before), and now I own the first box set season part one of Host club (I so preordered it!), so I've really been in the mood to write for this story.

**Attention!** I've been thinking about pairings for this fiction. I have the usual cannon pairings that I like in mind, but I was wondering if I should attempt a crossover pairing or two? So I made a poll. Its on my profile page, be sure to check it out and vote!

And, as if to make up for the really lousy title of chapter 9, this one came to me like an epiphany! I really like it, even if you think its corny, but it actually has something to do with the contents of the chapter without sounding awkward or boring (chapter 4, 6, & 9 for example). Anyway, here it is, chapter ten!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter X: It's Elementary, Dear Host Club!

Yuki looked up from the tray of teacups he was filling in preparation for his customers. It was the third day of the school week, and he was pretty used to being a host now. He didn't think much else could take him by surprised but he found himself speaking in a surprised tone.

"A club trip?" he repeated slowly, the words having just sunk in as he realized their meaning.

"Yep!" the twins replied in harmony. "We usually take the girls somewhere nice, like a resort or something," Hikaru explained as he stared lazily up at the ceiling. The twins had finished setting up for their customers before everyone else had and now impatiently, making no effort to hide their boredom, sat on a love seat side-by-side as they waited for everyone else to finish and for the club doors to open to the first guests.

"It really depends what milord is in the mood for, I guess," Kaoru shrugged, legs crossed, his chin resting on top of his knuckles as he leaned on the arm of the loveseat. "And if its not too expensive, then we can take our customers, too. Which we usually end up doing anyway."

"It just depends on how tight Kyoya is being with the club funds at the time," Hikaru finished with an exasperated sigh. His expression became even more bored as the subject continued, if that were possible.

"A trip?" Yuki muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yah!" the twins harmonized again. They gave him a dull, half-lidded glance.

Yuki glanced down at the heavy costume he was required to wear for the day, gawking at the oversized cuff links on the sleeves. On the bright side, a trip would take him away from Kyo for at least a weekend, but on the other hand he'd have to leave Tohru behind as well. Also, he had to wonder if Shigure would tell Akito where he was going and who he was going with. Sighing, slightly out of frustration, he turned back to them and asked, "When would we leave, and how long would we be gone?"

"Just the weekend, if that long," Hikaru said as he yawned.

"We tend to keep the trips short for Haruhi's sake," Kaoru explained. "With all the homework and housework she does, she can't afford to be gone all weekend long. We took her to a resort that Kyoya's family ran one time, but we only spent a day there."

"I heard my name," Haruhi said suspiciously as she cautiously approached the three young men.

"You enjoyed the resort, right Haruhi?" Hikaru said with a grin. "You remember it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I remember it," Haruhi replied, closing her eyes as she spoke. She fiddled with the collar of her costume, having come from the back room where she'd put it on mere moments before. "I didn't care for it that much. I prefer the real thing over something fake."

"But we took you to the beach later, remember? You'd said you wanted to go there!" Kaoru reminded.

Haruhi sighed a long heavy sigh. "But you took our customers with us that time. Its hardly a relaxing 'day off' if I have to entertain my customers," she corrected almost exasperatedly.

"Then we won't take the guests this time!" Tamaki declared. Yuki was surprised by his sudden appearance out of seemingly nowhere (since he'd been quiet and out of sight until now), but Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru didn't seem to even notice that.

Tamaki took Haruhi by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If taking our customers causes you stress then by all means we'll go just the seven of us!" He continued.

"Eight," Haruhi corrected blandly, gesturing toward Yuki.

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder at Yuki as if he hadn't even noticed him standing there. Standing upright from being hunched over Haruhi, he grabbed at the tie around his neck to adjust it as he continued. "Ah, yes, since we aren't taking any of our customers with us, we won't be spending as much, so we should be able to go anywhere you want, Haruhi." He'd resumed the conversation as if Haruhi hadn't even spoken.

"No customers, no profit though," Kyoya pointed out from where he sat typing at his laptop. His shadowy eyes never moved from the screen as his fingers flew across the keys without hesitation. The light from the screen glinted off his glasses giving him an ominous look as he spoke the words almost as if there weren't an alternative to begin with.

"If that's the case," Tamaki continued, his hand placed to his chin thoughtfully, his free hand crossed over his chest. "We should go somewhere local anyway. Nothing expensive, something that Haruhi can go to without worrying about cost or travel."

"That's not what you said a minute ago," the twins pointed out.

"Where can we go then?" Hani wondered, clutching his bunny close to his body as he stared up at Tamaki with large, curious eyes.

"How about nowhere?" Haruhi suggested, sounding hopeful.

"What fun is that?" Hikaru demanded with a scoff.

"None, but I'd get some homework done. I didn't do much last weekend, so I'd prefer not waste another one, even if only a day," she replied with a shrug, squirming uncomfortably in her costume.

"No!" the twins told her flatly in response to her suggestion. Haruhi sighed, defeated. It was obvious she knew from experience she couldn't win an argument with them when they were all so determined.

"We could return to the resort," Tamaki suggested. He looked at Haruhi hopefully. "They've added some things and improved others. It could be more fun that last time."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'd rather go somewhere real," she told him again.

"The Sohma's have several vacation spots, do they not?" Kyoya suddenly spoke again. He'd paused from his typing long enough to cast a shadowy gaze at Yuki. Coupled with his overly kind smile, it was a look that could give most chills.

Yuki glanced up at the ceiling in thought. In the back of his mind he wondered what was so captivating on the ceiling that Hikaru kept staring at, but he considered the question asked by Kyoya seriously. "We do have a spa… someone in my family privately owns it," Yuki explained.

"A spa could be nice, I bet Haruhi's never been to one because they're so expensive," Hikaru pointed out, sounding enthusiastic for the first time that afternoon.

"No," Haruhi replied firmly.

"Did you say 'no' because of the expense comment?" Kaoru wondered with a sweat drop.

"Yes," Haruhi said proudly. She moved to sit down on the love seat. Hikaru and Kaoru both willingly slid apart so she could sit between them.

Tamaki, distracted by the 'Haruhi sandwich', ignored the continuing conversation all together as he flitted disapprovingly behind the loveseat while the twins egged him on.

"Are there any other places in your family?" Kyoya questioned. He stood up and walked over to join the rest of them now. "The spa is out of the question. It's a little too expensive for eight people, even if you get a discount," he finished, smiling icily at Yuki.

Yuki wondered how much money the Host Club had made and just how much of it Kyoya used for his own pleasures. But he realized it was similar to a good businessman keeping his business's finances well. Kyoya was the businessman and the Host Club was his business, in an unofficial way. It certainly gave him future experience in the area of finances. Yuki decided to leave it at that conclusion and move on before he gave himself any further reason to dislike Kyoya more than he already did.

"A summer home. There's a lake nearby, and woods," Yuki replied as he recalled the location fondly. He remembered when he'd been there with Tohru for golden week and smiled. "It's a nice location, there is even a house that we all could fit in comfortably."

"Its settled then," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up with a single finger. "We'll be taking the club trip this weekend to the lake then. I'm sure Tamaki will be thrilled with the idea once he's calmed down and actually hears it." He glanced at Yuki a moment, and then added as he headed for the door, "Make the arrangements with your family if you wouldn't mind. Its time to begin hosting."

Yuki turned his attention back to the teacups, now full of tea. "If we're not taking customers, would it be ok if I invited a friend along?" he wondered curiously.

Tamaki paused from his ranting over Haruhi to look at him. "A friend? I don't see why not," he replied.

"Who do you have in mind?" Haruhi asked from between the twins. Their arms were tangled around her shoulders to successfully aggravate Tamaki, but she spoke as if they were sitting as straight-backed as she was and had no contact with her. Yuki briefly wondered how she was so oblivious to their forwardness with her.

"Honda-san," Yuki muttered quietly to himself.

Haruhi smiled. "I should have known as much," she commented. Squirming free from the twins' grasp she stood. "Tohru-chan would like the summer home, wouldn't she?"

"She's been there before. We all have, her, Kyo, a few of my other cousins and myself," Yuki explained. He recalled the memories, unable to keep from smiling as he did. "I'm confident she'd like to return someday, and I'm sure she won't mind going this weekend."

Haruhi nodded, glancing past Yuki as a few of her customers approached. "It sounds like a nice place, I'd like to see it myself," she said. Before she gave her attention to the patiently waiting girls she added, "Wasting a weekend of study with you and Tohru-chan can't be all that bad. I'm looking forward to it!"

After club hours had ended Yuki headed home. When he arrived Tohru was saying good-bye to Arisa and Saki at the front door.

"Hey, Prince Yuki!" Arisa called with a bright smile. "Welcome home! We were just on our way out."

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch you earlier, but club duties keep me occupied for a few hours after school," Yuki apologized.

"Aw, that's fine! Don't sweat it, we can see you some weekend we visit," she barked with laughter. She gestured upward with her thumb. "Besides, its not fair orange top should get all my attention!"

Yuki heard a faint swear come from the roof, not even bothering to glance up as he realized Kyo was hiding from Tohru's visitors up there. "Yes, that would be nice," he said.

"Perhaps we can visit this weekend?" Saki suggested in her quiet tone of voice.

"Yes, this weekend would be good!" Tohru agreed.

"Ah, um, actually, I had plans for Honda-san and myself this weekend," Yuki explained.

"Eh? What's this? Going on a date are you?" Arisa teased, ribbing Yuki with her elbow.

Yuki stepped away from her light jabs and held up a hand in surrender. "No, not exactly. Its club related," he replied, sweat dropping when Arisa lightly punched him in the arm. "The Host Club is taking a trip as a club. Apparently it's a custom to do so every so often, and this time they're wanting to spend the weekend at the Sohma summer home."

"The summer home?" Tohru asked, her expression lighting up with hopeful excitement.

"Yes, the one we visited before," Yuki told her with a smile. "I have to go as part of the club, but I thought you'd enjoy coming along as well; as my guest. Suoh-sempai said it was alright if you want to come."

Tohru smiled happily. "Well, if Suoh-san said its ok, I'd love to come!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that's too bad," Arisa sighed disappointedly. "It's been a while since Saki and I have gotten to do anything with Tohru. And since we don't get to see here everyday anymore… ah, the separation is almost unbearable!"

"Yes, it is regretful that we will be robbed of this time with our precious Tohru," Saki agreed darkly.

Yuki wondered if this was their attempt at a guilt trip. They certainly had their way of getting what they wanted, especially when it came to Tohru.

"Ah, if you'd like, I can stay," Tohru suggested, looking guiltier by the minute. Apparently their guilt trip had worked.

"No, no, you go on and have fun! Its obviously somewhere you want to go," Arisa encouraged.

"Of course, we don't want you to miss the fun," Saki agreed with an eerily warm smile.

"O-of course," Tohru said, still guilty.

If they weren't trying to guilt trip Tohru into staying behind then their target had to be Yuki. He realized this even as he said, "Then why don't you join us, Uotani-san and Hanajima-san?"

"Really? You think so?" Arisa asked, overplaying the look of shock on her face a bit much. Then it was obvious this was what they were trying to achieve from the beginning.

"Y-yes, if Honda-san can come, I'm sure two more wouldn't be a problem," Yuki continued with an uneasy laugh. He wondered if it would be ok to invite two more without permission, but decided he didn't care, even if Kyoya protested. If Tohru could spend time with her childhood friends, then he would make them agree to it if he had to. Besides, it was true: they didn't get to see her as much anymore, and he was positive, considering how close they were to each other, that was truly unbearable.

"If you insist!" Arisa said, making no further attempt to 'politely' refuse.

"We'll have our things packed and meet you here after school Friday," Saki informed them with a slight bow. She turned to depart with Arisa.

"See ya then!" Arisa called, winking at Tohru and Yuki as she waved over her shoulder.

Yuki sighed. "Well, I don't think I'm supposed to invite all my friends to go on this trip," he said with a slight chuckle.

"I really can stay behind if that helps," Tohru suggested again.

"No, it's ok," he replied with a smile. "I'm sure Suoh-sempai won't mind. He seems to like large gatherings."

* * *

"Tohru-san's friends from Kaibara are coming?" Haruhi gasped. She looked down at the floor thoughtfully. Yuki had come over to her desk after class had let out for lunch to inform her of his guests.

"Should I not have invited them? Honda-san doesn't get to see them much anymore---I can stay if this causes trouble," Yuki suggested, glancing regretfully to the side.

"Tamaki-sempai won't like it if you don't go," Haruhi observed. She smiled reassuringly. "Sorry to make you doubt. I was only thinking just now, I'm sure Tamaki-sempai won't be a problem. Besides, it'll give him a chance to practice his charm on some new girls... I guess."

Yuki sweat dropped at the thought. "Honda-san's friends aren't the kind of girls to be, er, charmed," he explained with an uneasy laugh.

Tohru bobbed her head in agreement. "Yes, Uo-chan would knock him flat, and Hana-chan would most likely shock him," she explained cheerfully.

Too cheerfully Haruhi noted. She and the twins stared at Tohru in disbelief, Hikaru and Kaoru looking like they were waiting for the punch line that didn't come.

"W-what kind of people---" Haruhi began, a bit taken aback by Tohru's casual statement of such violence.

"A Yankee and a psych," Yuki explained. He looked amused by the casual tone in his own voice as he spoke the words, then smirked a bit as if he'd realized pleasing. He smiled even as Haruhi felt the color drain from her face. His expression grew thoughtful, though it didn't dull his contented loook, he added, "They've known Honda-san a while and are very close. They miss her a lot."

"That would be amusing to see," Hikaru snickered.

"Milord getting beat up by a girl because of his advances?" Kaoru verified with a chuckle. "And shocked by a psych!"

"Priceless!" the two chimed together, mischievous grins twisting their smiles.

"Sempai shouldn't mind, terribly," Haruhi reassured. She was distracted somewhat by the information and found herself stumbling for words in her mind. "It's Kyoya-sempai that might cause a fuss."

"I'm not worried about him anymore," Yuki sighed, his shoulder slumping indignantly at the mention of Kyoya's name. "I don't have to pay to stay at the summer home because my family owns it, so if he's so tight with the budget I'll pay for Uotani-san and Hanajima-san myself."

Haruhi smiled at his determination. He was bent on taking Tohru with him, and apparently he'd do whatever it took to ensure her friends could go as well. With that offer though, Haruhi was sure he could convince Kyoya to agree to two more for the trip. The high price the club was paying to rent the summer home for the weekend was his only real objection and the very reason the Ice King had insisted only the club members go. "When will you tell sempai?" She wondered.

"I guess I'll wait until club hours," Yuki replied.

"You could tell him now," Hikaru suggested. He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb to the classroom clock hanging on the wall behind him. "We're on lunch break, so you could just eat in the cafeteria today. Milord and Kyoya-sempai always eat there."

"I'd almost rather wait," Yuki admitted, a look of dread washing over his features at the thought of Kyoya's reaction.

"Might as well get it over," Haruhi said with a shrug. She scooped her bag up off of the floor from where it rested next to her desk and stood up. The twins were behind her waiting in an instant. It was a rare occasion that she accompanied them to the cafeteria for lunch and she knew her willingness to go of her own decision excited them.

Yuki nodded. "Honda-san, won't you come with us?" he asked. He wasn't about to leave her in the classroom by herself, but he also refused to decide that she would go for her. He was a true gentleman that way, Haruhi thought.

"Yes, I'd like that," she said with a smile. Standing with her lunch in tow she added, "Kaibara didn't have a cafeteria. I'm curious to see Ouran's."

Once in the hall, they fell into what Haruhi had come to consider a routine formation; Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right, leaving Yuki and Tohru to walk side-by-side behind them. This made it awkward to speak with either of the two, as they would have to twist around and look behind them as they walked to make any reply clear. So Haruhi settled for walking in silence and listening to the idle chatter passed between the Hitachiin brothers while Tohru hummed a pleasant tune softly to herself behind them.

The cafeteria was almost full when they arrived. The double doors, large in size as everything else was in the school, revealed the high-ceiling, open room scattered with carefully placed tables and chairs. There was a long line to get lunch trays and Haruhi was immediately grateful she already had her lunch with her.

"There they are. They haven't spotted us yet," Haruhi said, pointing toward a full table in the center of the room. At it sat Tamaki and Kyoya as well as the two senior members of the Host Club, the four of which were surrounded by their various customers.

Yuki and Tohru followed Haruhi as she wound her way around other students and made her way to the table. Tohru stayed close beside of Yuki and he seemed grateful. Haruhi figured it was because her proximity to him made it easier to avoid any collisions with females as others had to walk further around them than if it were just him. Hikaru and Kaoru followed along behind them, walking side-by-side as well as apposed to single file like everyone else.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped, his blue eyes lighting up and sparkling with excitement as she approached. "You're going to eat today!"

"I eat every day, sempai, just not in the cafeteria," Haruhi explained. Even as Tamaki stood up to give his seat to her, the club's customers were already scooting down and swiping empty chairs from other tables in order to make room for the arriving hosts.

"Yes, I know. Come sit down, you can have my chair!" Tamaki urged, motioning to his seat.

"No thanks," Haruhi sighed, plopping into an empty chair one of her customer's was motioning to, which was opposite Tamaki.

Tamaki's delighted expression faltered for a moment at the rejection but he recovered quickly, taking his seat once again. "Would you like to have some of mine, Haruhi?" he offered, gesturing to his tray. "I got too much and I'm unable to finish it."

Haruhi shook her head, unwrapping her lunch as she spoke. "No, if I ate it I couldn't finish the lunch I brought. These are leftovers and will go bad if I don't eat them today."

Kyoya, being the first to notice Yuki and Tohru, cut Tamaki off before he could make any other suggestions. "What brings you to the cafeteria, Yuki? I thought you and Tohru-chan liked eating together in the quiet classroom."

"Yes, we do, but we decided to accompany Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-san, and Kaoru-san to lunch today," Yuki explained. Kyoya seemed to accept that answer and went back to eating.

Yuki secured a chair for Tohru, and once she was seated took the one next to her. One of the twins had to get another chair because the club's customers hadn't gotten enough for the four hosts and Tohru. Once again, Hikaru and Kaoru sandwiched Haruhi between them.

"Haruhi, are you looking forward to the trip this weekend?" Hani asked bubbly as ever.

"Actually, I think I am," Haruhi replied, a bit surprised by her enthusiasm. She didn't usually like going on weekend trips with the club because it prevented her from getting any form of work done at all, whether studying or chores. There was the occasional exception when she enjoyed her time away with the club, but for the most part she preferred to stay home, mostly because that was her nature. But this trip was different—Yuki and Tohru were going, and Haruhi had come to include them both in her associations and had started to consider them good friends due to the events of the past week. Even in such a short time, she'd warmed up to them and delighted in getting to know them better much like she delighted in her time spent with any of her other friends in the club.

"Takashi and I are, too! Aren't we, Takashi?" Hani exclaimed glancing up at the dark haired senior seated beside of him.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," Takashi replied dully. Haruhi wondered if it were possible to be excited about something and appear so indifferent about it at the same time.

"Speaking of this weekend," Hikaru brought up nonchalantly. He glanced over at Yuki. "Yuki has something he wanted to tell you, milord."

Haruhi had wondered why the twins hadn't gotten in line to get food. She realized as soon as Tamaki had turned his curious eyes on Yuki that they wanted to see Kyoya's reaction. _Why do they find amusement in watching others' misery? _she thought with annoyance.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked when Yuki didn't speak.

"Ah, well, about this weekend," he began, glancing at Tohru for help.

"Go on," Tamaki encouraged, assuming his 'professional' expression as he leaned on the table with his elbow and propped his chin in his upturned hand.

"You said it was ok if Honda-san went with us?" It came out as a question rather than a statement. Tamaki nodded.

"Ah, well, I'm very grateful that you're letting me go," Tohru said, uncharacteristically interrupting. She glanced down at the table. "But I was wondering… two of my friends from Kaibara wanted to do something with me this weekend. And since I don't get to see them much now that we attend different schools, Yuki-kun invited them to go along with us. I'd be very, very grateful if you'd allow them to come as well. They won't be any trouble and I promise we won't ask anything of you while we're there!" She looked at him so pleadingly and so adorably Haruhi felt her own heart leap with the desire to give her whatever she asked for. "Please?" she asked politely, her eyes very hopeful.

Tamaki blinked at her expression a moment. Then his gaze softened and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. His brows knitted together as a thought occurred to him, however. "Ah, Kyoya," Tamaki said, looking over at the club's vice president with a pleading expression. "It's fine with me—can you fit it in our budget?"

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki with a hint of annoyance, and then turned a dark look on Yuki. "The arrangements have already been made," he reminded calmly. "Though I could change them and reserve the place for two more, which if I don't there wouldn't be enough accommodations, then the price would be too high for the club to foot the bill."

Yuki sighed. "I'll pay for them then," he said, reverting to his 'last resort' suggestion.

Kyoya looked thoughtful for a moment. He shrugged. "If you're willing and able to pay for them, why should I care how many more come?"

Tamaki turned his gaze back to Tohru. "We would be glad to have your friends with us this weekend!" he affirmed with a wide smile.

Tohru returned the smile and bowed her head in respect and thanks. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," Yuki repeated.

"Boring!" the twins sighed, standing up. "We're going to get our trays."

Yuki and Haruhi watched them walk away, her earlier suspicion confirmed. As they passed the door on their way to the lunch line Haruhi spotted a young, small face peeking in.

"Kisa?" Yuki questioned. His gaze had paused at the door as well.

Tohru glanced at him curiously before following his gaze to the door. When she spotted whom he was talking about she smiled brightly, and he knew it had to be her even before Tohru exclaimed, "Kisa!"

The blonde haired girls head snapped up at the sound of her name. She saw Tohru and her face lit up with happiness. She looked like she wanted to run to her, but hesitated as she glanced around at the crowded room full of older boys. Instead she took her time in coming over and carefully picked her way through the crowd until she reached Tohru's side. As she moved away from the door though, Haruhi spotted yet another young face follow her in, which looked even more wary of the large group of high schoolers than she did.

"I keep forgetting we're all attending the same school now," Yuki commented as Kisa threw her arms around Tohru's waist. He turned to the boy who shuffled up behind her wearing a brooding expression. Both were in the elementary school uniform. "Hello, Hiro," Yuki greeted.

Hiro didn't even acknowledge he'd been spoken to. Rather, he turned his head the opposite direction to glare off into the crowd of high school students who flitted around the cafeteria until they found a table of their friends to settle at.

"Kisa! What are you doing in the high school section?" Tohru wondered, her tone dripping with joy.

Kisa ducked her head, staring at the floor shyly. "I wanted to see you, Onee-chan," she explained in her soft, gentle voice. "I haven't gotten a chance to go to Ojii-chan's recently and I've missed you."

Tohru watched Kisa a few seconds as the words sank in. Then, slowly, she closed her eyes and her smile grew wider. "Kyaa!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Kisa and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "You're so cute, I love you so much!"

"Another cousin?" Haruhi inquired with a perceptive smile.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, two more actually," he responded sheepishly. "Sohma Kisa and Hiro."

Haruhi turned sideways in her chair to face them and said, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Its nice to meet you."

Kisa bowed and muttered a faint reply, but Hiro refused to acknowledge he'd been spoken to again.

"Wow, you do have a lot of cousins!" Tamaki marveled, his eyes wide with wonderment.

"Well, not all of them are necessarily direct cousins," Yuki explained. "Some are second cousins and what not, but it's just easier to say 'cousin' then have to worry about the exact relation. All that matters is that they're in my family somehow."

"Kisa, you've seen her, can we go now? I don't like this place…" Hiro asked, nervously taking a step forward as a female student brushed by him carelessly. In a hushed tone so only she and Yuki heard he added, "Everyone is bigger than we are, it's harder to avoid running in to them."

"But I haven't gotten to arrange a time to see Onee-chan yet," Kisa told him.

"Hurry up then!" Hiro growled impatiently.

"Um, Onee-chan? Can I come over this evening?" Kisa asked as she turned back to Tohru.

"Eh? Well, I see no problem with that. I'm sure Shigure-san wouldn't mind having your company," Tohru replied, her smile having never faded.

"Honda-san, don't forget you have work tonight," Yuki reminded quietly. Haruhi understood why, considering one of the rules was that the students couldn't work while enrolled. They needed to keep quiet about Tohru's job as a result.

"Well, what about tomorrow?" Kisa wondered.

"We're leaving right after school for a trip tomorrow," Tohru explained apologetically.

Kisa frowned, glancing away disappointedly. "Oh, well, next week then?" she added, forcing a small smile.

"What, you can't take time for Kisa anymore all of a sudden?" Hiro demanded. "Just because you're attending a private academy and having someone else pay your way through, does that make you better than us? Are you above spending time with people younger than yourself now?"

"Eh? No, I didn't mean---" Tohru began.

"What did you mean then?" Hiro said, cutting her off. "Look, if you don't want to spend time with Kisa then just say so. But if you didn't mean it that way then arrange a time that the two of you can do something soon. You haven't seen her in weeks, doesn't that make you feel bad? She looks up to you so much, how can you just abandon her like that?"

Tohru smiled apologetically. "Yes, I'm sorry, I'd love to do something with you, Kisa, but there is the trip this weekend and I work tonight---"

"A trip? Since when do you go on weekend trips so randomly?" Hiro scoffed. He crossed his arms, turning so he could glare at her out of the corner of his eye. "If you really want to spend time with Kisa, then just take her with you. Where are you going anyway? It can't be that big of a deal. You've got money to spare now that you don't have to pay for school, so if it costs something pay for her to go, too."

"Hiro, its not polite to demand that of others," Yuki scolded, scowling at how he spoke to Tohru. Though he was obviously displeased with how the boy spoke to Tohru, it didn't appear to surprise him. Haruhi and the other hosts, however, as well as several of the girls at the table, were looking on the spectacle with shock and intrigue over his attitude.

Hiro turned his face away from Yuki, shutting his eyes defiantly.

"Ah, well, I was invited to go on the trip, its not like I can invite anyone I want," Tohru explained.

"Can't you ask whoever invited you then? What, are they selfish? Do they not care that you have other friends? Who is it anyway?" Hiro spat.

"Hiro-kun, its ok, just don't worry about it," Kisa pleaded.

"No, you shouldn't have to beg for time with _her_!" Hiro insisted, jabbing a finger at Tohru when he spoke the last word.

"Ah, well, um," Tohru stuttered. She glanced back at Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled. "If you want, they can come," he said. He rubbed the back of his head. "Though when I decided to go away for the weekend I didn't imagine so many people would end up going."

"How big is this summer home, Yuki-kun?" Haruhi asked after counting the total number of people going on this trip on her fingers.

"Well, I said it would hold the Host Club comfortably, but now with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san going as well, it might be a little crowded," Yuki replied. He glanced over at Kisa and Hiro. "And with two more people, it would be crowded."

"But they're small, they could sleep on a mat in the floor, couldn't they?" Tamaki suggested.

"What? The floor? If there's a bed you would really make a child sleep in the floor?" Hiro questioned. "Just because we're little doesn't mean you can push us around. Would you make your own kid sleep in the floor? And what was that about being small? Does smallness constitute that we should have to be the ones in the floor? Why couldn't we draw straws to determine who takes the floor? Its hardly fair to say we should have the floor because we're small."

"Uh, I-I didn't mean it that way… I suppose…" Tamaki fumbled, taken back by Hiro's disrespect.

Hiro glared up at the blonde a moment before heaving a sigh of impatience and turning away. "Whatever just say what you mean next time."

Tohru smiled at Kisa, bending down so they were eyelevel. "Would you like to visit the summer home with us, Kisa? Two of my friends are going as well, it'll be fun!"

Kisa's expression lit up with joy. "Yes!" she exclaimed with a nod of her head.

Tohru turned back to Tamaki. "Are you sure its ok?" she asked. "It may be crowded if they come…"

"I told you its fine," Tamaki repeated. He glanced over at Kyoya as if asking if his friend and classmate had any objections.

"I told you, as long as I don't have to pay for it, I don't care how many people you invite," he said with a disinterested shrug of his shoulders.

"You can come home with us after school, then!" Tohru said, addressing Kisa once again. "Just bring your suitcases with you and we'll leave from Shigure-san's house."

"We were planning on departing from the school as soon as hosting was over," Kyoya informed her. "You should all bring your luggage, and we'll leave from the front gate."

"Well then, just meet us by the front gate then," Tohru corrected her instructions.

"Two more are going?" Hikaru inquired, having heard the arrangement upon returning from the lunch line. He sat his tray on the table and glanced back at Kisa and Hiro.

"You're relatives?" Kaoru asked Yuki, setting his tray down as well.

Yuki nodded. "Yes, they are."

"What are you looking at?" Hiro demanded, glaring up at Hikaru as he stared down at him with a scrutinizing look. "Is there something on my face? Haven't you ever seen a kid before? Honestly, your mother should have taught you better manners."

"You don't have any room to talk," Yuki muttered, sighing with frustration. He looked as if his patients were growing thin with Hiro's attitude.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "You're cousin is rude. Someone should teach him he shouldn't say everything he thinks," he said, sitting down to eat.

"Like you're one to talk about such things…" Haruhi mumbled, casting him a dull look as he sat next to her.

"Kisa, you've made your arrangements now, can we leave?" Hiro half whined.

Kisa nodded. She hugged Tohru goodbye and turned to leave when she paused. She looked as if she'd forgotten something as she turned back to face the group. Stepping forward she glanced at Tamaki, quickly averting her gaze to the floor when he looked down at her. "Um, I-I wanted—" she stuttered quietly. Closing her eyes in determination she blurted out, "Thank you for letting us go with Onee-chan!"

Tamaki's eyes watered up as he looked down upon the elementary age girl. Haruhi found his expression matched the one he'd had when he'd met Kirimi-chan. She sighed, expecting his reaction.

"Ah, you're so cute!" Tamaki wailed. At the same time he hunched over Kisa and threw his arms around her small form.

"No!" Yuki shouted standing up so suddenly his chair fell over behind him. As he stood he slammed his hands on the table. Hiro gasped and took a step forward, reaching in a desperate motion to grab Kisa. Barely getting hold over her uniform collar he jerked her backwards just as Tamaki's arms closed around the space she previously occupied.

Hiro placed a hand to his chest as if the action had almost given him a heart attack. Sighing, he turned a critical look on Tamaki.

"What do you think your doing? Do you hug little girls often? You're not some kind of pedophile are you?" Hiro demanded harshly.

"What!?" Tamaki exclaimed in shock. "No, I'm not! How could you say something like that, you little brat!"

"Whatever," Hiro said, turning his head away with disinterest. "You shouldn't hug people without permission. You could offend them."

Tamaki blinked in surprised then sighed. "Ah, well, you're right I guess," he said. He took hold of Kisa's hand and bowed. "I'm sorry if I offended you. And you're welcome, my little lady."

Kisa blushed violently just before turning and burying her face against Hiro's arm. "You're so shy," Hiro muttered, glancing off to the opposite side Kisa was on as a small blush colored his cheeks. Grabbing her by the wrist he towed her off toward the door. "Come on already, let's go before someone else tries to hug you!"

Haruhi watched them leave. Glancing over at Yuki as he sat back down with a relieved sigh, her brow knitted together curiously. "Yuki-kun," she said. She couldn't help but wonder why he'd reacted so strongly when Tamaki went to hug Kisa. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with his secret.

Yuki noticed Kyoya was staring at him when he turned to face Haruhi. He met his upperclassman's gaze until the dark haired second year turned back to his lunch without a word. Sighing again Yuki gave his attention to Haruhi. "Yes, what is it Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi debated asking him to explain his reaction but thought better of it while they were around Kyoya. She knew Yuki didn't like Kyoya knowing who the other cursed members of the Sohma family were. If Kisa were cursed, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring it up at the moment. Smiling, she said, "Never mind."


	11. The More the Merrier

Author's Note: I apologize for the length in time between updates. I've been trying to work out some plot issues and figure out where the next few chapters are going (because honestly, I wasn't exactly sure where to go with the story after this trip was over). Not to mention I was busy with classes, Thanksgiving break (which I had a wonderful Thanksgiving even though it was filled with homework), the last week of classes (very busy!) and finals week. When finals were over, I went on Christmas break, which I've been on for the past few weeks. But during my break I've been working (two jobs XP), and enjoying being home, so writing was kind of the last thing on my mind (even though I'd planned to work on this story over break…oops). Enough of excuses though… I am sorry to make y'all wait so long! Honestly though, when I started this, I hadn't really decided on a 'time frame' for all the characters. In other words, I hadn't decided after which events in the manga this was based. So when I decided to stop slacking and actually work on the story, I went through all the manga that I own (the vol. Released in America) and wrote down the 'events' that took place in each one (I even looked online at some chapters for Host Club. Shh!). Now that I got the 'time frames' down and I know which events have transpired for the characters, I have a clearer idea of where I'm headed… sort of. I still have some plot 'issues' that I'm working on, but I don't foresee it hindering the writing of future chapters…yet. And…

Please, continue to read and leave feedback (review!). I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. **Don't forget to vote on my poll!** Depending on the outcome of the results will determine if I use crossover pairings in this fiction. If too many people are turned off by the idea, I don't want to anger a lot of my readers by having a crossover pairing. I'll leave the poll up for a while, so be sure to vote! You're opinion will be considered. And after this poll, I might have another one for this story. So vote! It's on my profile.

Again, I whole-heartedly apologize for not updating sooner! You know the saddest (and most likely most pathetic) part about me not finishing this chapter sooner? I had about a page and a half left before it was finished before Thanksgiving break (which is when things started getting hectic and I pushed the story aside). Yes, I am pathetic. I deserve to be scolded.

(Wow, sorry I talked so much this time. On with the story now! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XI: The More the Merrier

"Ready for the weekend?"

Haruhi heaved her small suitcase onto her desk and slid into the chair with an indignant sigh. She glared at the bag in front of her and replied, "With the way my dad packed I'm ready for a week long vacation!"

Hikaru, who had asked her the question, blinked curiously at the bulging bag, so full the zipper looked like it was about to bust. "But its such a small bag, how could a weeks worth of stuff fit?" he wondered.

"Beats me, but my dad found a way. He put about seven outfits in there," Haruhi explained. She pushed the bag away from her towards the edge of the desk almost as an action of rejection and continued. "He insisted on packing girl's clothing, but I told him some people from school who didn't know I was a girl were accompanying me. But instead of repacking my bag he just crammed seven boyish outfits in with the girly ones."

Kaoru snickered, a broad grin spreading across his face. "Well, you're well prepared to say the least," he said.

Haruhi turned her glare to him with a grunt. He held up his hands and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologized, still chuckling to himself.

"I'm glad someone finds this amusing," Haruhi mumbled. "That thing is heavy to be so small. And I have to lug it around all day until we leave."

"Good morning," Yuki said as he entered the classroom and approached the three. Tohru and Kyo entered behind him. He glanced down at the suitcase. "That looks heavy."

Haruhi sighed. "It is," she replied. Smiling up at him she asked, "Are you ready?"

Yuki nodded. Tohru paused by her desk just behind Haruhi and greeted them with a 'good morning' of her own. "Honda-san helped me pack my bag so it was lightweight and manageable," Yuki explained. "Oh! And I might mention something…"

Haruhi noticed his somewhat apologetic, guilty expression as he glanced back towards Kyo, who had resigned to sit at his desk until class started as he usually did. "Last night, Honda-san persuaded Kyo to accompany us this weekend," he explained wearily.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed. Haruhi and the Hitachiins glanced back at her to find a distraught expression on her face. "I-I just want everyone to have fun." She slumped her head in defeat, apparently having no reasonable excuse to explain herself, and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will be fine," she assured. "After all, Kyoya-sempai said he didn't care how many went as long as he didn't have to pay for anymore, and Tamaki-sempai seemed open to having more people come with us."

"The only problem is, there really isn't any room in that house for more people," Yuki sighed, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes exasperatedly. Then he muttered, turning his head back toward Kyo almost as if he wanted him to hear, "Though if its too crowded I suppose we could make him sleep on the roof since he likes it so much anyway."

"I heard that!" Kyo barked, standing up and whirling around to face them. Yuki turned his head away from his cousin with a snort.

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry," Tohru apologized as he stalked over to the group. "There really isn't enough room for thirteen people. You can have my bed and I'll sleep in the floor if I have to as an apology!"

"What are you saying? I never asked for your bed, I'm only going because you wanted me to," Kyo replied a bit annoyed. "I don't care where I sleep, ok?"

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized again, bowing to emphasize her regret.

"Then you can sleep on the roof," Yuki retorted.

"Are you crazy? I could get sick that way. What if it rains?" Kyo demanded through clenched teeth.

Yuki shrugged nonchalantly, glancing away from Kyo. "You said you didn't care, you'll have to wear a rain coat," he replied.

"Shut up you d--- rat!" Kyo shouted.

"I really don't think anyone will have to sleep on the roof!" Haruhi insisted with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, if worse comes to worse, we can just use Haruhi's extra clothes as a makeshift bed," Hikaru teased, grinning mischievously. He snickered when Haruhi gave him an annoyed side-ways glance.

"We could always share beds," Kaoru suggested. It was a serious suggestion, but he looked indifferent. "Hikaru and I do it all the time."

Yuki looked a little disturbed by the comment. "That would give us at least one extra bed if the two of you shared," he said. "If you're willing to do that, that would solve part of the problem. Good idea, er, um, K—no, um."

"Still can't tell us apart?" the twins asked in harmony, sly grins twisting their mouths upward.

"That one's Kaoru, Yuki-kun," Haruhi informed him. She wasn't in the mood for the twins' games at the moment, even if they were directed at someone else besides her for a change, and decided to make it easy for Yuki by telling him whom he was talking to.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru complained, speaking in unison again. She ignored them.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san," Yuki said, trying to hide his slight smile.

"Can't you people be seated and ready for me when I come in the room at least once?" the teacher complained as he entered the room. Yuki and Kyo reluctantly retired to their side-by-side desks as everyone else took their respective seats. The two cousins glared at each other across the aisle before huffing and quickly turning their heads away from the other.

Haruhi shook her head. Never had she seen two people that didn't get along so well before. There had to be a reason they hated each other so, though she couldn't begin to guess as to what it was. She recalled what Ayame had said when she met him the other weekend: _"__Kyo has hated Yuki ever since they were little boys. Because of his being cursed by the cat, Kyo has always been shunned by the other members of the zodiac. He's always blamed Yuki for that." _Was that the whole cause for their hatred or did it go deeper?

Sighing she accepted the fact that she'd probably never find out considering she didn't know either of them well enough to ask about such personal issues. Hefting her over-stuffed suitcase off of her desk, she pulled out her notebook and began taking notes on the lecture.

The morning passed slowly, it seemed. Whether it was because of the twins constant teasing her, due to the good mood they were in because of the weekend trip, or the fact that Haruhi was excited about going herself, she couldn't determine; but whatever the reason, it felt like a whole school day had passed when lunch rolled around.

"Eating in the classroom today?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they stood to head to the cafeteria.

"Yes, sempai is bound to be excited about this weekend," Haruhi explained. "As a result he'll be hyper, and I'll have to deal with that enough this afternoon in the club."

"Suit yourself," the twins chimed, shrugging at the same time as they turned and left. For whatever reason they left her alone and didn't insist she go with them today, Haruhi was grateful.

"Yuki-kun, I wanted to ask you something," Haruhi said as he came over to join him and Tohru with her lunch. She watched Kyo disappear into the hallway as he usually did at lunchtime. Where he went to eat was a mystery, but when he returned his lunch box was always empty.

"Ah, about what?" Yuki asked, pulling the chair from another desk up to Tohru's and sitting down.

Haruhi turned her chair around so she was across from Tohru, and set her lunch on the desk. "About yesterday, in the cafeteria," she began, unwrapping her lunch carefully.

"Yes?" Yuki encouraged, looking confused. Apparently he didn't know where she was going or what she meant to ask.

"Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan," Haruhi said. Yuki glanced away without a word. Haruhi knew then that he understood what she wanted to know. "When sempai was going to hug her, you panicked. May I ask why?"

"You may ask," Yuki said, his voice trailing off as he became absorbed with his curry. Tohru was focused on eating her own lunch, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. But Haruhi saw the anxiety in her eyes despite her efforts to hide any emotions or concerns on the matter. Haruhi thought due to their reactions about her question, her assumption about Kisa being cursed had to be right.

"Will you give me an answer?" Haruhi rephrased when Yuki didn't continue.

Yuki sighed. "I really shouldn't."

"Would you let me know if I guessed right?"

Yuki smirked, despite himself. "Do you really want to know that badly?" he wondered. Haruhi thought about it for a minute. Shrugging, she nodded. "If you guess correctly, I won't lie to you."

"Kisa is cursed by one of the zodiac animals," Haruhi guessed, making it a statement rather than a question for she knew she was right.

Yuki sighed, glancing over at Tohru. She gave him a sympathetic smile, which seemed to convey she would support him whatever he decided. "You're too observant," he relented.

"Not really. It was a matter of putting two and two together, and I got four," Haruhi replied. She smiled when he looked at her and he returned it with one of his own.

"It was alarming to have Suoh-san almost hug Kisa," Tohru said, speaking for the first time since the conversation began. "I'm glad Hiro-kun reacted so quickly, otherwise a lot of people could have seen."

"Not to mention Hiro would have most likely told Akito and Hatori when he got home," Yuki said soberly. He looked at Haruhi. "There would have been no way to save you from having your memories suppressed then."

"How does Hiro-kun know about the curse?" Haruhi asked.

"All the Sohma's living in the main estate know about the curse, whether they're cursed themselves or not," Yuki explained. Haruhi observed he had a cautious tone, but dismissed it.

"Tohru, Yuki!"

The three first years turned toward the door at the sound of the voice. The owner of the voice, a blonde middle schooler, popped around the corner energetically.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru gasped.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed. He paused when he saw their lunch boxes. "You're eating lunch! That's great, it's kind of like a picnic when you eat it in the classroom! Maybe we can have a real picnic this weekend!"

"Eh? This weekend?" Yuki wondered, tilting his head confused.

"Ja, that's right!" Momiji said. He bobbed over to stand by the desk the three where sitting around. "You, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro are all going to the summer home this weekend, right?"

Yuki's brow furrowed with confusion. "Yes, we're going with the Host Club, but how did you---"

"Hiro confirmed it! I heard from one of the servants that you'd called and made arrangements for a group of people to go there this weekend!" Momiji explained. "So I decided to meet you guys there!"

"That's wonderful! It'll be fun to have you along, Momiji-kun," Tohru said with a smile. Then she realized something. "But—there isn't much room for more."

"But that's ok, Haru and I can sleep in the floor!" Momiji suggested.

"Haru is coming too?" Yuki said. He sighed indignantly. "This is going to be a hectic weekend."

"Don't say that, Yuki, it'll be fun!" Momiji exclaimed, winking his left eye.

"Even so, that doesn't explain why you're here now," Yuki said.

"Well, I wanted to surprised you this weekend and be there when you arrived," Momiji explained, just as bubbly as Hani was. "But Haru said it would be a good idea to tell you ahead of time, so we came to tell you during lunch. Oh, hey, that reminds me!" His expression grew serious for a moment, but in a matter of seconds he was smiling again as he added, "On the way over here, Haru literally ran into one of the high school students. He got mad Haru had bumped him, and started yelling at Haru. Haru got mad because the high school boy was calling him names and Haru went black. They got in a fight. Another high school student tried to intervene on Haru's behalf because he'd seen it was an accident, but since Haru is black now, he started a fight with him, too."

Yuki, Haruhi, and Tohru gaped at Momiji's carefree expression as the context of what he was saying set in.

"What!?" the three of them exclaimed.

"What does 'black' mean?" Haruhi asked as she recalled the middle schooler named Haru whom she'd met several days ago at the Host Club. She stood and followed Yuki and Tohru as they dashed from the room, Momiji following merrily behind them.

"Its what we call Haru's temper. When he gets really mad he looses control and goes black," Yuki explained, running down the hallway. "Momiji, is this the right way?" he wondered.

"Ja!" Momiji chirped.

"Well, is that a bad thing?" Haruhi wondered.

"It can be a _very_ bad thing," Yuki replied.

They rounded the corner and found the fight. Sohma Hatsuharu looked exactly how Haruhi remembered him save for the menacing expression on his face and bad attitude, which had changed even the manner in which he carried himself. Behind him on the floor was an unconscious student, bruised and bloodied from a beating that Haru had assumedly dealt. What really caught Haruhi's attention was the redheaded student pinned to the wall by Haru where the two-tone haired Sohma held him by the collar.

"Kasanoda-kun!" Haruhi gasped, recognizing him the moment she saw him.

"Haruhi---" the redhead said, his expression growing surprised when he heard her voice and saw her. He blushed slightly; Haruhi wondered if it was out of embarrassment over the fact that a middle schooler had him pinned to the wall. Haruhi thought nothing of it though, because for all she knew, Kasanoda was trying to avoid the fight either because he had enough dignity not to beat up someone younger than him or he knew the that suspension and possibly expulsion could occur due to a fight started in school.

Haru even paused his assault at the sound of Haruhi's voice and turned to see who was approaching. He smirked deviously when he saw Yuki. "Yuki! What are you doing here? Come to watch me kill this b------?"

Haruhi was taken aback by the change of tone in Haru's voice. He sounded nothing like he had the other day and in this state was the exact opposite of Mori.

"Haru, stop it!" Yuki demanded firmly. "You could be suspended for starting a fight at school."

"I didn't start it, that worthless pile of crap did!" Haru shouted, jabbing a finger towards the unconscious student. "I merely finished it."

Kasanoda focused his attention on Haru again. Taking advantage of the distraction, he gripped Haru's wrist and shoved his hand off of his collar. Shoving Haru to the ground he instinctively added his signature growl as somewhat of a warning.

"I didn't start anything with you, punk! I was offering my help!" Kasanoda spat, wiping a bit of blood from his busted lip as he glared furiously down at his under-classman.

"I didn't ask for your help," Haru snorted, slowly rising to his feet. "You should no better than to interfere with a man's fight. Especially since you're too weak to defend yourself."

"Who's weak? I'm not trying to fight because I know I could get in trouble if I did," Kasanoda replied with annoyance. He pointed to the unconscious student who had started to grown slightly where he lye. "You should back off, because you're in enough trouble as it is."

"Just shut up!" Haru yelled, throwing a left hook at Kasanoda's head.

Even as Kasanoda moved to block the blow, Yuki reacted. Rushing forward he gripped Haru by his left shoulder firmly, yanking him backwards so his arm didn't reach Kasanoda. Haru glanced back over his shoulder with a look of annoyed confusion. Enraged when he saw Yuki he growled with frustration.

"Don't interfere!" Haru exclaimed. Spinning around he threw a right punch at Yuki. Yuki stepped to the left, easily dodging the punch. Twisting his right hand into a tight fist, he thrust a punch into Haru's upper stomach.

Haruhi could hear Haru gasp as the blow knocked the air out of his lungs. Clutching Yuki's shoulder with his right hand and cradling his stomach with his other arm, Haru grimaced before collapsing to the floor, holding his abdomen.

Yuki sighed slightly as he watched his cousin crumple. Turning apologetically to Kasanoda he bowed slightly, saying, "I'm sorry about my cousin's actions and for the trouble he caused you."

Sitting up onto his knees, Haru's expression was completely composed. He rubbed his stomach gently, looking dull as Haruhi remembered him. Glancing up at Yuki, he took hold of his cousin's jacket hem. "My stomach hurts," he stated flatly.

Yuki heaved such an exasperated sigh that his shoulders slumped.

"A-ah, Hatsuharu-san isn't black anymore? What a relief!" Tohru breathed with a sweat drop.

"Around here, sensei, this is where they were fighting!" a female voice said from down the hallway. Hurried footsteps thundered along behind the voice.

"You should return to your classroom before those teachers arrive, or you'll get in trouble," Kasanoda instructed, turning to Haruhi. "I'll stay and explain what happened. Maybe if I tell them he was provoked," he added, glancing down at Haru, "then he won't get in as much trouble."

Haruhi stepped over to him. "You're bleeding," she said, gesturing to her lip at the location where his was busted.

"Its nothing!" Kasanoda barked, a deep red blush coloring his cheeks. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and glanced away, shutting his eyes. "He caught me by surprised with that first punch, that's all. I'm fine."

"You should take care of that before it swells," Haruhi instructed. She pulled her handkerchief out of her pocket and placed it in his hand, raising it to his lip.

Swiping the handkerchief from her and turning halfway around, his blush deepened. "Uh, I'll be fine," he mumbled, gazing at the delicate cloth in his hand as if it were something highly valuable. "Hurry up and leave before you get in trouble!"

"I'll stay and be a witness, too!" Momiji exclaimed. He waved to Tohru as she followed after Haruhi and Yuki. "See you later!"

Once back in the classroom and seated before her lunch again Haruhi sighed. "Wow," she said. "I didn't realize your cousin was so… energetic?"

"More like troublesome," Yuki muttered.

"Does he get like that often?" Haruhi wondered.

"It depends on when he gets mad," Yuki replied. "Some days there is more to make him mad then others. It's a simple matter of what rubs him the wrong way." He sighed again out of frustration. "It makes me worry about this weekend. I don't know how he'll get along with the other hosts, and taking into consideration the troublesome nature of the Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san, I can see them egging him on until he snaps!"

Haruhi sweat dropped. It was true, the twins liked to irritate. She'd seen it more than once with Tamaki; they'd continue to flirt with her until he was hopping mad. Why would things be different with Haru? They did like to tease, but the majority of the time they didn't know what was too far. Perhaps this weekend wouldn't be as enjoyable as she had first thought. A slight feeling of dread crept into the back of her mind, but she decided to look positively on the matter and pushed it aside.

"Perhaps Hikaru and Kaoru won't push him too far, eh?" Haruhi suggested optimistically. _Fat chance,_ she thought, feeling less then hopeful in the words she spoke.

"Well, maybe Uo-chan and Hana-chan will keep Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san preoccupied," Tohru said, trying for optimism. "Uo-chan and Hana-chan are very energetic. I'm sure they'll enjoy er, talking to the twins?"

"Why was that a question?" Haruhi wondered.

Tohru sweat dropped and chuckled uneasily. "Oh, that reminds me, I told them to meet us by the front gate after school, if that's ok," she said, quickly changing the subject.

Yuki sighed. "Oh well, it'll be too cramped in that house for it to be relaxing anyway," he said admitting defeat. He smiled apologetically at Haruhi. "Sorry to ruin your weekend with all my eccentric relatives. I know you were looking forward to it."

"Don't worry about it," Haruhi said, waving it off with her hand. "After being part of the Host Club, I'm used to hectic weeks. Besides, how bad could your relatives be?"

Yuki looked so distraught at the thought Haruhi felt guilty for asking. He heaved yet another heavy sigh, raising a hand to cover his eyes as he leaned on the desk.

Tohru gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "They're not that bad, Yuki-kun!" she assured. "We'll have fun this weekend, I'm sure of it!"

Yuki smiled at Tohru as he lifted his head from his hands. "Yes, you're right, Honda-san," he said. Straitening he looked a little more positive. "Sorry to be so depressed. I invited you along for fun. I won't let this ruin our weekend."

Haruhi wasn't exactly sure why Yuki's cousins caused him such stress, but knew he most likely had a valid reason for begrudging their company, for whatever reason it was.

The three of them barely finished their lunch when the class began to file through the door returning from lunch.


	12. Weekend Getaway?

Author's Note: After how long I made y'all wait for this chapter, I feel like I'm cheating you. Its shorter than intended, and I think its the most boring chapter yet! So sorry you had to wait so long for crap! But I wanted to update and this was the best place to end this chapter. The next one is going to be fun, and I kind of decided last minute to put Haruhi's father in for the weekend, so it should be interesting. And he'll be bringing a surprise guest with him! Remember, they don't know who told him how to get to/is bringing him to the summer home.

And here's a bit of exciting news (for me at least), come April 9th Basket Case will have been going for a year! That's a long time to write something, especially for me. I hope to update at least once before then, and then on (or close to) that day. So look forward to it!

**_Vote on the poll for this fiction!_** Don't forget, it's on my profile!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XII: Weekend Getaway?

The house was exactly the way it was the last time he'd been there—though with the piles of suitcases being brought in the door and the number of people following suit it did seem a lot smaller than usual. And not everyone had arrived yet. Haru and Momiji were waiting until the next day to come. Due to the outburst Haru had earlier at school, he was required to be in detention the rest of the afternoon after school hours. Momiji had offered to wait and go with him, so for the moment they were two people short of the fifteen that would be spending two days and two nights in this little house.

At least it seemed little now. Yuki had never thought it a small house, but taking into consideration the number of people intended to stay there, the building had somewhat shrunk in size in Yuki's mind.

Tamaki wasn't flitting around excitedly as Yuki had expected him to, because he was still unsettled about Arisa's earlier comment. Yuki couldn't help but smile in amusement as he recalled their meeting.

"_Welcome, ladies, to Ouran Academy!" Tamaki had said, approaching Tohru's two friends where they waited by the schools front gate as they'd been instructed to do. "As king of the Host Club, I'd like to express our joy in taking two such beautiful—"_

"_Hey!" Arisa cut him off, stepping defensively in front of Tohru, and jabbed her finger into his chest. "You're the stuck up, snot-nosed rich brat that started this womanizer's club?"_

_Tamkai's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. "Well, I—I—" he stammered, stumbling for the words that were failing to come to him in his shock._

"_Well, listen up! 'Cause I have something to say to you, pretty boy," Arisa continued, crossing her arms. She glared at him, her very stance appearing threatening. "Tohru is the best friend we've ever had, and a d--- sweet girl! If you even think about ruining her, I'll find out where you live and come after you!" Narrowing her eyes as Tamaki shrank away out of shock and fear she added menacingly, "And I'm not afraid to take a fall for her, if you know what I mean."_

"_Yes, Suoh Tamaki-san, it would certainly be a shame if you were to fall under a curse," Saki added, glaring darkly at Tamaki as she spoke the last word._

At that, Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, shouting something about Arisa being scarier than Kasanoda and Saki being just like Nekozawa. The twins found it hilarious though, despite being considered members of a 'womanizer's club', and saw fit to keep bringing it up during the trip to the lake house. Tamaki was still scared stiff by Arisa and Saki by the time they arrived. Thankfully though, since they'd had to take two limos to get everyone there, Yuki, as well as Arisa and Saki, were separate from Tamaki until now. The trip apparently had given Tamaki time to calm down, or rather for Kyoya to calm him down, but he still avoided contact of any sort with either of Tohru's friends.

"This is a beautiful vacation home," Haruhi commented, awed by the size and elegance of the little lake house. Glancing out the large windows that overlooked the lake her eyes sparkled with amazement and she smiled. "And the lake is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it, Fujioka-san," Yuki sighed. He eyed the suitcases spread around the entry way wearily. "I just hope you're still as pleased with it by tonight when we're all cramped together by the sleeping arrangements.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Kyoya said, producing a clipboard from one of his bags. Smiling his signature smile he added, "I took the liberty of making sleeping arrangements for everyone. There's three bedrooms in this house, correct?"

Yuki gaped at him in surprise. "Eh? Um, y-yes, but how—"

"I have my ways," Kyoya cut him off. He handed the clipboard to Yuki.

"Kyoya knows everything," Hikaru and Kaoru surmised simultaneously with a shrug.

"It's scary," Haruhi observed.

Kyoya smiled, almost as if acknowledging their comments as a compliment. "I figured that with you're family's 'condition', I'd try to group most of you together. And even if some of the Sohma's here don't share your secret, better safe than sorry, right?"

Yuki skimmed down the list. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hani, and Mori were in one bedroom. In the second bedroom Kyoya had arranged for Tohru, Arisa, and Saki, as well as Kisa to share. The third bedroom was reserved for Haru, Momiji, and Hiro. At the bottom of the list was marked 'living room floor' and everyone else's names were listed beneath.

"Also, to conserve space, it'd be easier to use bedrolls then beds, so I contacted the maids that keep this house and had them stock the bedrooms and closets with enough bedrolls for all of us," Kyoya explained.

"Hey, how come we get the living room?" Hikaru objected, peeking over Yuki's shoulder at the list.

"Well, as I said, I tried to put most of the Sohma's together. And if I couldn't, I placed them with the same gender. The third bedroom is the smallest, other wise Yuki and Kyo would be in there as well," Kyoya explained. He turned to Haruhi _almost_ apologetically. "Haruhi, you'll be in the living room as well. I would have put you in the room with Tohru-san and her friends, but since they saw you at school in the boy's uniform, I figured it wouldn't be a good idea."

"No, I understand. Its ok," Haruhi assured. She pointed to her suitcase, which she'd long since dropped in the corner when they arrived. "I won't have to move my suitcase very far, that way!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's logic. The simple things that made her happy amazed Yuki. She was so easily satisfied he wondered if she cared at all about her circumstances like most other people did.

"Haruhi's staying in the living room with Hikaru and Kaoru?" Tamaki exclaimed, snatching the clipboard from Yuki. "That's unacceptable! Kyoya, how could you make such a mistake!"

"I've made no 'mistake', Tamaki," Kyoya said dryly. "This is a necessary arrangement. And Haruhi is fine with it."

"Haruhi, how could you agree to sleep in the same room as those two?" Tamaki demanded, grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. I have to or Arisa-san and Saki-san would be alarmed. They think I'm a guy after all," Haruhi explained.

"You say 'those two' like we're criminals, milord," Kaoru observed.

"You are criminals! Up to no good! Devious twins!" Tamaki accused.

"But it's not like I'll be _alone_ with them," Haruhi pointed out. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are in the living room as well, right?"

Tamaki paused and gaped at her a moment. He checked the list again. "Ah, you're right," he mumbled. His brow knitted thoughtfully. Turning to Yuki he proclaimed, "I place you in charge of protecting my daughter! If anything should happen to her due to these two," and he pointed an accusing finger at Hikaru and Kaoru, "then I'm holding you accountable!"

"Eh? Me?" Yuki wondered. He couldn't think of a reason why Tamaki would be so protective of Haruhi when it came to the twins. From what he knew of them, Hikaru and Kaoru were trustworthy. They were devious, definitely but indecent? He hadn't been given a reason to think so.

"You better not lay a hand on her!" Tamaki ordered, waving his finger at the twins.

"Whatever," they shrugged, turning their backs and ignoring him as they retrieved their suitcases from the entrance and carried them into the living room.

"What's all the fuss?"

Tamaki froze at the familiar voice and went stiff. Yuki turned with a smile to see Arisa, Saki, and Tohru standing in the doorway. Arisa, who had spoken, had a menacing look on her face as she gazed directly at Tamaki, almost as if a warning to the blonde.

"And what's that about your daughter? Are you some kind of pervert, too?" Arisa demanded.

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I-I-I was merely referencing Haruhi. She—I mean he's like a child to me—I mean that is, I'm a father figure to him—her—him!"

Arisa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Yuki began to grow nervous but was relieved when Arisa shrugged. "Whatever, weirdo," she spat throwing her bag down against the wall. "Nice place, Prince!"

Yuki smiled. "Well, thank you, but it is not mine," he said.

"Very lovely indeed. The Sohmas are a fortunate family to enjoy such luxury," Saki commented with a smile. It was a kind smile, but eerie all the same. However, Yuki had gotten used to it and found himself happy whenever she smiled like that, especially when she was smiling at him. Usually she only smiled like that at Arisa or Tohru, so he felt honored to receive such a smile.

"Ladies, you'll be sleeping in the second bedroom on the second floor," Kyoya instructed. He gestured towards the stairs. "You'll find it upstairs to the right. You can leave your suit cases there."

"I'll take our things up," Tohru offered, retrieving Arisa's bag from the floor.

"Let me help with that," Saki said, following Tohru up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me!" Arisa called. "Tohru, you don't have to carry my bag, it's really too heavy!"

Yuki watched them up the stairs then sighed. "I suppose I should get settled in, as well," he muttered to himself. Realizing Haruhi had drug her bag into the living room, he dug his suitcase out of the pile by the door and went to join her.

After everyone had unpacked, or in Yuki, Kyo, Haruhi, and the twins' cases tucked their suitcases out of the way for the time being, they went their separate ways. Hani and Mori went for a walk around the lake, joined by Hiro and Kisa, merely because Kisa wanted to see the lake and Hiro wouldn't let her go alone with 'two older guys'. Kyo had disappeared after putting his suitcase in the living room, and Arisa and Saki were 'touring' the house. The rest of them gathered in the living room, lounging on couches or kneeling at the coffee table, as there wasn't enough furniture.

"This really is a nice house, Yuki-kun," Haruhi commented again, knelt in front of the coffee table. "Its very roomy, too."

"I'm afraid it isn't as roomy as it usually is," Yuki replied sheepishly, seated next to Haruhi in the floor. "It wasn't meant to hold such a large crowd."

"The main reason it's so large is because of all your 'friends' and family," Hikaru reminded emphatically, flopping onto the couch next to his brother. He had a look of disinterest even though Yuki knew he wouldn't have spoken had he not a slight interest in the conversation.

"Hikaru," Haruhi objected with an annoyed, warning look directed at him.

"No, it's true," Yuki admitted. "If I hadn't of invited Honda-san, no one else would have joined us. The over crowdedness we suffer is wholly my fault."

"There's no need to place or take blame," Kyoya said from where he sat reclined in a plush arm chair, grinning. "Despite Yuki's relatives imposing themselves on our club's weekend getaway, we can still enjoy ourselves. It is a nice house after all, though maybe a little smaller than my family's summer homes."

_He does blame me, and he thinks of everyone else as a burden, _Yuki thought dryly. "Regardless, I am sorry for the trouble."

"Most of its my fault in any case," Tohru admitted apologetically, seated at the coffee table with her classmen. She bowed her head, her hands folded in her lap. "Kisa-chan came because of me, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan as well. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, you really don't have to be sorry," Tamaki said, speaking for the first time since he and Arisa had parted ways. He was standing by the window, which overlooked the lake, admiring the view. Glancing back over his shoulder with a smile, he added, "I've always enjoyed entertaining large groups. Its more fun that way, isn't it?"

Haruhi smiled at her sempai, almost as if to say thank you. She began to say something when suddenly she jumped to her feet, stepping back from the coffee table, with and exclamation of "Oh!" before hastily shoving her hand in her pocket and fumbled around to get something out. Producing her cell phone, which was vibrating violently, she placed the palm of her free hand to her chest and sighed. "That startled me. I forgot I put it in my pocket," she explained. Glancing at the caller ID her expression changed to confusion. "Why is he calling?"

"Who is it?" Kaoru wondered, curiously trying to peer over her shoulder, at the same time attempting to remain seated.

"My dad," she replied, opening the flip-phone and placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

Haruhi turned to every one, mouthing, "Sorry, be back in five minutes" and walked to the next room. Yuki could still hear her voice, though it was muffled through the wall, but he couldn't clearly make out what she was saying.

"What is he calling about, I wonder?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I didn't know Fujioka-san had a cell phone," Yuki commented, slightly absentmindedly.

"We loaned it to her!" the twins chimed proudly.

"That makes sense. She doesn't seem like the type to own such a thing on her own," Yuki surmised. After that the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sighing he tried to distract himself from the awkwardness by focusing on what Haruhi was saying. Finally, Tohru spoke, breaking the quiet.

"How about I make some tea while we wait on the others to get back?" she suggested, standing from the table. "Is there a particular kind anyone would like? I'd be glad to bring it out to you."

"Whatever green tea you have on hand is fine with me," Tamaki replied. Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

"We brought a box of Darjeeling tea," Hikaru explained, removing it from his bag and handing it to her.

"There's directions on how to make it in case you don't know," Kaoru pointed out, motioning to the back of the box.

"Yes, of course," Tohru responded, accepting the box with a curious glance as it was shoved into her hands.

"Tieguanyin is fine with me," Kyoya requested. "I believe I saw some in the kitchen earlier."

Tohru, still studying the back of the Darjeeling tea box she'd received, nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll bring that right out," she said, bowing to excuse herself. Pausing in the doorway she glanced back at Kyoya and asked, "That's an expensive tea, isn't it? Do I have to brew it a certain way?"

Kyoya half smirked, rising from his chair. "How about I help you then?" he offered.

"No! Ootori-sempai, that's not necessary," Yuki protested. The thought of the shadow king being alone with Tohru anywhere alarmed him. Tohru was so easily convinced, there were many number of things he could convince her of! Things that would work out to his and the host club's financial benefit, no less.

Yuki started to stand, adding, "I can help her."

"Yuki, let Kyoya go," Tamaki interrupted as he crossed the room. Taking the chair Kyoya had just unoccupied he smiled reassuringly at Yuki. "He makes a very good cup of tea. And he's used to carrying trays full of teacups. He'll make a good assistant for her."

Yuki reluctantly sunk back to the floor. He watched warily as Kyoya walked with Tohru into the hallway and towards the kitchen. He was smiling much in the manner he did when he was hosting, which gave Yuki, in his opinion, all the more a reason not to trust the second year student.

"You can relax. Kyoya's not such a bad guy," Tamaki attempted to assure.

"Yeah, that's true," Kaoru began with a shrug.

"Of course, he has nothing to gain from manipulating her," Hikaru added with a shrug of his own.

"You're not helping, you bothersome twins!" Tamaki scolded. Heaving a sigh he composed himself. "Kyoya isn't up to anything, I can assure you."

"Forgive me, Suoh-sempai, if I don't believe you," Yuki replied uneasily. "It's just that after the way he blackmailed me, I'm a little wary concerning his plans."

"Ah, about that," Tamaki began hesitantly. "I'm afraid the reason he even did that was because of my bidding."

Yuki gasped in shock. It took him a moment before he realized he was gaping at the third-year. Averting his gaze he stammered, "Y-you are responsible for blackmailing me then?"

"Mostly, yes," Tamaki replied. He sighed, a genuine look of repentance on his face. "I was excited; I'd heard how popular you were with young women at your old school and then the rest of the members seemed to think you'd make a good host."

"I see," Yuki said thoughtfully. All this time he'd thought Kyoya the evil mastermind, but in fact it had been Tamaki's idea to begin with. He could almost understand why Tamaki would want him as a host, but as to why Kyoya was so persistent on the matter he was at a loss. "I'm afraid I don't understand entirely. Why exactly did Ootori-sempai blackmail me again?"

"Because I asked him to, indirectly," Tamaki replied. He smiled apologetically when Yuki gave him a quizzical look. "Sorry, let me explain. I liked the idea of having a new host. You can ask the others about how excited I get when it comes to our club. But that's off topic. Like I said, I told Kyoya how I'd planned to get you to join. He, like usual, pointed out the errors of my plan. After we discovered your 'secret', he approached me with his idea of blackmail."

"And you approved?" Yuki wondered with annoyance.

"I suppose that's mainly what I'm apologizing for," Tamaki sighed. "I don't want to cause you grief or stress. So if you don't want to be a member of the Host Club, I understand. You were forced to join us by underhanded means, so I fully understand if you want to leave. The choice is up to you."

Yuki dropped his gaze to the surface of the coffee table, staring at it intently as he thought. He had been forced to join the host club, though not entirely by the person he had been blaming all that time, and at first he'd felt angry about the whole matter. But upon getting to know Haruhi, the hosting and hosts' antics was something he had decided to deal with, if only for the sake of preserving all of Haruhi's memories. Upon further reflection, he couldn't really complain about being a host. Comparatively, it was a fairly easy job to fulfill. Though the room full of young ladies of whom he had to speak to was a little unnerving considering his 'condition', it wasn't entirely un-enjoyable. As Haruhi had told him once, "Its not so bad talking to the ladies," and he agreed.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it anyway," Hikaru piped in.

"Its not like you're the first one forced to join the Host Club by these two," Kaoru pointed out.

"Didn't I already tell you you're not helping!?" Tamaki shouted, waving his index finger furiously at the twins.

"Its ok. I don't mind so much," Yuki replied. He smiled to reassure Tamaki of his sincerity. "I didn't like it at first, but its bearable. I think I'll remain a Host for a little while longer, if you don't mind."

"That's great! Wonderful! I'm glad you decided to stay!" Tamaki exclaimed energetically.

"What!?" It was the first clearly annunciated word Yuki'd heard from Haruhi since she'd left the room and it was full of alarm, shock, and a bit of dismay.

"No, its already packed enough!" Haruhi protested. "Wait, don't—"

A few moments later Haruhi returned, phone held at her side, head slumped in defeat, and collapsed to her knees at the coffee table. Tohru and Kyoya were returning at that very same moment with the tea and gave her inquisitive looks.

"Can you find room for one more, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi wandered warily.

"I suppose. If I make some changes to the arrangements, probably so," Kyoya replied. He cocked his head slightly and asked, "Why?"

"That was my dad," Haruhi explained again, holding up her phone. "He said he has tomorrow off from work and he wants to come up for the rest of the weekend. He insisted and said we'll see him around nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Ah, another guest," Tohru laughed. Setting the tray of tea she was carrying on the coffee table she chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll have more than expected."

"Perhaps I should call Momiji and have him bring a camper," Yuki suggested.

Haruhi sighed, but straitened her shoulders anyway. "Well, I guess we'll have to squeeze him in. If worse comes to worse I suppose he and I could share a bedroll."

"Haruhi, why does your dad want to come with you so suddenly?" Tamaki wondered in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and why didn't he just tell you today he was planning on coming up instead of calling you?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm? Because he wanted it to be a surprise," Haruhi replied.

"Why?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Haruhi inquired, more to herself than anyone else in the room. "Well, he wanted to surprise me because tomorrow is my birthday!"

"_WHAT!?_" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed simultaneously.

Yuki stared at her, utterly surprised. She seemed to take her birthday lightly, which other people in the world did, but how could she know her birthday was that weekend and leave her father behind to go spend the it with her friends at a summer home? He'd never been close to any of his family, so he didn't care to spend his birthdays with them, to him it wasn't a big deal. But for someone like Haruhi who had such a loving father, as she had described him, he couldn't fathom a reason one wouldn't want to be with that family member on their birthday. The perplexity of it baffled him.

"Haruhi-kun, I didn't know your birthday was tomorrow!" Tohru gasped.

"I guess it just slipped my mind. Its not big deal, I told Dad we'd celebrate it when I got back," she explained, heaving a sigh. "I'm sorry he's doing this, guys."

"Eh, no, its ok, but, Haruhi?" Tamaki began. He sweat dropped at her blank stare. "Does he know how to get here?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know, but I figure he got directions from Kyoya or something like that," she replied.

"Your father hasn't called me in over a week," Kyoya revealed, lifting his teacup from its saucer to take a sip.

"Then how is he getting here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked one another concurrently.

After thinking about it for a while, Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly." They sat and pondered it a bit more before Tohru repeated:

"Your birthday is tomorrow!?"


	13. It's Your Birthday!

Author's Note: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer Audra Vaikas, my idea for Ranka's escort changed from a good idea to a brilliant one. I love it when the reader's comments inspire my ideas and make them better! Thanks a bunch, Audra. This chapter is the way it is, mainly because of you.

**_Vote on the poll for this fiction!_** Don't forget, it's on my profile!

Also, I'd like to say, in chapter 9, Yuki picked strawberries from his secret base. Then, in the previous chapter I stated that this chapter (aka the next day) was Haruhi's birthday. Some of you might have noticed, Haruhi's birthday is supposedly in February (found on an accurate website for Host Club). I got to thinking, "do strawberries grow in that season?" I started to panic a bit, because for a while I'd intended it to be early spring until I decided to throw in Haruhi's birthday for this chapter. Then the season shifted and I was afraid I'd made a mistake. But doing some research, I found strawberry season in Japan starts in January. So for those of you who also realized this, there are the facts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XIII: It's Your Birthday!

It wasn't that she disliked her father's company, nor so much that she was ashamed of him. She just didn't want him making a fuss over her birthday, because she knew the Host Club would then make a fuss. And her father hadn't gotten along that well with all the club members, so she was a little anxious how he'd react to its newest member and his friends and family.

"I haven't met your father, Fujioka-san," Yuki commented casually as they sat at the breakfast table. Some of them had to partake of their meal in the kitchen table because the table in the dinning room wasn't large enough for them all to sit at comfortably, especially considering it was a traditional Japanese dinning table.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm happy we'll get to meet your dad, Haruhi-kun!" Tohru said with a bright smile. Haruhi noted that she was usually smiling and that made her happy to see such a person.

"You might change your mind when you meet him," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered together.

"Eh? Why's that?" Tohru wondered.

"Haruhi's father is—unique," Hikaru explained with a pause, taking that moment to choose the last word carefully. "Not what you'd expect from your everyday father."

Tohru and Yuki gave him a quizzical look. "You'll see," Kaoru shrugged. And that was really the best way to explain it. Or not explain it, considering your view on the twins' comments.

"That's right, you've never been to my apartment either," Haruhi realized. She recalled the day she'd been abducted by the twins and met Yuki and Tohru in town, but they never actually made it anywhere near her apartment building.

"What time is he coming over?" Kyoya inquired. Haruhi wondered what he thought about all these people staying in such close quarters. He'd already had to find extra room that didn't exist to accommodate her father. Did it annoy him, she wondered?

"He didn't say exactly. He said late morning or early afternoon," Haruhi replied, recalling her father's vague instructions on the phone.

"_I'll be there as soon as my ride picks me up! Sometime between morning and afternoon, so be ready for a big surprise party when I get there!" _

Haruhi was curious as to how a surprise party she knew about could be a surprise, but when she considered who had made the statement it made sense to her. "He wasn't very clear," she surmised.

"I see," was Kyoya's only reply as he sipped his cup of tea. This time they were drinking out of the traditional Japanese teacups. Haruhi assumed he must have supplied the western style teacups they'd used the day before.

"When are your cousins arriving?" Haruhi asked Yuki.

He shrugged. "Momiji is never clear about his meaning," he sighed. "Probably soon, I'd imagine."

"Guten Morgen!" the cheerful young blonde exclaimed as he suddenly burst into the room as if on cue. "We made it! I hope you didn't have too much fun without us!"

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru greeted happily as Momiji rushed over to the table and squeezed in between her and Kyo, who'd reappeared right before bedtime the night before.

"Hey, it's rude to shove, brat!" Kyo exclaimed with annoyance.

"Aw, but I want to sit next to Tohru! You had her all night, can't you share?" Momiji whined.

"Gah! Don't say it like that!" Kyo shouted, grinding his fist into the top of Momiji's head. "And stop whining!"

"Ow! Kyo's being mean again!" Momiji cried.

"Good morning," Haru greeted dully, standing in the doorway.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" Yuki asked concerning his cousin's detention.

Haru shrugged. "I have detention for the next two weeks," he said nonchalantly. "They told me not to do it again, and made me apologize to the other student for beating him up."

"Somehow that doesn't seem to compensate for the damage done," Yuki muttered. "He was an upper-classman, too. You probably injured his pride more than anything."

Haru shrugged again. "Would you like something to eat?" Tohru offered, standing and heading to the kitchen as she spoke.

"That would be great! I'm hungry," Momiji exclaimed. He jumped up and trailed after her, followed closely by Haru. "We got up early and skipped breakfast so we could get here sooner!"

"He's so much like Hani-sempai," Kaoru observed. "Just as energetic, too."

"So, Haruhi was it?" Arisa asked suddenly, pausing from her cereal. "When's your dad getting here, and how old are you now?"

Haruhi sighed and shrugged, wondering how she'd missed the conversation they already had about her father. "And I'm sixteen, as of today," she replied.

"You got a girlfriend, or are you just like the rest of these bozos?" Arisa demanded, gesturing at the Host Club with her thumb.

Kyoya looked up from the paper he was reading upon being called a bozo and stared at her with curiosity for a moment before returning to the periodicals. Other than that he didn't appear offended. Tamaki, however, gasped in shock, gaping at her in disbelief, then shrank back from the table into a corner and began sulking in his typical cloud of gloom. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with the usual bored expression and exchanged an 'I don't know what she's talking about' glance accompanied by an 'I don't know, don't care' shrug. Hani and Mori were eating in the kitchen with the others.

Haruhi sweat dropped. Her bluntness and apparent disregard of offending others reminded her of the twins. However, they were far worse by comparison, and devious on top of it all. "Eh, no, no girlfriend," she replied sheepishly. She could honestly say she'd never been asked that question before.

Arisa eyed her skeptically. Giving her a 'once-over' glance she cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Boyfriend?"

Yuki nearly spat his tea across the table and Kyo choked on his. Hikaru and Kaoru burst out into a fit of laughter, which was no surprise to Haruhi. She had to grin at the question herself, though. She knew how feminine a man she made, and to be honest with herself she had to admit she found Arisa's almost worried inquiry amusing. Though it wasn't nearly as amusing to her as the twins apparently found it as they had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Nope!" Haruhi replied casually.

Arisa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Fond of the ladies?" she asked.

"Uotani-san—" Yuki gasped out, still coughing slightly from choking on his tea.

"It's my job to check these losers out and make sure they won't harass Tohru!" Arisa proclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. She turned back to Haruhi. "Well?"

"I have no girlfriends, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend, and hosting is merely a—temporary requirement," Haruhi confessed honestly.

"T-temporary requirement?" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing back to the table appalled only to resume pouting in the corner. Haruhi didn't see what was so horrible about her statement or why it bothered him so much. Accept for the fact that he was still shaken up by Arisa's prior insult that any possibility of rejection from her was too much to handle at the time, she couldn't think of a reason so she ignored him.

"He does not seem like such a bad person," Saki admitted, sipping her tea darkly. She cut a side-ways glance at Haruhi and added. "Though, _his_ vibes are different from other _boys_."

The hosts that were present fell silent, save for Kyoya rustling his newspaper as he turned pages. Even Kyo glanced away. Haruhi wondered if 'vibes' could reveal the gender of a person. If so, that would mean Saki knew her secret. Not that she really minded either of Tohru's friends knowing, considering they didn't even attend Ouran, but couldn't help but feel a little nervous all the same. She attributed the nervous feeling to the fact that she wasn't accustomed to people who could read waves.

"Yuki, just now, Hari's car pulled up!" Momiji exclaimed, grinning with excitement as he rushed in.

"What?" Yuki gasped. Kyo gasped and looked up alarmed.

"Ayame-san and Shigure-san are with him," Tohru added, following Momiji in at a more civilized pace.

"And some woman!" Momiji laughed, tugging on Yuki's arm, chanting, "Come see, come see!"

"What!?" Yuki exclaimed again, a look of horror coloring his face.

Kyoya cleared his throat, reaching up momentarily to adjust his glasses, wearing an expression of annoyance as he spoke. "More house guests?" he inquired, a hint of malice in his tone.

"Ah, heck, I'm leaving!" Kyo spat, immediately fleeing the room.

"He'll be back when he's hungry," Arisa assured when she noted Tohru's concerned expression. "That's what the writer would say, right?"

"Shigure-san—he's the cousin you live with, right?" Haruhi verified.

Yuki had his head bowed, a dark expression shadowing his features. He nodded very slowly.

"Yoo-hoo, Yuki! You're beloved brother has come to see you, and I brought a friend!" Ayame's familiar voice boomed through the house. Yuki stiffened at the sound and his fist clenched at his sides.

"Tohru, let's go greet them!" Momiji encouraged.

"Ah, oh, tell them I'll be out in a moment," she replied. She motioned to the table. "I have to clear away the breakfast dishes first."

"Ja!" Momiji replied and flitted from the room, beckoning Yuki to follow.

"We'll help," Saki offered, gathering her dishes as she stood. Arisa mimicked her and stood to do the same.

Carefully folding his newspaper, Kyoya placed it on the table. "Yes, Yuki, let's go and greet your brother and his friends," he said with a smile. Haruhi noticed the exasperation behind that smile and laughed uneasily. Hopefully, Ayame and whomever he'd brought with him didn't intend to stay the remainder of the weekend. Otherwise, the house might burst.

* * *

Yuki rubbed his temple before stepping through the doorway that would take him into the entryway where his brother stood, boisterously beckoning for him to come greet his "loving, most affectionate elder brother of good taste." Sighing, he followed Haruhi into the entryway as she passed him by to face his idiotic brother.

"Ah, Yuki! There you are. Come and give your big brother a warm embrace to express your excitement and joy upon seeing me, forthwith!" Ayame commanded in his dramatic, poise manner.

"I'm not excited or joyful to see you here, Nii-san," Yuki growled in frustration. He could feel his blood boiling as his temper flared, and he fought to stay calm and under control.

"Haruhi!" the 'woman' that Momiji had mentioned pushed passed Ayame and extended 'her' arms towards the young lady. Her voice was a lot deeper than Yuki had expected when he saw her. _Is she a smoker, maybe? And how does she know Haruhi?_ Yuki thought to himself, taken back by 'her' voice.

"Dad," Haruhi said, rather sighed, as the 'woman' threw 'her' arms around Haruhi and squeezed her tightly.

"Dad?" Yuki gasped, glancing at the 'woman' with a new perception.

"We told you Haruhi's father was unique," Hikaru and Kaoru reminded in unison with a shrug.

"Oh, Daddy's so happy he gets to be with you on your birthday! Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" the 'woman', now identified as Haruhi's father, exclaimed, nuzzling her shoulder, still holding his daughter in his embrace.

"Dad, I told you we'd celebrate when I got home. It's really too crowded here as it is," Haruhi said, a hint of annoyance and frustration in her voice.

"No, no, no! But I didn't agree to that," he whined.

"Dad!?" Yuki exclaimed again, still in shock. The only other man he'd ever seen that looked and dressed like a woman was Ritsu. He was baffled— maybe even appalled? —by this fact.

"Ah, Yuki-kun," Haruhi began, "this is my father, Fujioka Ryo---"

"You must be Sohma Yuki-kun! Haruhi told me you were the Host Club's new member! Please, just call me Ranka," Haruhi's father interrupted, releasing his daughter to come stand in front of Yuki. "It's so nice to meet you."

"A-ah, y-y-yes, nice to meet you?" Yuki stuttered, the statement coming out as a question due to his shock about what he was seeing and hearing. Not only did Ranka look like Haruhi's mother as apposed to her father, he acted like it as well.

"Oh, so the 'woman' is a 'man'?" Momiji inquired inquisitively.

"Haruhi-san's father, apparently," Haru deduced.

"Kyoya-san has told me sooo much about you!" Ranka continued, waving his hand like a woman and laughing while the other hand was placed lightly in front of his mouth.

"I'm sure you have," Yuki said, casting a wary glance Kyoya's direction.

The dark haired upper classman merely smirked, adjusting his glasses casually. "It's been a while since we last spoke, Ranka. How have you been?" Kyoya inquired, coming to greet the man.

"Oh you know, busy with work. It's so nice to see you all, especially on Haruhi's birthday!" Ranka replied, laughing yet again.

_He sounds like a woman? I-I don't understand this behavior _Yuki thought uneasily. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. Ritsu dressed like a woman because of his lack of confidence. But this appeared to be Ranka's lifestyle. Such a concept was so strange to him, it reminded him of the purpose of Ayame's shop. _Is this what Nii-san meant when he talked about 'men's fantasy's coming true'? _Yuki wondered in shock and awe as the thought dawned on him.

"Ah, Papa, it's nice to see you again, too!" Tamaki said, suddenly rushing to Ranka's side to greet him.

Ranka took one look at him, a blank expression on his face as he watched the young blonde approach. "Well, it's good to see _most_ of you again," he corrected, turning back to Kyoya with a smile and slight giggle.

Tamaki shrank away to a corner, crushed and wounded, and Haruhi came to take his place next to her father. "Dad, I know you wanted to celebrate my birthday together, but what is everyone else doing here?" she asked, gesturing to the three Sohma gentlemen by the door.

"Why, my dearest Haruhi!" Ayame exclaimed, stepping up on her other side. He put his arm loosely around her shoulders, making sure to keep enough distance between them as not to incidentally 'embrace' her as he did upon their first meeting, and placed his free hand to his chest, with merely his fingertips touching his body. "I couldn't refuse your father when he came to me asking for help. And knowing the love that I feel for Yuki, I understand his feelings about not wanting to be separate from his daughter on her date of birth!"

"That's completely different, Nii-san!" Yuki exclaimed.

"That's doesn't explain what your doing here, exactly," Haruhi stated pointedly. "Or how you know each other for that matter."

"Tori-san brought us here in his wonderful car! He's such a careful and polite driver, might I add!" Ayame added, gesturing towards Shigure and Hatori.

"This is your fault!" Yuki hissed, as his gaze fell upon Shigure standing in the doorway, with a weary looking Hatori lingering behind him.

"Why do you always blame me?" Shigure wondered innocently.

"Hey, what's all the commotion out here?" Arisa demanded as she entered the room. Saki, Tohru, having finished the dishes, the remaining hosts, as well as Hiro and Kisa, followed suit.

"Oh, this must be Honda Tohru!" Ranka exclaimed when he saw her. "Kyoya told me about her. You're right, she's super cute!"

"Ah, um, no, I'm not that cute, Miss—er Mrs. Um, that is," Tohru stammered, blushing modestly. "Well, I don't think we've met, ma'am."

"Oh, how rude of me, call me Ranka!" Ranka exclaimed, waving his hand like a woman again. "I'm Haruhi's father!"

"_FATHER!_?" Tohru gasped, utterly shocked by the news. "I mean, no that's, I mean, um, its just, no, its, um I Ah!" she panicked, stumbling to find the words as she struggled to grasp the concept. Yuki had to admit he himself was still trying to understand it.

"Wow, a real tranny!" Arisa commented with amusement, placing her hands on her hips. "I've never seen one of those in person, before."

Ranka laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he did. "Well, what a blunt and straight-forward attitude! I'd say it reminded me of my Haruhi accept for your Yankee appearance," he said. Yuki couldn't tell if he was insulted by what Arisa had said and had decided to fight fire with fire or if he was just as rude and blunt as Arisa was.

"Yeah, well you got a problem with that, old man? Or should I call you granny?" Arisa barked with laughter. She seemed a bit defensive about the comment, if not a bit offended.

"It's truly a bizarre thing, a tranny," Saki said, a distant look in her eyes as she cast her gaze to the side.

Arisa sweat dropped, along with Tohru who was still a bit flustered. "You know, you're not really one to talk about 'bizarre'," Arisa said flatly.

"Wait, you're really a man?" Hiro exclaimed jabbing his finger accusingly at Ranka as a look of horror paled his complexion.

"Yes, that's right!" Ranka replied with a smile.

"A bit slow, aren't you Hiro?" Momiji teased, sticking his tongue out with a wink.

"Shut up, what do you know?" Hiro spat.

"You're a cute little boy, even if you do have a bit of an attitude," Ranka commented, placing his hands on his knees and bending down to Hiro's eye level.

"That's gross! Get away from me, freak!" Hiro exclaimed.

"How rude. Do you feel the same way, little girl?" Ranka asked, turning to Kisa.

"Stay away from her! Stay away from me; I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Hiro shouted, pulling Kisa away from him protectively.

"Hiro, that's rude!" Momiji scolded.

"You're a freak, too. You're all freaks, I'm leaving!" Hiro declared. Dragging Kisa by the wrist he said, "Let's go, Kisa!"

"He's quite a rude one. Bit of a brat, too," Ranka commented, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean, 'bit of'? He's a total brat," Arisa corrected.

"You still haven't explained what you're doing here!" Haruhi suddenly shouted in frustration. The commotion ceased as they all looked at her and the group fell silent.

"Well, why don't we all sit down, and I'll explain everything then," Ranka said, smiling warmly.

* * *

"Look out! Run away streamer!" Momiji shouted.

Yuki put his foot out to stop the streamer roll from rolling any further. Momiji skipped up to him, his arms full of a variety of colored streamers, and smiled.

"Thanks!" he said cheerily, snatching up the streamer and rushing off.

"So let me get this straight," Kaoru said, pulling Yuki's attention back to the conversation he was having before Momiji's streamer distracted him.

Hikaru pointed at Haruhi. "Your dad," he said. Kaoru pointed at Yuki and continued his brother's sentence, "shops at your brother's store."

"And they're friends?" the twins finished together.

"That's what dad said," Haruhi replied with a sigh.

"Yes, yes, Ranka and I have known each other for a few years. You see, Ranka is a regular at my store," Ayame explained. He was busy decorating a table with streamers, balloons and confetti as he spoke. "He was in my store yesterday telling me about the tragedy of being apart from Haruhi on her Birthday. When he mentioned her name, I remembered meeting her several days prior and told him about how Gure-san had mentioned this weekend trip all of you were taking. So I called him up to find out the details and we rushed over to Gure-san's house immediately so he could bring us here!"

"So it is your fault," Yuki said, glaring menacingly at his cousin.

"Not entirely, don't be mad at me only!" Shigure tired vainly to defend himself.

"Like I said, Tori-san drove us," Ayame continued. "Gure-san knew where you'd all gone, but it was entirely too far to walk, so we called Tori-san up to bring us."

"How did they convince you?" Yuki asked the older Sohma, even though Hatori had gone with Ranka to the store. Ranka had brought a lot of decorations, and after giving his explanation claimed he had some last minute present shopping to do for Haruhi and left, Hatori in tow as his 'chaperone', leaving everyone else in charge of decorating for the big birthday celebration. Ayame had taken charge of the décor, promising Ranka that he would decorate as if he were decorating for Yuki instead. Due to this almost everyone was helping, willingly or not; including Kyo who'd wondered back after a while and had been suckered into assisting. Everyone, that is, accept for Kyoya, who was typing furiously on his laptop off to the side, Hiro and Kisa, who were still elsewhere in the house, and Arisa and Saki, who'd gone with Ranka and Hatori to buy some ingredients for Tohru. She had volunteered to make Haruhi's birthday cake, but lacked the ingredients to make icing to ice it with. Therefore, Arisa and Saki had gone to buy what she needed while she busied herself in the kitchen getting started on baking the cake.

Haruhi had been left behind so she wouldn't see her presents before Ranka had a chance to wrap them. So she was helping decorate for her own birthday party, despite a few protests from Tamaki and the twins.

"They aren't staying overnight are they?" Hikaru wondered warily.

"No need to worry," Ayame exclaimed dramatically. "Once Ranka has finished celebrating, he said he would go home and wait for Haruhi's return. Besides, he has work tomorrow and can't delay his return."

"Also, I told him this house wasn't very large, and considering the number of people already going, it'd be far too crowded for us to spend the night," Shigure added.

"At least you've done something right," Yuki said bluntly.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, you're so mean!" Shigure whined with mock hurt.

Ayame flitted away when Hani asked him a question about the streamers he and Mori were hanging over the doorways. "You're brother is very hyper," Kaoru commented, watching the long, fair-haired Sohma's retreating forum.

"Just like milord," Hikaru pointed out, gesturing towards the blonde second year. He was energetically helping Haru and Momiji blow up some balloons.

Yuki gasped, his eyes widening with realization. They were right; Tamaki's disposition was similar to Ayame's, even though there were obvious differences. They almost had the same personalities. Yuki dipped his head, letting his bangs hide his eyes.

"Are you ok, Yuki-kun?" Haruhi wondered.

"You're right," Yuki said, a slight tone of dread etched in his voice. "He does act like Nii-san. They're the same."

"Well, not the same," Kaoru began.

"Close enough," Yuki sighed, cutting his classmate off. It finally made sense to him why Tamaki's hyper behavior had gotten on his nerves a bit during hosting. "I wondered why he exhausted me so much whenever I'm around him."

"You don't like your brother, do you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

Yuki glanced at Haruhi and she smiled, both of them recalling their conversation about this very question. "Its not that I don't like him he is just an idiot."

"Exactly like milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru realized, smirking mischievously at one another.

"What's that, did I hear you say you like me? Even love me?" Ayame exclaimed, rushing over to encircle Yuki's shoulders with his arm.

"You're hearing things. I'd never say that," Yuki retorted dryly.

Haruhi sighed and lifted the 'Happy Birthday Haruhi' banner she and the twins had been decorating off the floor. Going to the A-frame ladder they had set up by the wall the banner was going on, she carefully folded the banner so she could hold it in one hand and climbed the ladder. Stretching, she was still unable to reach the spot on the wall where the banner was to be placed. "It's not tall enough," she said, glancing down at the ladder. Stepping up to the second to last step, she stretched up to the wall again, able to reach it this time.

"Oh, be careful! Here, I'll help," Momiji offered. Setting the rolls of streamers in his arms down in the floor he rushed over to the ladder. He climbed up the opposite side of the ladder, not quite as far as Haruhi, and held onto Haruhi's waste to stabilize her and keep her from losing balance.

"Thank you," Haruhi said with a smile, glancing down at the younger Sohma. He smiled back up at her.

"Hey, brat, you're not supposed to climb that side of the ladder!" Kyo scolded. "It's not sturdy."

"I wanna help!" Momiji replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Little brat! Listen to me for once!" Kyo growled.

Momiji stuck his tongue out again. "No!" he said playfully.

Kyo growled again, clearly annoyed by Momiji's stubbornness. Taking hold of either side of the ladder to hold it steady he said, "Fine, brat. Just hold still. If you tip this ladder over you're going to get it!"

"Nyah!" was Momiji's reply, as he once again stuck his tongue out.

"Haruhi, be careful!" Tamaki exclaimed, spotting Haruhi's position on the ladder. "Its not safe to climb that high up on a ladder. Daddy doesn't want you to fall and get hurt! Come down, let Mori do it."

"Sempai, it's fine," Haruhi replied dismissively. She stretched up on her tiptoes to secure the top corner of the banner. Despite Momiji's efforts to hold her steady she wobbled a bit, bending forward slightly to regain her balance. Even though she was in no danger of actually falling, Tamaki freaked out anyway.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Tamaki panicked. "Daddy will save you!" Dropping the balloons he was holding he rushed toward her. However, in his desperation he didn't see the pile of streamers Momiji had left in the floor and tripped over them, his feet tangling as the rolls unraveled. Vaulted forward and unable to get his feet under him again as they were more or less tied together by the streamers, he fell with a "Gah!" throwing his hands out to catch himself. Instead of falling flat on the floor however he toppled into Kyo, whose back was towards Tamaki where he was holding the ladder. The force of Tamaki crashing into him sent Kyo stumbling into the ladder, tipping it in the same direction he was falling and causing it to fall.

"Watch out!" Momiji cried, instinctively wrapping his arms around Haruhi's waste to brace the two of them for the fall. Haruhi released the banner immediately, jerked by Momiji and tossed by the ladder simultaneously, and grasped for the nearest thing to grab a hold of, which was Momiji.

The whole scene seemed to play in slow motion for Yuki. Without thinking he rushed over to catch Momiji and Haruhi in the hopes of preventing injury. He barely reached them in time, successfully catching both of them in his arms, but the weight of and force propelling the two bowled him over as well.

Haru was standing immediately behind Yuki, having also rushed over by instinct, and Yuki, Momiji, and Haruhi crashed into him full force. Haru practically broke their fall, but was knocked down with them nonetheless.

Kyo, who had managed not to fall down at this point, staggered forward, still off balance from being inadvertently shoved by Tamaki. However, he tripped over the ladder that now lay on its side before him and landed on top of the heap of people composing of Haruhi, Momiji, Yuki, and Haru.

Though it seemed like slow motion to Yuki, it all happened within an instant. As soon as Kyo landed on them all, all four Sohma young men transformed, having made close contact with a female that classified loosely as embracing. The remaining occupants of the room, who weren't in the human dog-pile, looked on with either expressions of surprise, alarm, or horror.

* * *

Haruhi sat up with a start, her eyes wide with shock and confusion. The young men that had fallen on her and that she had fallen upon were now animals! She found herself face to face with a cow. _Who in the world is a cow!?_ she thought as she gawked at him. Then she noticed the same earrings and necklace that Haru had been wearing. Drooped over her shoulder was a very angry looking orange cat. _The color matches Kyo-kun's hair. That's right; Yuki-kun said he was cursed by the cat. Yuki-kun!_

Yuki, now the smallest among them, looked bewildered when she spotted him underneath herself and the rabbit, who had been the boy Momiji not but seconds ago. Gasping, afraid she'd hurt him, she scooped him up in her hands.

"Yuki-kun, are you hurt? All that weight, it must have crushed you!" she exclaimed.

"How--do you know---"

Haruhi's eyes widened even more when she heard Shigure speak. Looking up she found him standing behind her, looking down at her with a mixed expression of curiosity and surprise.

"How do you know—about the curse?" he repeated.

Haruhi's heart pounded in her chest. She felt sweat bead upon her brow and her mind went blank. This was panic! She didn't know what to do or what to say. Yuki had kept the fact that she knew of the Sohma curse a secret from the rest of his family, and now his brother and cousins knew she knew!

"Haruhi are you--" Tamaki began, picking himself up off the floor. When he saw the animals though he froze in mid sentence, surprised by the sight. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a cow inside a house, much less one that had changed into such from a young man.

Kyoya had paused from typing to turn around and look upon the situation. Grunting with a bit of intrigue, he closed his laptop, stood, crossing his arms, and gave his full attention to the event that had just taken place. "So the cat is included in your family's curse? Very interesting indeed that such a myth is counted," he mused.

Shigure glanced over at the spectacle wearing high schooler. Ayame stood by, unusually quiet, his head bowed concealing his eyes." You all know," Shigure observed, glancing around the room at the unsurprised looks of the hosts. He turned back to Yuki with a blank expression.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" Momiji whined, sitting up in rabbit form.

"D--- rabbit! I told you it wasn't safe!" Kyo growled as he slid off of Haruhi's shoulder to the floor, his fur standing on end from irritation.

"But Kyo, it wasn't my fault the ladder fell!" Momiji exclaimed, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Haruhi wasn't aware that animals had tear ducts, but considering the situation, she wasn't really surprised by the tears. "You're the one who pushed the ladder."

"Shut up! I didn't do it on purpose! Its not my fault either!" Kyo hissed, arching his back in anger.

"Takashi! Look, he's a bunny!" Hani exclaimed with excitement. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he squatted next to Momiji. "Mo-chan!" Hani exclaimed, nick naming his underclassman as he picked him up.

"Hani-sempai?" Momiji said curiously, cocking his head to look at the blonde third year. One of his ears twitched.

"You're so cute!" Hani exclaimed, hugging Momiji tightly, nuzzling him with his cheek.

"Ah, I can't breath! Help!" Momiji gasped.

"A cow!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, pointing at the now transformed Haru. "In the house!"

Haru's ear twitched and he shook his head. "Don't laugh at him! If he goes black right now, we'll never be able to stop him!" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up, still in Haruhi's hands, and rubbing his head. Barely listening to Yuki's warning, Hikaru and Kaoru staggered off to a corner, still laughing hysterically at the sight.

"Wh-what's black mean?" they gasped out between cackles.

"Haru-kun looses control when he gets very angry," Haruhi explained. She recalled what had happened the day before at school, and was horrified to think what he might do as a large cow. "So can it, you two!"

The twins covered their mouths, muffling the laughter, but were unable to stop laughing completely. They were laughing so hard they were doubled over, holding their stomachs. Haruhi thought she saw tears in there eyes. She nervously glanced at Haru, but he appeared to still be calm.

"My, my, this is quite the predicament!" Shigure mused, folding his arms and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Not only have four of you transformed in front of outsiders, but they seem to already be aware of the curse."

"Shigure, I can explain!" Yuki said, turning frantically towards his cousin. At that moment all four of the Sohma young men were consumed in puffs of smoke as they changed back to normal, causing Haruhi and Hani to drop Yuki and Momiji.

"Ah, Haruhi, don't look!" Tamaki exclaimed, clamping his hands over her eyes.

"Aw, you changed back!" Hani lamented. Momiji sweat dropped as he retrieved his clothes from the floor to dress.

"They already knew about the curse?" Kyo gasped; his expression was of shock as he returned to his normal form.

Yuki and the others began dressing. Everyone else preoccupied themselves with something until the Sohma's were once again clad. Haru, on the other hand, had to leave the room completely and fetch more clothes from his suitcase.

"Yuki-kun," Shigure called. He was standing by the window staring outside. He turned his gaze on Yuki and gestured outside.

Yuki looked past Shigure to outside and scowled. He clenched his fists at his sides determinedly, almost nervously. When Haruhi looked outside to see what he was looking at, she saw Hatori had returned along with her father, Arisa, and Saki. Confused, she looked to Shigure and Yuki again, awaiting any sort of response.

Once Shigure was sure Yuki had seen Hatori, he added, his gaze still fixed on Yuki, "_We_ need to talk."


	14. Party Animals

Author's Note: So, April 9th marked the anniversary of when I started this fiction. That's right! Basket Case is officially a year old! I wanted to post this chapter on that day, but I was busy with school and then at the beginning of May I had finals (which I did well on, btw). I planned to work on this chapter once I was out for the summer, but I've had major lack of inspiration (I refuse to say I have writer's block :p). So sorry its taken me so long. But I can't believe it's already been a year. How time flies. This is the longest I've continued a fan fiction before, so here's to future chapters and a long future of writing! I plan to keep on writing this until its finished. I've had the idea for so long, I'm bound and determined to go until the very end. I'm already trying to decide how I want it to end! So Happy (belated) one-year anniversary, my dear readers, I'm excited. And what better way to celebrate than with over 100 reviews! This is the most reviews I've had EVER on any one of my stories, and I am extremely grateful! Thank you so much everyone who has read, especially to those who took time to comment. You are much appreciated. Without you, I wouldn't be doing this!

**The old Poll is closed! **

**But there's a new Poll that you should VOTE on! **I put up a poll asking about the pairings for this fiction. I put a few that I wouldn't mind playing with (but wouldn't necessarily write for this fiction XD), a 'cannon pairing only' option for those who still don't want cross-over pairings, and then an 'other' option. I ask that those of you who choose that one specify what pairing either by review or by sending me a message. I would say 'check out the results from the old poll' but I can only have one poll on my profile at a time, so I'll tell you the results were mostly yes and 'depends who your pairing up.' Thus why I have the new poll! Thanks again! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XIV: "Party Animals"

_Yuki looked past Shigure to outside and scowled. He clenched his fists at his sides determinedly, almost nervously. When Haruhi looked outside to see what he was looking at, she saw Hatori had returned along with her father, Arisa, and Saki. Confused, she looked to Shigure and Yuki again, awaiting any sort of response._

_Once Shigure was sure Yuki had seen Hatori, he added, his gaze still fixed on Yuki, "__**We**__ need to talk."_

Yuki felt a knot form in his throat as he watched from a distance as Shigure explained to Hatori what had transpired after he left. Shigure had pulled Hatori aside immediately after he walked in the door. Ranka was too distracted by the decorations thus far, and Saki and Arisa had gone straight to the kitchen to help Tohru. So it had worked in Shigure's favor to get Hatori alone. As for the lump, Yuki wasn't sure why it had formed in his throat, but he swallowed hard in attempt to push it down. He was nervous, like a child that had been caught doing something he'd done many times before that he wasn't supposed to do yet had managed to keep it a secret. But at the same time he felt defensive. He was ready to defend Haruhi's memories and refused to let anyone erase them, much less those of the Host Club. So if he was so ready to stand up on her behalf, why was it he felt so weak and helpless?

Shigure had been standing close to Hatori, speaking with him in hushed tones. Now he stepped back and opened their previously two-man conversation up to Yuki, signaling with a glance that they were ready to speak to him. Even as Yuki started towards them they turned and stepped into the hallway, away from all the others.

Yuki felt a hand on his shoulder as he neared the doorway into the hallway. Glancing back he was a little surprised to find Ayame was the one who had touched him. Ayame gave a kind smile in response to Yuki's questioning look.

"I'll speak up for you. Let's go," Ayame informed, stepping pasted Yuki and into the hallway.

Shigure and Hatori were standing at the far end of the hall, waiting patiently for Yuki to join them. Ayame reached them first, taking his usual place by Hatori's side. Yuki lifted his chin in determination, sighed in preparation, and went to face them.

"Yuki-kun, I don't blame you or any of the others for what happened in there," Shigure said, his normal joking demeanor set aside and replaced with a serious, grown-up look, which was rare to see on the elder Sohma. "And there would be no harm done if they'd all been shocked and appalled by what they witnessed. Hatori would merely erase their memories and we'd leave you to finish up your trip without another word."

"But?" Yuki prodded, knowing full well that the inevitable 'but' was coming. It was rather obvious that they weren't surprised at all that four young men had changed into animals; there was no denying it.

"Your _friends_ acted like it was a normal everyday thing," Shigure added, folding his hands into his kimono sleeves.

"It is," Yuki retorted, wishing vainly there was a way to avoid this confrontation all together.

"Only if you're a Sohma and one of the thirteen cursed by the spirits of the zodiac," Hatori corrected.

Shigure exchanged a glance with Hatori and Ayame. "Aya-san, you're awfully calm about this," He observed.

Ayame sighed, bowing his head and folding his arms as he did. "Yes, well, I had the privilege of being the first to find out Yuki had been discovered at school," he replied. "When Yuki was in my shop with his friends the other day, I was unaware that Haruhi was a girl and got a little too close. They knew about the curse even before then."

"Is that true?" Hatori questioned, turning back to Yuki.

Yuki nodded slowly. "Yes, it is," he said flatly. "Fujioka-san fell on me my first day at Ouran and as expected, I transformed. We were in the Host Club's clubroom at the time, and no one other than the hosts and myself were present. Ever since they have known."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Shigure inquired, tilting his head slightly with curiosity.

When he only averted his gaze without a reply, Hatori spoke. "Yuki, we need you to tell us. There's obviously a reason you don't want their memories erased, and if you want them to keep their memories you better have a convincing story to tell us."

Yuki's attention focused on Hatori. He clenched his jaw, practically glaring at the older Sohma, his eyes begging Hatori not to erase their memories. He looked Hatori square in the eye and with a pleading expression said, "Fujioka-san—is my friend."

Hatori dropped his gaze to the side, avoiding eye contact with Yuki, but only for a second. It was in that second Yuki knew Hatori had remembered the time Yuki was a child and erased all of Yuki's friends' memories. Since then, Yuki had come to realize that it had been something Hatori didn't want to do, and that having to hurt Yuki like that hurt him as well. That remorse and sympathy was what Yuki was looking to gain from Hatori now.

"I can see that she's your friend," Shigure said, glancing between the two a moment. "But you know the rules. There's only ever been one exception to them. Anyone outside of the inner estate isn't allowed—"

"I know the rules!" Yuki exclaimed. He sighed in frustration. "And I know Honda-san was allowed to go on knowing our secret so long as she kept it _after_ you told Akito about it. But Akito wouldn't allow anyone else, especially so many, to know about it."

"Don't you think that's a good reason to tell Akito about it? Or at least Hatori or myself so we might mend the situation," Shigure suggested.

"Nothing about it needs mending," Yuki retorted sharply, glaring at Shigure.

Shigure raised his hands in defense. "I'm not trying to be a bad guy here, but this is a serious matter."

"Gure-san, if I might speak on my brother's behalf," Ayame interjected. He placed his arm around Yuki's shoulders and for once Yuki didn't mind the contact. "Yuki was placed in a difficult situation with an even more difficult decision. He made a friend of the girl his first day and she discovered his secret by unpleasant incident. However, haunted by the ghosts of his past, as it were, he didn't want to lose any more friends because of the curse. But to tell Tori-san about any of the other hosts knowing would endanger dear Haruhi's memories as well. It was with good intentions that Yuki decided to let the hosts keep their memories. And look, nothing ill has come of it. They keep the secret as Tohru herself does! Is there really a need to erase their memories?"

"No, not really," Shigure agreed. "They obviously have kept the secret thus far. And they've given me no reason to believe that they won't continue to do so." Yuki briefly wondered if Shigure knew that Kyoya had blackmailed him into joining the host club using his secret, if he'd change his mind about not having a reasonable doubt to trust them. Shigure continued. "But, as the head of the family, Akito deserves to be informed of every and any instance when someone discovers the Sohma family curse. Not to would be going against Akito's will, and that's not tolerated since he's the family head."

"But Gure-san! You still haven't told Akito-san about transferring Tohru to Ouran. That wasn't part of his will. Am I wrong?" Ayame asked pointedly.

Yuki could only gape at him, finding it hard to believe what his brother had just said. He made a mental note to question Shigure about the matter later on.

Shigure blinked at Ayame, his expression slightly astonished He quickly composed himself though, and sighed. "Point taken," he muttered in defeat. He glanced at Hatori for a moment before giving his attention back to Yuki. "You know, if Akito found out seven outsiders have known about the curse for this long, he's not likely to be very tolerant of anyone knowing."

"Honda-san!" Yuki gasped. He was right. Akito was just the type of person to change his mind if he found out someone, especially Yuki, had defied him for so long. If they told Akito about the hosts' knowing the curse, he would most likely insist that Tohru's memories be erased as well as a punishment.

"I suppose we'll have to keep this a secret after all," Shigure surmised. "What do you think, Hatori?"

Hatori bowed his head, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "Akito would definitely overreact to this news. I wouldn't be able to guarantee Tohru could keep her memories after such disobedience was brought to his attention," he agreed. He met Yuki's gaze as he continued. "However, its not in my better judgment to allow so many to know about our curse without Akito's consent. Yuki, you're the one with the main responsibility to insure this doesn't get out of hand."

Yuki nodded, a feeling of relief washing over his body. "Yes, thank you!" he said, unable to hide his relieved smile.

"Its settled then. Aya-san, go get Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, and Kyo-kun from the other room," Shigure asked, once again assuming his carefree expression. "I'll inform them of our decision and make sure they don't tell anyone about this."

"With pleasure! I'm sure the others miss my expertise on décor, so I'll hurry back, forthwith!" Ayame exclaimed, saluting his 'farewell' before darting back to the living room. Mere moments later, the three requested young men entered and approached them. They passed Hatori with curious looks as he silently returned to the living room.

"So, have you settled this mess? Is Hatori going to take care of it?" Kyo wondered, coming to stand before Shigure.

"It's settled. Hatori's not going to do a thing," Shigure replied.

"What?" Kyo gasped.

"Ah, but they aren't supposed to know? What if they tell?" Momiji exclaimed with worry.

"Then Hatori will be forced to take action. He's reserved the right to erase those young men's memories should the need arise," Shigure replied, cutting his gaze at Yuki as a reminder.

"But why? Why not just erase their memories now before they get a chance to cause trouble? Won't Akito be pissed about this?" Kyo demanded.

"Not if he doesn't know," Shigure said slyly, a grin to match his tone curving his lips. Kyo, Momiji, and Haru gasped, expressions of shock and surprise molding their features. Shigure's grin widened and he continued. He was having fun with explaining the situation—at little too much fun, Yuki decided. "Normally, we would tell Akito on such an occasion. But consider this: Tohru was such an occasion and Akito was gracious enough to allow her to keep her memories. If he heard so many knew the family secret, not to mention that Yuki has been hiding their knowledge of it from the family for so long, he won't be so forgiving again. He might even take it so far as to say Tohru isn't allowed to keep her memories anymore. Do you want that?"

"Yuki's been keeping it a secret? How long have they known?" Haru asked, turning to his cousin in question.

Yuki averted his gaze, tightening his jaw in refusal to answer. Though he didn't mind Haru's question or the idea of answering it, he felt Kyo's criticizing gaze as Haru's questioned drew Shigure's comment about Yuki hiding this to the orange haired Sohma's attention. Had not Haru asked that question, it was a comment Kyo was most likely to have missed as he mulled over possibility of Tohru's memories being lost.

"D--- rat! I knew it!*****" Kyo accused. Pointing his finger at Yuki and narrowing his eyes he added, "You did do something to get discovered. How the h--- did you think keeping their knowing about it a secret and not telling anyone else was a good idea?"

"I don't need to be criticized by you. After all, who's fault was it that Honda-san found out to begin with?" Yuki retorted with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Now, now, no need to fight! Alls well that ends well, right?" Shigure said, holding up his hands to keep the peace. "And for now, this has ended well. Let's not spoil it with accusations, shall we? The matter is simple." He turned to Momiji and Haru as well. "Yuki-kun will inform his Host Club friends that as long as the keep the secret, they keep their memories, as I'm sure he already has. As for the three of you and myself, we don't tell Akito, and Tohru-kun keeps her memories. Do you understand?"

Haru nodded.

Kyo crossed his arms with a snort and turned his head away, looking angry and sulking for whatever reason.

Momiji smiled. "Ja! I won't tell, to protect Tohru's memories, right?" he replied dutifully.

"That's right," Shigure replied. "This is settled then. Shall we return to the party?"

"Shigure," Yuki said, waiting until Haru, Momiji, and Kyo had passed through the doorway before he spoke. "I need to ask you something."

Shigure paused by the door, turning back to face Yuki. "What is it, Yuki-kun?"

"Nii-san said you hadn't told Akito about transferring Honda-san to Ouran Academy," Yuki stated, giving Shigure a look of determination. He wanted an answer, but didn't wholly expect to get one. "Why not?"

Shigure smirked, shrugging as a reply. "Who's to say? Akito doesn't _really_ have to know about everything we do, does he? What he doesn't know won't kill him," he said. At that he went into the living room without another word.

Yuki sighed. He didn't think he'd get a straight answer and he was right. Whatever Shigure was up to with the business of transferring Tohru was still a mystery. Deciding to leave it for now, Yuki pushed the matter to the back of his mind and returned to the party. After all, he didn't want to ruin Haruhi's birthday with his suspicious musings.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Haruhi wondered apologetically as Yuki approached her.

"Not at all," Yuki assured.

"Then will my memories be erased?" she wondered, keeping her voice down so Shigure might not hear.

Yuki shook his head, unable to keep from chuckling at her concern. "No, you'll keep your memories, but you have to keep the secret all the more now," he replied.

Haruhi nodded, understanding. "Thank you so much!" she said relieved. It was clear she'd been worrying about the memory suppression, most likely because not only would her memories be erased but the rest of the hosts' memories as well.

"Forget about it now. This party is for you, you should be having fun not worrying about my troubles," Yuki insisted. He gave her a warm, sincere smile. "Happy Birthday, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi smiled in return. "Ah, thanks!" she said. "I don't like big fusses like this, especially over me, but it's not so bad celebrating with everyone, huh?"

"Haruhi! Daddy has the presents ready for you!" Ranka announced. He dragged her over to the table and ordered everyone in the room to gather around as he presented her with the first gift. "Some of these are from you friends! They gave me some money on my way out to shop and requested I buy something for you from them. They even specified what to get you. It was so thoughtful, I felt obligated to oblige!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tamaki gasped. He dropped his head in shame. "Sorry, Haruhi, I-I didn't get you anything. I didn't know."

"That gift is from you," Kyoya stated, pointing to a small gift-wrapped box on the table. Tamaki gaped at him in surprise. "I ask Ranka to buy something for you, since I knew you wouldn't think of it."

Haruhi sweat dropped, but laughed despite herself. It was exactly like Tamaki to over look such a simple idea and for Kyoya to 'rescue' him with his quick thinking. Smiling she opened the first package she held in her hands as per the urging of her father.

Once all the gifts were open Yuki took time to look at the variety of gifts she'd received. Tohru's gift was the cake, but she promised to get Haruhi something better when they got back home, despite Haruhi's insisting the cake was enough. Her father had given her a bunch of frilly clothes, which confused Arisa and Saki a bit as they still thought Haruhi was a man. However, they surmised that Ranka wanted Haruhi to take after him and thought nothing more of it. She also had a box of assorted chocolates from Hani and Mori, but Hani ended eating them himself. Since she didn't care for sweets Haruhi didn't mind. The gift Kyoya had asked Ranka to get from Tamaki was a mechanical pencil (the significance eluded Yuki, as it seemed such a simple, un-thought out gift). The last physical gift was from the twins; two gift cards, one to a popular women's clothing store and the other to a bookstore. It was obvious the later was given because it suited Haruhi's tastes and the former suited their tastes for Haruhi.

"I don't have anything I'm afraid," Yuki admitted.

"That's alright. I don't expect you to get me anything. Being at my party is gift enough," Haruhi replied.

"What did Kyo-chan give you?" Hani wondered, polishing off the last of the chocolates.

Haruhi gasped, glancing over at her upper classmen. "Kyoya-sempai—Kyoya-sempai didn't give me anything. But I don't expect him to—"

"I'm not so callus as to ignore your birthday, Haruhi," Kyoya interrupted, a scowl of offense on his face. "However, I'm also not stupid enough to presume to know you well enough to buy you an expensive gift. So instead, I'll cut your debt by ten percent."

Haruhi's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Do you mean it, Kyoya-sempai?" She gasped.

Kyoya smirked. "Of course. Its not a significant difference, you'll still be a host until you graduate in order to pay off your debt. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Oh, thank you, Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed. She laughed happily. "I think that's the best gift you could have given me. Any reduction in my debt is more than welcome! Thank you so much!" Laughing again she glanced around at everyone else. "Thanks, all of you. This is one of the best birthdays I've had in years!"

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi!" the group wished in unison. Yuki smiled. In a way, he could consider saving her memories from suppression his gift to her. But in reality he felt he was the one receiving the gift, not her. She risked her memories to continue being his friend, and that was something he cherished.

* * *

* By "I knew it!" Kyo is referring to this statement: _"Don't tell me what to do, sissy-boy!" Kyo growled, shooting a glare towards his cousin. "What about you? You've been here two days already. Have you done anything stupid to reveal yourself?"_ made in chapter four after Kyo decided to go to Ouran for the first time since he'd been transferred. This was when he, Yuki, and Tohru had just arrived at school and Yuki felt antagonistic and told him not to do anything stupid and get inadvertently hugged by any girls. You can check out the scene for yourself to refresh your memory further, if you want. This note is just to let you know, his "I knew it!" wasn't out of the blue. ^_^

A/N: Such a long time to wait for an update, and such a short chapter! Sorry, sorry! I beg your forgiveness! I really meant to get this up sooner, but like I said, I've had lack of inspiration. Thought I hate to admit it, I had writer's block (a mild form, but nonetheless). I promise, I'm aiming for longer chapters for the next few updates. Sorry again. I enjoyed writing the 'weekend trip' a lot, and it was loads of fun, but it lasted longer than I planned and took way more chapters than I anticipated! I almost wish I hadn't done it, or at least had made it shorter (it was what dissuaded me from writing more because I was growing bored of it quickly). But I'm finally done with it, so on to better more exciting things! Yay!


	15. Realizations

Author's Note: Chinese New Year this year= Jan 26. Story's date: the week of Feb 5-11. So Tamaki is a bit off but we still love him, right? ^_^ I thought of this idea, but when I looked up to see when the Chinese New Year was, I was too late (story timeline wise) to have them celebrating it on time. But it's just like Tamaki to celebrate it despite having missed it. He's my perfect excuse!

**Vote on the poll!**

Also, I feel like I need to explain my absence. Well, here goes: Excuse #1: I meant to have this chapter finished and update not long after the last chapter was added, but in August I started back to school, quickly became busy with school work, and just put the whole thing on hold until I 'had time.' Excuse #2: Near the end of September I decided to join NaNoWriMo, and I was going to practice writing for it by writing for this, but school was crazy busy at the time and I never got around to it. Then November arrived and I was busy working on my original story for it, so this one again, was put on hold. But, I'm done with finals and on my Christmas break, so I don't have any valid excuses for a solid month. XD (Somehow I get the feeling I'll still find a way to procrastinate though… I apologize in advance.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XV: Realizations

Yuki had been a host for a little over a month now. He was used to the swooning girls and was even getting used to talking to them. Every once in a while Tohru would walk with him to the club room to spend some time with him before she left for home, which made him happy and lifted his sprits on the days Tamaki decided to do cosplay. Yuki dreaded those days, for the costumes were usually ridiculous and Yuki felt like a fool parading around in them, especially when he was supposed to play some sort of character to go along with the cosplay. He never got into it much, but his customers still adored him so Tamaki didn't object too much. Tamaki had announced that this day was to be one of those cosplay days, so Haruhi was glad, for Yuki's sake, Tohru had decided to accompany them to the Host Club. Even Kyo, who'd been 'threatened' a visit from Kagura after school, had decided to come along, at least for a while. They all had seen the host's cosplays before, some more than the others, so they were used to the exoticness that they sometimes were. However, The last thing any of them expected to see as they opened the door to the third music room was a Chinese New Year, complete with zodiac animals—or rather animal costumes!

"What's going on, sempai?" Haruhi wondered as she observed the decorations and the odd costumes the other hosts were wearing. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone ahead of her and Yuki and were already changed as a result. They were wearing traditional Chinese garb and had half-masks that were made to resemble one of the zodiac animals.

"Haruhi! We're celebrating the Chinese New Year today!" Tamaki announced, gesturing to costumes and decor.

"Wasn't that last month though?" Hikaru criticized.

"In fact it was, but after reading about it in a magazine, he was set on this theme," Kyoya explained, removing his glasses in order to don the mask.

"It doesn't matter when it was!" Tamaki exclaimed with annoyance. "Regardless of the date, our guests will enjoy this Chinese New Year theme! Yuki, Haruhi, hurry and change before they arrive! Everything must be perfect. Your costumes are in the back."

Haruhi and Yuki excused themselves to Tohru and Kyo and did as requested. Yuki couldn't help but sigh at the ridiculous idea. When he got to the back room and saw his costume and mask, he felt like strangling someone, a certain blonde in particular.

"He has to be joking!" Yuki exclaimed, glaring at the mask he held in his hands.

Haruhi was too busy examining how to don her costume to notice what his was. Glancing over she saw the reason for his reaction. Sweat dropping she sympathetically patted Yuki on the shoulder, laughing sheepishly. "Well, at least he tried to be true to who you are," she offered in a futile attempt to console him. Yuki heaved a heavy sigh, uncomforted by her words.

"Haruhi, hurry and get out here!" Hikaru called from the other room.

"Sorry, Yuki-kun," Haruhi apologized. She changed quickly and put on her mask, pushing it up to rest atop her head. Apologizing again she left Yuki to finish changing.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, look!" Hani exclaimed as he bounced over to her. He pointed to his mask, and even though she couldn't see his face completely she could see his beaming smile. "I'm the rabbit!"

Haruhi laughed. "Its perfect," she replied. She didn't notice Hikaru and Kaoru slink up behind her until they both leaned on her shoulders from either side.

"Haruhi!" they exclaimed together.

Haruhi glanced between them both, noticing they had their masks the same way she did. "Which zodiac animals are you?" she wondered.

Hikaru pulled his mask down. "I'm the tiger!" he replied. She could hear the smug grin in his voice.

"Sheep," Kaoru answered, also pulling his mask down.

Haruhi removed her mask from her head to examine it closer. "I'm the dog? Sempai, how did you choose who would be which animal?" she wondered curiously.

"That's simple! I went by our birth years, and whichever animal's year we were born under, that's the animal you were assigned," Tamaki explained.

"That can't be right. We're the same year as Haruhi is, and you're the same year as Kyoya-sempai," Hikaru pointed out critically.

"Yeah, and Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai are also the same year," Kaoru added skeptically.

"Naturally, we're the same age so we were born in the same year," Kyoya interjected. "But it wouldn't do to have a 'zodiac' full of dogs, chickens, and monkeys, now would it?"

"Good point!" the twins admitted, each raising a single finger in agreement.

Kyoya continued. "That being the case, we assigned the animal the person was born under to one of the two or three born in that year, and gave the other ones a different animal based on personal preference or their personality. Haruhi, you were assigned the dog because that's the year you were born under." Kyoya paused and smirked, adding, "quite fitting as well, considering you were the club's dog when you first came here."

Haruhi scowled unappreciatively. "Is that supposed to mean you still think of me that way?" she muttered, glaring back at the twins.

"What'd we do?" they asked, shrugging innocently.

"Since Hikaru and Kaoru are the same year as you, I let them choose their own animal," Kyoya explained, gesturing to them as they played up their rolls. "Taking into consideration their brotherly love act, I thought it fitting to suggest they be the tiger and the lamb. I was going off the saying 'the lamb lies down with the lion' and the tiger is the closest thing we have to a lion." He paused thoughtfully a moment then muttered, "Though if that's the case I suppose Haruhi could be the tiger as well, since her sign is Aquarius*."

Haruhi scowled at this as well. She could have been the tiger, but he made her the dog on purpose. Was that a hint? Was he sending her a subliminal message about being indebted to the club? She couldn't help but suspect such was the case. He liked reminding her of that fact every so often and found creative ways to do so.

Shrugging his musings off Kyoya continued. "Anyway, they liked the idea and decided who would be which of the two animals. I think their choice was suiting, don't you?"

"That makes sense," Haruhi mused. "So then, sempai was born in the year of the rooster, so that's what animal he is. Then which one did you pick, Kyoya-sempai?"

"The dragon, naturally," Kyoya replied, tapping his mask with a finger.

"Ah, naturally," Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi mumbled dryly, all three sweat dropping. Haruhi wasn't surprised though; the dragon represented strength, power, and wealth. It was the perfect animal for Kyoya.

"But neither Hani-sempai nor Mori-sempai are their zodiac sign," Kaoru observed, pointing a thumb their direction.

"Yes, well, Hani-sempai insisted on being the rabbit, which is fine," Kyoya explained. "But Mori-sempai refused to be the monkey, which is his year."

"That's when Hani-sempai suggested he be the ox!" Tamaki interrupted. "Having discovered Sohma Hatsuharu changed into the cow, Hani-sempai said it was perfect considering how much alike he and Mori-sempai are in character."

"I wonder what Mori-sempai thinks of that," Haruhi muttered sweat dropping once again.

"This is all so wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. She'd been listening quietly to the explanations. "The decorations and costumes are so authentic! And your masks are all so cute!"

"Why, thank you, my little delicate rose," Tamaki said, taking her hand affectionately.

"Get your hands off of her!" Kyo yelled, slapping Tamaki's hand away from Tohru's. "You're such an idiot. This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of! It's not even really the Chinese New Year!"

As Tamaki shrank away into the corner Hani bounded up to take his place. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Isn't this fun? Its like a zoo!"

"I was raised in a zoo," Yuki sighed as he emerged from the back room. He was wearing the Chinese garb and held his mask in his hand by his side.

"Yuki-kun, which animal are you?" Tohru asked curiously as he crossed the room to stand by her. She looked a bit worried that she'd offended in some way when Yuki merely glanced away.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "The rat," she said sheepishly. She felt sorry for him. He was cursed by the rat, so probably the last animal he wanted to be was the rat.

Tohru sweat dropped as well. Kyo had a smug grin on his face as if he was enjoying this, but remained quiet.

"That's milord's sense of humor for you," Kaoru said with a bored sigh.

"But if we wanted him to be the rat," Hikaru said mischievously. He exchanged a glance with Kaoru and smirked. "All we really have to do is—THIS!"

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly shoved Tohru towards Yuki causing her to stumble into him. By instinct she grabbed hold of him in attempt to save herself from falling but it was in vain and she crashed to the floor anyway, a transformed Yuki beneath her.

"Yuki-kun!" she gasped, sitting up with a start. She dug him out of the pile of clothing and held him cupped in her hands. "I-I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Its not your fault, Honda-san," Yuki said, glaring up at the twins. They were both rolling with laughter.

"Hey, this isn't a game!" Haruhi scolded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! What have you done?" Tamaki gasped furiously. "The club is open, our guests will be arriving soon. Now we'll have to wait for Yuki to change back!"

"Sorry, milord! Its just so amusing and we were bored," Hikaru explained, still smirking.

"Stop goofing around!" Haruhi growled. "He's a human being, not a toy! You can't make him transform every time you get bored! Ever think maybe he doesn't want to be a rat? Why don't you think of others for once in your lives!"

"Sheesh, Haruhi, it was just a joke," Kaoru defended, taking a cautious step back.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on us," Hikaru added.

"You deserve it!" Haruhi snapped. She stooped to help Tohru gather up Yuki's costume and mask. "He trusts us to help him keep his secret from the rest of the school, not make it harder for him to keep it."

"Fujioka-san, its really ok," Yuki insisted. Tohru was carrying him to the back room, following closely to their agitated classmate.

"No, its not ok," Haruhi replied. She opened the door to the back door for Tohru to step through, and once they were inside, she shut it behind them with force. "They shouldn't treat people like that. They can't think that just because they're rich and bored they can do whatever they want to other people! I don't care how much grief they give me, but you put up with enough in your life to have to deal with them on top of it all." She took a deep breath and released it into a long sigh. "I'm sorry you have to put up with them."

Yuki shook his head, scurrying onto the window seal as Tohru lowered him down to it. "Its alright, really," he restated.

"But it isn't right," Haruhi protested with a scowl.

"Um, I think its not necessarily done out of cruelty," Tohru suggested, looking a bit unsure as she spoke.

"No, I can assure you, everything those two do has some level of cruelty to it," Haruhi corrected, shaking her head in frustration.

"Well, what I mean is—I don't know Hitachiin-san or Kaoru-san very well, so I don't presume to know their motivations," Tohru explained, "but from Yuki-kun's stand point, its not so bad, right?"

Yuki cocked his head to the side curiously. "What do you mean, Honda-san?"

"Haruhi-kun says it's not right, and that may be so. Using people for your own pleasure or viewing them as a plaything and forcing them to do things they don't want is wrong. My mother always said that," Tohru said. She paused a moment to figure out how to explain herself better, folding Yuki's costume neatly as she thought. "But to Yuki-kun, even though Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san may tease him and make him transform for a laugh; even so it's not so bad. In a way, they accept you, despite your curse. Where as others might be frightened or disgusted if they saw you change into a rat, Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san find it amusing and treat you no differently then they treat their friends. Am I right?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose they don't mind me so much," Yuki mused. "I hadn't thought about it like that. Though you're right."

"And they definitely don't treat you any differently from me," Haruhi confirmed. She took a moment to consider Tohru's words. If what she said were true, it was quite possible that the twins were growing and maturing, opening their world to one more person. Looking back, they gave her grief, but it was because they thought of her as a friend. That's the reason they teased Tamaki so much; he was their friend. No one else in their class had to deal with their mischievous side as much as the Host Club did! And it was merely because the hosts were Hikaru and Kaoru's friends. So perhaps their teasing of Yuki, no matter how twisted or wrong their method might be, wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"So you're saying they cause us grief because they care?" Haruhi questioned with a distraught scowl.

Tohru sweat dropped. "Eh, well, it seems that way," she said sheepishly. "Its more likely they don't know how to express their feelings very well. And teasing others is their way of showing they care. You met Hiro-kun; he has similar difficulty showing his feelings. And because he didn't know how to show he cared, he acted unusually towards a person dear to him. I think Hitachiin-san and Kaoru-san are the same!"

"That really does make sense," Haruhi exclaimed. She smiled and laughed slightly. "You're quite insightful for your age, Tohru-chan."

"Ah, no not at all! Its all things my mother told me! She was the insightful one!" Tohru explained modestly. "I'm just the parrot that repeats her words to others."

"I should be changing back soon," Yuki reminded, patting the costume beside him where Tohru had put it after folding it.

"Right. Then we'll see you back out there," Haruhi said. She and Tohru returned to the main clubroom where several regulars had already arrived.

* * *

The main house had a bit of a dark atmosphere about it, which wasn't strange for any member of the zodiac. Normal people might not pick up on it, but the heaviness in the air was commonplace for one of the cursed Sohma's and was usually brought about by Akito, especially depending on his mood. Whenever he was in a bad mood he would often take it out on others, the ones closest to him being the main victims, and the zodiacs were the closest ones to him. And usually Akito's bad moods put many of the servants (especially those who tended him directly) in bad moods as well, only adding to the anxiety felt around the estate.

For Shigure, however, this atmosphere didn't really bother him.

Perhaps it was because he didn't live at the estate any longer, or perhaps because he'd just learned to deal with Akito. Maybe it was even because Akito usually tended to favor Shigure as he did a select few other of the cursed Sohmas—whatever it was though Shigure only knew he didn't care.

Sitting on the front porch of one of his best friends' houses, it was obvious the same wasn't true of others.

Hatori, sitting crossed legged on his porch leaned against the wall next to the sliding paper door to inside, laid his head back letting his eyes close and gave an exhausted sigh.

"Akito's been sick lately?" Shigure asked to verify his suspicion.

"A cold," Hatori replied, keeping his head back and eyes closed. Smoke lazily rose into the air from the cigarette in his mouth.

Shigure smirked. "Its mild this time."

"And yet he still keeps me running."

They fell into silence again, merely appreciating the company the other provided. Shigure let his gaze drift out to the yard beyond the porch and studied the bare trees.

"It smells like snow," Hatori commented after a while, raising his head to peer out from under the porch up at the sky.

"Its cold enough to snow," Shigure agreed. He caught Hatori watching him suspiciously.

"Why did you come today? Surely you didn't come all the way out here to have a smoke, you could do that at home," Hatori questioned, removing his cigarette from his mouth long enough to flick the ashes off into the nearby ashtray.

"Yes, but I couldn't have your company at home," Shigure reminded.

"We both know you didn't come to share my company," Hatori retorted knowingly.

Shigure drew a deep breath and released it in a long sigh, shrugging as if to say 'you caught me.' "The conversation we had with Yuki a few weeks ago has had me thinking. I can't keep Tohru-kun's transfer from Akito much longer, especially since he's _planning on attending Ouran's cultural festival_."

"So you're going to take responsibility? I find that hard to believe," Hatori said.

Shigure acted hurt. "Hatori! How could you? I'm responsible!" he sobbed playfully. Hatori glanced away with a look of annoyance so Shigure resolved to be serious again. "Honestly though, I don't feel guilty about keeping it from Akito—"

"Or about having double standards?" Hatori interrupted.

Shigure sweat dropped. It was true; he'd lectured Yuki about not telling Akito things, yet he himself had been keeping a secret from Akito. Not quite as serious as what Yuki was neglecting to tell the Sohma head, but in Akito's eyes it was just as important.

"Well, yes, that either," Shigure admitted sheepishly. "At any rate, I think it'd be better – for Tohru-kun's sake if no one else's—if I told Akito before he went to the Cultural Festival and found out for himself. And telling him now gives him time to calm down, whereas if he weren't to find out until the festival—well, the results could be catastrophic."

Hatori ground out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Hadn't you better go see him then?" he asked as he stood to go inside.

Shigure nodded, putting out his cigarette as well. "See you later then," he said. Hatori merely waved to him over his shoulder as he went inside, ashtray in hand.

Shigure crossed the estate, making his way along the path to Akito's house. The air was much colder than it had been that morning when he'd set out for the estate and he much wished for a coat. As he neared the estate's main house, he spotted a few small snowflakes as they drifted to the ground. Pausing to look up at the sky he smiled. A shiver ran down his spine though and reminded him he needed to get inside.

Once he was safely inside the warm house he wound his way down the hallway until he came to Akito's room. Carefully he slid the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Akito had the paper door to the porch slid open sitting in the doorway staring out at the snow. He turned when he heard Shigure enter.

"That'll only make your cold worse," Shigure reminded with a sly grin.

Akito turned his attention back to the snow, which had increased, without a word. He merely pulled his robe closer around his shoulders.

"Akito-san," Shigure said quietly, a smirk curving his lips. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

"It's snowing!"

Everyone in the third music room paused their clean-up chores and turned to the window. Tohru, who had stayed after hosting hours to wait for Yuki, was standing by the window staring out at the flurry of snow falling from the gray sky.

"Wah! Look, Takashi! It really is!" Hani exclaimed, rushing to the window to peer out at the snow.

"Snow," Haruhi commented absentmindedly as she swept. "I should hurry and finish my chores. If the weather takes a turn for the worse, it'll be a pain having to walk home in it."

"We would give you a ride," Hikaru offered almost hesitantly. Since earlier that afternoon when Haruhi had scolded him and Kaoru for their mischief, he'd been more reserved, almost remorseful with her. It had even affected his hosting techniques slightly as several of his faithful customers had commented on his quiet demeanor and asked if he was feeling well.

"No thanks," Haruhi declined recalling the time the whole Host Club had showed up at her apartment building for their first visit. The spectacle they'd created with their 'dressy' attire and fancy car wasn't one she wished to re-create anytime soon.

"Lets hurry so we can go home and make a snowman!" Hani exclaimed, rushing back to his chores.

Haruhi shook her head, unable to get that excited over snow. She'd never really gotten that excited about it, even as a child. It was pretty, sure, but it was also cold and prevented you from going places if it snowed too much. But she was eager to leave in case the weather did get bad, so she didn't have an objection to quickly finishing her chores.

With everyone excited by the snow and motivated to get home to enjoy the weather in their own individual ways, the chores got done a lot quicker than other days. Haruhi found herself about to exit the school gate minutes later, all bundled in her winter coat. And though she lacked a scarf or earmuffs, the coat and gloves she had were sufficient to keep her warm. Hani was running around in a manner that could only be described as frolicking with his head tilted back, mouth open, and tongue stuck out trying to catch snowflakes. Haruhi might not be excited by snow, but she couldn't help but smile at his fun.

Haruhi had just about reached the gate when something cold and powdery smacked her in the back of the head. Immediately she knew it was a snow ball, even before the tell-tale signs of the white powder puffed past her head and settled on her shoulders.

"Hey!" she scolded, flipping around to glare at the twins, her prime suspects.

Her gaze found Kaoru aiming and preparing to throw a snowball at Tamaki, who was getting ready to leave with Kyoya, while Hikaru watched him encouragingly with a slight smirk. "What?" they asked, turning to shrug at her.

"You threw a snowball at me," Haruhi said, jabbing a finger at Hikaru, singling him out since he held no snowball like his brother did. She was sure it had been him, because if Kaoru was throwing snowballs then Hikaru probably had started it.

"It wasn't me!" Hikaru objected, holding up his hands to show no snow residue on either of his gloves.

"If it had of been, it would have been two snowballs," Kaoru reminded with a wink.

Haruhi blinked at them in confusion. "Well, if it wasn't either of you, then who—"

Haruhi was cut off as another snowball smashed into her, hitting her shoulder, pieces of it splattering onto her cheek. The wet and cold of the snow touching her cheek surprised her and she gasped.

Turning the direction the snowball had come from the only two people she saw were Yuki and Tohru. Tohru was standing a bit off to Yuki's left, staring at him with a surprised expression. Yuki, was smiling 'innocently', his hands conveniently tucked behind his back out of sight.

"Yuki-ku—" Haruhi began, but stopped with a gasp to block another snowball from hitting her face as Yuki produced it from behind his back and threw it at her. When she lowered her hands he was chuckling and Tohru was smiling. Haruhi smirked.

Haruhi stared at him for a while, shocked that he'd been so bold as to pelt her with not one but two snowballs! She'd known him for a few months now, and he hadn't seemed the type to participate in such winter time activities as a snowball fight. But slowly, as she had discovered over the previous months, she was realizing Yuki wasn't all he seemed to be and there was more to him than he let on. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him whole-heartedly laughing as even Tohru joined him in doing so; rarely did he laugh so genuinely.

"Two can play at that game!" Haruhi announced with a smirk, stooping to scoop up a handful of snow, carefully packing it into a ball. She pitched it at Yuki, but he easily deflected it since she had no surprise in her attack as he had in his assault of her. He saw fit to retaliate.

Kaoru decided this was the best time to launch his attack on Tamaki, who, having seen Haruhi's assault, had paused by the gate to watch the spectacle with amusement. The snowball hit him squarely in the face, catching him by surprise, and sending him into an outraged fit. Kaoru hit him with another snowball, and he decided to fight back, at first with vengeance, but quickly began to laugh and have fun.

Hikaru watched the snowball fight with a smile, but didn't express much interest in participating. Even as Yuki was dodging Haruhi's snowballs and retaliating with his own berrage he realized Hikaru was still sulking like a scolded child from Haruhi's earlier berating. He couldn't help but wonder why the young man, usually unaffected by other's opinions, was so upset that Haruhi might have lost some respect for him.

Yuki, moving from his rooted position as he maneuvered out of the way of one of Haruhi's snowballs, threw one as he dodged, but his aim was slightly off due to his movement. Haruhi saw the snowball, easily dodged to the side and it sailed past her head. The stray snowball smacked Hikaru in the face.

"Hey!" Hikaru objected, brushing the wet substance from his face.

Yuki and Haruhi paused in their battle to look at him. "Oh, sorry!" Yuki apologized with a chuckle. The expression on Hikaru's face was quite amusing.

Haruhi glanced back over her shoulder and giggled when she saw him, his face red from having cold snow smashed in it, eyes wide with surprise, and flakes of snow clinging to his bangs, eyebrows, and eyelashes.

Hikaru looked at her, first surprised, then amused. "You think that's funny, huh?" he said, his signature mischievous smirk curving his mouth. He slowly stooped down, scooping up a bunch of snow and began to pack it into a tightly packed ball, all the while keeping his eye on Haruhi.

Tamaki was winded from his vigorous snowball lobbing and was bent forward, hands resting on his knees as he panted to catch his breath. Kaoru turned, still armed with a couple of snowballs, to join his brother, unwilling to wait for his opponent to rejoin the fight.

"Hey, wait a minute," Haruhi said, turning to face the approaching twins, noting the devious glimmer in their eyes. "Two against one is hardly fair!" she protested.

Ignoring her objections the twins cocked their arms back and pelted her with two snowballs each. Haruhi gave out a brief cry as she ducked her head and covered it with her arms. She emerged, snow on top of her head and shoulders from where the snowballs had burst against her, laughing and smiling in delight. She didn't care about playing in the snow, but she had to admit to herself this was a lot of fun.

Grabbing up a fist full of snow in each hand she tossed a snowball back at them, but because she hadn't taken time to pack it very well or aim it was more like a spray of powder that barely reached the hems of their coats.

At this point Tamaki had gained a second wind, and he and Yuki joined the fray once again. Hani and Mori eventually joined in on the fun, and they all pelted each other with snowballs until they were tired, red in the cheeks from the workout, and panting for breath.

"I really have to go home, now," Haruhi gasped in between pants.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Hikauru called out, moving to stand close to her. He gave her a hopeful smile. "Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

Haruhi blinked at him, searching her memories for some clue as to what he was talking about. "For what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You know, earlier in the music room…" Hikaru mumbled, dropping his gaze to the snow around his feet as she shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets.

Haruhi's eyes lit up as she recalled Hikaru and Kaoru's mischief. She remembered now, they'd pushed her into Yuki causing him to transform. "Oh, that! I wasn't mad, just a little frustrated, that's all," she explained with a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

Hikaru gave a relieved sigh. "Its ok," was his only reply as he reached out to ruffle Haruhi's hair. The affectionate look he gave her caused Yuki to gasp.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Haruhi said with a wave to all of them as she exited the gate and parted ways. She smiled at Yuki. "Thanks for the snowball fight, it was fun!" Waving once again she turned down the street towards home.

Trudging through the snow, hands tucked safely in her pockets to keep them warm, Haruhi had a smile upon her lips. She recalled the afternoon's antics and smiled all the more. She really was grateful for the friends she had made at Ouran, even if they did cause her grief on occasion. And she was glad Yuki and Tohru were among them now.

* * *

Yuki walked back towards Shigure's house along side Tohru and Kyo, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He recalled the look Hikaru had given Haruhi when she had forgiven him for his trouble making earlier that afternoon. His look wasn't one a friend would give another friend. And Yuki had seen such an adoring look somewhere before with two different people.

Though distracted by his thoughts Yuki heard Tohru talking about what she was going to fix for dinner that night. She was more directing her words at Kyo because he had asked what they were going to be eating for the evening meal. She had mentioned leeks as a side dish and Kyo was now berating her for planning a dish she knew he hated.

Tohru apologized profusely. Kyo lightly tapped the side of her head with his knuckles.

"You ditz," he commented with feigned annoyance.

Tohru smiled warmly at him. "Sorry, sorry, I am," she giggled.

It was then that Kyo gave her _that look_.

Yuki stopped in his tracks and gasped as the realization hit him. Kyo looked at Tohru because he saw her not as a friend and not as a mothering figure as Yuki saw her, but because Kyo saw and thought of her as a woman. And because he had deep feelings for her that Yuki couldn't begin to imagine. The soft look in his eyes when he looked at her that way, the gentle smile he had, was the same as when Hikaru had looked at Haruhi!

"Yuki-kun?"

Tohru's sweet, concerned voice brought Yuki back to reality. He saw her and Kyo standing a few feet from him. They'd stopped, turned around, and were looking at him with confusion and curiosity.

"Yes?" Yuki said, embarrassed that he'd paused long enough for them to notice.

"Are you ok?" Tohru asked, concern showing more in her tone.

Yuki forced a reassuring smile. "Yes, I was just admiring the scenery," he lied.

Tohru looked around. The streets and buildings around them were covered in a light blanket of snow as more and more snow continued to drift gently down from the sky above. There was a hushed silence around them as the snowfall continued.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Tohru marveled, glancing around at it all.

Yuki nodded. "Ah, yes, it is," he said. He walked over to stand beside her. Smiling he said, "Shall we go home?"

Tohru returned his smile. "Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

Yuki walked home beside of Tohru, happily listening to her as she told them about parts of her day they hadn't been there for. But he wouldn't forget his realization. He couldn't forget Hikaru's obvious display of affection toward Haruhi. Was there really something there? Or was Yuki reading into it a bit too much?


	16. Won't You Be My Valentine?

Author's Note: Kya! Everyone, guess what!? I feel so honored and flattered, too—but I suppose I should tell you why before, huh? One of my readers, crazyonechan, offered to translate Basket Case into Spanish! =O I was pleasantly surprised when she did and then I felt honored and flattered and embarrassed all at the same time. I can't believe someone likes it enough to want to translate it! *o* I'm touched, truly. She has translated the first few chapters and posted it on her profile. She gave me full credit and has done a wonderful job (well, I can't read Spanish very well, though I am learning to speak the language and what not, but from what I can discern, she's done a good job!). I am so grateful and honored and all that other stuff I mentioned above. Thank you so very much! And for that I write this chapter in her honor.

**Dedication**: To crazyonechan, for being an awesome reader and translator! ^_^ Thank you so much!

In other news, **Poll Closed**! Yay! Results are up on my profile. The one that got the most votes was HaruhixYuki… But I'm sorry, I don't think I'll use them as a couple.

So… since I won't be using Haruhi/Yuki pairing… I guess that means Kaoru/Kagura wins? ^_^; It got the second most votes. Well, I haven't decided how to incorporate this (or any other) cross-pairing yet, but I'll see if I can at least 'hint' at it. Don't worry, it won't become/be prominent to the story XD And never fear, Haruhi/Yuki fans, there will be ever so slight hints of this pairing in the rest of Basket Case (the hints will be there if you squint and read into it a bit XD; Lol, sorry. Its there if you want it to be \o.o/)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XVI: Won't You Be My Valentine?

"Valentine's Day." Yuki said the words with an inward cringe. He was bombarded with gifts and declarations of love all day long when he'd gone to Kaibara. He could only count on it being worse now that he attended Ouran. The day had snuck up on him despite him marking it on his calendar. Now he was dreading the school day and completely unprepared for it as he stepped through his classroom door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tohru greeted as she and Yuki approached Haruhi's desk.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan," Haruhi said with a look of slight confusion. "I hadn't realized what today was."

From Kyo's expression he had forgotten about the day as well. He swore as he frantically looked around the classroom. "Where is she? She's a second year, how far are those classrooms from this one?"

"Who?" Haruhi wondered blinking at him curiously.

"Kagura," Yuki explained as Kyo bolted from the room. He gestured toward the door. "He'll try to run home, and most likely he'll leave Shigure's house for the day to avoid her. That is if she doesn't catch him before he gets off the premises."

"Ah, yes, I remember her," Haruhi said recalling the time she'd seen Kagura's 'affections' towards Kyo.

"_Kyo froze in the doorway as he reached it. Turning back around his face was relatively paler and he looked somewhat terrified._

"_Kyo-kun!" came the melodic sound of a female's voice._

"_Ah, Kagura-san," Tohru said with a smile, recognizing the voice._

"_Kyo-kun," Kagura repeated from the hall. Kyo went to move away from the door but before he could take a single step Kagura suddenly came barreling in the room in a mad dash and pounced on the object of her affections. "HOW COULD YOU SKIP SCHOOL WITHOUT TELLING ME!? I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU!" she bellowed in rage._

"_Ah, Kagura-san!" Tohru gasped, watching helplessly as Kagura pounded her fist repeatedly into the side of Kyo's head._

_The whole room gaped in shock at the spectacle. Yuki looked away half embarrassed and half ashamed. "Kagura, you don't have to get so excited, do you?"_

"_Ja, but that's Kagura's personality!" Momiji chuckled._

"_Um, excuse me," Haruhi said sweat dropping. She somehow managed to get the words out despite her shock at the display. Kagura ceased the beating and looked at her inquisitively. "Uh, I don't think beating him is going to help."_

"_Hm? Beating him?" Kagura asked. Glancing down at Kyo's limp body she gasped. "Oh, Kyo-kun, what happened!" she exclaimed, cradling his head in her arms._

_Haruhi sweat dropped, looking to Yuki for an explanation. Yuki breathed a frustrated sigh. "That's how Kagura is," he explained. "She gets excited whenever she sees Kyo and this is generally how she expresses her feelings."_

"_Talk about tough love," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered in unison." (Ch. 5 excerpt)_

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Well, if she reacts that way on any other day I'm not surprised he wants to avoid her on such a 'romantic' day like today!" she chuckled.

"Morning," a dull, begrudging greeting came. Hikaru and Kaoru approached their desks.

"Good morning," Haruhi and Tohru greeted simultaneously. Haruhi took a moment to consider them. "Are you feeling alright, Hikaru?" she asked.

Hikaru sank into his desk, folded his arms on his desk and dropped his head onto his arms with a groan.

Kaoru, sitting down at his desk on Haruhi's other side sighed. "He has a cold," he explained, pulling out his notebook and pencil. "He came down with it last night."

"Eh? A cold? Why are you at school? You should be resting!" Tohru exclaimed, standing up at her desk in alarm.

"You're one to talk about skipping school when you're sick," Yuki muttered. Tohru blushed and sweat dropped in embarrassment. He recalled a certain time she insisted he stay home when he was sick, but whenever she got sick she insisted she go anyway. He chuckled to himself at her double standard. It was just like Tohru to worry more about others than herself.

"Had too many skip days already," Hikaru mumbled into his desk.

"I see, you missed too much already, and have no skip days left," Haruhi summarized. "And you probably skipped for no valid reasons."

"How will you host today? You should go home and rest after classes are over," Tohru suggested. She moved to stand by his desk and reached up to feel his forehead. "You have a bit of a fever."

Hikaru gaped up at her in surprise for a moment before he found the words to reply. "Milord wouldn't be happy if I skipped without telling him," he replied, gently pushing her hand away in slight embarrassment though he feigned annoyance. "I'll go to the club today and if he lets me then we'll go home."

"Today's Valentine's Day, though," Kaoru sighed. "Milord won't like for one of us to miss much less both of us. You're the only one sick, so you can go home and send the limo back for me after club hours end."

"What?" Hikaru said, meaning to object, but Tohru interrupted.

"That's a good idea. If Kaoru-san stays I'm sure Suoh-sempai will allow you to go home. You really should rest."

Hikaru stared at her, dumbfounded by her concern for him. "But I—"

"You shouldn't overdue it! If you don't get some rest after class, then you'll be sick longer," Tohru continued. She asked as she returned to her desk, "Is your throat sore? I could run buy some tea and make you some hot tea during lunch. The cafeteria has hot water, doesn't it?"

"No, my throat is fine, you don't—"

"Come to think of it, the tea might be good for you anyway," Tohru explained. "I think I'll go buy some anyway. We need some at home after all."

"Wait, you—"

"Take your seats!" the teacher called out as he entered the room.

Hikaru exchanged a glance with Kaoru then dropped his head back onto his arms. Even Haruhi gave a curious look to Yuki. He gave a slight smile and shrugged as he headed for his desk.

"What's wrong with Yuki-kun today? Is he not feeling well?" he heard Haruhi ask as he sat down.

"Eh? No, he's fine. He's just a little nervous on Valentine's Day due to his popularity and—er, secret," Tohru explained delicately. She politely changed the subject as the teacher was entering the room and quickly asked, "Is it alright if I come with you to the Host Club today?"

Yuki didn't hear Haruhi's response either because the teacher called for everyone's attention or she didn't get a chance to give one. He cast a curious glance over his shoulder towards Tohru. Why did she want to go to the Host Club?

At lunch Yuki looked for his opportunity to ask. Tohru, however, ran to a nearby grocery store to buy the tea as she had said she would and left before he had a chance to offer to go with her.

"Ah! Haruhi! Yuki! What are you doing here?" Tamaki exclaimed as he spotted them in the cafeteria.

"Tohru-chan went to get some tea for Hikaru and said she would meet us here in the cafeteria to have lunch when she got back," Haruhi explained.

"Why is she getting tea for Hikaru?" Tamaki questioned further, plopping down at the table across from Haruhi.

"Sick," Hikaru grumbled sitting in the same fashion he had in the classroom at his desk, only this time he was at the cafeteria table.

"You need to eat," Kaoru pleaded pushing his brother's tray towards him. Hikaru pushed it away, bringing a scowl to his brother's face. "Even if you don't feel like it," Kaoru added, insistently pushing the tray back toward Hikaru

"Sick? But it's Valentine's Day! This is one of the most popular days for the Host Club! You can't be sick!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me for getting sick on Valentine's Day! I'll tell the virus that's infecting my body it should be more considerate of our customer's when it decides to make me sick," Hikaru retorted grumpily.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do? Your customer's will be disappointed," Tamaki lamented.

"If its that big of a deal I can stay for club duty," Hikaru grumbled. "It's a special day, right? I can still pull off our act even if I'm sick. It'll work."

"It probably would be better if you did go home and rested," Kyoya observed as he joined them at the table. "Not only would you get well sooner but it would prevent you from contaminating others."

"I think it's a little late for that," Hikaru growled. "I've been here all morning and I'll be here until the day is finished. If I'm contagious plenty of people have already been exposed, so why bother worrying about that?"

"You probably should rest though," Haruhi agreed. "I don't know how well you can host when you're sick."

"I can still host," Hikaru insisted. He exchanged a quick glance with Kaoru.

Kaoru sighed. "He's been like this all day!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his brother. He really is a grouch when he's sick. I try to be understanding—and everything I do is because I'm so worried about him. But Hikaru, he—you just think I'm annoying!"

Yuki watched several of the twins' customer's watching, edging closer as the scene played out, and he realized that Hikaru was proving his point.

"Kaoru! No, that's not true!" Hikaru exclaimed. He reached out to take his brother's hand affectionately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so difficult. I just—I don't want you to get sick, so I tried to keep my distance. I'm sorry, I should have said so instead of trying to push you away with harsh actions."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Yuki looked away indignantly with a certain feeling of disgust in his stomach. He eyed his lunch wondering if he would be able to eat it if they continued to carry on the way they were.

"Fine, you can still host," Tamaki agreed after the twins' customers began shrieking and screaming with delight. "But if you feel faint or dizzy you are to go home immediately!"

Hikaru coughed into his hand then dropped his head miserably onto the table. "You probably should go home," Kaoru said with genuine concern, not the fake, inappropriate concern he usually had when hosting.

"I'll be fine," Hikaru mumbled stubbornly into the table.

Tohru returned at that moment carrying a cup of steaming hot tea. She sat it down in front of Hikaru. "Here, drink this. It might help you feel better!" she said with a smile.

Hikaru stared at the cup a moment as if it was incomprehensible that someone would go to that much trouble for him, or anyone for that matter. "Thanks," he mumbled, awkwardly taking a sip of the tea.

"Honda-san, I wanted to ask you something," Yuki said as Tohru sat down next to him and pulled out her packed lunch.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Why do you want to go to the Host Club today?" he asked straightforwardly.

Tohru blinked a bit surprised by the unexpected question. She glanced around the table to find everyone was looking at her, save for Hikaru, who had re-buried his face in his arms, and Kyoya, who was more interested in his lunch at the time. "Ah, well, it seems kind of silly now," she laughed sheepishly. She bent to retrieve something from her bag in the floor by her chair. "The reason I wanted to go to the Host Club was because I have something for everyone. Since we're all here, though, I don't have to go to the Host Club after all. I can give it to you now. Its not much, but—" and as she spoke and pulled a small gift wrapped box from her bag and presented it to Tamaki, declaring, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Tamaki gaped at the box completely caught off guard by the gesture. "Ah! Thank you," he said, delicately taking the package from her, still practically speechless from his shock. "I'm touched by the thought, but you didn't—"

"I know, but I wanted to," Tohru replied with a smile. She reached back down to her bag. "I have one for everyone!" She proceeded to hand a gift to all of the hosts present, including Hani and Mori who had joined them just a moment before.

"Wow, thank you!" Hani marveled eagerly opening the box. His eyes instantly lit up. "Chocolate!"

Tohru gave a gift to Haruhi. "An ink pen?" Haruhi questioned as she opened it.

"I knew you didn't like sweets, so I figured you could use it to take notes with," Tohru explained.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, Tohru-chan," she said warmly. "I'll use it after lunch."

At that moment Tamaki unwrapped his gift to find a small assortment of chocolates, and Mori found the same, each of them having what Hani had received.

"I made them myself," Tohru said, giving Yuki a reassuring smile. "I found a recipe for chocolate, and made them all myself, so it didn't cost so much this year."

Yuki sighed, a bit relieved, and smiled. The previous Valentine's Day she'd spent too much on buying everyone a gift. This year, apparently since she had even more people to give to, she'd found a cost efficient way to still give a gift to all the people she knew.

Tohru presented the twins with their gifts at the same time. "I gave you both the same kind of chocolates," she said. She sweat dropped as she watched miserable, sick Hikaru take his. "You probably don't feel like eating chocolates though." She apologized.

"How come you don't give us gifts, Haruhi?" Hikaru wondered, holding Tohru's gift to him up as an example.

Haruhi scowled, unimpressed by his comments. "It would look weird for me to give guys gifts on Valentine's Day, when everyone thinks I'm a boy and expect me to return a gift on White Day," she explained with a sigh.

Lastly, Tohru timidly gave her gift to Kyoya. "Ah, um, I didn't know if you liked chocolate," she began, continually glancing away from his face but unable to make herself meet his scrutinizing gaze. "But I remembered you said you requested Tieguanyin tea at the summer house, so I found some and bought if for you."

Kyoya took the present with a look of amusement. He opened it as if to confirm its contents then smiled, a warm smile Yuki noted, or at least as warm a smile as someone like the Shadow King could give. "Thank you, Tohru-chan," he said genuinely with a bow of his head. "I can imagine it would be hard for someone like you to find this kind of tea much less afford it."

Yuki caught the hidden, cutting undertone of his words, but if Tohru picked up on it she paid it no mind. And Kyoya hadn't necessarily said what he had to be cruel on purpose, it was just what he truly thought and he saw no harm in expressing it. Yuki might have been offended or even angry at this if it had upset Tohru, but she smiled, relieved, and returned the bow, happy that her gift had pleased him.

When they got home that afternoon, Tohru gave Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure their gifts. Arisa and Saki came over that evening to get their gifts and spend some time with Tohru on Valentine's Day, and Tohru sent her gifts to the other zodiac members at the estate.

Despite the flock of females that had bombarded him with gifts and declarations of love earlier that day in the Host Club (not to mention throughout the day) Yuki had had a relatively pleasant Valentine's Day.

* * *

A month passed by quickly for Tohru. With working, school, and keeping house time seemed to fly sometimes. Before she knew it White's Day had rolled around. She found herself standing in front of the Hitachiin mansion the day immediately after.

Nervous to go inside and unsure how she should act much less what she would find, she tried to recall how she'd ended up here. Though the memory was a bit fuzzy due to her shock and surprise at the time, it came to her. The day before when she entered the classroom she was met by the twins.

"Happy White's Day," they greeted simultaneously. Kaoru handed her an envelope.

Tohru blinked at it as she held it in her hand. "What's this?" she asked glancing back up at them.

"Open it!" they impatiently insisted. But apparently she was too slow for them, for even as she broke the seal and removed the piece of paper from inside they proclaimed, "Its an invitation to our house."

"What!?" Tohru exclaimed, gawking at the lavishly ornate stationary card that read 'We're inviting you to our house. So you should be honored. Now come. This weekend on Saturday. =P"

"Our White Day gift to you," Kaoru explained with a smile. "In return for the gifts you gave us."

"B-b-but, to your house?" Tohru gasped in shock. "I mean, not that your house isn't lovely, I'm sure it is, but won't that be an inconvenience? I don't want to be a burden!"

"We invited you so it's not a burden, silly," Hikaru pointed out with a slight roll of his eyes. "Besides, we're not ones to ignore a gift. We're giving all our customer's who gave us gifts one back this afternoon, although theirs is a bit more impersonal."

"They get a small bouquet of their favorite flower," Kaoru explained with a shrug. "Same as every year. But the fact is, we know you, so we figured we would give you something a little more personal."

"But we couldn't think of a thing to give you," Hikaru admitted with a shrug of his own. "You don't seem like you want much, and apparently giving you too expensive of a gift would stress you out more than it would repay you, so we decided to have you over to our house for tea—or something." He exchanged a bored glance and a shrug with Kaoru on the last two words.

Tohru gawked at them as she soaked in their logic. She suddenly gave an overly low bow. "Thank you very much, I'm honored!" she gasped out, her eyes forced tightly shut as she bowed a couple more times.

"Don't mention it," Hikaru said, waving it off with a bored swish of his hand. He motioned to Haruhi. "You're coming, too."

"What? How did I get dragged into this!?" She demanded, standing up suddenly from her desk in shock and annoyance.

"Its our gift to you also," Kaoru replied, sticking is tongue out defiantly.

"But I didn't give you any gift!" Haruhi objected, obviously trying to find a way out of the visit.

"Doesn't matter!" The twins shrugged simultaneously. "You're coming anyway, like it or not."

Haruhi sank back into her desk chair defeated.

Hikaru pointed a finger at Yuki and Kyo. "You two! You both seem to be rather protective of her, so if you feel like you should come along I guess you can come as well."

It only took one glance at Tohru's flustered face for Yuki to make his decision. "I'll go along if Honda-san wants me to," he offered.

Tohru looked at him a bit relieved. "I wouldn't mind the company. At least until I get there?" she wondered skeptically. In truth she was nervous to be invited to the Hitachiin home. She didn't know them well and always got them mixed up. What if she did something to offend them in their own home? Or offended their parents? Having Yuki go with her put her at ease just a little. Just knowing he would be there to help her in the socially different atmosphere gave her comfort.

"What about you?" Kaoru pressed, turning a scrutinizing gaze on Kyo.

Kyo shot one glare at Yuki before he spat, "No way in h--- am I going if he's going!" With that he stormed off to his desk.

At first Tohru was concerned for him, but then she realized he was glad Yuki was going with her, and since Yuki would be with her he didn't feel the need to accompany her anymore. Going to the Hitachiin mansion probably was not Kyo's ideal way to spend a weekend anyway, so she was alright that he decided to stay behind.

"Its decided then. We'll see the three of you Saturday," Kaoru reminded.

"And if you don't come we will come and kidnap you!" they threatened, leaning over Haruhi's desk to stress their sincerity.

She didn't doubt them. "Fine," she relented with a resigned sigh.

Tohru recalled the event in full. She now stood gaping at their house in awe.

"Its huge!" she exclaimed. The Sohma estate had been impressive, but this was a different type of mansion altogether. Tohru found the size and style utterly breathtaking.

"Well, shall we go in?" Haruhi said with a sigh. "They no doubt know we're here by now."

When the three of them reached the front door and rang the doorbell, Hikaru and Kaoru themselves answered as apposed to a butler, which Haruhi knew they had plenty of.

"Welcome to our home!" they greeted in unison, opening the door and ushering their guests inside.

"Ah, thank you! Please regard me kindly!" Tohru was quick to reply with a polite bow.

As she straightened up she noted their attire. They both wore the same designer jeans and sneakers, but Hikaru—or was it Kaoru?—had on a cream colored collared shirt underneath a gray sweater. And Kaoru—or perhaps this one was Hikaru?—was wearing a gray collared shirt underneath a cream colored sweater. The gray sweater had a cream stripe across the chest and the cream sweater had a gray stripe across the chest.

"Ah, this is only the second time I've seen you outside of school. But I sort of forgot you dress similarly to each other. This time you're alternating colors!" Tohru exclaimed. "It's really cute."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a quizzical glance before turning a confused stare upon their classmate.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean that as an insult!" Tohru gasped. She glanced over at Yuki. "I know some guys don't like to be called 'cute.' I should have used a different word, or—or maybe not have said anything at all? I'm sorry if I upset you."

The twins gawked at her as she ranted on. When she finished and dipped into another bow they burst out laughing.

"As if we care!" Hikaru blurted with a snicker.

"Our customer's in the Host Club call us 'cute' all the time, among a number of other adjectives," Kaoru explained, still chuckling.

"B-but the look you shared—" Tohru said a bit confused.

"We've never had someone say how we dress alike is cute," Kaoru explained with a smirk.

Tohru blinked at them a moment. She couldn't honestly say she understood why her comment was so amusing, but she was relieved she hadn't offended them. Her relief showed in her smile. "It is cute, though. You dress 'alike' but your individuality still shows."

"Identical twins aren't exactly 'individual' you know," Hikaru corrected, sharing another glance with his brother.

"You may look alike, but you're still different people," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes, that's right! You share appearance but your personalities are different, right?" Tohru agreed.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at one another, obviously shifting with unease as they turned back to regard their guests.

Haruhi had a knowing look in her eye as if she knew they were uncomfortable with the current topic.

It was then that Tohru wondered if perhaps they weren't used to being characterized as individuals and perhaps because of that they were uncomfortable when someone saw them as separate people instead of twins.

"Anyway," Kaoru, quick to change the subject, said to gain their attention. "Since you're a commoner we decided we'd give you a tour of our house to begin with."

"My guess is we would be correct in assuming you've never seen the inside of such a large home?" Hikaru mused more as an statement then a question even though he phrased it as a question.

"Yes, well, I have visited the Sohma estate a few times," Tohru explained. "Its quite large, but very different from your home."

"You've never seen the inside of this _type _of home then," Hikaru reworded.

Tohru nodded. "Yes."

"Then here's your chance!" The twins replied simultaneously.

* * *

It wasn't the biggest mansion he'd seen. Sure, it was 'big' by the commoners standards, but Hikaru had come to think of his home as medium sized comparatively. He'd seen larger homes and heard about even larger ones in other places. But Honda Tohru was impressed enough.

Why wasn't Haruhi?

Hikaru tried to look somewhat interested as he and Kaoru finished up the tour. They'd covered the whole downstairs and were coming to the last few rooms upstairs. He couldn't concentrate though, for his mind was on other things.

One other thing, more specifically.

Fujioka Haruhi to be exact.

Why he couldn't really say. All he knew was he was glad that someone like Tohru was so impressed with their home. It made him feel important to have her 'Ooo" and "Ahh" at every corner they turned. He liked the feeling it gave him. But he didn't care if she thought he was important or if she was impressed with his home.

So why did he care if Haruhi thought those things?

"This is Hikaru and my bedroom," Kaoru was explaining as they came to the door in the hall. He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob and then thought better of it, retracting his hand. "But its messy, so let's not go in there."

"Don't you have maids to clean for you?" Haruhi asked in her usual uncaring, dull tone; the tone she had whenever it came to things of the 'rich man's world.' She'd been that way ever since the tour began. Was their lifestyle really so disinteresting to her? How could she be so indifferent to such a different lifestyle from her own? Hikaru found her different lifestyle interesting, why was it not the other way around for her?

.....

Why did he care?

"We don't let the maids in our room," Hikaru replied, trying to push the swirling confusion of thoughts in his head aside. "There are only two rooms in our house like that. Ours, and Mom's office."

"Does that mean it never gets cleaned?" Yuki asked, seemingly disgusted by the thought.

"No, the maids dust and change the sheets and whatever. Its just they aren't supposed to straighten or pick up our belongings," Kaoru explained.

"What about your laundry?" Tohru wondered curiously. Hikaru could discern no reason why she would be interested in knowing that so he just provided her with the answer.

"We pile our dirty laundry in the floor and they pick that up whenever they change the bed sheets."

"Our sheets were changed just the other day though, so there are still clothes in the floor," Kaoru added. "Which is why we won't go in there."

Haruhi shook her head. What did that mean? Was she disgusted? Offended? Belittling them? Hikaru took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Why was he so uptight? He had to relax.

"This more or less concludes the tour," Hikaru announced trying to sound somewhat interested in continuing to be a good host – a host in his home as apposed to one in the club, which were two entirely different things. He got a look of concern from his brother though. "Why don't we go downstairs for some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki was willing to do anything Tohru was, it seemed, so he agreed as well.

Haruhi shrugged; she was indifferent.

How annoying, Hikaru thought. Not just Haruhi's indifference. But Yuki was annoying, too. He was so weird, for more reasons than just his curse, Hikaru wasn't that petty. Well, maybe thinking Yuki was weird at all made him petty. But he thought that anyway. Yuki was so odd and yet Haruhi got along with him so well. Sometimes it seemed like she talked to Yuki more than she talked to Hikaru or Kaoru. In Hikaru's book that wasn't fair and he didn't like being neglected.

That was it! That must have been the reason he disliked Haruhi's uncaring attitude when it came to the tour and visiting his house! She was neglecting them. She went and visited Yuki at his house (well, his cousin's house, but Yuki lived there) without so much as a complaint, but when they had invited her to their house she acted like it was a chore! That just wasn't fair. They had to use the guise of a White Day's present to get her to actually come. And if they hadn't of invited Tohru and Yuki, she probably wouldn't even have been there.

Ok, so that was petty, inviting Tohru and then in turn Yuki merely so Haruhi would agree to come. But who was to say she wouldn't have agreed to come if they hadn't of invited Tohru or Yuki? They hadn't asked, they had merely assumed.

Hikaru found himself in the parlor when he emerged from his thoughts. He had mechanically followed the others downstairs to the room and Kaoru was being a gracious host by pouring Tohru and Yuki's tea. Haruhi was already enjoying her cup of tea.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome, so if you have to get back to homework or something else please let me know so I can leave," Tohru said.

"You really are the most polite person I've ever met," Kaoru said, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"The two of you could stand to take notes from her," Haruhi mumbled into her teacup as she 'took a sip.'

Hikaru felt his temper flair. That was rude! Of course, if he was honest with himself he couldn't exactly complain about someone else being rude, but still. Haruhi wasn't normally rude—intentionally, at least.

Taking another breath to steady himself Hikaru wrote it off as just that: Haruhi hadn't meant offense by what she'd said. She rarely did. Offending people was part of her being so frank about things and she never seemed to realize she'd said anything offensive. That was just Haruhi.

_I have to stop this!_ Hikaru thought. _What am I doing? Getting mad over some little comment like that. It's just Haruhi, she's being herself. What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much about her opinion all of a sudden?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

Hikaru was pulled from his thoughts once again (he wasn't being a very attentative host, Kaoru was having to do everything!) by his mother's voice.

"Mom!" The twins replied in unison as their mother entered the room.

She paused a moment and blinked at Haruhi, Yuki, and Tohru, all three seated nicely on a couch. "Oh, I forgot, you said you were having company today. I didn't mean to interrupt, excuse me!" Yuzuha said with a laugh. "Well, since I'm here, introduce me to your friends!"

"Mom, you already know Haruhi," Hikaru said dully, pointing to her as he spoke.

"Oh, that's right! So nice to see you again!" Yuzuha said with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you again, too," Haruhi replied, returning the smile with one of her own. Really, she could be very polite when she wanted to be. Hikaru was amazed at how blunt and rude she was at other times.

"And this is Sohma Yuki and Honda Tohru," Kaoru introduced, gestured to them respectively.

"Its very nice to meet you! Your home is very lovely, thank you for allowing me to come over!" Tohru blurted, rising so quickly from the couch she almost dropped her teacup in the process. She dipped into a low bow as she finished her last sentence and nearly spilled the tea all over the coffee table.

"How polite! It's a pleasure, dear," Yuzuha said. Before Yuki could even greet her she stopped and stared intently at Tohru. "You're quite cute, you know that?"

"Eh? Me? N-no, not really," Tohru gasped, flustered.

"Would you mind trying something on for me?" Yuzuha asked, a twinkle in her eye.

That was the first time Hikaru actually looked at Tohru and really saw her. She was kind of cute; large brown eyes, long brown hair, long legs, thin waste. She wouldn't look bad in one of his mother's outfits, actually.

"Try something on?" Tohru repeated, confused.

"Try something on?" Yuki asked anxiously, concern showing on his face.

"Oh no," Haruhi muttered.

"Yes! I'm a designer and women's fashion is my specialty! I have these new outfits that I would love to see you model, if you'd be so kind," Yuzuha enthused. She gently took hold of Tohru's hand. "You have such a girlish figure. Haruhi has tried on one of my outfits before and she was really adorable, but she didn't quite have the feminine curves to fill it entirely. You, on the other hand do. It'd really help me out on my next few designs, too. What do you say? It won't take long."

Tohru blushed profusely under the scrutinizing eye of Yuzuha and her fountain of complements. "I-I well, I suppose, if you really think it will help I—"

"Great! Come right this way!" Yuzuha exclaimed, cutting Tohru off before she could finish. She immediately whisked her out of the room.

"Eh! Wait—" Yuki called in concern, starting after them.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Kaoru insisted, catching Yuki by the shoulder and pushing him back down on the couch.

"There's nothing you can do to stop her, so you might as well just wait," Hikaru explained with a smirk. And it was true, once his mother spotted a new 'model' for her clothing she couldn't be stopped.

"Hikaru! Come give me a hand, I could use your opinion," Yuzuha called back into the room.

Hikaru glanced back at the door. "Coming!" He called back.

"What? No, wait a minute," Yuki objected.

"Relax. Hikaru won't do anything inappropriate. Mom will help her change into the clothes, he'll just be there afterwards for the fitting," Kaoru assured, giving Yuki an annoyed look.

Hikaru hesitated in the doorway, casting a jealous gaze back over his shoulder at Haruhi, still seated on the couch—next to Yuki. He didn't want to leave them alone. He contemplated telling is mother no, or even letting Kaoru go in his stead. Their mother wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyway. But then Kaoru caught his eye and gave him a reassuring, knowing smile.

Hikaru reluctantly went to help his mother.

* * *

Yuki anxiously sat on the couch, staring at the door intently. He was strangely reminded of the first time they'd visited Ayame's shop.

"She'll be ok," Haruhi assured with a smile.

He didn't entirely believe that, not because he didn't believe Haruhi but he didn't entirely trust the twins or their mother, but her smile did make him feel a little bit more at ease.

"I'm sure they'll be back in a few minutes," Kaoru said with a wave of dismissal with his hand. "She'll look really cute, too, so what do you have to complain about, really?"

Yuki noted Kaoru's last statement was made with a mischievous smirk. It took most of Yuki's will power to ignore the insinuations in his tone.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called, suddenly bursting into the room again. "Mom says since you're here she has a couple designs she wants you to try on."

"What?" Haruhi spat, almost choking on her tea as she'd been sipping at it when he came in so suddenly. "But I thought I didn't fill them well enough?" she protested even as he seized her wrist and started to tug her, her heels dragging, out of the room.

"She said you didn't fill them _entirely_ but she didn't say she didn't like the look of them on you," Hikaru corrected, effortlessly dragging her across the room. "Now stop complaining and let's go!"

Yuki watched her pulled from the room as if she was being kidnapped and experienced a slight feeling of déjà vu for the second time that day. With Haruhi gone, though, the room fell deafeningly silent and Yuki began to feel awkward.

The ticking of a clock became the prevalent sound in Yuki's ears as he sat there waiting for what seemed like forever. He'd even started to tune into the sound of his own breathing when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Eh, your mother does this often?" Yuki asked, hesitantly at first.

Kaoru looked at him puzzled.

"Recruits random girls to model her clothing?" Yuki clarified.

"No professionally, no," Kaoru explained, returning his gaze to a fixated spot on the opposite wall. He'd been staring at that spot ever since Haruhi had been taken away. "She likes to find different 'body types' to try her clothes on though. She wants to see how many different girls can wear her things and adjusts her designs accordingly."

"Oh," was the only reply Yuki could find. They fell silent again so Yuki decided to turn to his own thoughts for company. As he thought the image from a month ago popped into his head and his theory accompanied it.

Hikaru had looked at Haruhi much in the same way Kyo looked at Tohru. And Yuki knew what that look meant for Kyo, so it couldn't mean something very different for Hikaru, right?

Yuki spent the next few minutes wondering about that and found himself pondering asking Kaoru about it. If anyone would know about Hikaru's feelings towards Haruhi it had to be Kaoru.

Working up his courage and growing tired of the silence, Yuki decided to be bold and ask. What harm could it do?

"Ah, Kaoru-san?" he said tentatively.

"Yes, I'm Kaoru," Kaoru replied, mistaking the question in Yuki's voice to be Yuki's asking if he was right about which twin's company he was in.

"May I ask you a question?" Yuki continued.

Kaoru looked a little surprised but shrugged. "Sure."

"Hitachiin-san," Yuki began.

"Hikaru. What about him?" Kaoru verified. He obviously wasn't used to having his brother called by their last name.

"I was wondering. He behaves differently around Haruhi at times. Is there a reason for that?" Yuki asked, deciding to be straight to the point.

Kaoru stared at him for the longest time. He betrayed no emotion on his face though, so Yuki had no idea what was going though his head. When Yuki started to get uncomfortable under his gaze Kaoru turned it away.

"Well, I suppose there is, but its really none of your concern," Kaoru replied bluntly.

"Fujioka-san is my friend as well, so I think it concerns me in that regard," Yuki pointed out.

Kaoru cast him a steely gaze, but it softened a moment later and he dropped it to the teapot sitting on the coffee table between where they both sat. "I suppose you have a right to be curious when it comes to your friends," Kaoru surmised.

"Hitachiin-san doesn't—" Yuki hesitated when Kaoru met his gaze. He pressed on though, thinking he'd come too far to back down. "Hikaru-san," he tried, in attempt to seem less offensive in making this claim, "likes Fujioka-san, doesn't he?"

Kaoru stared long and hard at Yuki for a while. "_That_ isn't your concern," he said sternly. He turned his gaze away once again and they fell silent, Yuki no longer wanting to press the issue. After all he didn't know Hikaru and Kaoru well enough to continue with such questioning.

"You really are more perceptive then you let on," Kaoru mumbled after a while, and Yuki almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry?" Yuki questioned to verify he'd actually said something.

Kaoru glanced over at Yuki and sighed. "Idiot doesn't know it himself," Kaoru muttered again.

Yuki wasn't sure if he was supposed to comment on Kaoru's mutterings or if he was intended to merely let them pass. So he said nothing.

"What about you?" Kaoru asked. Yuki gave him a questioning glance. "Do you like Haruhi?"

Yuki was taken back by the question. It was the last thing he'd expected. "A-ah, well, no," Yuki stuttered, fumbling for the words in his shock. "Not beyond a friend."

"And what about Tohru? You're rather protective of her," Kaoru continued.

Yuki was expecting the second question even less than the first. "No, she's only a friend as well," he replied, finding his composure quicker that time. "A very good friend."

Kaoru looked as if he were about to add something more, but if he were he didn't get the chance. Tohru and Haruhi returned at that moment with Hikaru close behind them.

Yuki was a little disappointed he hadn't gotten to see what kind of outfit Tohru had tried on, but he was glad to see she was ok.

"Ah, how'd it go?" he asked as she approached.

"It went really well," Tohru replied.

Haruhi sighed indignantly, but she had to agree it had gone well.

"Mom is upstairs making notes on what she observed and sketching a few things out," Hikaru explained in her absence. To Yuki he added, "Don't worry, she took pictures, I'll bring them to school so you can see."

"Ah, thank you," Yuki said, slightly embarrassed that his disappointment had been so obvious.

"Its almost dinner time, so let's head over to the dinning room," Kaoru urged, standing from his chair.

"Good, I'm starving," Haruhi said, the first bit of excitement showing in her voice that day.

Yuki tried to catch Kaoru's eye but he seemingly refused to look at him. Whatever it was he was going to say Yuki never would know. Sighing, he followed them into the kitchen, not exactly sure how to handle Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi, much like he wasn't sure how to handle Kyo's feelings for Tohru.

But this situation was a bit different. Haruhi didn't like him in return—did she?


	17. Summer Time

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! But after over a year, we're back! I must apologize for the short chapter. I kind of finished writing up what I had written over a year ago for this chapter (added stuff, too) and realized I didn't quite know where to go after that. ^ ^; Sorry! So I'll be working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll come up with some good ideas! Also, sorry for spelling mistakes and typos; I haven't proof read most of it because I wanted to get it up a.s.a.p!

Visit my web comic! 9lives(dot)smackjeeves(dot)com Be sure to leave comments if you like it, and if you really like it, keep checking back for updates! =D

I can't believe it's been over a year since I've updated! D= Talk about writer's block… Okay, but I'm back now! Hopefully I'll be able to continue fairly regularly until I finish it. Here's hoping!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XVII: Summer Time

"This is the last day before summer break!" "I'm so excited! I can't wait to go home!" "We're leaving for the beach tomorrow!" "I'll miss the Host Club, though!"

Yuki only caught a few such comments as he passed by the clusters of chattering girls in the hallways of Ouran. His mind was preoccupied as he tried to fish his cell phone from where it had fallen to the bottom of his school bag. He'd felt it vibrate (which he thankfully had put it on before class) as he picked up his bag to head to the clubroom.

"Yu-chan, Yu-chan!" Hani chanted as Yuki entered the third music room. "What are you going to do on your summer break?"

Yuki glanced up at his shorter upper classman's face as he finally retrieved his phone from his bag. "Enjoy it," he replied with a smile. Flipping open his phone he found a text awaiting him. He gasped in surprise (and somewhat alarm, he noted when he reflected on the moment later that day) when he saw who had sent it.

"What is it, Yu-chan?" Hani asked with concern. Mori, who was lingering close by behind him, also turned to see what was the matter.

"N-nothing," Yuki stuttered, snapping the phone shut and shoving it back in his bag.

"You're on time for hosting!" Tamaki marveled as he rushed over to the three, cutting Hani off before he could ask any more questions. Yuki felt a bit relieved. "Come, come. Get ready! This is the last event of the day before summer break! We must be prepared to see our customer's off with a smile!" Tamaki enthusiastically beckoned.

Leaving his bag (and phone) in the back room Yuki focused on being a host. The time passed quicker than he had expected it would and before he knew it he was seeing his last, teary-eyed customer off for the day.

Yuki retrieved his bag and fished his phone out once more. He had five more messages – all from the person who'd sent him one earlier. Scowling at his phone, Yuki couldn't help but feel agitated. _Does he have to harass me so?_ He thought as he opened his phone to read the messages.

"Any plans for the summer?"

Yuki looked up to find Haruhi's usual smiling face. "Ah, none so far. Though I'm sure my more eccentric relatives will talk Honda-san and myself into going somewhere or doing something before the summer is out," he replied, returning her smile. "What about you?"

Haruhi shook her head. "None. I'll just study and hopefully work," she said. She cast a weary glance over her shoulder at the twins. "I have a feeling _they_ have different plans for me, though."

Yuki smiled sympathetically. Not wanting to be rude while talking to her, he tucked his phone back into his bag, saving the messages for later. "Shall we walk to the gate together?" he offered.

Haruhi nodded. "Let me grab my bag!"

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called. "Are you going now? We'll walk with you!"

"But you have a car. Why would you walk?" Haruhi wondered.

"Just because we have a car doesn't mean we can't walk with you if we want," Kaoru scolded, crossing his arms in mock offense.

"All right. Wait with Yuki while I grab my bag. We're walking out together, too," she instructed before dashing off into the back room.

Hikaru eyed Yuki strangely before coming to stand next to him as he had been told. Feeling uneasy due to the strange looks he was receiving, and not thinking it possible to be ruder than the twins were on a daily basis, Yuki once gain pulled out his phone to check the messages.

"Yun-Yun! How dare you transfer! Just when we were starting to really bond!" the first message started. "You know, a really strong, manly bond! Which I guess is kind of hard for you, eh princess?"

Yuki deleted the message as soon as he finished reading it. He toyed with the idea of deleting the others without even reading them, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm sorry about the last message. Ow. Komaki really let me have it when she looked over my shoulder and read what I'd put just before I sent it. I can't help it if you look like a girl though! Ow! She hit me again. OW! I'm sorry for that, too…"

Delete.

"Yun-Yun? You haven't replied. Are you mad at me? Did I really insult you with those last texts? DON'T BE MAD AT ME!"

Delete.

"Fine! Be that way! See if I text you anymore!"

Delete.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Forgive me?"

Delete.

"Hey, are you on summer break now? Let's do something fun! I'm thinking something manly, like maybe going to the local strip—"

Yuki deleted the sixth and final message without even finishing it. One reason was he didn't like the direction it was taking; the other was because Haruhi had returned from the back room.

"Shall we go?" Haruhi asked as she joined her three classmates.

"Yes, let's!" Yuki agreed with a warm smile. He turned his phone off and threw it into the bottom of his bag. He didn't feel like receiving any more messages that day. Even as they left the third music room and began their way down the hall, in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid contact for long.

And when they exited the building and the gate came into view he knew he was right.

"Yun-Yun! Hey, Yun-Yun! OVER HERE, PRINCESS!"

Yuki felt his heart sink down into his stomach, especially when he glanced over and saw the coy grins on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces as they exchanged looks.

"Who is that? Is he calling to—you, Yuki-kun?" Haruhi wondered, gesturing to the young man standing at the gate, waving both arms frantically above his head.

"Why me?" Yuki muttered, dropping his gaze to the ground in despair. The last thing he needed was the Hitachiin's having something else they could use to tease and give him a hard time. And the one person who could give them that something, the one person who was standing at the Ouran Academy's front gate, was Manabe Kakeru.

"Yuki-kun?" Haruhi asked curiously as she turned her attention from Kakeru to Yuki. "Are you okay?"

"No," Yuki replied flatly. "Not anymore."

"HEY, YUKI! IGNORING PEOPLE IS RUDE, YOU KNOW! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'VE COME ALL THIS WAY LIKE I HAVE JUST TO SEE YOU!" Kakeru bellowed from where he stood.

Yuki huffed a sigh. "Hello, Manabe," Yuki replied, going to meet him at the gate. Haruhi and the twins followed.

Yuki noticed quiet, meek Machi standing behind Kakeru as he got nearer to him. "Ah! And Kuragi-san!" he greeted, bowing ever so slightly. She met his gaze and immediately looked away.

Kakeru caught her by the arm as she started to bolt. "Long time no see!" Kakeru greeted with his signature grin, his free hand held up in a wave. "Did you get my texts?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, but why are you here, Manabe?" he asked, confused.

"It's the last day before summer break, dummy!" Kakeru shouted. "And you transferred schools, so I thought I'd come see you at your new school! Also, we should totally do something together over the summer. We've all missed you at Kaibara. Oh, man, your fan club went nuts!" He doubled over laughing, slapped his knee, holding his stomach with the other arm and continued. "You should have seen it, it was great!" Kakeru snaked his arm around Machi's shoulders, pulling her close to him, and pointed at her, suddenly growing serious. "Machi's missed you the most. She's really pathetic. She even cries herself to sleep at—"

Kakeru's sentence was cut short, much to Yuki's relief, as Machi elbowed Kakeru in the ribs. Rather hard, Yuki noted. She vainly struggled to get free of his grip, but he somehow managed to hang on to her, despite being half bent over in pain.

_He probably dragged her here against her will,_ Yuki thought, watching the display before him with a disapproving gaze.

Once he had recovered, Kakeru straightened back up, still maintaining a firm grip on Machi, despite her ceased struggle. "So who are these people?" he asked bluntly, pointing directly at Haruhi and the Hitachiins.

"Don't be so rude!" Yuki scolded.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to be rude if you had introduced them to me like you should. That was rude, too, you know!" Kakeru returned, raising his voice again. Had he always been so loud? Yuki honestly couldn't remember. It had been about seven months since he'd transferred from Kaibara, and at least that long since he'd seen Kakeru.

"Someone else's rudeness doesn't excuse your rudeness!" Yuki shot back.

"So why are you trying to?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who used that excuse!"

"I was not! And if I did it was because you made me!"

"How did I—oh, forget it!" Yuki huffed in exasperation. "You're right, that was rude," he said, attempting to compose himself. "Manabe, Kuragi-san, this is Fujioka Haruhi-san and Hitachiin Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san." He said, motioning to them respectively. "They're my classmates."

"Yo!" was Kakeru's response and he gave a salute with his first two fingers.

Machi elbowed him in the ribs again, wriggled free of his grasp as it loosened, and bowed politely.

"Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-san, Kaoru-san," Yuki continued. "These are my—er, friends from Kaibara High, Kuragi Machi-san and Manabe Kakeru."

"Yeah, but with the kanji it can be pronounced—" Kakeru began.

"They don't need to hear about that!" Yuki interrupted.

"Wow, hey. You're rude! Are you a snob now?" Kakeru asked, bluntly with a plain, sincere look upon his face.

Yuki gawked at him. "I beg your pardon?" he said, baffled.

Kakeru leaned on Machi's shoulder, shoving his opposite hand into his pocket and crossing his one foot over the other. "You know, you came to a rich, snobby school and you start being all rude. So are you a snob now too?"

"Did he just call us snobs?" Kaoru questioned as he glanced at his brother.

"I don't care if he called us snobs; there's a possibility it's true. But he just called Haruhi a snob!" Hikaru replied defensively. "_That_ is rude!"

"You're one to talk about being rude," Haruhi mumbled, glancing back at them. "You also just called yourselves snobs."

"Could it be? He's as blunt as Haruhi!" the twins observed simultaneously, feigning shock.

"Snobby Princess Yuki!" Kakeru chanted.

"Knock it off!" Yuki yelled, punching Kakeru in the arm as hard as he could.

"Ouch, sheesh, I'm sorry! You're not a snob; I was only kidding," Kakeru whined, rubbing his arm. "Did you have to hit me so hard? Oh yeah!" he said, his body language immediately changing to match the excitement in his voice. "Kimi said to tell you 'hi.' She would have come with me, but she said she had a hot date that she couldn't get out of. As for Nao-kun—well, you know how he is."

Yuki, having regained his composure, straightened his tie. "Give them my regards then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home!" he announced, and began to leave.

"No, wait, Yuki!" Kakeru pleaded, moving to stand in front of him. "I had a great idea that I wanted to tell you!"

Yuki blinked at him, a little caught off guard, as he usually was around Kakeru, by his sudden earnest, serious demeanor. "What is it?"

Kakeru placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder, clenching his free hand between their faces dramatically. "A journey!"

Yuki blinked, waiting on him to continue. He glanced away from Kakeru's stern gaze a few times, feeling awkward at the long pause, and cleared his throat once. "What?" he asked when it was obvious Kakeru was waiting on a response.

"Aw, come on, Yuki! You know!" Kakeru whined, looking disappointed.

Yuki couldn't help but wonder what Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were thinking as they all three stood there very quietly observing. "No, I don't know!" Yuki replied, his frustration altering the pitch of his voice slightly.

"A summer adventure!" Kakeru announced with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulders, pulling him in close beside him, then made a broad gesture with his free arm in front of them, his eyes gazing into the distance as if seeing something. "Just picture it: You. Me. A few other people of lesser importance. And the beach!"

Yuki stared at the large space of thin air Kakeru had indicated with his broad arm gesture. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you suggesting we go to the beach?"

"Yuki!" Kakeru gasped, jumping back in shock. He held his astonished pose for a bit before grinning widely at Yuki. "That's a wonderful idea! When shall we go?"

Yuki gaped open mouthed at him. "But you just—"

"Hold that thought a sec, k?" Kakeru prompted. He proceeded to dash down the sidewalk and retrieve Machi (who at some point had started to walk away), dragging her back to the gate. "What were you saying?" he asked, holding tightly onto her arm even as she continued walking.

"Never mind!" Yuki sighed, exhausted. He took one look at Kakeru's expression and knew he wasn't getting out of a summer vacation with him. "When is a good time for you to go?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

* * *

"Yo, boy-girl! Wanna play volleyball?"

"I told you to stop calling her that!"

Kakeru rubbed the back of his head where Hikaru had sucker punched him. "Ow, I'm sorry! I was just thrown for a loop when '_he'_ suddenly turned out to be a '_she._' I mean, she was totally sporting the boys uniform that day at school, ya know?"

"You know, after having explained that situation to you about five times, one would think you would get over it already," Kaoru said coldly, clearly displeased with the young man's behavior.

"Yeah, just drop it already! You don't have to hang on to stuff for so freaking long!" Hikaru scolded.

"He does that," Yuki interjected, seated comfortably on a spread out towel in the sand.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru said, literally turning his back to Kakeru as he addressed her. "Will you play Volleyball with us? We need one more to even it out."

Three weeks later, Haruhi found herself squinting against the bright sun as she sat on her spread beach towel on the shore. Hikaru's question barely registered as she was still wondering how she'd gotten dragged into this trip. The twins had called her a week after finals and invited her to go on a 'club' trip during summer vacation. When she'd explained she was working for Misuzu again they were quick to inform her that the week they were going to the beach was before she even started working there.

It was also conveniently the same week Yuki and his friends from Kaibara had planned to go to the beach. It was also the same beach. And somehow they'd managed the squeeze everyone into the same beach house.

"Well, if it's a club trip, Yuki must come!" Tamaki had insisted when she'd called to ask about it.

"And since he's already planning a trip with his old schoolmates, we might as well go the same week," Kyoya added, since Tamaki had also insisted on adding him in a three way call so he could fill Haruhi in on the details.

"Also, it only makes sense that if we're going at the same time to the same beach, we stay in one house!" Tamaki finished explaining.

_Oh. _Haruhi thought, blinking against the sun as she squinted up at Hikaru. _That's how I got here._

"They planned this out well," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"Didn't you hear me? Don't just sit there. Come play with us!" he insisted, seizing her by the wrist and wrenching her from the towel.

"Hey! I never said if I'd play or not!," Haruhi protested, stumbling to get her feet under her as she was dragged toward the volleyball net.

"You took too long to decide, so I decided for you," Hikaru replied. Kaoru followed suit.

"Yun-yun, you come be the ref," Kakeru said.

Yuki sighed. "Fine," he said, standing.

As Hikaru drug her past, Arisa stood up from where she, Saki, and Tohru were building a sand castle. "Yo, are you playing for points? I want in! Come on, Saki!"

To Haruhi it made sense why Yuki and his friends from Kaibara were there. It even made sense that Yuki would invite Tohru along. What didn't make sense was why that invitation included Kyo and Tohru's friends from Kaibara, too. They were staying in a really large beachfront house as a result.

"I would prefer to stay here with Tohru and build our castle," Saki replied.

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna smear these boys!" Arisa said determinedly, a competitive gleam in her eye as she stalked off. "Oy! Orange-head!" she bellowed to Kyo, who was a few feet away, sitting sulkily under a beach umbrella. "Come play! Now!"

"H*** no!" came Kyo's reply.

"But if he plays, we'll have an uneven number! I'll sit out," Haruhi attempted, hoping to get out of the game all together.

"Nice try!" Hikaru said, catching her by the arm before she had a chance to walk away. "Yuki can play."

_D***!_ She thought.

"I'd rather not," Yuki declined.

"What's wrong? You're athletic, right? So what's the big deal?" Kaoru questioned. "Your asthma isn't going to flair up in this weather. Play with us!"

"Fine, I'll play one game," Yuki agreed reluctantly.

"Oy, see there?" Arisa called to Kyo. "Yuki's playing so come join—"

Before she was even finished speaking Kyo had run over to them. "I'm on his apposing team!" he demanded.

Hikaru turned a triumphant grin on Haruhi, still helplessly in his grasp. "See? Now its even," he said.

Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay. But I'm also only playing one game!" she insisted.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hikaru said, dragging her down the beach towards their volleyball net.

"I'm serious, Hikaru. I'm only playing one game!" Haruhi reiterated, trying to sound convincing even as she struggled to keep her feet under her as she was dragged along.

"Uh-huh," was his disagreeing reply.

Haruhi sighed. She glanced over at Yuki, who was keeping pace along side of her. "Can I ask you something, Yuki-kun?"

He turned to her curiously. "Of course!"

"How come so many people came with you on your trip with your friends to the beach?" she wondered.

Yuki laughed sheepishly. "Well, I invited Honda-san, and she invited Kyo. Of course, when Uotani-san and Hanajima-san heard about it, they thought it would be nice to go on a beach trip with Tohru since they haven't seen her much lately, and invited themselves," he explained apologetically.

Haruhi laughed. "I see. Well, I guess it's fine. I mean, it's not like there's a lack of space in that house," she said.

"You're with me, Kakeru, Mori-sempai, and Kyo," Hikaru said to Haruhi as he came to a stop in front of the net where Mori, Hani, and Tamaki had been patiently waiting. "Yuki, you're over there with Kaoru, Hani-sempai, Tamaki, and the Yankee."

Haruhi heaved a sigh as everyone took their places and the game began. Mori served the ball. Yuki easily bumped it back across the net. Haruhi kept to the far back corner of the area designated as "in bounds" in the hopes that the ball wouldn't make it to her and she wouldn't have to play that much. The ball was bumped from Mori to Hikaru, who then bumped it back to the other side. Yuki bumped it back again and Kyo intercepted the ball before Kakeru had a chance to hit it, spiking the ball over the net directly at Yuki's head.

Yuki leaned to the side, easily dodging the ball as it blazed past, hitting the sand so hard it left an indent as it bounced away.

"Out!" Yuki called, glancing back at the indent, which was clearly over the boundary line. Kyo gave an outraged cry.

Tamaki served this time and the ball was bounced around two times before Mori hit it back across. As the game continued Haruhi avoided the ball and Kyo continued to pursue his rivalry with Yuki in such a way that pretty soon they were the only two playing.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're supposed to let us hit the ball, too!" Hani protested, but in vain as Kyo ignored it.

Quickly growing bored (mainly because she wasn't participating) Haruhi let her gaze wonder down the beach to where Tohru and Saki were diligently building their sand castle. She smiled as she watched them work, wishing she were helping them instead of watching a volleyball grudge match between Kyo and Yuki.

"Haruhi—!" was all the warning she heard before the ball slammed into the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. She heard several people shout her name as everything blacked out.

* * *

As Kyo smacked the ball back across the net, Hani, who was fed up with not getting to play, stepped in front of Yuki to intercept. Taking a running leap up into the air he spiked the ball with all his might, letting out what sounded to Yuki like a battle cry as his hand made contact.

"Haruhi—!" Hikaru started to call out.

Yuki turned just in time to see the ball slam into the side of Haruhi's face, knocking her to the ground.

"Wah! Haruhi, I'm sorry!" Hani cried, easily ducking under the net and rushing to check on her, as did Hikaru and Mori.

Yuki gasped and rushed forward along with Tamaki and Arisa, ducking under the net. He kept a fair distance though since too many people gathered around her would make it impossible for any one of them to help her if she were to need it.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru cried, scooping his hand under the nap of her neck and lifting her head out of the sand. He gingerly touched the red spot on her forehead. "Are you okay? Haruhi!"

"She's unconscious," Mori observed, knelt down on her other side opposite Hikaru. Tamaki danced around them frantically, wailing something about needing a doctor.

"Is she alright? Should we call a doctor?" Hikaru asked his sempai, his face contorted with complete concern and panic.

"Wah, Haruhi! I didn't mean to!" Hani wailed, prancing in place at her feet.

"Wow. That looks pretty nasty!" Arisa observed as she leaned forward to take a look at the bump on Haruhi's head. She smirked, patting Hani on the arm. "You've got quite an arm on you!"

"Wah! I didn't mean to!" Hani cried, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Yikes! Here come the water works!" Kakeru said, half laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Arisa asked Kakeru, baffled by the sudden burst of tears. Kakeru merely shrugged.

Yuki could see Tohru and Saki approaching from the distance, having heard the commotion all the way from where they had been building sandcastles. He had no earthly idea where Kyoya was. The last he'd seen of him he was seated in a beach chair leaned back relaxing as he soaked up the sun. When he didn't see Kaoru anywhere among the commotion, Yuki glanced back over his shoulder to find him standing exactly where he had been the moment the incident had occurred.

He hadn't moved a muscle. He stood there with a solemn expression, watching the scene before him with a distant look in his eyes. Yuki glanced between Kaoru and where Haruhi lay only a couple times before he realized he wasn't watching to see if Haruhi was alright—he was watching Hikaru's attentiveness to Haruhi. He was looking at the worry that showed on his brother's face. He was seeing how careful and gentle Hikaru was being with Haruhi's unconscious body.

He was watching his brother fuss over the woman he loved.

Yuki immediately averted his gaze back to Haruhi as the thought crossed his mind. The foggy memory of the conversation he'd had with Kaoru in the Hitachiin living room on White Day suddenly came to mind. He'd said something like "Hikaru doesn't even realize he's in love," just not in so many words. Hikaru was the one who had feelings for Haruhi. Yuki knew this, he had realized himself before even speaking to Kaoru about it. It made him uncomfortable sometimes to watch how Hikaru fussed over Haruhi, for it reminded him of a certain orange haired young man who behaved similarly towards Tohru. And just now, looking at Kaoru's face, he had the same suspicion that Kaoru just might—

Haruhi groaned, lifting her arm to gingerly place her hand on her forehead. "What happened?" she asked, opening one eye with a cringe as she slowly sat up.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed, relief dripping from his words and washing over his face. Even his very posture showed the relief he felt. "Are you okay? Mori-sempai, can you tell if she has a concussion?"

"Hikaru, I'm fine!" Haruhi protested, pushing his arms away as she stood.

"What happened? Haruhi-kun, are you alright?" Tohru questioned as she came rushing up.

Haruhi swatted Hikaru's hand away as he reached out to hold on to her for fear she might not be able to walk steadily on her own. "I'm alright, Tohru-chan. I think I'm going to come sit with you for a while, though."

"Do you need anything? Shouldn't you lie down?" Hikaru fussed.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, slowly walking away from the net with Tohru.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had me so worried!" Tamaki said as he flitted after her.

Hikaru stopped pursuing her at that. He watched her back for a moment as she left before calling to her, "Let me know if you need anything!"

"Takashi, let's go back to the house and get a cold compress for Haru-chan's head!" Hani suggested eagerly, tugging on the giant he called a cousin's arm.

"Ah," was Mori's only response, but he willingly followed.

Hikaru dropped his gaze and moped off in the direction Haruhi had gone, no doubt to place himself nearby should she actually need him to get her something.

Yuki glanced over at Kaoru, who had averted his distant gaze towards the swelling waves of the ocean. "Ah, Kaoru-san, it's good that Fujioka-san is alright, isn't it?" he asked, more to test Kaoru's reaction than anything else.

"Hm?" Kaoru mumbled as he turned to face Yuki, obviously having been drawn from his thoughts by the question. "Oh, yes." He forced a smile. "It's awfully hot out here, huh? I think I'm going to go find something cool to drink."

Yuki watched the younger Hitachiin twin wonder off in the opposite direction of his brother and Haruhi. He couldn't help but empathize with how he must have been feeling. When Yuki first realized Kyo's affections toward Tohru, he had felt pretty miserable. Though not for the reasons he suspected Kaoru felt miserable.


	18. And the Livin' is Easy

Author's Note: Yay, the summer trip continues! Now that summer is over that is. ^ ^; It's okay, I'd planned for it to only be two chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Konekoko: No, the Cultural Festival is not being skipped. ^ ^; Just 'cause I mentioned it in the previous chapter (or was it the one before it?) doesn't mean I was going to do it in this chapter. The cultural festival will come after the summer break is over! And yes, Rin hopefully will appear… I just don't know when or what chapter yet. ^ ^; Sorry I couldn't answer your questions more specifically. Thanks for reading!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: **XxPure-SilverxX** for being my 200th reviewer! ^_^ thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! =O

Sorry the chapter is so short… I'm lousy, I know. u_u

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XVIII: And the Livin' is Easy

The rain poured mercilessly on the window pain, splattering random shapes across the glass. The dark gray clouds loomed ominously above, threatening to continue their onslaught of those below. Such a rainstorm prevented any from going outside, so naturally, everyone was stuck inside the beach house.

Haruhi was glad it was so big.

The clouds were dark but so far there were no signs that they contained any thunder. So long as there was no thunder, Haruhi didn't mind a rainstorm from time to time, even if that meant staying inside for a bit. What she did mind was how restless the other occupants of the beach house were getting.

"Man! We come to the beach and get stuck inside because of rain!" Arisa was complaining. She sat at a small round table in the corner of the living room playing a round of Gin Rummy with Saki and Tohru.

"It is indeed unfortunate. However, I find I prefer a cloudy day," Saki commented, laying down a card.

"This isn't just a cloudy day. It's a cloudy monsoon!" Arisa barked. The bad weather had put her in a testy mood, it seemed.

"Gin!" Tohru exclaimed with excitement, laying down her hand, face up.

"Oh, dear. It seems I've lost again," Saki lamented. At least Haruhi thought it was a lament.

Arisa threw her cards on the table, dropping her head into her upturned palm. "Oi! Are you even trying to win?" she asked, giving Saki an annoyed glare.

Yuki sat at the same table as Tohru, but he wasn't playing cards. His chin was rested ever so quaintly in his hand as he reclined on his cushion, gazing distantly out the window. He had a gloomy sort of look about him and he sighed heavily from time to time. Haruhi wondered if he were all right.

Kyo had been acting similar: gloomy and distant. That is he had been before he completely shut down and collapsed onto the couch

On the other side of the room in the opposite corner, Kyoya had set himself up in a comfy arm chair by a window, his laptop upon his lap and a cup of steaming, hot tea in one hand. He sipped at the tea delicately as he typed something one handed into his laptop. Meanwhile, Hani and Mori were positioned at the window just behind him.

"Oh, look, Takashi! This one looks like a bunny!" Hani exclaimed with excitement as he pointed to a raindrop on the glass. They had been picking out shapes formed by the raindrops for the past half hour. At least, Hani had. Mori just sat there nodding and grunting in agreement every once in a while. Haruhi couldn't understand how that was entertaining. Apparently it was better than staring at the wall.

Kakeru had strangely enough befriended Tamaki. Haruhi suspected that because their personalities were so similar they got along well. They were both extremely hyper and really annoying. They definitely were alike. Yuki had made a passing comment about how, "He got along so well with my brother, and nii-san and Suoh-sempai are so close in personality, it makes sense." The two of them were seated, legs crossed, in the floor in front of the glass top coffee table conversing. Kakeru had pulled out a couple magazines (commoners' magazines, Tamaki had labeled them), of which the subject matter fit his tastes, and Tamaki was entranced ever since. Tamaki was thrilled to have such a well-informed, up-on-the-latest-stuff commoner to talk about all the new "commoner" things he found within those magazines' pages.

The strange, quiet girl, Machi—wasn't even in the room. Haruhi could recall having seen her at all since breakfast. Or was she even at breakfast?

Haruhi watched all of this play out; standing lazily leaned against the windowsill. She'd subconsciously gone to the window to look for any signs that there might be a thunder storm, but had long since turned away back towards the room when no signs were visible.

"We're so bored!" the twins whined in unison, slinking up to stand behind Haruhi, leaning heavily each one upon one of her shoulders.

"Ah! Get off!" Haruhi complained, trying to shrug out from under their arms.

"No!" the replied, sticking out their tongues.

"Let's do something, Haruhi," Hikaru said with a bored sigh.

"Yeah, this is painfully boring!" Kaoru agreed.

Haruhi sighed, resigning herself to stand under their arms until they saw fit to move. "Alright," she said, bored herself. "What do you want to do?"

As soon as the words had left her tongue she regretted saying them. The twin's bored frowns quickly changed into sly grins. "Oh, the possibilities are endless!" they cooed.

"I change my mind. I quit," Haruhi said, shrugging out from under their arms to turn and face them.

"You can't change your mind!" Hikaru scolded, annoyed.

"And you can't quit! We haven't even starting playing anything yet!" Kaoru objected.

"I quit before we begin," Haruhi attempted.

"No quitting!" the twins shouted.

Haruhi heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine! What do you want to do then?" she repeated. "And no funny business!"

"I'm wounded, Haruhi. That you would even suggest—" Kaoru trailed off, feigning hurt.

"Whatever! Let's do something," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Why don't we play cards?" Hikaru suggested, gesturing with his thumb towards Tohru and her group.

"Hey, Yankee, Psyche, Tohru!" Hikaru said, turning toward them. "Can we join your game?"

"Of course! The more the merrier, like my mom used to say!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Bring it on, two-face!" Arisa taunted with a smirk. She glared at Saki. "I could use a little more lively competition over here."

"What the heck? Where do you come up with 'two-face?' " Hikaru questioned indignantly.

"Because you have a twin, moron! You're one of two faces! And I can't tell the difference, d***it, so you're both two-face for all I care!" Arisa shouted, standing up as she pointed accusingly at him.

"I'm a moron? You're the one that came up with the retarded nickname! Where do you get off calling us that anyway, huh?" Hikaru growled back.

"Ah! No, please! Don't argue," Tohru pleaded in the background.

Yuki was no longer looking out the window as the commotion had brought him out of his daydreams. But he looked only slightly more interested in what was going on inside than he had been with the rain outside.

Haruhi walked over to the table and sat down. Before she did she paused and looked at Arisa. "That one is Hikaru, he's Kaoru," she said pointing to each respectively. She then turned to them. "To make things easier, you," she pointed to Hikaru, "will sit on my right, and you," she pointed to Kaoru, "will sit on my left." She sat down.

"Party pooper," Hikaru mumbled as he and Kaoru moved to obey her placement orders.

"Since we have three more players, I suggest we play Rich man, Poor man," Saki said, shuffling the deck as she spoke.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Tohru exclaimed.

As if the very mention of "rich" and "poor" in the same sentence drew him in, Tamaki was at the table in an instant.

"What the—milord! I wasn't even aware you were paying attention," Hikaru complained as Tamaki leaned over top of him to look at the table.

"What game is this? I've not heard of it before. How do you play?" Tamaki said enthusiastically, the child-like curiosity beaming on his face.

"It's a card game! Sit down, we'll explain the rules," Tohru invited.

"I'm in!" Kakeru said, suddenly appearing by the table. They took the two available seats.

"Kyoya, you want to play?" Tamaki asked his best friend eagerly.

Kyoya paused his typing to look up, his glasses glinting from the lamplight next to him. He took a sip of tea. "I'll pass," he replied, returning to his computer screen.

"Suit yourself!" Kaoru shrugged.

"Hey, why can't I quit? Kyoya-sempai did!" Haruhi protested.

"He didn't quit. He declined," Hikaru corrected.

"Same difference!" Haruhi muttered.

"He wasn't even playing, Haruhi. You can't quit if you weren't playing," Kaoru said exasperatedly.

"I'm playing. I quit!"

"No quitting once you agree to play!" Hikaru insisted.

"But Kyoya—"

"He declined to play. He didn't quit!" Kaoru retorted.

"I believe I'll stand by and watch," Yuki said, standing up and moving back from the table. "You already have a good number of players anyway."

"He declined, too!" Haruhi mumbled.

"You're playing!" Hikaru and Kaoru demanded simultaneously. Haruhi huffed an indignant sigh of defeat.

Between Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and a little input from Yuki, the rules were quickly explained and they began to play. Soon Hani and Mori, having grown bored of shape searching by the window, wondered over and joined the game.

The game went on for quite some time before the players started to lose interest. Kakeru was the first to drop out followed by Haruhi, who, refusing to be told she could drop out after three others before her did, saw her opportunity and seized it. Almost immediately after that the twins dropped out. Arisa backed out to go take a nap, claiming the rain made her too sleepy. The remaining players weren't sufficient to carry on, so they each retired to their own devices.

Since Kyo was still taking up the whole of his couch, Haruhi retired to the second couch. Having spent the past hour sandwiched between the twins she sat on the end by the arm to prevent that scenario from reoccurring. She was even more relieved when Yuki sat next to her, but the twins still found a way to hover nearby. Kaoru sat upon the arm next to her and since the back of the couch wasn't against a wall, Hikaru leaned over the back of it directly behind her.

Tohru was sitting at the coffee table with Tamaki and Saki. Hani and Mori were now sitting at the table they had been playing cards at, playing some obscured version of "go fish", which Hani had dubbed as "Bunny Hop." Kakeru wondered off upstairs to "reclaim" Machi for "the cause." What "the cause" was, Haruhi had no idea. But she got the distinct impression from the game of Rich man, poor man they had played that he was uncomfortable being around Tohru for long periods of time for whatever reason. Not wanting to be nosy or snoop into something that didn't concern her, she dismissed the notion altogether.

"So, Tohru-chan," Tamaki started, unwilling to sit in an awkward, bored silence. "You live with Yuki-kun and his cousins, right? How did that come about?"

"Ah! It's an interesting story!" Tohru replied with a smile.

"Full of heartbreak and tragedy," Saki said gloomily.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Eh, well, I don't know how heartbreaking or tragic it is, but I don't mind telling it," Tohru offered sheepishly after a moment.

Tamaki turned from gawking uneasily at Saki and smiled. "I'd love to hear it," he said.

"Well, let's see. Where to start?" Tohru pondered, placing her finger just under her bottom lip as her eyes drifted towards the ceiling thoughtfully.

Haruhi leaned forward slightly, curious herself to hear this tale. She hadn't figured it polite to ask Tohru herself, but now that someone else had asked the question she was eager to hear the reply.

"It was a pilgrimage in the wilderness that started it!" Tohru announced dramatically.

Even Kyoya fell silent that time as his fingers ceased their continuous typing on the laptop.

Her expression was so severe Haruhi had to hold back a snicker. Yuki wasn't quite as reserved as that, but he did keep his chuckle as quiet as possible.

"Uh—I beg pardon?" Tamaki asked for clarification. His baffled expression was also amusing.

"Oh! My grandfather is living with my aunt and uncle, and they were doing some remodeling," She replied as if that explained it.

Everyone gaped at her.

"Tohru, I think you should add a few more details," Saki said kindly with a warm, gentle smile.

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry," Tohru apologized with a sweat drop. "You see, I lived with them; grandfather, aunt, and uncle. When they had remodeling done on the house my grandfather asked if I had a friend I could stay with until it was all done. But Uo-chan lives in such a small apartment and Hana-chan has such a large family, I didn't want to intrude on them!"

"So what did you do then? Is that when you started living with Yuki?" Tamaki asked, completely engrossed in her story now.

"Eh-heh, no, not quite," Tohru replied. "I barely even knew Yuki-kun at that point. He was just a classmate of mine; we never really talked. But I didn't have money to stay anywhere else, so I decided to camp out on my own."

"By 'camp out' do you mean like in a tent and stuff?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yes! Exactly!" Tohru replied with a grin.

Everyone gaped at her again. Then the twins bust out laughing hysterically.

Tohru sweat dropped, but continued despite their roars of laughter. "It turns out I was staying on Shigure-san's property, and Yuki-kun was living with him. When they found me, they offered to let me stay with them. When the remodeling was done, I'd grown so comfortable at Shigure-san's house I didn't want to leave. And ultimately, they felt the same, so they let me stay!"

"That's a very touching story!" Tamaki marveled emotionally.

"It is?" the twins asked skeptically.

"But Torhu-chan, why were you living with your grandfather at the time? I recall you mentioned your mother once before—" Haruhi trailed off, suddenly wondering if asking had been a bad idea when she saw Tohru and Saki's sad expressions.

Tohru smiled anyway, though there was a hint of sadness in it this time. "Ah, that's right! My mom was great, but when she passed away, I moved in with my grandfather!" she explained.

Haruhi instantly felt horrible for having brought it up. If there was one thing she could empathize with—but before she could express her remorse Tamaki spoke.

"Tohru-chan! I'm sorry to hear—please forgive us for bringing up such painful memories!" Tamaki apologized. Haruhi knew he too, could sympathize with losing a mother, to a degree.

Tohru waved her hands. "No, no! It's okay. Mom was a great person; she was always so happy and always smiling. I'd do her memory wrong if I moped about it. She wouldn't want me to be sad about it," she insisted. A fond smile crept onto her face even as she spoke, but it had a hint of sadness to it. "Besides, I enjoy remembering her."

"You're mom sounds like a great person!" Tamaki said with a genuine smile.

"Yes! She was!" Tohru replied happily.

Tamaki smiled ever so faintly. "From what you've said of her, I'm sure she was. You must have been happy," he said. Haruhi couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness in his tone. Was he thinking of his mother? When she glanced at the solemn expressions of her fellow hosts, she knew she wasn't alone in her speculation.

"Yes! We were!" Tohru agreed. Feeling a little emotional due to the warm memories the topic brought to mind, and slightly flustered when she realized just about everyone in the room was looking at her, she waved her hands in front of her as if warding off something. "N-no! But that's not fair, I've been talking too much about myself. I'm sure you're mother is wonderful, too, Suoh-san!"

Tamaki gawked at her a moment before smiling, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yes, she is. She used to listen to me play the piano," he said.

Tohru blinked at him. "Used to?" she quoted. Gasping she became apologetic. "Ah! Suoh-san, I'm sorry. Did your mother—"

Kyoya slammed his teacup on the coffee table in front of her, cutting her off in the process. When exactly he had moved from his chair in the corner, Haruhi could only guess because she hadn't seen him move. Saki gave him a dangerous look as Tohru gaped up at him, a mix of shock and alarm on her face. Yuki leaned forward to stand but froze, unmoving as he watched Kyoya closely. His expression betrayed that he didn't know quite how to react.

"O-Ootori-san—" Tohru gasped, her lips moving silently as other words seemed to fail her. Everyone else had a similar reaction as they all gaped at him, wondering what he was about to do.

Kyoya straitened from stooping over the coffee table. He pushed his glasses up his nose with a single finger before smiling down at Tohru. This was his polite, host smile. Haruhi had seen it hundreds of times before. This smile was fake.

"Tohru-chan, it seems I've finished my tea," he said suavely. He offered her his hand. "I think I'd like some more. The last time you made me tea it was very delicious. Would you help me prepare some?"

Tohru's stunned gaze drifted down to his extended hand. She gaped at it a moment before taking a sharp breath, as if she'd been holding it this whole time and her lungs were glad of the air. "Y-yes! Of course," she stuttered, hesitantly taking his hand.

Kyoya gracefully pulled her to her feet with one gentle tug. He retrieved his teacup from the table. Smiling his host smile again, he addressed everyone, "We'll return shortly." They left.

Haruhi felt the tension release from the air as they exited. But some still remained as everyone sat quietly in their seats, each one unsure what to say. Tamaki sat perfectly still, his legs crossed, hands folded over one another and pressed on the floor in front of his legs. His arms were fully extended, elbows locked, a position that raised his shoulders ever so slightly. His head was tilted down and he stared blankly at the center of the table.

Haruhi had no idea what was going through his mind, but she guessed it might have to do with memories of his mother. She had to find a way to distract him, didn't she? Why weren't any of the other remaining hosts saying anything?

"Ah, Tama-chan!"

Hani's voice cutting through the silence was angelic. Haruhi involuntarily sighed with relief as the building tension in the air began to relax again.

"Look! If you put these two cards together," Hani said as he rushed over to sit next to Tamaki at the coffee table, "they make bunny ears. See?"

"Ah!" Tamaki exclaimed as Hani shoved the cards under Tamaki's nose. He smiled gently as he pushed the cards out of his face down towards the table. "N-no, Hani-sempai, I can't see. Where are the bunny ears?"

Hani gasped in shock. "Wah! Takashi, come quick! Tama-chan can't see the bunny ears! You saw the bunny ears, didn't you? Show him, show him!"

"Ah," was Mori's reply as he moved to comply with Hani's request.

"Hani-sempai," Haruhi commented quietly as she leaned forward to look at the cards. "I'm sorry to tell you, but those cards don't really make bunny ears. I don't think any playing cards can."

Hani smiled and gave a quick wink. Cupping his hand around his mouth and leaning away from Tamaki he whispered, "I know!" and his smile widened.

Haruhi smiled, too. Hani was a good person, and a great friend. He was just the distraction Tamaki needed. Leaning back in her seat Haruhi caught Yuki looking at her out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to meet his gaze she found a mixed expression of curiosity and concern. She knew exactly why when he glanced back toward the kitchen.

"It's a bit of a long story. Perhaps I'll fill you in later," Haruhi said. She placed her hand on his forearm reassuringly. "Tohru-chan will be okay. Don't worry. Kyoya-sempai may not seem it on the outside, but inside he's a good person."

"Huh? Haruhi!" The twins chimed.

"Do you hear yourself?" Kaoru questioned.

"You do realize it's Kyoya you're talking about—right?" Hikaru taunted.

Haruhi gave them a firm glare. She smiled at Yuki, hoping the twins hadn't undone any reassurance she had managed to give him. "I know you don't trust Kyoya-sempai much. But you can trust me. Tohru-chan will be fine," she said.

Yuki gazed deeply into her eyes as if searching to see if there was truth in her words. Closing his eyes he bowed his head slightly, a small smile splayed on his lips. "Thank you, Fujioka-san."

* * *

Tohru stiffly followed Kyoya into the kitchen. He had seemed so harsh and yet spoke in such a flattering, pleasing way that she wasn't sure what to expect from him. What was she going to do?

"Eh—I'll get the water on to boil!" she offered, hurrying past him to the stove to retrieve the kettle. She quickly filled it with water from the faucet in the sink and set it on a stove eye, turning it on medium heat to begin heating the water. Fidgeting as she stood in front of the stove, anxiety about her situation consumed her. Should she attempt to make conversation? He wasn't saying anything though. Perhaps that meant she should remain silent. But the silence was agonizing! What was she supposed to do?

"Tohru," she practically jumped when he said her name, having been lost in her jumbled mess of panicked thoughts.

"Y-yes?" she said, turning to face him immediately. He had moved to stand behind her at the stove and now stood leaning on the island across from her, facing her. He'd dropped the honorific at the end of her name. Did that mean he was angry with her? She didn't know what to expect. Should she even be offended given the situation? Perhaps it meant he was serious; serious about what though?

"I'm sorry if I startled you in there," Kyoya began, crossing his arms over his chest. He had a very business like look about him.

Starting off with an apology was good, right? It meant he wasn't angry, didn't it? Concerned, maybe, but not angry. Tohru nervously clenched her hands together in front of her. "N-no! It's all right. I just—you wanted tea, right?"

Kyoya considered her for a moment. He let his eyes close momentarily as he pushed his glasses up again. "If you check the plant next to the chair I was sitting in, you'll find the remainder of my tea in the drip tray under the pot," he explained. "The tea was just an excuse to interrupt you and get you out of the room without raising too much alarm or suspicion. I would like to speak to you about what you almost said."

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or Suoh-san in anyway!" Tohru interjected. "I'm sorry if I was about to bring up a painful memory of his mother's death, that wasn't my intention!"

"Tamaki's mother isn't dead," Kyoya stated bluntly. He met her gaze with a very serious one of his own. "She's perfectly alive."

Tohru blinked, confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," she said, her brow furrowing. "What was my mistake in mentioning her then?"

"Tamaki isn't allowed to see his mother," Kyoya replied, his continuous, stern gaze piercing through her as if her were glimpsing her very soul. "Due to cercumstances beyond his or his parents control, he must remain in Japan and have no contact with his mother. That is, if he wishes to claim his right as heir to the Suoh name and estate."

Tohru gaped at him, utterly shocked. Words completely failed her as she tried to grasp what he was saying.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "So again, I apologize for alarming you, but surely you can understand that I can't allow you to speak of her in front of him in that way," he said. "He so very much desires to please others, so naturally such an absurd request is one he diligently labors to fulfill, especially considered who has asked it of him. But he can't help the longing he has to be with his mother again. For any of us to so frivolously mention her would trouble him more than you can ever understand. So please, refrain from making such ignorant comments in the future."

"I-I'm so sorry," Tohru mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor. She felt tears burning her eyes, blurring her vision as she tried to blink them away. She thought of her grandfather; loving and caring. She thought of her mother, whom she adored and could never see in this life again. She missed her every day, so much at times that her heart ached because of her absence. How could Tamaki bare to keep such a promise that kept him from his mother? Who in his family or household would make such a cruel request? And why would he feel compelled to do as they had asked? How could he so willingly comply to such a wish?

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said again, her voice unsteady with emotion. She rubbed at her eyes, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "I don't mean to cry. I just—I didn't know! I wish Suoh-san didn't have to make such decisions, and I would never want to make it harder on him. Please, forgive me." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

Kyoya stared at her with a look that resembled shock. Bowing his head ever so slightly, his eyes closing as he did, he smiled faintly. "You don't have to apologize to me," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I merely wanted to let you know so you could be more mindful in the future. It wasn't my intention to make you cry."

Tohru finally managed to stop the free flowing tears and look at him. "You really care about Suoh-san. Don't you?" she asked with a kind smile.

Kyoya caught himself staring in disbelief at her yet again. "Silly girl. What makes you think that?" he said with a smile. "He's a convenient friend. My family greatly benefits from being close to the Suoh family. Keeping him happy and not dwelling on his mother puts him in a good mood, which makes it easier to call in favors when the time comes. That's all."

Tohru gawked at him in disbelief. How could someone be that cold? Were all his friendships at school merely ways to getting his foot in the door with other rich, influential families? Thinking of her friends she couldn't imagine going through life with that opinion of them.

"Don't look at me like that," Kyoya said, dropping his gaze with a sigh. He shifted so slightly that Tohru almost didn't catch the movement. But she did and she couldn't help but think it an uncomfortable movement, as if her gaze made him just that: uncomfortable. Guilty maybe?

"L-like what?" Tohru asked, unaware that she had even been staring.

Kyoya glanced up at her, his head still tilted downward. "Like you're shocked that such people exist. The world isn't all rainbows and sunshine as you seem to act. It's a cruel, cold place, too."

Tohru averted her gaze, sadness welling up inside of her. "I know. My father died when I was young and I lost my mother not too long ago. I've suffered loss; I know pain," Tohru said softly. She forced a smile and lifted her head toward him again. "But that's why I have to keep smiling. My mom wouldn't want me to be depressed because I've suffered. She suffered a lot, too; in her past, when she lost dad. And she never stopped smiling. Even when it hurt the most, she always smiled. I think that's a wonderful way to be. I want to be like that.

"That's why—why I smile as if nothing is wrong. It keeps me going; it helps others keep going." Tohru forced another smile. "Isn't that worth it? To act so carefree, even though you feel like crying? It's worth the effort if you can keep someone else from crying. Don't you think?"

Tohru's gaze had slowly dropped until she was staring at the floor, as if she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of someone with such a cold outlook on life. Her smile had faded but was still faintly there as she fell silent.

Kyoya couldn't help but gawk at her. That's how Tamaki was. He may never had said it out right, but despite having to leave his mother, never seeing her; despite having a grandmother that hated him; despite not being able to live in the same house as his father; he never stopped smiling.

The tea kettle began to whistle, drawing Tohru from her thoughts. Then something occurred that she never would have expected. Especially not after what had just been said.

Stepping forward, Kyoya brushed a single tear from Tohru's cheek as it slipped from her eye. "Dry your eyes," he said, a small, yet warm smile brightening his face as she looked up at him in surprise. "I doubt Yuki or Hanajima will appreciate my having made you cry. But I know for a fact Tamaki will worry if he sees you this way. So smile for him. You'll definitely help keep him from crying if you do."

Tohru gaped at him for what seemed the longest time, the tea kettle's whistle growing louder and louder behind her. That smile wasn't the smile of a person who thought of his friends as pawns and used them to gain name for himself. That smile was the smile of a person who cared so deeply for his friend that he was willing to go to any length to make that friend happy.

Wiping her eyes with one hand, Tohru smiled a big and bright smile. "Yes!" she agreed, her carefree aura returning. She clenched her fist in front of her, looking determined. "I'll put on a brave poker face!" she announced.

Her expression was so resolute and serious Kyoya couldn't help himself. He laughed heartily. Removing the screeching kettle from the heat he added, "With that expression you're sure to convince them."

Tohru blinked at him confusedly. Even though she wasn't sure why he was laughing she laughed, too. Taking the teakettle from him she went to retrieve his teacup from the counter. "I'll make that for you!" she said cheerfully.

She was so carefree and cheerful all the time. Yet she had such a heavy loss as her mother's death on her heart and took other's burdens and woes upon her own shoulders. Yet she still smiled, despite it all. Why? So she wouldn't burden others.

It was then that Kyoya realized there was more to Honda Tohru than he had first perceived. And he smiled because of it.


	19. Uncultured

Author's Note: Oh, wow, totally not as long as I thought it had been since my last update… even if it was almost a year ago.

I'm really sorry there haven't been more updates or any news from me regarding this story. I'm starting to get bummed about it because I want to finish it but (as my updates have testified) I've been lacking inspiration regarding it. I just… every time I sit down to work on it I get horrible writer's block. Reviews help lots, especially long, detailed reviews (hint, hint). Plus, I love hearing from my readers! So thank you, and keep 'em coming!

**Dedication**: I dedicate this chapter to mimi317 for her review and support! ^_^ Just that little comment helped push me in the right direction for this chapter and got the creative juices flowing. So, thanks to you, you all have this update! Yay! Thank you so much!

**NOTICE!: Go vote on the poll on my profile to help me decide what the Host Club will roll play as! =)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Fruits Basket, nor do I claim to. Any and all characters belong to Hatori Bisco and Natsuki Takaya respectively.

Chapter XIX: Uncultured

Rain. Why did it have to rain? He always felt so drained when it was rainy, so tired. He didn't even want to get out of bed on such days. There was only one thing that compelled him to get up and move on rainy days. It was the same thing that compelled him to get up and move any other day of the year. No. Not a thing. A person. _Her._

Kyo rolled over lazily as a gentle knocking came at his door.

"Kyo-kun! Breakfast is ready. Hurry down to eat or you won't have time before we leave for school!" Tohru's voiced called, muffled through the door. Such a sweet melody.

Even though he gave no reply, Tohru padded off downstairs as if Kyo had given her an enthusiastic response. Glaring at the raindrops as they splattered almost mockingly on the window, Kyo, with great effort, sat up. It was easier to get up on a rainy day once he was sitting. As a matter of fact, getting up on a rainy day was the easiest part.

Once dressed and downstairs he ate his meal in relative peace. Shigure tried to egg him on, but Tohru provided a pleasant distraction as she rattled on about the upcoming cultural festival.

"This is the first one since going to Ouran!" she was saying. "I'm so excited. I just wish Uo-chan and Hana-chan could be there."

"Don't worry, Honda-san," Yuki said with a gentle smile. He always smiled at her with that smile, the cheeky rat. Why did he look at her so lovingly anyway? "They promised they would drop by one day and enjoy the festivities with us, remember?"

Tohru's face lit up at his words. Kyo snorted. Why couldn't he ever think of things to say that would brighten her mood? It was always the rat, popping in, saying the right thing. How incredibly annoying.

After breakfast they were up, book bags in hand, and headed for the door. Tohru set the remaining dishes (Kyo's) in the sink to wash when they got home.

"Be careful! Take your umbrellas, you don't want to catch a cold," Shigure mothered as they put on their shoes. He waved them off as they left. "Have a good day at school!"

"He really does sound like a doting grandfather," Yuki sighed, placing his hand to his forehead as if their cousin gave him a headache.

Kyo understood if that was the case. Shigure gave him a headache everyday.

"Yes! My grandfather would say such things when I was still living with him. Oh!" Tohru suddenly exclaimed. She looked at Kyo, then Yuki in alarm. "Is that why Kisa-chan calls him Ojii-san?"

Yuki laughed hardily. Even Kyo, despite the weather, couldn't help but smile. "What a ditz," he muttered.

She looked at him in surprised. "Eh?" it wasn't a hurt expression. It wasn't even offended. It was just Tohru's expression. He smiled again, this time more genuinely. He looked away to hide it from Yuki.

"Honda-san, you really are oblivious sometimes," Yuki laughed.

Tohru laughed, too. "Yes, yes, sorry!" she apologized. Why did she apologize? She always did that, even when she didn't have to—especially when she didn't have to.

When they got to school Kyo was relieved to be indoors again, out of the rain. If it was going to rain he didn't have to be out in it.

Tohru went immediately to her desk, directly behind that boy Haruhi, and those rotten twins. Kyo didn't like the way they looked at Tohru, sometimes. It wasn't indecent necessarily, or even inappropriate. But they looked at her as if she were a toy. Rather, someone they could toy with, tease, taunt. Mock, even. It made Kyo's blood boil. No one was going to do that to Tohru. Not while he was around. _No one._

Tohru was talking with Yuki and Haruhi now. They were laughing and smiling, no doubt discussing their excitement about the cultural festival. Though, Haruhi looked far less enthused than the rest of them. Even the twins seemed pretty excited.

Damn. That meant they'd probably be discussing what their class would do for the cultural festival, Kyo realized. Which meant he'd be after school for a while.

Sinking into his desk he folded his arms on top, dropping his head onto them. Hopefully, whatever they decided on, wouldn't take long at all to decide, and wouldn't be stupid.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around rather quickly. The twins were quickly up and out the door, waving over their shoulders to Haruhi with the promise of seeing her afterwards, much to her relief. Haruhi turned her desk chair around so as to share Tohru's desk for lunch, per their routine, and pulled out her packed lunch. Yuki came over immediately, pulling up a chair to the side of Tohru's desk, and sat down.

Haruhi was about to dig in to her lunch, having had a lit breakfast due to oversleeping (she'd been up late with her father, talking about this and that. He'd been terribly clinging all summer, and now that school had resumed he wasn't much better); she was about to take a bit when Tohru spoke, in a raised voice. Not an angry, or mean voice. But loud enough for Kyo to hear her from where he stood at the door.

"Ah! Kyo-kun!" she called out. She even stood up, as if for emphasis. "W-would you like to join us for lunch today?"

Every day since school had started back Tohru had asked him to have lunch with them. Everyday since school started back he said no, and stalked off into the hallway.

Today, though, he shrugged. "Sure," he said, coming over to the desk. He pulled a chair up to the opposite side of the desk Yuki was on, turned it around backwards, and sat down, straddling it. He put his lunch box on the table but didn't really do much with it.

Haruhi realized then that she didn't really know much about Kyo. In the year that she had known him, they hadn't really talked or interacted. Even in the rare instances when they were around each other. She just didn't know anything about him, other than he was a Sohma, Yuki's cousin, and cursed.

For instance, why did he refuse to eat with them everyday? Why did he leave the classroom at lunch? Where did he go? And why did he decide to eat with them today, when he never had before?

"Glad you joined us!" Haruhi said with a smile.

Kyo just glanced at her, then went back to picking at his food. Was he even eating any of it?

Haruhi wasn't discouraged, though. "So you live with Tohru-chan and Yuki-kun, right? In the house with that writer guy…" Kyo grunted. She continued. "How did that come about? What made you decide to live there?"

Kyo met her gaze squarely. "Why do you care?"

"Don't be rude!" Yuki snapped, giving a warning glare to his cousin.

Kyo ignored him. Haruhi went on, unabashed. "I'm just curious. I suddenly realized I've known you for a little over a year and don't really know you at all!" she explained.

"Wow. Has it already been a year?" Yuki marveled, more to himself then any of the others. "It doesn't feel like it."

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Tohru enthused with a bright smile.

Kyo smiled warmly at her, quickly ducking his head to hide it from Yuki and Haruhi, but he wasn't quick enough; Haruhi caught it.

"So how did you come to live with—" Haruhi began again, but she was cut off.  
"Because I wanted, too, okay?" Kyo growled, obviously annoyed and making no attempt to hide it. "Does there need to be another reason?"

Haruhi shrugged. "No, I don't suppose so—what about your parents?"

The atmosphere between the four of them became suddenly stiff. Yuki studied his food, not looking up. Tohru glanced between the three of them anxiously. Haruhi swallowed, a bit uneasy by the drastic shift. Should she not have asked that?

Kyo suddenly looked up, meeting her gaze, and stated flatly, "My mother is dead. My father owns a dojo. I lived with him before—" He dropped his gaze back to the desk.

"Ah, you mean Shishou-san!*" Tohru said happily.

"Who else would I mean? He is my father, after all," Kyo said, turning toward her. "Sheesh, what a ditz."

"I-I'm sorry, you're right," Tohru laughed. "Who else?"

Kyo once again hid the small smile that crept onto his face as he looked at her.

"I've never met anyone who owns a dojo," Haruhi said. She thought for a moment, then said, "Well, actually, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai are really good at martial arts. But I don't know if they own a dojo. I mean their families own dojos, I think—" She laughed. "Never mind. It's not important.

"Do you visit your father, still? Is he the one who taught you how to fight?" she asked.

Kyo gave her a curious look. "Why do you want to know so much about me all of a sudden anyway?" he demanded in a stern, yet not harsh tone.

"Because you're my friend," she replied.

Even Yuki looked surprised by that. Tohru was elated.

"How nice! We've all become friends," she commented.

"We are?" Kyo asked skeptically.

"I consider us friends. After all, we've known each other a year, attend the same school in the same class, and we both know each other's secrets. Why shouldn't we be friends?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"_Both_ of our secrets?" Kyo repeated, suddenly alert.

"Yes. I know you're cursed by a zodiac animal, and you know I'm really a girl," she replied.

Kyo stood up and pointed at her, making a noise resembling a mix between surprise and exclamation. "You're a girl!?" He exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

Haruhi gawked at him, literally dumbfounded. It took her a moment before she could gather her thoughts enough to reply. "Y-yes. Don't you remember? In the lake house, while decorating for my birthday—several of you ended up in a heap on the floor with me. You all changed because you all are male, cursed Sohmas, and I am a girl."

Kyo gaped at her in a baffled stupor. He slowly sank back into his chair.

"You really didn't realize that meant I was a girl?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Kyo growled, crossing his arms as he slumped back against the back of his chair, turning his gaze away with a huff.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, taken aback.

"Don't mind him," Yuki spoke up. He had a mischievous smirk as he looked right at Kyo, adding, "He's just sore because he's too stupid to have realized you were the cause of our transformation."

Kyo glared at Yuki for a moment, then cast his gaze back to the lowly corner of the room he'd picked to glower at. Other than that, he gave no response.

"I guess Tohru isn't the only ditzy one today," Yuki added with a chuckle.

Kyo stood up, slamming his fist on the table in front of Yuki. Yuki didn't even blink, let alone flinch. He just looked up at Kyo as if to say, "What? You want to start this here? Now? Bring it."

Of course, he didn't actually say those things. But something about the look in his eyes told Haruhi that that long, steady gaze he was locked in with Kyo was conveying something similar.

Kyo scoffed, shoving his lunch box across the desk where it bumped Yuki's, then stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and stormed out.

"Ah, Kyo-kun!" Tohru called after him, standing up.

"Let him go, Honda-san," Yuki said with a long, drawn out sigh. "He's in one of his moods today, and the rain doesn't help."

Tohru looked rather disappointed as she let her gaze drop to the desk. She spotted Kyo's box, less than half eaten. "His lunch! I should take it to him. He'll be hungry later if he doesn't eat!" she exclaimed, renewed vigor returning to her face as she scooped the box up and hurried after Kyo.

"What's the deal with him?" Haruhi asked after she had gone.

Yuki shrugged, slurping at the straw in his soda can. "Who knows? He's terribly cranky—well, all the time. But rainy days put him in an even more foul mood."

"So if he's in such a foul mood, why didn't he start a fight just now?" Haruhi wondered. Yuki and Tohru both had mentioned the rivalry between Kyo and his cousin a time to two. From what Tohru said, it wasn't pretty and often ended in fists. And a sore, beat up Kyo.

"The rain drains his energy. He doesn't have it in him to fight, even if he wanted," Yuki said casually, glancing at the ceiling as if he could hear the rain falling on it, even though he couldn't because there was a whole other floor above them.

"Who's doesn't it drain?" Haruhi asked rhetorically.

Yuki grunted his agreement.

They sat in silence a bit. This was unlike the silence they had shared on Yuki's first day of school at Ouran. That was awkward, uncomfortable. This silence was familiar, relaxed. The silence two friends share. Haruhi smiled at that.

"So what's the deal with Tohru-chan, then?" she asked with a smirk. "She's been kind of—clingy since summer break. She wasn't like that at the beach."

Yuki gawked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, almost alarmed. His very posture changed at the questioning. He sat up and leaned forward ever so slightly.

Haruhi blinked at him a couple times before responding. "At the beach, they were normal Kyo and Tohru-chan. Now, he seems to distance himself and be aloof while she's very—clingy."

"Clingy?" Yuki repeated with a hint of disgust in his tone, as if the word were offensive.

"Yes. Like my father is with me," Haruhi analogized. She paused a moment to rethink it. "Well, similar to how my father is with me. It's almost as if she—"

Haruhi trailed off. Yuki looked at her and the look in his eyes made her regret ever bringing it up. Could Yuki possibly have feelings towards Tohru? She'd never thought about it before now. They'd always been such good, close friends. He couldn't possibly care for her that way, could he?

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I—" she began, but honestly didn't know what she was trying to say.

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuki asked, truly confused. His brow knit together slightly and he dropped his gaze.

There. That was the awkward silence she'd recalled. It wasn't as thick as before, but there it was, in all its awkward glory.

"What were you going to say?" Yuki spoke suddenly. "She what?"

Haruhi smiled slightly and shook her head. "Never mind."

"No. She what? What about Honda-san?" he insisted.

"Yuki, I—" Haruhi's words stuck in her throat when she met his gaze. If he did care about Tohru in that way, and hadn't realized that Tohru might possibly care for Kyo in that way, could she really tell him? It could break his heart. She had to be sure, first.

"Yuki-kun, do you—care about Tohru-chan?" she asked. What an odd conversation for her to be having. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd had this kind of conversation in her life. It just wasn't something she chose as a topic to discuss.

"Of course I care about Honda-san," he replied, giving her a questioning look.

"No, I mean, do you _care_ about her?" Haruhi repeated with emphasis on the word.

Yuki narrowed his eyes a bit. "What are you trying to ask?" he said. "Are you asking—"

Haruhi gave a slight shrug when he didn't continue. "Well?" she prodded when he still didn't continue.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea, I—I care a _lot _about Honda-san, but—" his voice trailed off as he struggled for the words. "I'm not saying that I don't love her. I mean, I do, just not in the way you might—it's complicated." He turned his face away as he mumbled the last bit. He seemed genuinely disturbed by their conversation and thoroughly finished with it, because he refused to make eye contact with her. For what exact reason Haruhi was unsure.

Regardless, she learned that Yuki did care deeply for Tohru. But did Yuki realize that Tohru cared deeply for Kyo? Haruhi was surprised _she_ had even realized it!

Maybe all that time around her father was rubbing off…?

* * *

All that talk about Tohru, and his feelings for Tohru, and comments like, "it's almost as if she—"

"Almost as if she what?" Yuki whispered quietly to himself as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He'd stopped there for some relief on his way to the clubroom after classes had ended. Snorting out of frustration, he finished washing his hands and left.

He wasn't exactly sure what Haruhi was getting at with all her questioning. But honestly, it was a conversation he hadn't been prepared to have with her or anyone else that day for that matter. Nonetheless, it had gotten him thinking. Thinking about Tohru, yes, but not about his feelings for Tohru. He'd realized what those were, and they were nothing more than the gratitude and love a child might feel for his mother. Tohru had been genteel and affectionate enough to be like a mother.

Anyway, he wasn't thinking about that. Haruhi had brought to his attention the change in Kyo's behavior toward Tohru, and more importantly in Tohru's behavior towards Kyo. This wasn't the first time he'd noticed this change, either. It made him uncomfortable. Much like he felt when he noticed for the first time (and several times after that) how Hikaru looked at Haruhi, who was oblivious to it.

That's why it made him feel so awkward! Hikaru's glances and supposed feelings for Haruhi were close to what Kyo and Tohru were—

Yuki almost walked into the door of the clubroom as it was thrust open suddenly. Hani came tearing out followed soon by Mori, and ran down the hallway excitedly chanting something about—roll playing? Yuki hurried inside to see what the fuss was all about.

* * *

"The Host Club will be doing a café!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing over to Haruhi as she entered the music room with the twins. Yuki had made a pit stop in the bathroom.

"What?" she said, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Our theme! We won the grand salon again, and all that space is perfect for putting on a café!" Tamaki continued enthusiastically.

"You mean running a café. You "put on" plays—or clothing. You run or open cafés," Kyoya corrected. Something in his tone conveyed irritation.

"But Sempai, our class is doing a café," Haruhi told him.

Tamaki's mood immediately plunged. "What? But—I kept this brilliant idea under lock and key so no one could steal it? What are the odds that class 1-A would come up with the same idea?"

Kyoya, whom Tamaki was demanding that answer from directly, just looked at him, pushed his glasses up, and sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mischievous glances. "I might have said something about a café when we were discussing possible ideas for our class," Hikaru admitted nonchalantly.

Tamaki gaped at him, almost wounded. "You did that on purpose!" he accused, mortified. "Traitors! You knew I was planning a café for the Host Club! Why did you suggest it to your class?"

"Because it's boring!" the twins chimed in unison, each shrugging with disinterest.

"For the Host Club, at least," Hikaru clarified.

"Yeah, I mean, what does a café do? Wait on people and serve tea. We do that for our customers every day!" Kaoru explained.

"But that was my only idea! Now what will the Host Club do?" Tamaki lamented, a bit overdramatic in Haruhi's opinion.

"Come up with another idea, Sempai," she suggested.

"It's impossible! The café was perfect for the Host Club, but now it's ruined!" Tamaki groaned.

"You're such a child, sometimes," Haruhi mumbled with a sweat drop.

"Sometimes?" the twins questioned.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Clearly the café idea was not meant to be. Haruhi is right. We'll simply have to come up with a new idea," he said.

Tamaki placed his arm on Kyoya's shoulder and leaned on him as if the agony and dismay he was feeling made it hard for him to stand without support. "But what? What could be better than my idea?"

"Plenty, I'm sure," Kyoya deadpanned, with a rather annoyed tone.

"What about Yun-chan?" Hani asked eagerly. He'd called Yuki that ever since he'd heard Kagura use it. "He went to a different school. We can ask him what kind of things his class did for their cultural festival!"

"You're right! But he's not here yet," Tamaki observed. "Haruhi, where is he?"

"Bathroom," the twins chimed in before she had a chance to answer.

"Drat! That won't do. Kyoya!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Do you know what Yuki's former school did for cultural festivals?"

Haruhi found how Tamaki called upon Kyoya's dark powers to do his bidding a bit disturbing sometimes.

Kyoya smirked. "It just so happens that I looked into it," he informed them calmly. He flipped a few pages back in his notebook. "Kaibara's class 1-D, Yuki's former class, put up a rice ball stand. They also did a play. "Sort of Cinderella," I believe it was called." He snapped the notebook closed. "As you can see, they're rather plain ideas, just like the school. Hardly anything lavish enough for Ouran's tastes."

"Sort of Cinderella?" the twins repeated, giving each other a raised eyebrow glance.

Haruhi felt offended for Yuki, since he wasn't there to be offended himself. "Why don't we just add to one of those? I'm sure sempai can take even the simples ideas and take it over the top," she muttered.

"Great idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "A play! We could put on our own grand play!"

"No good," Kyoya interrupted. "Our customer's are used to interacting with us. A play doesn't allow for such behavior."

"What's the problem? Our customers are just as satisfied to _look_ at us as they are to talk to us," Haruhi wondered.

"Yikes! You make it sound so—awful!" Hikaru cringed.

"Indecent even," Kaoru added.

Haruhi shrugged.

"Because, Haruhi. That may be true, but our customer's like to be spoken directly to. That's the nature of a host club. Plays are not directed at the audience. They are stories that play out, not including the audience at all," Kyoya replied.

"Why not make it interactive then?" Haruhi wondered.

Tamaki's eyes lit up at the question. "Yes, we could. An interactive role play! That would work, wouldn't it?"

Kyoya thought about it a moment. Then he smiled. "Yes, it seems so."

"But what would we role play?" Hikaru asked.

"We need ideas," Tamaki mused, thoughtfully placing his hand under his chin.

"We could ask our customer's what they would want to see!" Hani suggested, bouncing with excitement.

"Good thinking, Hani-sempai! Quick! Our customer's aren't coming today because they're busy planning for their events. Hani, Mori, everyone! Go back to your class and make the proper inquiries!"

"Yay! Detective work!" Hani exclaimed. He grabbed Mori's arms and tugged him toward the door. "Let's go! This is so much fun! Interactive role play, here we come!" he shouted as he let go of Mori and rushed toward the door. "Interactive role play, interactive role play!" he chanted, busting out the doors vigorously.

A moment later, a startled Yuki cautiously entered. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Haruhi sighed. "I think I'm going to regret giving him that idea," she said.

"What idea?" Yuki asked.

Haruhi took his arm long enough to turn him around, facing him back to the hallway. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

"W-Where are we going?" Yuki asked, even more confused.

"Back to the classroom," Kaoru replied as he and Hikaru fell instep behind Yuki and Haruhi.

"Milord has given us homework," Hikaru added with a sigh.

* * *

*My apologies if this isn't want Tohru calls Kazuma Sohma. It's been a while, and I couldn't remember!

**NOTICE!: Go vote on the poll on my profile to help me decide what the Host Club will roll play as! =)**


End file.
